The Golden Dragon
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: Runa was mostly known as the Girl-Who-Lived, but in things beyond imagining, she is more then that. She is known as the Golden Child, and will do many things as time goes. Join here as she alongside those she will care for, take a journey beyond measuring. (M for a reason) Pairings: Runa x ?, Hiccup and Astrid
1. An Interesting Begining

**Announcement:**

This story besides one other, has been on my mind as of late (Which you guys shouldn't worry as this Story and the other new projected Story, won't keep me away from the others I have).

This is indeed a HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon; All 3 Movies) and a Female HP Crossover Story (I know most of my fics are like that, but who would blame me?). And this story is going to end up slightly different as it is indeed an M-Rated Fic for a reason; in which I must also state that this fic will be only having Announcements when it is important, cause at the end will be "The Numbers" and also Soulmate Pairings as well (To remind you all as such). In which there are no Numbers in this Beginning Chapter.

There was no date period for the HTTYD, but I managed to find out the years took place between either 811-890 AD in year setting, so I'm going with 811 to start with, as like I said: I have an idea or two to include said characters as such.

Now you are all also wondering why I have yet to update my three original works as I have sad news: I tend to delete them eventually. I realized they were too soon crossovers and barely anyone has read them, so I will be saving the OC's I made, and use them in other stories or allow others to use them for their own works (As long as I am still mentioned, I will let them use them). So yes, I have decided if Jade Chan is going to be used (The very same Jade), maybe on my other works; especially her looks as well.

Now female harry is going to be a futa (Without balls), and this fic is going to be Beta-Read by a user of the name: **FireflyoftheShadowWolves** and **Rowena Bensel** (Which you should also check out their works as well), and this fic will also incorporate into crossovers with a few others in later chapters (Possibly after 3rd Movie is over with) as there will be mentions of other Franchised Dragons/Characters in relation as such (Some in beginning but only mentions), even OC Tribes as such, and there will be OC's as well for certain characters for pairings, siblings, etc. . All the Harry Potter Characters, however, will be based on the Movie Versions (Since I like them better than the Books). There will also be familiar characters as well that could end up being paired also.

As I mentioned, this would start during the day before the 1st Task for Runa Evanthia Potter (Which is not only Female Harry Potter's name, but also the first and middle is both Norse and Greek naming, while the last is basically normal cannon). And I have some pairings already picked out in mind, and when it comes to the point, I would like you all to choose from a eventual "Poll" I will be listing… Speaking as such, it is the same Poll for yes on reworking Jade Story, and a tie for a girl and fraternal boy and girl twins for Belle in my Morgana Story.

Though I mostly hope you like it as the same information applies to this fic as well for thoughts and whatever.

Now to get the saying out of the way: I don't own anything in relation to what i have included in this story (Franchises), and only own my OC's (The one's I designed; Not borrowed, and if others give me an OC, they can use them in their own works) and ideas for plot and whatnot within this hopeful, successful story itself.

Though I would like to state that (#) is the introduction as always to Borrowing OC that is either I am allowed to Borrow or to Use in specific or single stories as such, which also includes this (Which Rowena also gave me two to work with, TY to her).

With that done, please enjoy the story folks!

(Great news everyone! I plan to resume soon, so expect chapter 2 eventually)

* * *

_**Within Hogwarts' Library, **__**November 23rd of 2014, Sunday at night:**_

A sigh was heard within the main part of the Magical School or within Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardy's Library as the person currently looking disappointed as she closed the book she was reading while laying in her seat mixed looking upwards as she softly sighed.

The fourteen year old female being mentioned has natural silver/auburn mixed hair up to her shoulders while having a Mid C-Cup sized chest with a developing top hourglass/perfectly slender yet curvy frame that was petite with lean muscles (due to still taking potions during First Year and up for healing her former yet still frail body, and also working out), a spiral black colored tribal tattoo on right arm and left leg (from being rebellious as such as it is up to her joints and her entire arm/leg, mentioned), and she also has the Heartless-Based Symbol on her forehead. Her face was like a delicate, upside-down triangle with a hint of it being slightly thin, and her eyes were upturned, deep set, parallel yet feminine eyes that made her orbs look anime-like at times (since they tend to glow when specific emotions occur) as they were perfectly placed on her face while also having naturally trimmed eyebrows.

This was Runa Evanthia Potter otherwise known as the Girl-Who-Lived, and a child (by her own discovery a while back), was under two prophecies.

One that was meant for the British Community, and one other that was mysterious all on its own.

The reason she was still within the Library for the past three hours, was that she was still looking for a way to not only get out of the tournament she was placed in without any choice in the matter: The Triwizard Tournament, but to find out how to try and get her First Task done and over with as she has to face one of the many marvelous creatures in the world she lives in within the magical side of things: Dragons.

Now secretly, she loves any creature within either regular to magical kinds, and knew that facing Dragon's was dangerous all to itself, but she wanted to try and get things done smoothly then whatever the Wizard Community does for this kind of Task. Over the years of her life during this school, however, to mention this, it was one thing after another.

Within First Year, despite the intentions of Dumbledore, she ended up within Ravenclaw House, and befriended Daphne Greengrass and her eventual girlfriend, Tracy Davis, and some other Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs as well. She even became sisters between Daphne, Hermione as she too, joined Ravenclaw House for a transfer after Ronald Weasley nearly gotten her killed via the Troll Incident on that Hallows Eve. Even with dealing a Shade of her former, supposed to be enemy that she actually managed to persuade to leave the school alone (despite being a Wrath), and her secretly keeping the stone.

Second Year she dealt with the issues of her obtaining the ability to speak with snakes in which she found out she could the entire time, and the issues of her being declared as the Heiress of Salazar Slytherin, which did occur after her three friends to eventual non-blooded sister's otherwise known as Hermione, Daphne, and oddly Luna Lovegood as a First Year back then while also protecting her from bullying. Then near the end of that year as well, she had to deal with a misunderstood female sibling, to her slight surprise and also the female being younger twin to Voldemort: Samantha Lee Riddle, as this Younger Version was also there keeping her at bay, and was using her powers to be sealed within the book to which she was freed, and used her as well to control the Basilisk in which she also gained serpentine-like eyes with regeneration, and her gaining something new down below because of a potion her parents (by the Old Headmaster's words), gave her to look normal… And she also had to dodge Draco's Father after she bought against Mia's wishes, Dobby.

Samantha somehow vanished after she was freed, and Runa didn't know where she or Luna went as they merely disappeared before the last night feast during that year, but she has gotten amusing letters, however, from Luna from then on that said they were ok and would eventually see them in due time, and the odd creatures they discovered on the way while being cryptic on things.

In Third Year, however, she had to deal with Ron harming his little sister, Ginny, as once she went back home, she ended up getting into an inward spiral of emotions that Molly didn't understand and isolated her from things.

So she eventually took action in which the former matriarch despised her for: She Family-Adopted Ritualed Ginny as her little sister and then she did so to Hermione, after finding out her incident with the Polyjuice Potion resurfaced to her own body instead of the cat and also making her have an early Magical Creature Inheritance as a Powerful and Rare, Shadow Nekotama.

Shadow Nekotama; if I may stop to explain slightly, are in fact (in an odd cartoon sense) similar to a Shadowkhan, and that is from one of the many shows Runa gotten addicted to while living by herself ever since her First Year, but their mostly female, and have cat ears instead of humans. They also have two tails, and claws on both of their fingers and toes, and they also have a smaller chest size set below their original. Those that have this or are this race are the same person, but also more agile and flexible, and lastly, they able to move into the shadows with ease and use them.

Anyways, her Third Year was sorta ok except the Dementors caused havoc during her schooling, and her Godmother: Bellatrix, alongside her Godfather, escaped from prison to be with her yet Bellatrix was declared the better choice by the Ministry itself and due to finding out she was mostly Potion Control for the major parts of her life after she graduated from Hogwarts and her mind was sealed for a new persona to be formed… Which thankfully she gotten freed from yet now has, to what she described, a new twin within her because of the side effects.

Sirius, on the other hand, was on the run still. Despite being innocent as well, Pettigrew still ran and thankfully she didn't get bitten by Remus when he was controlled by a strange cloaked man that merely stated he wanted to test her and her allies… At least she thought she didn't get bit as that night was somewhat hazy, when he was Moony and which she found out was sorry about things. And she also had to deal with the rogue Dementors that tried killing her yet failed when it was found out by her and Mia going back in time the next day from an updated Time Turner she secretly had, it was actually "her" saving herself with a Dragon Patronus mixed with her own Father's Stag Form, for his Animagus Form as she found out by both her Godparents.

This year, however… She didn't expect things to turn out so wrong mixed with being strange, as only those that truly knew her, didn't think she was both a liar and a cheat as her name somehow came out of the Triwizard Cup itself before the flames themselves got sent right into her, after the Old Headmaster, Dumbledore, held her name in his hands.

In fact, she found out they were the Ancient Flames from an entity from way long ago and was given to Wizards for favor of seeing the tournament in the first place alongside other things, and the flames were remodified energy of an ancient creature... A powerful yet strange dragon of sorts that came and bestowed said flames to the Wizards, long ago.

Anyways, off topic.

Currently, Runa has yet to find a way to get out of the tournament, but she knew she was close, and sighed again to herself while feeling the golden/blue mixed flames of Dragonfire built up within her body once again as she then saw her left hand shift to a dragon-like feminine hand, and back, and recalled the Goblin's doing a Heritage Test on her a day after she had gotten involved with the Tournament itself, much to Dumbledore's pleas as such.

* * *

**(Flashback; November 1st of 2014, Early Saturday Morning Within Gringotts)**

* * *

Runa sighed while seeing Hermione was at least with her as she was also nervous as to what she may find out.

Once they arrived via a portkey to Gringotts, she was then led alongside her Non-Blood Sister to where they would be meeting their Ruler for a way-to-long or overdue meeting, to confuse them. Hermione and her, however, wore outfits that she wanted to style off a mix of certain characters from Anime they liked, and enchanted them to grow with them alongside their other outfits as well…. Especially since Runa wanted this to be her main outfit to wear all the time.

Runa wore a black cool punk-like goth metal spiked yet also studded, link-leather collar choker necklace alongside the pendent being a blue diamond in the shape of a heart. She also wore a mesh-like leather black and emerald flame-designed sports bra that releases a generous amount of her breasts, along with her being oblivious of her body (much to those that knew of hers own ire at that) as regular bras don't suite well with her, with her also wearing on top of that a half-transparent grey shirt, and a red sleeveless tank top with silver and gold bolts on to which showed off her stomach. She also has ripped dark-grey denim shorts with blue denim lining, and a black studded belt with a bronze chain on the right side of her. She also has on both her non-tattooed leg and arm a sleeve that was decorated in Slytherin Green and Gryffindor Red stripes as the sleeve itself was black with silver lining, and also wore dark-grey fingerless biker gloves meant for eased hand movements and flexibility. And lastly she wore low-heeled strap running shoes that were ebony colored with green lightning bolts on the sides.

Hermione's, however, was mostly meant for comfort as she wore a basic sleeveless t-shirt while showing her red and yellow bra, slightly, with a pale-yellow tank top under that as her belly wasn't shown, a black belt with rune-like etchings within plain denim jeans meant also for eased movement and comfort, and regular running female sneakers with having a design of a cat on the sides, in silver colors. Her outfit, however, was also modified to situate her two sets of breasts (D-Cup for top, C-Cup for bottom), and her two tails that wrapped around her upper torso perfectly like an x-like strap, and also decently show-off her figure perfectly.

Anyway's off topic from detailing them.

While they were sitting down in the Main Office where the Ruler, Ragaz, resided, and they saw the room itself was a mix of being an honorable warrior and a modern businessman. They did see bookshelves and whatnot, and also weaponry in relation to Goblin's (possibly his own weapons hanging up in pride on some of the walls), and there was on the back walls, alphabetical names of Wizard or Witch Families from all over the world, since the Bank itself, secretly, is indeed connected to all over the world yet still had Branches for them.

"So we meet at last, Miss Potter," a rough male voice states to get Hermione to turn alongside Runa to see a Goblin with black iron armor on that looked battleworn, and he has a crown on his head.

"Don't get up at all, please, just remain seated," Ragaz told the two teens who reluctantly did so, and he went over and sat in his chair, and then leaned into it while also looking at them with a plain look, yet they could tell he was amused mixed with being serious while looking at them both, "Now I have been expecting you since the start of age eleven, Miss Potter," he began while secretly stunning the two girls, "And judging by your reaction, I take it your Illegal Magical Guardian, Dumbledore, suggestively told you to not come? Especially since not only are we aware of his doings over the years of your accounts, but to your recently acquired adult status."

"My what status?" Runa stated plainly to him while worrying about the other things as Ragaz only chuckled at her while explaining and making her gap along with Hermione blinking dumbly by them yet understood what he meant as she studied more than Runa in politics, "Your status as the Last Potter, officially, Miss Potter… Once your name officially came out of the Triwizard Cup, Gringotts was notified immediately. Due to this, you can be declared as Heiress Potter, and any others due to blood, debt, or other in Title. That is why you are here with one you can trust… And by the state of things, few who you do trust." At that, he glanced at Hermione briefly before looking mostly at Runa.

"How does it go?" Hermione decided to state since it seems Runa was wrapping her mind all over this, and making Ragaz to look at her in understanding while getting to what she explained to Runa about, was an Inheritance Test mixed with a Blood Quill, as she would need to sign her name as it was the one type of quill that at the same time, draws blood while also healing the wound, "Just sign your name at the top, Miss Potter, and the Test will work it's magic." Ragaz states as Runa did so. He then grabbed the test while observing things, and after nearly a few minutes or so, he seemed rather impressed mixed with anger, mixed understanding, and utter surprise by the results.

The Goblin King then handed the test to Runa to read, and Hermione moved slightly so she could see the results as well, and they were equally stunned as she was by what it stated as it seemed he gave her a full-on test, instead of the Inheritance Test.

* * *

**Full-Heritage Test of Subject: Runa Evanthia Potter (Subject's Test will be given to her and a copy given to Gringotts by Goblin Law, as Test is Self Updating)**

**Parental Units:**

**James Charlus Potter (Blood Adopted Father; Blood is considered Full Potter through and through, due to Full-On Ritual. Dead via Killing Curse to Protect Family)**

**? (Name Hidden by Powerful Magic, Birth Father; Is aware of existence yet cannot obtain due to unfortunate rules.)**

**? (Name is Hidden by Ancient and powerful Magic until Revealed, Magical Parent; Is aware yet currently not available)**

**Lilith "Lily" Maria Uzumaki-Evans-Potter (Birth Mother. Dead due to Ancient Grey Spell and Arts then Killing Curse, and Powerful Deal. Soul is still around yet under service for a few more years. Was stolen from infancy to Subject's Birthworld to be raised, and Parental Units knew who she was and where she came from, but couldn't find a way back)**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes)**

**Siblings to Test Subject (Via by Blood or Magic):**

**Hermione Jean Granger (Sibling by Magic; Alive)**

**Luna Lovegood (Sibling by Magic; Half-Fay and Gnome Venom for Speech Misinterpretation for Seer Abilities. Alive)**

**Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley (Adopted Sister by Magic and Blood; Occurred during 2nd Year; Alive)**

**Daphne Maria Greengrass (Sibling by Magic alongside Family By Magic to Greengrass; Creature Inheritance not activated. Alive)**

**Rukia Kuchiki-Potter (Elder Half-Sibling; Alive. Whereabouts not known and doesn't know at all. Parents is a Spirit and Birth Father)**

**Velvet Crowe-? (Elder Half-Sibling; Alive. Whereabouts not known, but is stuck at age nineteen due to circumstances, due to Magical Blood Transference Mishap with Biological Father at young age).**

**Aqua "Last Name Blocked or Doesn't know"-? (Elder Half-Sibling; Alive. Whereabouts are not known but can be freed either by allies, or by Subject via Obustrus Ritual. Sibling will be weak then for quite sometime and need time to recover true strength. Possibility to gain another Sibling or Forced Soulmate by this action due to location and time period: 1-500. Magical at first before Donated Blood when younger by Younger Biological Father for a needed Blood Transplant).**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes; total of Magical Siblings left: 2-4, Half-Siblings: 3. Must encounter them.)**

**Cousins to Test Subject:**

**Naruko Uzumaki (Alive; Whereabouts are not known yet is in Birthmother's Homeworld)**

**Tayuya Uzumaki (Alive; Whereabouts are not known yet is in Birthmother's Homeworld)**

**Tionishia (Alive; Not Known) **

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes. Some are being blocked via Magic or Powerful Blocks)**

**Children to Test Subject:**

**Serena Maria Potter (Alive; Forcibly aged seven years old and counting within a Magical-Based Science Lab via Dumbledore's Funds for Plan B. Obtained during Unconsciousness during Second Year after battle for Semen. Child's Donated Birth Mother is dead via Childbirth. Must be tested once retrieved).**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes)**

**Godparents to Test Subject:**

**Sirius Orion Black (By Blood and Ritual; Alive, can't raise Test Subject due to certain things)**

**Bellatrix Ophis Black (By Blood and Magic; Alive, can be raised if Test Subject wants to)**

**Remus Lupin (By Words only; Cannot Raise due to unfair ruling within British Magical Law)**

**Marsha Lee Franadis-Greengrass (By Lily Potter; Alive yet Mind-Blocked at knowing, must fade naturally as she is slowly aware and in one years time, would recall)**

**Severus Snape (By Both Lily and James Potter; Alive)**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes, as some are being blocked)**

**Titles and Vaults to Test Subject:**

**Potter (Via True-Blood Adoption)**

**Uzumaki (Clan Heiress and Princess)**

**Black (Via both Bellatrix and Sirius, Due to wrongful imprisonment and other)**

**Slytherin (By Conquest)**

**The Balance Dragon (Invoked and given by the Power of the Triwizard Cup)**

**Le Fay (Biological Mother via Blood Adoption)**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes)**

**Inheritance to Test Subject (Abilities, Races, or Other):**

**Orge Genes (For twice the Puberty and Strength; Active. Cannot gain periods due to other genes and gender, instead will go into heat; From Blood Adopted Father)**

**Healing Tears (Active; Due to Fawkes the Phoenix's own Tears merging with blood)**

**Regeneration (Uzumaki Trait; Active, wasn't until Second Year)**

**Dragon Shifter (Aspect Goldera or Golden Aspect Dragon (Reincarnated and Renewed); Active, must learn to control abilities by any means. Subject became this not only due to Triwizard Cup's Flames and Power, but reactivation of Soul and Blood. Research is a Must as same effects apply from Ogre Genes for Puberty. Only beginning as Shifter)**

**Lycan Genes (Done so by Remus Lupin from grazed bite; Mostly for Flexibility, Speed, and Sense of Smell. Once Shifter Gene fully activates, can easily shift without pain to Form and back. Tested Subject was indeed bitten yet healed up by Detection of Bellatrix)**

**Acidic Blood (Due to Basilisk Venom; Active. Can only be activated by Subject's Intent to Harm or Defense. Does not harm Allies, Kin, or those Subject considers family)**

**Paralyzing Claws (Due to Basilisk Venom; Active. Can only be activated by either Defense or Battle. Venom also has a chance to cause Injured to Hallucinate slightly instead of paralysis. Chance is 40/60%)**

**Hairless Body (Due to Shifter Genes; Only perfect hair on head of body, eyebrows, and special place (with less will occur). Similar to Veela Race yet only looks)**

**(List will Update Automatically if there are changes. Can gain new abilities or whatnot if anything occurs due to Shifter Genes)**

**Blocks Placed on Test Subject:**

**Memory Blocks (17 times during Childhood to now. Blocks placed by Dumbledore, and ?; Some cannot be returned.)**

**Soulmate Block (Done so by Dumbledore)**

**Race Block (Done so by Dumbledore; Unblocked via Venom of Basilisk and Triwizard Cup)**

**Magical Core Bock (Done so at four months of age in worry of Parents; Enforced by Dumbledore from a year old onwards for 90% Block while Currently Active. Would kill Test Subject around sixteen to seventeen if not taken off by then)**

**Curses Placed on Test Subject:**

**Gender Curse (Failed; Done so by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore (Potion Version) to become true girl from Second Year onwards. Cannot be done at all or altered for true gender)**

**Killing Curse (Survived; Done so by ? and Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.), and currently not around or as a Wrath)**

**Lycan Curse (Failed yet Adjusted due to Genes and Blessings; Done so without meaning to by Remus Lupin during Third Year)**

**Potions within Test Subject:**

**Modified Hate Potion (Active yet keeps failing. Done so by Dumbledore from First Year onwards)**

**Modified Love Potion (Not Active yet is set once Tester is fifteen to Ronald Weasley. Done so by Severus Snape)**

**Weakness Potion (Flushed in total: Seven. Done so by Dumbledore)**

**Infertility Potion (Keeps Auto-Flushing. Total: Close to thirty-seven. Done so by both Dumbledore and ?)**

**Gender Change (Female) (Keeps Auto-Flushing since Second Year. Same total to Infertility Potion. Done so mostly by Dumbledore)**

**Objects from Inheritance to Test Subject:**

**Cloak of Invisibility (Potter; Can be absorbed into Tester to gain Invisible Ability)**

**Ring of Shadows (Le Fay; Subject needs to prove herself to obtain it. Location not known)**

**Keystone (? Inheritance from Ancestry or Other. Subject needs to prove herself to obtain it. Location not known)**

**(Others have yet to be found, or earned to be mentioned. If encountered, can be listed)**

**Soulmates to Test Subject:**

**(Hidden until encounter, or mentioned in knowledge. Some concealed in spells)**

* * *

It then listed the Vaults and how much they were worth, the items they contained and more, along with the properties she owned to make Runa and Hermione realize a few things.

One, she was stinking rich for a young teenager. Two, she would have to find out things and also try and get these blocks undone as by what the Test itself stated, she would need to be wary with the Old Headmaster from now on, and possibly the food/drink. And lastly, she would need to get her child from wherever she was at (which still shocked her on that).

"Did you want us to investigate things for you, Heiress Potter-Black-Uzumaki-Slytherin-Le Fay?" Ragaz stated with small hints of humor as Hermione seeing her look, made Ragaz ponder briefly by them by changing the subject only slightly, "Is there anyway we could shorten the Titles?" Runa agreed with her while seeing the conflicted look on Hermione's face by the Test as well, and she knew she was going to eventually ask for a Test for herself, "Yes, as being called that by everyone is a mouthful."

"Perhaps as you can wear an item of sorts to declare what houses you have as a title, Miss Potter. Choker, Bracelet, or a Necklace perhaps? As all you have to do is show the people your item, and they will get the hint," Ragaz offered to get Runa to ponder this before she told him she would like a custom made cuff-like bracelet similar to her current one she is wearing to which they also took a photo of as instead of the spikes, it would be perfected images of each house engraved in what she was surprised was in her Vault, from what he told her, was Celestial Silver: A rare and hard to find metal as it was rumored a whole mine, before it was lost, was blessed by angels.

So once that was done, she gotten the blocks off and everything… But she didn't expect to have a dragon-like hand that stayed for at least an hour before fading, and was told that her body is slowly adjusting and would at least take a few months or so to control the shifting, as like the Test stated, she was a beginner. She also told Ragaz to investigate the Vaults while seeing to it that if there are charities involved, have them in her own name instead of whoever was originally in it; real charities that is, and possibly if she could afford it, three orphanages in places they would find it best.

They would also handle things to obtain her child as well, and send her to Runa when able.

Once they left Gringotts and decided to get things, they didn't see a pair of amber-orange colored eyes hidden within a cloak while oddly wearing a black cloak, look at them in sudden interest before leaving through a portal made of darkness.

* * *

**(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Runa reached inside her pocket of her jeans, and decided to wear her accessory as of now while easily knowing her First Task was tomorrow, and placed it on her sleeved arm.

It was indeed just like the collar on her neck, but mixed with the very metal offered by Gringotts, and on each segment showed the sigil of each and every house she gotten as a title. All but one: That "Golden Dragon Title" as there was no sigil at all for that.

After admiring it for a few minutes, she sighed before holding back a mocking glare of being scared as Hermione was currently with Daphne while looking into things for themselves as she was being assisted oddly enough, by two Beauxbaton Girls that stuck with their group while believing she didn't place her name into the Cup at all, and they were helping with the research on finding a way out of it as well.

The first of the two girls was a seventeen-year-old by the name of Rowana Arum (#; **Rowana's**), and she was a dark brown haired, green eyed, fair skinned Caucasian female, and not known to Runa, her favorite colors to wear were pink, brown and black; based on the outfit itself. It was a black half-sleeved shirt with a pink neckerchief and a black pleated mini-skirt, and she wore brown Mary Jane shoes that are worn alongside dark pink colored socks and a black and brown striped sailor hat with a pink trim. She, however, has a leaner athletic/slim yet slender frame; due to her being more active at things, and was a C-Cup, just like the other teen girl.

The other is known as Ashlyn Jones (#; also **Rowana**), and despite also being eighteen she has light brown hair with natural magenta colored tips and bangs, hazel eyes, and was lightly tanned Caucasian female. She too had favorite colors to wear that are mostly green, purple and white pastels with dark jeans; hence her outfit being a white/lavender tunic top under an olive green robe, with dark blue flexible denim skinny jeans, and green and white sneakers with light purple laces. She has a slim/slender frame, however.

They currently wore their personal outfit as like the rest of the girls they arrived with, only on the weekends, once they got here.

"You find anything yet?" Rowana asked Runa while carrying five books easily to which the two teens heard Runa sigh before she replied while not seeing the two giving each other a glancing look at her words, "No. Mostly all I found was how to capture, how to cook," at that she shivered, "Raise within stables, and even a few others that didn't involve at handling dragons as it seems I need the restricted access to get it…" Ashlyn then gave Runa a look, "And due to what you told us as we became friends, you don't trust that the Old Coot would allow you to do this?" Ashlyn finished for her as Runa nodded. "That sums it up, plus not only been looking for the past three fricken hours on finding a way to get out of this Bloody Tournament."

Rowana now looked amused as they knew her, just like her other friends, by now, that she rarely cursed unless she was truly angered, or truly frustrated to the point she was going to give up yet knew she wouldn't, and Runa then saw their looks with Ashlyn giving her a book that quickly made her eyes widened in disbelief as it seems they easily found it: The Book of Tournaments.

"It was misshelved within the row in the way back labeled 'Potions', for some reason," Ashlyn tells Runa in honesty as the younger teen quickly began to go right into the book; with the two teens looking amused, "And my books I found matched the description of those dragons you may have seen… Well, to their races each book contained that is." Rowana added with Runa only glancing at her and then sighed while knowing once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw as she was going to read that entire book possibly in ten or so minutes, as from her change, Runa has begun to show slow signs of perfect memory, and faster reading.

Indeed after nearly ten minutes later, Runa placed the book down while rubbing her eyebrows as she was letting what she learned go into her mind with ease, and looked at them with a tired yet pleased look on her face, "From what I read was mostly what Mia and the others told me about the deaths and stuff in the Triwizard Part of the Book, and I found the clause as well. All I have to do is complete one challenge and then state 'I withdraw while fulfilling my oath', and I am able to get out of the tournament without the loss of my Magic." She deflated through a little while leaning into her seat, "But that depends on what I have to do though: Dragons," she told them with a mix of ire and worry.

Seeing their matching grins with looks she knew too well now, Runa looked at both girls while asking with disbelief once again on her face, "You found something out, didn't you?"

"Yes, and you're not going to believe to what we found out," Ashlyn states with her being surprised as well by the very book she gave to Runa then, as the two didn't think it was possible yet it would aid her still.

* * *

_**The Day and Time of the First Task Within The Hogwarts Quidditch Field; November 24th, 2014, on a Monday:**_

Runa was nervous as she knew she would be facing Dragon's like the other three champions: Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and fellow friend and Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory, but she didn't want to just compete within the First Task to get out of the Tournament itself, _But that's the only way I can get out of this bloody thing_, Runa thought in irony to herself.

Currently, they were all in the tent as she was relieved that she was able to keep the enchanted book she had with her, and for some odd feeling, she placed all her belongings a while back with also gems, gold, and whatnot from her vaults, and her few true personal belongings while having the Goblin's enchant her current home into a better one (which took all month), and shrunk it into a odd orb for her to carry around as well. With it all also working with perfectly high-wireless internet to access anywhere without viruses trying to invade it, working plumbing as the waste, well… It goes to a volcano last she heard within the lava, and other things as it was, in fact, a mansion on the inside while on the outside, was an average looking home along with all her things perfectly safe and, without harm, and was enchanted to follow her anywhere she went as well.

Anyways off topic.

Runa secretly was drumming on her right arm as that was one of her nervous habits she developed over the years, and the four champions waiting alongside her (which include her).

Fleur was nearby her while looking pale, and new young adult, in Wizardry Terms, was nervous like she was while she also saw Victor was on a pole while having his arms crossed and looking more surlier than usual, in which Runa also guessed from his own nerves as well as the young teen knew he was a well-known Professional Bulgarian Quidditch Player, but they too have to have fears. Cedric though, seemed half-relieved while he too was nervous while pacing back and forth in a single line near the wall of the tent itself.

They then saw after nearly ten or so minutes, Dumbledore, the Minister Fudge, Bagman, and the other Headmasters of the other two schools finally enter the "Champion's Tent".

"Well, hello Champions," Bagman began while looking at them all as it seemed he wore the odd robes once again to have the coloration of a wasp, "Now as you very well guessed or perhaps figured out by yourselves, the First Task at hand is to be Dragons," at that Runa saw the three Champions gave a small yet quick eye-like thanks to her as she told them a while back since their Headmaster's didn't want them to oddly know at all, and they became starting friends ever since, then, "Now as the crowd recently arrived outside and the stands are filled, I will be giving you the chance to choose your own fate... Your own Dragon to face as you possibly could tell by the different roars outside," it was at this odd time, they heard for specific dragons roar, "Of the four Dragons for you to face as the task is to merely get the next clue for the Second Task: A Golden Enchanted Egg we have placed within the nest of mixed eggs within each and every dragon, as oddly enough, these Dragons grew up together as a flock."

Bagman coughed into his free hand, and then began the process of the choosing of what Runa, and the other three's own fate to face, and Runa seeing Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes while glancing away, knew he was expecting her to do this Tournament in the first place, and from what she read, she could have been out within the span of ten minutes... If Dumbledore didn't have to make a scene on that night for her on the cursed Holiday as such.

"Miss Delacour, if you would," Bagman stated while holding the bag out, and Fleur secretly gulped while reaching inside, and pulled out a living modeled dragon that was a Welsh Green, and around it's little neck was a 'Number 2'.

Krum went next as he pulled out a Scarlet Chinese Fireball with the 'Number 3' on the collar, and he merely looked at the ground once he sat down.

Cedric, to his and her surprise, gotten a blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout with the 'Number One' on the collar, and reaching into the bag lastly she pulled out to all their surprise, a beautiful model of an emerald-eyed Antipodean Opaleye with the 'Number 4' on its own collar.

"Now that you have your Dragons, let me remind you once again: The goal is to get the Fake Egg made of gold from the Chosen Dragon by any means. No matter what you have to use, and as long as it's Legal, can be used within the Task itself." Bagman then told them afterward, he left the tent alongside Fudge to prepare the first Dragon, and Dumbledore surprised both Cedric and Runa as he only left while the other two Headmaster's (for the other schools), began to chat with their Champions.

Seeing Cedric was nervous still, Runa decided to be encouraging to him as he gave without knowing, a small smile of appreciation to her tactics, "From what I managed to read, the Fireball is somewhat easier to handle once you can dodge them, well… Fireballs it lets out each time before it explodes slightly… And maybe stay near it so it won't do so due to the 'Egg Issue' we were told, as they are protective of their eggs to the point they won't do anything bad to harm them."

"You never ceases to amaze me, Lady Potter," Cedric stated to get amused as Runa turned from a mix of being praised and embarrassed by his words before giving him a playful scowl when he rubbed her head slightly, until he was called and left her.

After sometime, and hearing cheers, gasps, and a lot of other things from Bagman and Fudge commenting their actions from Cedric, Fleur, and Krumm, it was her turn after nearly an hour of waiting.

Though Runa, while waiting, was oddly playing with her Living Figurine as it acted slightly like a small pet dog of sorts, and hearing her name stated aloud from the speakers, froze her before sighing as she pocketed the model; which oddly protested yet remained silent, and left the tent as she also thought they would return back into it and the other three Champions, but she guessed wrong as she saw to make her quickly blink, another one was set further away. She then saw the Quidditch Field was modified slightly with large boulders and whatnot, and saw the larger scaled version of the very same Dragon she chose, and it was somewhat bigger than the other details she read about in the book she has within her home-orb.

It was about the same size as a Hungarian Horntail was, and those eyes quickly turned to her in sudden warning while looking guarded against the remaining in the nest along with Runa easily seeing the Golden Egg in plain sight as well, from the sun shining on it.

Runa tinted briefly though by the small whispers of using her outfit instead of the school robes a they were as the odd or nice/rude comments about her body confused her though as not known to her as well, both Rowana and Ashlyn were no longer in the stands, and they both were currently hiding near the entrance to the Field itself.

_Well, here goes nothing… I hope that book was right_, was all Runa thought before she jumped only slightly by Bagman's booming voice announcing her arrival to everyone by a Sonis Spell, "And lastly we have our Fourth Champion coming to the field! Will she prevail over the largest sized known Antipodean Opaleye ever to date? Will she be able to beat the first place holder currently? Let's find out folks!" The crowd from Hogwarts and a few of the other schools cheered at her and making her heart thud for a mix of liking the cheering, mixed with both fear and doubt by her plan she tends to do.

She and the Dragon jumped by a sudden blast of the wand, and Runa sighed while debating on the plan, but decided as she was this far to get out of the Tournament, she was going to get this done and over with.

The crowd and everyone saw her reach for her wand… To only drop it on the ground, and approach the guarded Antipodean Opaleye as Runa saw some of the kind's own eggs mixed with others in the pile, and they close to at least thirty or so with that Golden Egg and briefly thought it was madness to bring eggs from a Mothering Dragon to merely do a Tournament like this, but guessed it up for mostly the craziness of Old Style Rules.

In the stands, Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne with Tracy, and even her Godmother Bellatrix, were stunned by what Runa was doing, just like everyone else, as a large gasp or sharp intakes of breath could be heard, "What is Runa doing?! She needs her wand to defend herself!" Ginny states in worry to her fellow sisters/friends and Aunt, from her perspective to Bellatrix as Hermione had a look of realization as she didn't see the other two members of their group in their stand, at all, "She isn't doing what I think she's doing by their suggestion?! From what Rowana told me!" Bellatrix narrowed her orbs at Hermione as they only saw Runa slowly approach the Dragon cautiously, "What suggestion?"

Back with Runa, she was gulping as the Antipodean Opaleye hissed at her in warning to stay back before she blinked her draconian orbs at Runa as to the crowd being stunned (with Dumbledore losing that twinkle in his orbs as he didn't realize the plan changed by her actions alone) as she slowly moved her left hand outwards as if to touch, and began to speak in Parseltongue, "_**Easy girl. Easy, I mean you no harm.**_"

To the crowds amazement and bewilderment and worry of both the Headmaster and Judges, it seems the Antipodean Opaleye understood her as by that very book itself, Runa learned that Parseltongue was not only meant for just Snake's of any sorts as or when used right, it can be the Tongue of Reptiles and Dragon's, and giving her the ability to be able to speak to them as if they were people.

The Antipodean Opaleye seemed less guarded with each word Runa spoke until she was close and hissed at her, and making her stop moving as she was a mere few feet from the Dragon herself, and thought briefly to herself while then closing her eyes, and turning her head away while holding her hand out still, _I hope this works and if not, at least I'll be with my parents._ Runa stayed in place while merely waiting for anything to happen: To either be killed or something of a miracle to occur.

It was mere silence from the crowd by watching the Last Potter trying to commit suicide by her meager actions alone until they gasped in actual surprise, and Runa briefly stiffened in unexpected surprise as her opened hand aiming to the Antipodean Opaleye, was full of what felt like soft yet gently smooth scales, and Runa hesitated yet opened an eye to then open them both with mixed feelings of relief and joy as it seems her idea worke. The Dragon's head was resting gently without much effort upon her entire head as if, in acceptance before she opened her orbs and a sudden connection occurred between both her, and Runa.

The Antipodean Opaleye, however, was only a few steps away from the nest yet still near the eggs, and blinked while looking at the eggs in slight surprise as if, she didn't know that by Runa's next set of words, "_**I only came here to get the Fake Egg your nest has, O great Antipodean Opaleye. It is what I need to get out of the Tournament I wasn't willing placed into.**_"

The Antipodean Opaleye then turned to her and made Runa blink in slight surprise as to the crowd, the Dragon herself began to hiss and gargle back at her yet to Runa, she heard the Antipodean Opaleye speak to her as if she was an equal in terms, or perhaps something else she didn't know, "_**I didn't realize my Unhatched Eggs contained a fake, Child Speaker to Dragons. I will allow you to grab the Imposter from my Nest, and in turn, you free us from our tormented area as these chains restrict us as our Handlers are kind yet harsh to not knowing the Dragon Ways.**_"

Runa blinked, however, at this as she didn't know anything about the Way of Dragons, but she began to move with eased footsteps as to not crush any eggs as the Antipodean Opaleye was watching her with a pleased glint in her orbs as Runa found the egg, and grabbed it while carefully maneuvering it back and the Dragon also nodded at her in odd respect while Runa was then feeling the need to do so, grabbed her wand and the Dragon maneuvering her neck, shouted out a mild version of what she read about, "Lessa-Bombarda," and made the crowd gasp as the chains were gently blasted off the Dragon herself.

Before the Judges or even Bagman could state anything, she quickly maneuvered her wand to her voice box and winced at how loud her voice was and making the Dragon glare, after she was done, right at the Judges and Dumbledore (who lightly gulped), and her friends and Godmother to cheer like the others at the amazing display she performed, "I, Runa Evanthia Potter, declare that I have fulfilled My Oath within the Tournament and competed at least one task as per rules, and I declare I am out of the Tournament, officially, by my own decree while also keeping my power, and my magic. So mote it be!"

A golden glow then covered Runa briefly before it faded, and to prove she did summon it during the Third Year, she shouted loudly as the female Antipodean Opaleye was stunned yet looked at the child with more interest while Fudge paled at the Patronus' Image of being just like that dragon from long ago, and everyone impressed, stunned, or in Dumbledore's case: Wary by this, "Expecto Patronum!" The Patronus that was formed was a very large yet golden, chromatic drake-like dragon that long ago those that read about it, knew it would one day return within a Mortal Shell after it perished by the hands of a Dark Warlock, back then, and it was dubbed as the Golden Heart Drake, or in its own terms: The Heart of Aspects.

The Patronus roared loudly while going up into the sky as on the roof of Hogwarts nearby the Quidditch Field, that very same male scowled under his hood with his eyes glowing in irritation before he then chuckled and gotten an idea, and snapped his gloved fingers before leaving in a portal of darkness.

Back at the field once the Patronus faded away by dismissing it, a sudden gust of wind began to occur all over the area while the vibe felt off as if something foal or tainted was going to happen, and it did m, as the Judges and Aurors quickly placed a barrier spell all over the stands and the booth/tent as a large vortex of odd, dark-like energy that Runa recalled feeling to that of a Time-Turner, began forming as to also surprise Runa and those that knew the two, both Rowana and Ashlyn showed up before the unfortunate timing as well, as the three teens, and the dragon (with both the fake and real eggs), were sucked into it.

Not known to them, the Goblins managed to get Serena and was currently taking care of her as we speak while the new plan, would surprise Runa to wherever she was, would easily obtain her.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, at this point and time:**_

A man sighed while holding the bridge of his nose at this outcome if they were partially getting involved in this Universe that he gazed at, still.

He was currently sitting down on his personal chair in a room that held a lot of odds and ends from many worlds, and also was holding onto a large enough orb as he was viewing the cloaked male's damage he just done and knew those girls he sent were perfect as they, just like a few others and his own children, were his apprentices of sorts, and didn't at all foresee this odd outcome yet then saw the mixed benefits of this as well.

He was a young man in some kind of special armor, and he was around the age of twenty-two. He has no helmet on so anyone could clearly see his face. His eyes though were slanted on his pupil's, but they also looked normal except they had strange small symbols that couldn't be made out. The eyes were of course mixed with a bright-green of some kind, mixed with the bluest of the oceans together in color. He was also clean shaved, and he has a scar on the left side of his left eye (like a single claw mark stuck it in deep). His hair, however, was pure white yet his armor, however, represented that of the medieval times as a knight, but the armor was a mixture between silver that and gold. The shoulders represented two specific animals. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. He also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves a little.

This was a Cursed yet Blessed Immortal with power beyond comprehension, honorable, and more. He is known as Aeroza Vontrillizo, and he was nearly doing a favor to that worlds 'Death' to keep an eye on her future champion, yet it seems like that she has potential for more… But, "It seems like that I would have to pay attention if what I saw from my own vision, would occur…" he paused while glancing to the corner of the lab-like room and stated to a female figure that was cloaked in pure darkness, "It seems like Runa is destined for greatness and other things, Lady Erebus, as after all, she is also yours, Lady Death's, and a few other's champions and descendant by ancestry from her mother."

"_**Which I am grateful her Test didn't reveal it**_," Erebus states to him while revealing a face oddly resembling Motoko Kusanagi yet she has midnight colored hair with sparkles as if, to stars, and revealed her top-slender yet curvy frame )her chest being around E-Cups).

"Indeed as that would have caused more harm then good if Xehanort or others got wind of her, the Golden Aspect, redone," Aeroza states as Erebus nodded to him while accepting the cold smoothie he made for her that was her favorite while he conjured a Frozen Coke, for himself, "And she does have potential as well. Despite being your granddaughter as such." Erebus sighed while recalling things, and stated softly to him, then, "_**She would be looked after?**_"

"Yes, and if you desire, I highly suggest you have gifts made for her as you and Hecate's involvement of that Home Orb was a wonderful start of an idea, but she would need something personal to defend herself in case she is ever in a fight or battle. And perhaps I can assist at that when the time comes," Aeroza told her to get the Greek Goddess of Darkness to ponder this, and then nodded while giving her old friend a small smile, "_**Very well… But I would like to eventually see her at some point upon her return to Avalon, Aeroza. I have a feeling things needed to be explained… Especially if her true father has yet to at least check up on her by the so-called Norse God he is, and thankfully James accepted that role by our agreement back then.**_"

Aeroza nodded while shoving a secret box he got into his robes as Erebus then left in a mist of darkness.

Aeroza sighed while adjusting the glowing orb, and saw the location to where she landed to get intrigued as he knew he would be mostly watching her until a time will come to do something or perhaps the "Gift" she will end up getting from him, and began watching her lay on the exposed ground as the other two girls, were far away yet on the same land she was.

Yet, it seems most of the eggs that came with, ended up in a specific place while the same Antipodean Opaleye with her own remaining few eggs, were placed oddly and safely, into a cavern in said isle.

* * *

_**Isle of Berk, Barbaric Archipelago (Scandinavian Scotland, but more specifically between the Greenland and Norwegian Seas); November 24th, 811 AD.:**_

Runa woke up while holding onto her head as she was nearby some fallen trees and winced at feeling her arms and legs felt sore as if- She looked upwards and did sigh at seeing she may have fallen from it, but not too high, she guessed. Otherwise she would have been dead and she also winced while getting up.

Runa looked to the left, and then to the right, and also behind her while stating to herself at guessing she was no longer at Hogwarts, "Runa, it seems England is far ahead of you at this point… But where am I, is the question."

Runa then decided while inwardly thankful her Home Orb (that's what she has been calling her house lately), was still with her at least, so was her wand, and to her brief giggle, the model of the very dragon itself on her shoulders, to walk and see if she can get a better idea as to where she was.

After nearly, to Runa's POV, a few miles away from the previous location, she decided to sit down on a nearby rock while sighing to herself and gave a look at the model that was looking at her upside down from the top of her head and between her eyes while she grabbed it, and sighed while hearing it purr as she then gently, with one finger, petted it on the top of it's… Her head, and recalling the dragon she faced was female before she then heard her stomach grumble to itself.

She began foraging as for the First Year by herself, she scavenged for food and was wary of the mushrooms since she didn't recall if they were either poisoned or not, especially since she wanted to know if she was fully safe or not to place the Home Orb down.

Once she tossed the mushrooms she plucked, she paused while sniffing the air, and then heard her stomach growl again by the wonderful smell of cooked meat as it was either lamb or fish, and was debating on either going to where the smell was, or going on and finding something else, from knowing she didn't know what she would expect from where she was.

Her stomach won the war between her doubts and she hesitated yet began following that smell.

If she stayed though, she would have encountered both Rowana and Ashlyn who saw her and decided to follow the younger teen.

* * *

In a camp not too far away from Runa, a temporary camp that is, was two males. One being the eldest.

The first was a teen male around fifteen, and he is rather scrawny for his age; compared to the others back in the Village. He was also small, around 5'5 in height. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks, and dull-green eyes. One of his more unique traits is a small, white scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his face. He also wore a long-sleeve, light-green woolen tunic with brown leather lacing at the neck and arms, a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots and dark grayish-green pants with lacing at the ankle.

The man was a big man and around 6'9 in height, with green eyes and red hair. Like all others in The Village, and he had a very muscular figure that intimidated those who cross his path. He had barely visible freckles, and his red hair was braided at the back. The trend of braiding carried on his beard which was intricate in its many strands. He wore a large fur cloak draped over his shoulder, a chainmail tunic with striped pants and fur boots, and a large horned helmet that is supposedly crafted from half of his wife's breastplate. He also wore spiked braces over his wrists.

These two were father and son or otherwise known as both Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III or plain Hiccup, and Stoick the Vast: Leader of Berk and the Hooligan Clan Leader of Vikings, and also Hiccup's biological father.

Currently, Stoick came out with Hiccup to teach him how to survive in the wild more as they succeeded on fishing for food from the nearby river, and was impressed by how his son cooked the fish. In fact, the day went smoothly, and perfectly to the Viking's own mind yet for Hiccup, it was ok yet he wasn't too thrilled at doing this, but he also liked the time he was with his father, since this was considered rare for them both, for the last few years.

"Alright, now tomorrow we head back to Berk, Hiccup," Stoick began to explain to his son as he was chewing the fish he personally caught and made Hiccup pause while swallowing his food, "And I believe that Gobber would be relieved of your return to the Smiths. I mostly wanted to teach ye some survival skills still as I was taught by my own father, back then, and you actually did better than I have, to be honest… This time." Hiccup was surprised by that yet before he could comment, they stiffened while Stoick grabbed his axe he brought with him on the log laying there, nearby him, and did a shushing sound from them both hearing some snapping of twigs in the nearby bushes.

Stoick moved quickly and was getting ready to attack a wild boar, or maybe a large animal of sorts, but he didn't expect to be held, by the scruff of her neck, a young teenager (Runa that is), and dropped her while narrowing his eyes and Hiccup only blinking before rolling his orbs at his father and making Runa gulp by the sharp point of his axe near her neck, and stated firmly to make her confused, "Who are you, and where did you hail from?"

Seeing her confused, he asked a few times before he and Hiccup blinked as she spoke a different language than them, possibly stating or asking a question to them, before she gave a hand gesture for them to wait, and grabbed from her pocket… A stick? Once she aimed it at herself by speaking odd words, she looked at them expectedly as Hiccup decided to ask her then, "My Dad wanted to know who you are, and where you hail from?"

"Firstly, can you understand me now?" Runa asked as Stoick was surprised and made her let out a cute yelp to amuse Hiccup as she stood up and rubbed her bottom while glancing at him with a mix of wariness and a glare rolled into one as Stoick responded back to her, with him guarded still, "Aye Lass, I can understand ye now… Now answer the question, and tell me what ye done." Runa then blinked before looking at their garbs, and then at herself with a shrug as if to wordlessly state, oh well, and began to tell them in honesty as she was weak and merely guessed whatever occurred made her magic be partially drained, "Well, I'm Runa Potter, and I'm from England."

Seeing their blank looks at the term made Runa worry about that, yet added onto her words as they only grown confused each time, "The British Isles? London? You don't know Hogwarts?" At the end of the last one though, Hiccup snorted with Stoick while keeping a straight face, thought that was somewhat agreeable with his son yet saw the fear and worry of the young lady's face, and lowers his weapon while eyeing her attire, and asked her then and also taking a different approach, "You from far away, aren't you Lass?"

Runa seeing he lowered his weapon to her, felt less guarded by this but answered him, truthfully, "Yes, as I'm not sure where I'm at as the last place I recalled was facing against an Antipodean Opaleye within a Tournament I was forced into, and me, the Dragon and her eggs, and-" she paled to confuse them while looking around and asked them both in honesty, "Have you seen two elder teen girls? They came with me?" She yelped though when Stoick heard the word, Dragon, and grabbed her roughly yet gently as he held her up in the air, and Hiccup was the one that blinked as he saw her same hand shift briefly to that one hand and back, "Ye were with a Dragon? And what tournament by Thor's Beard ye be talking about?"

"Dad, you're scaring her," Hiccup states and to see his son was right, he made her and him yell while placing the teen in his arms, and asked firmly yet gently once again, one word, "Well?"

She then came clean while making them dumbfounded about her having magic at the end of how she ended up here, and what Hogwarts was until she cast her Patronus once again and made Stoick blink before making them blink at his words, to her, and oddly kneeling as well, "By Odin's Eye, you are the Golden Child."

This only made her state along with Hiccup being equally confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Stoick seeing her face, figured she didn't know yet quickly maneuvered the two behind him while also grabbing his weapon as he swore in Norse to which confused Runa, and made Hiccup give her a look for later as both Rowana and Ashlyn came out with their hands up as secretly, Runa's Spell to understand languages messed up, and made it the entire Isle Inhabitants would understand them, and Runa stated in relief, "Thank Merlin you're ok… You ended up with me to this weird place as well?"

Stoick and Hiccup placed the odd term Runa used to the back of their minds for now while Rowana offed tiredly while pointing a thumb to Ashlyn, and her gave a playful-mocking glare at her in return, "Yes, and we would have been at you sooner if it wasn't for Miss Shortcut here."

The two then got into an argument to make Stoick look at them in bewilderment as Hiccup gave a look to Runa while making her blinking at him as he held a hand out, "Sorry for the way we first met ya… I'm Hiccup," seeing he was introducing himself, she gave him a small smile while grabbing his hand and stared softly to him while glancing at her two friends bickering to each other in half-amusement, still, "I'm Runa, Runa Evanthia Potter…" she then looked at the land and then to him to get the teen male to understand her plight still, "Do you know what or where we are, Hiccup?"

Seeing that she merely wanted to know, he sat down like she did on the log while amused at his father going over and spectating the two girls that were about to brawl, and made Runa looked worried by what he said, "Well, your on Berk; My Isle's Home, and it's November 24th, 811… What's wrong?"

Runa felt queasy and light headed all of a sudden by not only this info dump on her, but something weird.

Hiccup then caught her just in time as she fainted to get the three others attention, and seeing her hands looked red, narrowed his eyes at what she may have touched without knowing, and stated to Hiccup, "We going back early son, as it seems we need to seek the Healers for whatever is now ailing the Lass."

That worried the two girls and Hiccup as Stoick easily picked her up, and before they could do anything, Stoick, Hiccup, and the girls saw the girls one arm shift to a dragon and back while understanding her situation as well: She was untrained for her destiny as the Golden Child, and seeing there were in a hurry, the two held in their shock from both Rowana and Ashlyn using their magic to pack everything quickly while holding back the urge to attack the model of the very Dragon that Runa faced, and easily ran back to the Village with Hiccup and the two teens following behind.

* * *

If I can pause here to explain about Berk, Berk is a rather round island, similar to an oval shape, and it looks quite small on maps. Unlike many other islands, it has very few sea stacks. It contains many interesting geological landforms such as rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests. There is also a massive cavern under the village as well.

Berk also receives two weeks of the midnight sun every year, putting it roughly 70 km south of the Arctic Circle at a latitude of around 65 degrees, 54 minutes North. Berk is known to have extremely cold, long winters and short warm summers. However, the weather seems to be clear, yet cold.

Ty, now back to our scheduled story.

* * *

They arrived to the Village, Hooligan Village that is as it is where the Vikings of Berk live. The village is filled with large houses with an architectural theme of dragons, and the homes are built on land with a slope. There are also quite a few places in the Village as well.

The Great Hall is the centerpiece of the island, serving as a communal hall for the Hooligans. They gather to meet, eat and discuss political matters and is arguably the most important and iconic structure on Berk. A large barn exists at the base of the cliffs, and in front of it are large pens for the yaks the Vikings domesticated. Chickens and sheep are also kept there. The armory acts as a storage for weaponry. Apparently, there is gunpowder or some other explosive substance inside.

Also in Berk they have large individual docks for loading and unloading large cargo into the ships. The docks are built from the large cliff of Raven Point; a mountain peak filled with forests and steep cliffs. At the base of the tallest peak, lay the docks. This is notable because of a large canyon like structure between the tallest peak and another steep cliff. A wooden walkway was also built above the docks to view the ships from.

Anyways back to the main issue at hand.

Everyone was confused as Stoick returned while carrying a weirdly dressed young lady with Hiccup, and two others following right behind him; panting and huffing as this running was more than Rowana, secretly, impressed by and went to the Healer's Lodge.

Once there, it seems Hiccup lightly gulped as his crush was here with her mother.

She was a fifteen year old petite female, She has long, blonde hair that is styled in a braid down her back with bangs that initially cover the left side of her face and a metal-studded leather band that goes across her forehead. In the first movie, she wears a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger) with bicep wrappings above them, a brownish red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She wears a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it and also metal shoulder guards which are attached to two silver skulls. Despite that, she had a small C-Cup sized chest and was at least 5'7 in height (making her petite to Viking standards).

This was Astrid Hofferson, and she was the only child to her mother that had a more similar appearance yet wore a cloak with sigils meant for "Healer" on them, and had more silvery hair color then Astrid, by the name of Barberia Hofferson: Widow of the Hofferson Family, and best Healer there was in Berk besides The Elder.

Barberia saw the Chief enter and was going to greet him until he placed Runa on the table nearby to get her Healer part of herself to kick in which recognizing the puffy hands and sweating body she had, to know the child touched the Poison Mushrooms known as Dradly's Demise, and began barking gentle orders to her child to get her to blink yet did as she was told since she had her special axe, just like her own mother's preference of a weapon, and was going to practice yet this changed things, Astrid guessed.

"Stoick, where in Odin's Beard did you find this poor girl at?" Barberia orders him without meaning too as she did eyed, just like her child, at the odd outfit she wore alongside the elder teens coming in with Hiccup, "She actually found us to the point we had to cancel our Survival Training, Barberia… I thought we wiped those plants out a few years back?" He questioned the Healer then as she sighed while giving him a gentle yet firm look, "Yes we did, but those plants are air traveled to grow and they show up randomly at any given location… And judging by the childs hands, she directly touched them." The Healer observed while Astrid handed her mother the solution to soothe the poison out of the child's system, "It's by a matter of God's Luck she survived as long as she had it on her own."

Rowana and Ashlyn looked at each other then for that as they knew about the Potter Luck, and the mixed effects it would have, and was glad it was the Lucky Part this time. Astrid though saw this yet didn't question as she was aiding her mother in getting this stranger (this younger teen by appearance), better. Hiccup aiding as well.

After nearly a half-hour, Barberia whiped her forehead as Runa was sleeping now, and was stable as to stun them all, she purred in her sleep like a sleeping dragon while secretly getting both Astrid and her mother a look to Stoick as his wordless one was for later before he asked her, then, "Is she stable to move?"

Barberia shook her head no, and stated to her Leader gently in explanation, "She needs to remain in a comfortable environment where I can observe her as she has a severe case of the poison itself and is lucky to be alive. Thankfully, it seems she only touched them, but if she ingested it…" the leader nodded, "Aye, I understand," Stoick states while looking at the two elder teenagers before making them blink, "You two. You will come with me to the Great Hall," he looked at Astrid then while she looked at her mother for wordless approval, in which she nodded, "I will be making a meeting tonight for everyone. I have learned a few things tonight about our new members of our Clan," at that both Rowana and Ashlyn blinked at that, alongside Hiccup and Astrid, in stunned shock, "And would have to address the issue of them being Magical Wielders."

Astrid looked to be curious and was going to ask, yet decided not to by Stoick's look as Barberia only nodded to him while he gave a curt one back, and left while calling the three; Rowana, Ashlyn, and Hiccup, and once they were gone, Barberia narrowed her orbs at seeing some signs of abuse and others, and told her child then, "I want you to go to the meeting as it seems I have more touching up to fully heal the child here, Astrid. It seems she had a hard life, and I want to make sure that she was not harmed to the secret intent."

Astrid gulped at the seriousness of her mother as she was only like this to severe cases, and nodded as she grabbed her axe and left while Barberia sighed while glancing at the same arm Runa had and blinked as it shifted to a dragon one and back, for dragon monster girls, and knew why Stoick saved her as she and a few others read from that book, and then sighed while getting other things to improve the young teen's body to a healthy state as she was secretly underweight and a few other things.

* * *

The whole Village was currently within the Great Hall a few hours later as night was falling, and everyone was wondering why they were told to come for an urgent meeting, and Stoick was at the Head Table while a few others were as well, and in one corner of the room, were a group of kids as Hiccup, was by himself at a table alongside Rowena and Ashlyn asking him questions.

The first was a very large and husky male teen around fourteen, and is the biggest out of all the group, around 5'8 in height as well. He has a brown furry outfit, with a tiny Viking helmet with tiny, metal wings on them.

The second and third were fraternal twins.

The first was the male as the female had the same hair color, dirty-blonde, a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth armband that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendant is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He was also relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes.

The female twin was the same height, around 5'6 as her counterpart while they were both fourteen, and she wore a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: The top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and long braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck, Ruffnut also wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have come from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

The last was a fifteen-year-old male and around the same age range as Hiccup and Astrid, and he was also around 5'4 in height. He wore a helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. He also was rather muscled for his age.

These teens were in naming order: Fishlegs Justin Ingerman, Tuffnut LaVerne Thorston, Ruffnut Eugene Thorston, and Snotlout Gary Jorgenson (Yes these guys do have middle names, from what I looked up).

"So what's this meeting about Babe?" Snotlout asked while crossing his arms to make Astrid roll her orbs at him by the nickname she hates, and then turned to Tuffnut while inwardly groaning as his twin sister gave him a weird look while glancing at him, alongside Fishlegs and Snotlout, "And who are the gorgeous babes over with the Loser?" Astrid thought she saw Rowana glare at Tuffnut at that before asking Hiccup something from where they were, and Astrid began to explain to why she at least knew to them.

When she was done, they all had dumbed faces, even Fishlegs for once at Astrid for this, and asked in doubt, "So your saying that Stoick: Our Chief, brought three strangers to our Village and already declared them part of the Hooligan Clan? Just like that in front of your Mom?"

"Ya… It doesn't make much sense, but I figured by what I told you guys of that girl's arm shifting, had to be a main reason to why he did so. Especially me telling you guys that those three are Magical Users." Astrid told them while they sat at a free table now while also crossing her arms to herself, and Snotlout looked upwards for a second before looking at the others, "Well, if you ask me, I think this was something similar to back then by what I recalled from what we were taught about… I barely listened yet I did hear things."

"About what? How to tie your straps?" Tuffnut then stated to him before he was shoved out of his seat by Snotlout, and this also made Astrid wonder why she was friends with them yet they than heard the Hall went dead silent as Stoick stood up at last, "I thank ye all for coming to this rather unexpected meeting," he began to tell them all aloud while making sure he was heard, "Now this meeting will be short but I have accepted three new members into the Hooligan Clan by personal judgment." At that, many of the Vikings began to converse briefly or exclaimed in bewilderment to their Leader yet he hit the table with his drinking mug, hard, to silence them, "As I was stating, their is reasons as to why I have done so, and from what a few of us secretly know of what the Ancient Prophet foretold before her passing, to us," at that, a few Co-Leaders at the table looked quickly at him in sudden understanding alongside one man the teens knew as well to be their local Blacksmith and Best Friend to their Chief.

The man was a fifty-year-old man while being 5'9 in height, and was a large, muscular, and bald Viking with a long, braided blond mustache and has regular, blue colored eyes. He also wears a tunic made of fur and a helmet with yak horns. Gobber also wears a prosthetic left arm and right leg. He also sports a 'Prosthetic' tooth; a well-shaped stone.

This was a Viking man known as Gobber the Belch… Let's say you don't want to know how he gotten his name, and leave it at that.

"And I know this is all rather sudden, but I believe that they are a blessing in disguise, if or from what the Prophecy states is true," Stoick states to get Hiccup to narrow his eyes, along with secretly, Astrid did as from seeing the other Co-Leaders at the table, they knew alongside the few elder Vikings, even the elder herself as she left with an oddly pleased look on her face. "So I would only state they are to be treated like us, and in turn, they would be like the rest of us for supporting the Village in some way."

He saw that everyone was either accepting his words or reluctantly doing so as he let out a pleased smile while stating then and making everyone else uncomfortable with his idea, "Now, where would the three be staying?"

It was awkward silence from everyone then as some looked unsure about this, and Stoick's face deflated slightly before looking just like everyone else was to Astrid as she didn't know why she did so, but she didn't want oddly anyone else to house Runa at all as she shouted out, to be heard, "Hofferson Clan will take the one back in our house!"

Stoick looked at Astrid to see if there was any sign of deception or whatever from where she was, and saw none, nodded curtly at her while stating aloud, "Aye, I can agree to that. Healer Barberia needs the girl to be comfortable while she heals anyways," that got a few glances from her friends and a curious one from Hiccup, before Gobber took a few swigs from his drink before slamming it down to get everyones attention, and made everyone wonder why, "Aye, I guess I can take the other two in, as after all, I have been busy as of late and the home could use company."

"Very well then, now," Stoick looked at everyone else in the Great Hall, "While we are all here, is there anything else we need to address?"

* * *

It was an hour later as everyone was leaving, and Astrid told the others she would meet with them later tomorrow or something while knowing her mother might need her for the girl before she paused and turned with surprise by Hiccup calling out to her, "Astrid! Wait up!"

Seeing his look, however, she inwardly sighed while thinking to herself briefly with a fake smile on her face, _He is persistent_, "Hey… Hiccup. What did you want?"

Hiccup reached into his clothing and made Astrid blink as it was Runa's Wand, and gave it to her while seeing Rowana and Ashlyn nod at him before they left with Gobber to his hut, in which was, ironically, a few feet away from his Blacksmith, "This is hers, and well, I figured you may want to hang onto it until she wakes up."

Astrid felt an odd hum from the wand as if it oddly trusted her like the boy it was previously was held in, and gestures to it in wordless question, "Oh," he blinked before he explained briefly to her as Astrid then understood what it was and quickly recalling some stories of Magical Users using such things, "That's what those two told me was her Wand. Not sure what it's made of though but I held onto it until Runa could get a better place to stay."

Astrid oddly thought that was sweet of the boy, yet shook her head while glancing at the wand a few times before stating to him as she pocketed it, "Um… Thanks I think?" She seems to have pleased Hiccup, and before she guessed he was going to ask her something, they froze at hearing an unfamiliar, dragon-like roar coming from the sky, and Stoick narrowed his orbs as he too, never heard of that roar yet he did see something white fly by before heading to the East, and back to the mountain Berk has, "I guess I'll see ya?" Hiccup then states a few seconds later as before Astrid could reply, she froze at seeing on Hiccup's left shoulder, the Model of the Antipodean Opaleye, and Hiccup noticed while grabbing it and handing it to her, "I thought it was real as well, but turns out it's a living toy of sorts enchanted somehow to be alive."

Astrid thought it was oddly cute as it began to stay on her own shoulders, and then stated to him awkwardly as this was the most conversation she ever had with the Chief's Son, "Ya, I guess I'll cya."

Astrid then left while Hiccup sighed before he blinked a few times on the rooftop at him thinking of seeing a cloaked person there, and shrugged while heading back to his house.

* * *

_**The next day; November 25th, 811 (2014 in matching time):**_

Runa began to groan while feeling weak somehow and began to sit up with her sight hazy, currently, before feeling her panic slightly at being held down by gentle yet firm hands as the voice stated gently to her in a tone she was familiar with, "Easy Lass, stay still as your body is still weak from the Poison you touched."

Runa then felt her eyes were getting better and saw a pretty woman in Viking gear with a cloak around her shoulders and recalled things, and relaxed as by the setup she glanced, she was a doctor, and the woman saw this as Runa held back a wince by the specific way she touched her as memories of Vernon briefly flashed before her orbs, "Sorry, seems like I may have touched a sore spot while using the Cream to heal ye bones."

At that Runa was puzzled as despite being weak at the moment, she felt fine and yet… She felt heavy as if she was light lead of sorts, "What… What happened? Last I recalled was talking with Hiccup and-" "You passed out possibly from the touch from that Poisoning that mushroom caused you, my dear," the woman stated to her while helping her sit up in what Runa realized that she was in a soft bed, and gave her a look while the woman began to introduce herself, "The name, Child, is Barberia Hofferson, and welcome home."

At that, Runa gave her a blank look of confusion and stated the only word she could possibly let out to slightly amusing Barberia at that time, "Huh?"

"What Mom stated is that our Chief declared your part of our Clan," a voice spoke up to get Runa to weakly turn and see Astrid coming downstairs as said teen's room being upstairs and her bed she was using was Barberia's on the ground level, and blinked at her while looking guarded that the two noticed, and asked warily, "Why did he do that?"

Seeing her stance that only Barberia knew, sighed while making Runa wince to look at her as she spoke, "The reason is of his own volition and benefit of the Village itself. Most of it is due to what ye may bring in the future, and also to that of ye being a Magical User aid that as well… Especially since the last one was nearly fourteen years ago that passed for our village."

That made Runa ponder that alongside Astrid as she didn't know that at all, yet the blonde shook her head as Barberia blinked while checking Runa over, and seeing she was healing a little too well for her tastes from her injuries and poison, and stated, and then making both teens blink, "I believe some fresh air is needed as it seems ye be healing quicker then Freya's Blessing to her kin long ago."

"Are you sure? She should still lie down and rest Mom?" Astrid states in utter surprise to which she gotten a look from her, "I am sure, as possibly by her power alone she is healing quickly yet slowly." Barberia turned to Runa who looked to be out of place, and started gently to her, "It would do some good to look around as from what my Child equally states, ye be living with us for some time."

Confused while trying to not wince at Astrid touching her prone form, since she has issues of others touching her body unless she knew them better, and tried to relax herself as while Astrid by the wordless look of her mother got her order to aid Runa and was irked she would be skipping practice today like yesterday, Barberia secretly behind their backs only gave Runa a sad look before situating her home with ease for later.

With Astrid as she was able to think ahead and grabbed the family's walking stick, not known to Runa, she began leading the young teenager around while introducing her to the Village of Berk. Astrid, however, was impressed as despite how tired or weak Runa was, she kept going on as this didn't matter yet the blonde knew it was bothering her as their last stop was at Gobber's Blacksmith Shop.

Secretly though, Runa and Astrid easily hit it off while telling small jokes here and there, and Runa oddly felt like she did for Hermione, yet her mind told her that she wouldn't accept it and would only break her heart of the very idea.

Back to the topic, Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge is the main blacksmithing shop of the entire island and was where the Vikings got their weapons during the dragon raids; from what Astrid told her as well while giving her a tour. The forge is also spacious with many weapons inside. Speaking as such, he was working in the forge currently while Hiccup was as well, for a custom order, and his part of the Shop. It appears to be a small back room with a curtain to separate it from the main building.

Gobber noticed them approaching the Shop and stopped hammering long enough to even catch Hiccup's interest while blinking his head lightly, "Ah Astrid, showing the wee Lass around the Isle… Thought though she be healing?" Seeing Runa curiously looking at the weapons in small interest, reminded Astrid of the wand she kept with her still, and told Gobber then quietly to secretly impress him by said words without showing it, "Well, Mom thinks since she's a True Magical, her body's healing faster than normal. Slow yet quick."

Gobber nodded while seeing Runa then checked her pockets before paling rather suddenly and began to confuse Hiccup at wondering what was wrong, and Astrid guessed as she grabbed the wand and came over while showing it to Runa, "Is this what you're after?" Runa looked at her thankfully yet she blinked in inward surprise as she felt her wand thrum in hidden excitement from Astrid holding it while feeling happy to be back with her, and made Runa curious while confusing Astrid as she placed her wand back into her open hand.

Runa stated then to the blonde, making the three Vikings puzzled by her gentle yet hesitant words, "I want you to flick my wand and say 'Lumos', if you can?" Amused by whatever Runa wanted, Astrid shrugged while stating in humor aloud that very word, "Lumos," and they all jumped back in surprise as the tip of her wand lit up, and Runa took her wand back as it then hummed in silent laughter to her while telling to Astrid, in a shocked tone, "Your a Magical like me?"

"Well, that explains ye father for leaving us then with ye sister," Gobber commented without knowing to still the three teens in place, and made Astrid narrow her eyes suspiciously at the Blacksmith he was, and he paused while giving them 'What-I-Do or What' looks, "What do you mean Dad and my sister? My Dad died a long time ago when I was a babe?"

Gobber paled then and decided to distract the teens by rushing around the Shop, then, "Well, I need to get things done and orders to fill. Life as a Blacksmith and all that," he slammed some things onto a counter and began placing them in the heating pit while also hammering away at some cooled down blades before sighing while looking at her as Astrid firmly asked him since Runa took this cue to leave with Hiccup to wait outside as the blonde gave the teen male a surprisingly thankful look before doing so with her hands on her hips, "Gobber, tell me the truth: Did my Dad die or not?"

Gobber looked to be in debate over this yet sighed while only telling her, along with him heating up some customers weapons, "It's not my story to tell ye Astrid, it's your Ma's mostly." Astrid then gave him a frustrated look before storming off out the Shop and paused before looking at Hiccup, "Could you see that Runa gets back to my Hut, safely? I just… Need to go have a talk with my Mom."

Once she was gone, Runa looked at Hiccup then to make him looked from irked, to confused by her question, "Do you have empty spots?"

"Well, this is the best spot within the Village that's empty, Runa." Hiccup told her later on while seeing it was near his house to which he was also curious as to why she wanted a vacant spot in the first place.

The Haddock House (if I can mention it), is built on top of the high slope overlooking the entire village. The house is larger in comparison with other homes and is located next to the Great Hall. However, it is also near spacious land as well, and from what Runa saw, it was perfect.

"Well, I have something that might be strange to you Vikings… No offense or anything by the term, that may seem… Very strange itself, as I did mention I'm from another time and place." Runa told him while also explaining, and Hiccup nodded as to make him wonder as she grabbed an odd orb about the size of a large marble out of her pocket, and tossed it up and down into the air as it seems the air did her wonders since she also seemed to be better, and was looking all over nearby his house and then… tossed the orb, hard, at a spot behind his house, way behind his house and to catch everyone back at the Village's attention alongside Hiccup looking blank-faced in stupor slightly, mixed with utter shock and hidden excitement while glancing as Runa used the cane to head to her mansion-sized home, appeared in a brilliant silver, gold, and purplish hued flash of light.

"Impressive," was all Hiccup stated to Runa as he caught up to her, and she smirked while telling him, "You have seen nothing yet," and she placed her hands on the double doors, and allowed them both inside.

Once inside, she saw Hiccup was only frozen as he merely thought that the home was just that, like his on the inside as instead… "Yep," Runa began while popping the letter 'P' at the end of that word to get his attention, "I got this odd place by chance and have been living in it whenever I get a chance too, as it has everything, and even inviting the Perkes and the Grangers to my home away from theirs."

Indeed as it was basically a Rich Person's Mansion For Magical and Mundane inside it as it had everything: A home theater, an Arcade she gotten from a guy named Litwak while not unplugging the consoles, and also the older arcade games he had as well he salvaged. The home itself had a large dance hall, spa-like bathrooms, and whatever you could think off with many, many rooms.

"Well… This is mostly unexpected," was all Hiccup could state in distraction as Runa merely shook her head while she knew this was a lot to take in, especially since she felt a strange feeling about him being important of sorts, and one other. Despite the small amount of time she knew, she felt really, really close like a- _No, he wouldn't think of me that way anyways as I'm merely a stranger joining the Village_, she thought to herself in conflicting doubt, and merely began showing Hiccup a brief tour of her home.

* * *

With Astrid, she hesitated with entering her home, but did so as Barberia was currently finishing a mix of healing cream and heard her child come in, "Ah Astrid. Welcome home," she stated to her child before concern came over her features as Astrid headed over to the table and sensed something was wrong, "Astrid. Starshine, are ye alright?" Barberia asked while coming over.

"Not really, Mom… Can you be honest with me about something?" Astrid told her before she questioned Barberia to keep her mother's concern up for her only child, and Barberia gave her a soft look while touching her face to which she was confused as Astrid moved away from her touch, "You know I always tell ye anything Astrid, ye know that." What Barberia didn't expect to hear from her child, sighed to herself as she was dreading when the day would come when she asked her, "Why did you lie to me about Dad? Gobber told me something else and you told me he died at my birth, and I have a possible sister out there somewhere?"

Barberia sighed while reluctantly pulling away and gave her a look before looking away to what Astrid though was sadness, shame, and regret mixed in, "I was only keeping ye from the truth till you were a wee bit older, but I didn't expect that Gobber be the one to spill anything to ye…" she looked at Astrid then and began to tell her why she kept it hidden, and kept the truth away from her until now.

* * *

**(Flashback; Fourteen Years Ago)**

* * *

Barberia held onto her two fraternal twins with her dear life as her husband, Lucifer Hofferson, was leading them to safety as an odd dragon never before seen on Berk was attacking the Village, and it didn't look at all happy from the way it was causing only damage, and not flames. As if searching for someone or more specifically, them.

"We need to keep moving forward, and look for the Pillars," Lucifer stated to her while glancing back like she was briefly, before heading inward to the forested area and Barberia heard that dragon roaring in dissatisfaction while feeling it was looking at their direction, "What did ye do to upset the Beast, Lucifer!"

He didn't give her an answer as for nearly twenty or so minutes, they kept moving until they came to a site she thought she would never see: The Pillars of God's, to what the Vikings called them as they appeared so long ago when they first settled for at least a few years from the first generation, and they all were obelisks with ancient writing on then all in a pentagram formation, secretly, as on the inside of the area, was carved by powerful markings of sorts.

"Why are we here Luci? Why is that Dragon of Darkness chasing after ye?" Barberia pleaded to him while holding both their children as Lucifer paused while nearly at the central part of the Pillar, and looked to her solemnly while also stating only a few words to make her understand, "They come for us, My Lovely Sunfire. Only Stoick and a few others like yourself know whom I truly am, but they have a fear of not only myself, but for our children, and the potential they have alongside the few others in the Village, in secret, would be the betterment and safety of our world we live in."

They then heard the soulless-like roar within the sky as he summoned an odd blade made of bronze and gold, in secret, angelic-like runes and seemed to be fashioned for a skilled warrior or knight, and gestures for to hide in which she did behind a few large rocks nearby as the dragon landed.

It was a pitch-black, armored dragon that was sixty feet tall, lean yet still muscular, and has dagger-like demon wings as it resembled a metallic version fusion of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with an Armored Frost Wyrm as it also has a glowing, red and amber mixed energy showing from within its body from leylines it had, and roared at him then in heated breath.

While the two fought, Barberia froze before slowly turning to see a woman wearing Celtic Garbs that was revealing to her chest and arms, mostly, as there was a slit for her legs to be shown when she walked, around seven feet in height, and has a delicate yet doll-like face with narrowed eyes that were crimson/sky-blue infusion colors. Her garbs though were mostly black and grey themed in color, and she has pointed ears while having horns show from within her hairline; four ways, to resemble a crown of sorts as they were curled like cute devil horns just like Darth Maul from Star Wars.

This was Rosita Carpathia, a Forced Dark Witch Shifter, and the one who summoned the Beast out of controlled orders since she was a slave to the Dark Ones, and an unwilling Pawn to things to come.

"You know I didn't want it to come to this, Barberia, but the Dark Ones you made me prey upon without knowing, are using me as their Vassel... Their Weapon and Servant to get mostly your Husband… And your children," Rosita tells the mother with mixed eyes of forced anger, and also a mixture of hopeful forgiveness as Barberia didn't say anything yet begun to run from her as the Dark Witch let out a sob-like cackle, and went after them. Lucifer, however, heard the sound and could do nothing about it as he fought with all his might against this Beast-like Dragon that was summoned from the Netherworld.

With Barberia, she was running and moving quickly while holding her two sobbing children as she was dodging purple-like blasts of flames aiming for her, and came then to a cliffside; to her horror while hearing Rosita calmly then walk and stop a few feet from her, and seeing the eyes shift from blue to red knew the Witch was trying to stop this yet was failing as whoever or whatever was inside her, was too powerful, "This is the end, Sister. Merely give me the children, and I will allow you to leave alive," by the tone Barberia heard, Rosita was not in control at the moment and knew the entity inside her was controlling her at this point.

"Sister, please…. Leave us be. Fight the entity within ye. Ye know ye don't want to do this at all, please," Barberia begged as she saw her possesed elder sister was coming yet paused before clasping the sides of her head while kneeling down and screaming in an unearthly-like demonic roar to herself as her eyes kept shifting between red and blue, and a dark-like energy was coming from her body in a dark-like mist. "**No! Give me the children, Mortal!**" The possessed elder sibling stated in a dark voice while leaping at her with fully red eyes before missing, and was gripping the sides of the cliff in desperate life as her eyes shifted to blue in utter fear while that energy was covering her frame.

Barberia quickly yet gently placed her two children down further inland while grabbing her sister as she nearly fell to her death, and looked at her with eyes shifting between red and blue, "Barberia, you have to let me go! I'm… I'm struggling to keep the Monster back," Rosita stated with tears falling down her face with Barberia shaking her head in a wordless 'no', to her, and seeing the cliffside starting to break as the longer the younger sibling held onto her, Rosita decided while still in control, moved her hands slowly, and made Barberia gasp out a loud no, as she was falling to her death from the misty view.

Barberia was in that position for a few moments until she heard a sudden cry from her children, and looked to see a fully black cloaked person taking her youngest twin daughter, and quickly moved yet was frozen in place by the person pointing at her, and stated in an amused tone, "Your sister isn't dead. Her life is owed by their hands… Mostly to the Tainted Dragon, Elder Sister to the Nothing Dragon, and doesn't want his favorite little pawn to go to waste by a mere cliff. Although Rosita would be bound to a location as punishment of her actions against the intended goal to keep you safe, for long periods of time while gaining immortality. But rest assured, this little one would be perfectly fine to where she is going, but for yourself…" Barebia began to scream to freak her two children out to see their Mama in sudden, confulsing pain, and the figure laughed slightly as Barberia then panted while being forced to kneel on the ground, and was then forced to look at the figure's glowing-amber colored orbs under his hood, "The entity within your eldest, however, will return in due time within another of a new threat in later years. I have foreseen it, and more, to which I will share glimpses within your mind to comatose you for a while."

Barberia screamed in agony as he gripped her head, and forced images right into her mind of what he foresaw, and she passed out while comforting the little one and sending the two back to the Village while leaving into a dark-like vortex and singing a song that echoed throughout the land as Lucifer, to what Barberia found out, was lost or perhaps was taken.

For Rosita, however, the entity that formerly possessed her fulfilled it's oath as now being changed into a doppelgänger of her: The renewed Princess of Darkness, and said entity also made a large Isle for her.

Rosita was then forever bound to said Isle, and the only way to free her is with her one true Soulmate to kiss her on the night of the New Moon, and left, as the coal-skinned version of her with demonic wings flew into the sky as the Isle itself was thousands of miles away from Berk.

* * *

**(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Astrid stood still in shock as for once, she saw her mother was crying and didn't know what to do after Barberia told her, and that she was numbed slightly to the point that her father may be alive alongside her sibling, and she has a Witch-like aunt somewhere in the world.

"Astrid… Say something, please," Barberia states in a weak voice to her to shake Astrid out of her thoughts before setting to her while her mother was down, and Barberia looking away in shame, "I… I need to go and think on this still Mom. This is… This is a lot to take in for Odin's sake… I'm sorry," and with that while Astrid heard her mother sobbed quietly to herself, left the hut.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a dread-like feeling that this was her last time seeing her, but shook it off as she wiped her own eyes while not seeing Hiccup and Runa blinked as they were slowly becoming friends, and saw her running past everyone and them.

Before Hiccup could stop her, Runa's other part of herself (her comforting part that is), kicked in, and took off after Astrid as this made Hiccup groaned to himself with a small facepalm before he took off after them as not known to them, a crimson cloaked person was on the nearby roof and glanced at the three teens leaving before glancing at Astrid's Home with a hidden smirk under the person's hood as the person then snapped his fingers before vanishingas miles outwards of Berk, a vortex-shaped was formed as a long forgotten roar was then heard, from long ago, and emerged while swiftly heading to the Village.

With Astrid within the woods, she was at least thankful that she had her Axe with her as she was swinging it against the few trees that she was letting out her mixed frustrations on, and was doing this for the past few minutes now, and sighed while heading over to grab it before stilling and nearly chopped Runa's head off while she drilled herself in fear. Astrid quickly looked apologetic at her, however, while stating to soothe Runa slightly, "Sorry, I was merely practicing my Axe again."

Seeing her look as she rolled her orbs at Hiccup showing then while panting to know he ran after Runa was guessing she was under his care, currently, heard her speak softly that she stiffened in slight surprise and only confused the Chief's Son by them, "You're lying."

Astrid was secretly impressed yet sighed while placed the Axe gently behind her back with ease, and stated to Runa softly while glancing away from them, "I guess you're right, as I'm bothered by what Gobber meant as Mom told me…" "But you're out here trying to deal with it yourself in your own way?" Runa finished to make both teens blink at her as from her words while tinting and looking away then, was from experience. "Yes… Actually," Astrid admittedly told her.

Astrid then looked at Runa in a perplexing look with her weapon on her side gently and her free hand on her hip as Hiccup wanted to know since he wondered how she knew, "How could you easily tell I was lying?"

At that, Runa shrugged while glancing at the two with a sigh as she sat down on the log nearby Astrid did long ago when she was twelve, and Hiccup stood next to Astrid while nervous only slightly; in her presence, "It's something I always knew somehow, along with a few other things my entire life." Runa then sighed before adding onto her words as both teens then sat down near her then as they saw some of her bruises she kept hidden to herself from her clothing while she without knowing, covered them while looking upwards, "Most of my life I put up with the lies I knew those that I can and couldn't trust, stated, but I placed them to the back of my mind and yet… Wondered if I merely followed my heart and trusted myself more, than I wouldn't be in the situation of being within the past like this. Especially being involved with the tournament and other things."

Hiccup understood with Astrid only slightly at that, and Astrid alongside to her surprise, Hiccup, gently placed a hand on the girl's arms as they saw her close her eyes and secretly let a tear escaped from her right one before she wiped them while acting she didn't, and she along with Astrid looked at Hiccup in slight surprise as his words also was meant for Astrid. "You do know it isn't your fault for what occurred, at least from what you know about yourself and your past."

Astrid saw him look at her and was secretly touched only slightly while including Runa, as said girl blinked at him yet before she could reply, they all froze at hearing from the direction of the Village, a familiar metallic gong (in which Runa wasn't in the know), and they paled while confusing and also making Runa yelp as she was grabbed by both of them to start running back to Berk.

"W-What's going on?!" Runa exclaimed to them nearing the Village's sight on the cliff, and froze as Astrid was shocked at seeing the very dragon her mother told her about, was attacking Berk once more after so long, and they ran down all the way to the Village and once they have gotten there, it was chaotic as there were Vikings putting out fires while a few were shooting off rocks and whatever they could find at the flying Dragon as it roared back in irritation while searching for something or someone.

Runa and Co. then bumped into both Ashlyn and Rowana as she blinked alongside hen at seeing Rowana had cat ears and a tail now, and questioned it for later as they both had; from naming order, a lance for Ashlyn, and a staff for Rowana that seems fancy and Greek-Egyptian made of sorts with matching their outfits colors in design.

The dragon roared as Vikings fled the large area they were in within Berk as it landed, and was mostly looking right at Runa, to her confusion and fear by its gaze, as they heard a sudden wicked-like low chuckle as they were all guarded as a person in a crimson cloak appeared besides the dragon while patting the beast's left side while looking at them all, "Seems I took the opportunity to come as ordered and discovered a few things worth interest at least."

They narrowed their orbs at the cloaked person as they saw glowing orbs of mixed amber and red eyes under that hood, and Astrid pointed her axe at whoever this was with as a threat, and only got a chuckle in response as the Dragon growled, "Who are you and why are you doing this?" They were then taken aback by the words of the person as they looked at a bewildered Runa as he pointed to her at the end, "For many reasons as I accomplished a few already in motion, but I am merely here as orders to Test someone… Her mainly."

"Me? What do you want with me?" Runa asked as she had a bad feeling like they did, about this as the eyes the person had gleaned by her question, and stated as if it was obvious, "Mostly to Test and see if you are who you are, Child. Alongside what I mentioned that has occurred during My Pet's distraction, I have many more Pet's as I, The Crimson Collector, was told to do so." They all then became wary by the person's laugh while glancing at each other by the person's next set of words, "We will be meeting again in due time, Golden Child, and hopefully to Test you even more… Sadly, I think it's time I end things by having Charastris to end this Village, farewell," the person then snapped their fingers to get the Dragon to oddly give a wicked smirk at Runa, mostly, as the Crimson Collector vanished and the Beast began to charge at them all.

Astrid tossed her weapon right at the Dragon for it only to bounce off while Hiccup grabbed Runa who let out a cute yelp, and fled with her by their looks to know she was the Dragon's target, as Astrid, the Vikings of Berk, and even both Ashlyn and Rowana began fighting and distracting the Dragon.

With Runa, a few minutes later, she was for once both highly impressed and irritated by Hiccup's strength he secretly held, and wouldn't let her go while she kept glancing back to the battlefield within the Village of Berk as at this point, they were back or close to the wooded area, and she heard the screams and whatever was occurring since her heart was telling her l, despite The Beast there, she had to be with them. "Hiccup, stop, we have to go back!"

Hiccup stopped while looking at her if she was insane slightly as she only gave him a firm look in return to his words, and gestures to her, "Did you see the size of that Dragon? Especially since that person stated it was mostly after you for a test or something?" She only crossed her arms under her chest while still giving him a firm yet determined look, "I am going back."

Hiccup was sorta surprised by her tone of words to him as long as he knew her for a short amount of time, he understood her only slightly as this bravery she had against him merely trying to protect her, and her in turn only heading back to save the others… _I guess I have no choice_, "Then I'm going back with you then." He told her to get Runa to blink as she looked ready to retort back to him, and he saw her actually gave him a small smile in which he thought suited her, "Then let's go kick some Dragon Ass, Hiccup."

* * *

"Keep the buildings away from the flames!" Stoick kept telling his Clan while they placed out buckets of water to combat the odd, and long forgotten blue flames this Beast from long ago had while some of them tended to the wounded and also the few others, like Rowana and Co. (meaning the Berk Teens and both Rowana and Ashlyn), were surprisingly leading the beast away from the center of Berk yet it was stubborn and refused to leave it as well.

He then nearly gotten jumped as a fire elemental this thing created nearly had him until Gobber whacked it into the sea as most of the Vikings, alongside both Stoick and Gobber, were currently evacuating to the caverns, and once Stoick thanked him, he saw Hiccup was with the one of three new Clan Members, Runa, and they were moving easily through the crowd before he could stop them from going to where the action was: The Beast.

With said two teens, Hiccup was once again surprised by how fast Runa was, despite the frame she has, and managed to catch up to her while they froze mid-word at seeing Rowana, Ashlyn, and Astrid the only ones currently working together as the other teens fled with seeing Tough Nut was injured only slightly and didn't pay them a glance while Hiccup saw Runa grab a discarded blade on the ground, charged while trying to lift it, and made him only sigh as he found a dagger, and ran after her.

The Dragon roared in anger at Astrid while tail swiping both Rowana and Ashlyn away from it, and charged while opening the large maw it has while Astrid began dodging and whacking her ax at its face and making it howl in utter rage, Astrid then to her sudden horror while glancing at the Dragon in fear, was going to devour her until she heard a yell while hearing both Rowana and Ashlyn stating her name aloud in utter surprise as she somehow punched the Dragon back a few feet away while slicing with her magic channeling into her borrowed blade, to slice one of its main spikes off.

Runa blinked while glancing at her glowing hands of silver and gold briefly in surprise as it faded before looking at Astrid as Hiccup, to their surprise, helped her up yet they were guarded as the Dragon roared upwards by the blue flames briefly lighting up the sky from where it was it caused, before glaring right at her as Runa was secretly surprised she was able to hear this Dragon wickedly states in anger, at her, while seeing and feeling it's one of many main spikes it had was gone, "_**I WILL KILL YOU AND THESE MORTALS FOR RUINING MY BODY!**_"

"Move!" Shouted Astrid to everyone as they ducked when Charastris breathed fire and tried to crisp them, and when it or he was done, Rowana zapped him with some magic yet ducked by nearly getting sent away from above her, by his tail, and Ashlyn, unfortunately, got sent back into some hay that has yet to catch fire.

Runa, Astrid and Hiccup began to dodge while Runa sent her borrowed sword right at the left wing Charastris has while making the Dragon then focus to her and tried to eat it/burn her as such, yet was irritated while impressing the others as they were following them from Runa leading him away from the Village, and to the woods, "We have to stop her! She's going to get herself killed!" Ashlyn states to then while holding her left arm with a wince, and Rowana seeing this sighed while looking at the two, "Go after her please, as that thing is not what it seems. I need to tend to Ashlyn as it seems she got bit."

To confuse them, Ashlyn saw her other arm indeed had an odd green solution of sorts to which she nearly leveled over suddenly from feeling weak, and Astrid nodded while grabbing a reluctant Hiccup, and raced after both The Dragon and Runa.

Rowana only gave her friend a look as she was sheepish, and only shook her head as despite her size, she easily carried her to where she recalled from Gobber, one of the few good Healers was and froze briefly before heading to the Other with thinking of one thing: Astrid is not going to be happy at all about this.

With Runa, she was running as fast as she can while tripping here and there away from the grounded, rampaging Charastris, as said Dragon was truly ticked off about not only that, but wanting to end her officially as odd coincidence would have it, their were near the very same Pillars as long ago. Runa then began to hide behind a pillar while Charastris still raging, snarled out while chasing after her each time for the next few minutes in angered frustration, "_**Hold still you blasted Hatchling! LET ME END YOU!**_"

"Not on your life- Fuck!" Runa states before she nearly tripped and scraped herself at least, before running as Charastris chased her while Astrid and Hiccup (who was breathing hard), were worried about her as they still went after them as they all eventually came to old ruins of sorts and Charastris breathed blue flame right at Runa.

Runa was once again able to dodge while tossing loose stones or whatever she could find that only irritated Charastris, and the Dragon then spit out smaller bursts of flames at her while she ducked.

It was at the moment she heard the Dragon roar in sudden pain as parts of his leg was sliced by Astrid before she could say something to get away or anything else, she saw a person appear out of nowhere while wearing a dark fuchsia cloak, and stunned Hiccup alongside her in sudden horror while the Dragon stayed in place as whoever this person was, shoved a Sword right through Astrid's gut.

The blood appeared easily, and the person swiftly removed the dark-like blade with glowing green runes out as a solution dropped from the sides, and Astrid fell to her knees while clutching her wound in utter shock, pain, and horror at the unexpected attack.

The Dragon saw the person look at him before vanishing in a crimson and dark infused vortex, quickly, and swiftly moved while sending Astrid away, and into the building as Hiccup ran over to her while Runa only stood frozen at her location from hearing the Dragon laughed as if this was planned while Hiccup held Astrid's wound since she tried to sit up, but was held in place by him as she looked like she was weak, and knew she was going to die by the way the wound looked.

Runa saw both teens as her whole body felt off, numbed even as she listened to their conversation while also hearing the Dragon only laughing at this, in twisted amusement, "Hang on Astrid, you're going to be ok." Hiccup told her with the blonde secretly surprised by his concern for her yet she weakly shook her head and stated softly to him, "You know I'm not going to Hiccup… Just tell Mom I'm… I'm sorry."

Hiccup felt her pulse grow weaker and saw Astrid close her eyes yet before he could rage or anything, he quickly turned to Runa as she did instead.

Her body was then showing off an aura mixed of eerie green, silver, and gold hues as her eyes were also glowing a pure white, while her head was upwards. This also caused the Dragon to nervously back up as Runa held in her breath while feeling her entire body was tense, before she yelled even louder while staring blankly at the sky as it darkened.

Everything and everyone on Berk was confused or bewildered about the weather-like situation as that energy of Runa's, spread while not only healing Astrid's wound (to Hiccup's amazing wonder while returning his gaze back to her), but the building's and everything within Berk itself began to repair and fix themselves to get Stoick back at Berk alongside a few others, to gaze at said location from where they were due to storm clouds of unnatural details formed, around Runa's location.

Black and pure white lightning struck the area as Runa's magic was growing out of control as that aura quickly returned to her frame, and grew denser and denser as with a louder yell, a beam of said energy shot right into the sky as her body began to change right before Hiccup's very eyes while ignoring some parts that occurred.

Firstly, Runa kept screaming as her body grew and changed all over, bones, and whatever could be heard cracking or remodeling themselves on her frame while her clothing came off easily to leave her in the nude, and became ash at first before collecting to the point it became an orb, and rolled slowly to Hiccup as the sky kept going from a bright day, to a dark night and back, a few times.

The dense aura then completely covered her as all the years or tormented abuse as she was growing up till now, was fixed, unblocked, and flushed from her body as proof of potions and the Blocks showed on her naked frame as black ooze also seeped from her odd scar, and that healed up entirely, alongside other darker fluids that misted away once they were fully out of her.

She screamed once again as she was fully engulfed while still changing to whatever was occurring as her energy (when done), pulsed throughout not only from the past but to her true time, alongside her true time's secret, as particular people felt it in their particular locations.

Then the aura that was around Runa began to slowly fade away alongside the storm clouds clearing to reveal an improved and new Runa as she was only still, and gazing up at the sky.

She had the same hair and iris color as before yet her sclera became red-orange with her pupils now slit, either like a dragon or demon. She also gained an increase within her frame while her skin became ashen-grey, and her hair was styled to dreadlocks while she had three horns on her head. Two on the sides from within her forehead as they curved like a vizor slightly as the tips were pointing upwards, and the center horn covered her entire central part of her head, alongside it having small ember-like spikes showing as the central horn also was placed with perfected ease down to her spine while seeing it was part of her in which near her bottom, was a horn-like tail that swayed back and forth. She also has pointed ears with the top being jagged slightly. Runa's face was also changed to have a delicate ovaled shape, and her eye shape also became simply large and angular. Her figure has changed drastically, as instead of what she had before, she gained an older, more overdeveloped look (looking around eighteen) with wide birthing hips with a tucked-in waist, thick yet slender thighs, a slightly muscular yet mostly slender body with prominent glutes and large breasts, and lastly a large DD-Cup sized chest. She also gained a tattoo-like version of her birthmark on both sides of her arms in a pale skin tone color, and matching colored tiger markings on her sides, and legs. Her figure to that of a gorgeous goddess of sorts, then the previous.

She then let out a grunt as she didn't see it yet Hiccup did, as she then grew a Dragon-like, ridged yet flexible sizing, dick of sorts from where her clitoris once was as impressive ten inch long and eight inch girth, in size, before that went right into her as a retractable one since the opening closed.

Her energy then returned to her body and covered her as a new outfit materialized over her nude form, and she lowered her head while looking sharply at the Dragon.

Her new outfit was mostly armor to match her look as her upper torso mainly had skin-tight plate of sorts (like her lower) that was dull-grey in color along with the central part glowing as if on fire in a open-wound sort of way, and her upper bust part of the armor has small spikes at the top while it showed her cleavage decently yet to the point. Her left arm was covered in a claw-like, bronze gauntlet of sorts while her right arm has an etched bronze band, and the entire armor was one suite. Her lower part of the armor itself was mostly simple yet around her hips to her special place was a metallic-like bottom of sorts you find at the beach with it having a sigil on the center of it (both bronze and crimson metal). Her legs had delicate yet warrior-like plated gauntlets as at the back and front of where the feet were, were dragon claws.

Runa glanced at Hiccup and saw surprise in her orbs at seeing an odd line that was faint, forming between him and Astrid, but shook it off as she got into a stance 'Goku Son' goes into while feeling that Astrid was ok, but growled out to Charastris in a more mature sounding of her voice (with it still sounding like her as well), and shocking Hiccup by what she unknowingly stated as well, "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SIBLINGS!"

With that, she quickly charged at the Dragon who began to fight her as well.

Hiccup felt Astrid move slightly while he witnessed both the Dragon and Runa circling each other before she tackled the Beast, and they began wrestling and figuring with each other; with the Dragon himself trying to bite her as well, "How… Am I alive?" By her tone, however, she was weak and confused.

Hiccup turned to her as she had a slight jaw drop at seeing the improved Runa facing against the same dragon the blonde knew was the same one from long ago with ease, mixed with a few struggles, and began to try and help her up and move to a safer spot whike they were witnessing this amazing fight, "I think it was her after she… Changed," was all he said to Astrid while they hid behind a fallen large tree that the Dragon caused as to them, it seems Runa was merely acting by mere instinct while fighting Charastris.

Astrid was astonished by not only that but was stunned by what he perplexingly stated next to the blonde as they winced when Runa was tail swiped into a few trees before getting quickly up, and tackling the Dragon again, "For some reason, she called both of us her siblings."

Astrid was about to reply back to Hiccup before they ducked as a blast of blue flames from Charastris was trying to torch Runa as she was running around in circles, before leaping and punching the Dragon with her right fist, hard, and sent the Dragon a few inches back as she kept punching his face and sides, both left and right, before she surprised the teens as she roared in unexpected pain from Charastris biting her arm, and let go, quickly, after several hard punches as last one hit his left eye.

Charastris roared in sudden pain at that as she actually busted it while seeing some blood oozed from the former location of his eye, and Runa suddenly felt a large, burning sensation of sorts was coming up from someplace within her body before she quickly opened her mouth, and stunned the two teens in shock as she quickly (without effort), breathed golden flames right at the Dragon who roared in sudden agony and was also cursing at her until it burnt up, and then died.

Runa stood up before her eyes glinted slightly at this, and moved her head upwards while sending another set of those very golden flames into the sky itself as said flames, were very easily seen for miles on out from the Isle of Berk, and Stoick and the others, from their location, knew that something important has just occurred, and the smoke was oddly rainbow-like in color that the flames exhausted out while she did so.

After a few minutes of doing that, Runa stopped sending flames into the sky, and suddenly felt weak while she rolled up her eyes as her mouth smoked a few moments, and to get Astrid and Hiccup to move as the blonde teen's recovery time thanks to Runa, secretly, was sped up slightly, was caught by them as she went unconscious.

As they were struggling to carry Runa since she regained a heavier yet a somewhat lighter perfect weight (due to her change), they didn't see the same person that stabbed Astrid return and held a hand out as the charcoaled Dragon was converted into a charcoal-like blue crystal of sorts in the shape of a diamond, and pocketed it before leaving the scene.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Miles away from Berk itself:**_

The Crimson Collector scowled under the hood this person wore while holding onto the former dragon pet the person had, within a barren isle, and sighed while burying it in the ground near the person while the person's hands also glowed blood-red, and a dragon-like tombstone showed.

The person stood near the gravestone for a few minutes before stilling, and sighed while barely glancing behind at the person that now appeared behind him in a black vortex, and stated firmly to him, "What do you want, Braig?"

The man around the same age as the cloaked person appeared, smirked at that name as he also wore an odd black cloak that his group he was part of only recently, wore mostly all the time on missions or whatever, with matching boots and gloves. Though, his cloak is even more distinguishable by his shoulders as they sag slightly. His sleeves also appeared to be closer-fitting as well. In terms of his facial features, the man supposedly named Braig, sported golden eyes, pointed elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also had two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

"It's Xigbar now, or you could also call me by my secret name if you want? You more then earned that right, Callie." Xigbar states to get the person to scowl at her name as she lowered her hood to reveal a young woman around twenty in age appearance, and has ebony colored with violet highlight hair that was natural, and tied up into a small ponytail behind her head. She also has a slightly curved, upside down triangular face without any pointed chin, and has narrowed, feminine shaped eyes with a mix of both crimson and grey in her irises while having green sclera, and was around 5'5 in height as she used a minor illusion to make herself look taller. She also has light-brown hair that's curly slightly and in a messed-up style.

Callie raised an eyebrow at that, and stated to amuse Xigbar even more while walking to her, "You allowed yourself to be filled with more darkness while pretending to be that race?" He only nodded while grabbing her hand and stated gently to her, as secretly; despite him being as he is, they were both a secret couple. "Yes, and it was actually easy as pie… So to speak, my Crimson Fire." Callie rolled her orbs playfully at that while glancing at the headstone to make him sigh, and rubbed the back of his head slightly and told her, "You do know you didn't need to even send that pet of yours from science to Test that child, right?"

He hid a scowl from himself at the mention of her current boss she was hired for as she was a Mercenary of sorts, "Yes, I know, and I also overestimated the Child… I don't know why he wanted her tested in the first place yet I'm glad I don't have to work for that Bastard anymore." Raising his own eyebrow while he held his lover, she gave him a look while sighing, "I… I might be under the weather of sorts," seeing his look still, he moved away in slight surprise by her answer, "I, well… We're expecting."

Xigbar had mixed feelings of joy and worry at that, as the joy part was the knowledge of him being a dad, but the other was for the safety of both her and the little one. Callie stilled before relaxing within Xigbar's hold as he settled her down while to amuse him and irk her, her Nekotama features appeared while making her playfully pouted as he made her purr without meaning to by rubbing her head, gently.

"I promise there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or our expecting child, Callie, but there are things I also have to keep in motion as I recently gotten in contact with Ava." Xigbar tells her gently while leaning down slightly and kissing her lips, and made her blink in utter surprise at that, "So she actually survived alongside those that either went with the Dandelion Group and stuff, back then?"

"Yes, and the sad thing is that during the War, they were somehow taken, and converted into gems while being scattered around the world, and she decides to remain in hiding until further notice," seeing Callie's sad look on that as she knew others during that time, and even gave up her right as a Wielder back then to make sure she lived for her lover before her, and made her look to him in the eyes and understood it was inevitable.

Once he pulled away, he asked her while she gazed to the sea as the burial site for her one of five pets, was at the cliffside he admired so much, and she stilled while not being sure, "Where will you go? As you know you have only one use left on that odd item… You're 'Time Turner' as such, as I can easily go back and forth in time from what I learned?"

Callie shrugged while being honest with him then, "I was thinking of hanging up the Collection Business and settle down somewhere, and possibly go wherever I can while keeping our child safe, Luxu," Xigbar held back a smile at the use of his vessel name, and held her a few moments as with her, he can be himself without the worry of everyone knowing he was a softy back at the group he was working for at least a year.

It was then he got an idea, and he made her blink in a what-like look to him in wordless confusion over, "Why not stay within Berk? I have a feeling they won't know who you are as you disguised your voice for your only encounter, and that way, I can secretly keep tabs on not only you when I can, but also see if Marluxia and Larxene could come now and then to keep an eye on that Golden Child-" they both looked at the direction where Berk was as a powerful wave of aura came quickly and nearly knocked them down before blinking at how powerful that energy was.

"Well, it seems she sent her last wave that went once again forward in time, I imagine," a random voice stated to the two as they quickly looked to see a man that Xigbar narrowed his eyes and pushed Callie behind him, and stated to the other man in a firm order while summoning his weapons; his Arrowguns, "What do you want?"

He was a young man in some kind of armor, and he was around the age of twenty-two. He has no helmet on so anyone could clearly see his face. His eyes though were slanted on his pupil's, but they also looked normal except they has strange small symbols that couldn't be made out. The eyes were of course also mixed with a bright-green of some kind, mixed with the bluest of the oceans together, in color for his irises. He was clean shaved, and he also has a scar on the left side of his left eye, like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His hair, however, was pure white yet his armor also represented that of the medieval times as a knight, but the armor was a mixture between silver and gold. The shoulders represented two specific animals, one they clearly knew. The left one was in the shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. They also noticed that he also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves a little.

The man raised up his hands gently in a surrender motion while stating to them gently without meaning of a threat at all, "I truly mean no harm, as I was merely passing by, and I was also astonished at how much power that Child herself has sent as it attracted my intrigued attention." That gotten Xigbar to lower his weapon slightly as from his tone, he was telling the truth while narrowing his orbs still and asked before Callie could, as he seemed somewhat familiar to them both, "That doesn't explain your actions now, does it?"

The man chuckled at that lightly for a brief moment before agreeing with Xigbar, "Indeed not, as I was merely going to offer a safe route for your Lover here in case dire circumstances occur, as your child is needed within this world," that made Callie stiffen while Xigbar held his left weapon at the man who didn't at all seemed phased by it, "What do you mean?"

"It's simple really, as I foreseen her useful in events to come to said Child, but to how I know this… Is the mystery itself," the man stated while making them blink as he made without nothing, a frozen drink of sorts appear right in his left-gloved hand and sipped it a few times before continuing his words to them, "I do know you have no knowledge of your kind though, Callie, or the fact of your half-sisters being alive still in a different, modern time period of this very world, secretly… And I am here to help with that, and more, If you two want?" Seeing he was being honest with them, Xigbar lowered his weapons before dismissing them, "What is your offer?" He asked the man who only smiled at them.

The man then summoned a contract of sorts made out of magical paper, and Callie began reading it while being impressed as there was no setbacks or soul taking as such for this, to know he wasn't a contractor demon, but a man of professionalism and whatnot,"I merely want the Child within you safe and sound, and in due time, favors will be needed and whatever could be provided for the Golden Child as I recently found out besides your current group, Luxu or whomever you decide to call yourself, there is one other besides the one I know that would want nothing but to see the child harmed and then used as a Key of sorts to open a forbidden door. A door long forgotten yet rediscovered by this very group as the one leading it, was a former group of the one I personally know."

That got their attention and by seeing his face, he didn't want to at all discuss who this group was, and nodded as the violet cloaked person now showing themselves and froze at seeing the man, and pointed at him with a glare under their hood, "You!"

"Yes me, and I see you are doing well for yourself, Mashani," at the name, the violet cloaked person lowered the hood to reveal a young teen girl around fourteen as she had silvery eyes that were almond shaped to be slightly big, and had a delicate oval face while having two lightning bolt-like marks in teal color on her cheeks, and a button nose along with having short, auburn and violet infused hair.

Callie was surprised her partner that too left the group that wanted the Golden Child for her power, knew this man and before she could ask, the man raised his hand and told them all while irritating the young teen, "We have met before when I saved her life, and in due time, her debt to me will be paid in full and yet… What you did was uncalled for by trying to harm a soul of the past to then try and change your fate for your future. But I will forgive you on that, Child."

"Well I wouldn't have too if you just allowed me to merely die and join my Clan!" She shouted at him to which he shook his head, and stated gently to her with sympathetic understanding while also stunning her mostly and making them wonder what he meant, "I saved your life due to your remaining Clan wanting you to live, Child, as payment to me for the Dark One's soul back then… But the circumstances will, in due time, catch up to the modern times of this world as well."

At that he seemed to look like he forgotten something before he snapped his fingers, and in Mashani's hands was a small chest, "Consider that as your next task as you will have to head to the present timeline to do so, and you will understand as to why after you make sure that the person I am ordering to you to protect, to be protected… But besides that, I must go and merely observe the Golden Child until the time comes I am truly needed, as after all: Potential Wielders like her will be important for the True War to come."

With that, he left as quickly as he came in a rainbow vortex under his feet as that quickly closed up, and the two saw Mashani sighed to herself while she was checking that chest, and without a word to the two while also giving Callie a look, left in a vortex of her own.

Xigbar felt like he should head back, and kissed his wife while nodding in thought to him then, "Please head to Berk while keeping safe. Just promise me you will be alright as I don't know how long I will be gone this time?"

Xigbar then left as Callie sighed while pulling her hood up, and left in her personal vortex as not known to them, a pair of angered orbs vanished from his hiding spot, and left to go report this to his master.

* * *

Well, what do you all think? As I stated, the true crossover events won't happen till after the end of the third movie for the HTTYD Franchise. I merely thought I would hinted as to what Franchise it is, and I have a feeling later on, you will all know what child is within Callie as such…. In due time, as I am not spoiling it.

Besides that, the redesign of Runa was all thinks to me looking things up and everything, and the futa part is for later on when the time comes, but not now as unlike some fics on Rwbyknight's Profile, have some plot with smut-based fics (which sadly I had a tiny hand in some of them; which I won't say his fics are not bad, but they are interesting and good in a way you might appreciate his works, in which I should mention to check Rowana Bensel's works as well).

And if you guys don't recognize the one man I introduced in the end, he is mostly in all my fics for a particular reason.

I decided to update Runa's appearance by a suggested comment as such, and the next chapter to warn you all, will follow with the movie yet it will be split into parts, and also longer (with hints as well of thing to come).

With that, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I had fun writing it. Til the next chapter, peace out!


	2. 1st Movie: Part One

**Announcement:**

I would like to say sorry for delaying this for a while (like my others), but I plan to resume working on them as such, and I hope you all like what I did to this chapter as I also plan to (as mentioned before) continue this from movie one and onwards (with hints of both series as well, for Cartoon Network and Netflix (for when their older teens), so sorry for spoilers as I will also include said characters and dragon types as well, especially "Specific Dragons" I personally know or you may have seen in my other fics as well (or other franchises), and also specifically placed locations.

So you know, it will be a tiny skip (mostly a few days) from the previous plot, and certain characters will be added as well, and my one warning for the "Borrowed OC" applies here as well as "#" alongside their name would either be from **Twitter**, or from **Deviant Art** while crediting them of letting me use said OC in said story (to which, **Ormigoden** is one as such within this long chapter, and I plan to make a few chapters as well or so while I worked on the entire movie, so if you see numbers out of place, and no true announcement, that's why, for chapters).

With that out of the way, I also don't own anything as well except for the plot and stuff (and only my own OC's I truly own). So without a long wait, here is chapter two of the story.

Enjoy everyone as this is, secretly, a late X-Mas Gift to you all!

* * *

_**Few days later at nighttime; November 27th, 811 (2014 in matching time):**_

Things were settling down within Berk while everyone was going back to the norm for this Village… Well, mostly normal as Runa and Co. we're settling down while in Hiccup's House for the night as he agreed, reluctantly, to host them since Gobber was going to be busy on fixing some weapons, and Astrid wanted some time to herself a little while also still helping out the other Vikings, and secretly practicing her axe skills in the woods.

For Runa, she was still getting over her changes while inwardly thankful that her clothes were magically adjusting, instead of being too small as it turned out the other gear she wore when she faced that Beast, was summoned armor of sorts. Hiccup too was thinking about how her new look seemed to be more than it seemed, but couldn't place it.

So yes, Runa was passed out for at least a half-day and tonight, she decided to try and relax. Besides that, she did also wonder what that odd line between Hiccup and Astrid was.

Another set of news as well, a woman named Callie Crimsona also came to the Village seeking sanctuary as well, and ended up as the Village's healing apprenticeship to the Elder herself, despite her being considered a widowed mother-to-be.

Stoick, to mention this as well, was currently overseeing the Village before coming back home for the night, and didn't mind that Runa was staying over alongside the other two females as to Hiccup's own ire, at that, Stoick made him slightly embarrassed by his own words earlier about him needing more time with others than anything else.

At this very moment, Hiccup was rather interested by the book Runa was allowing him to read from her Third Year class on Runes, and was amused by seeing Runa was eating her fifth fish alongside (to his brief disgust), smoked eel as she was the only one in the Village that liked it alongside a few adults since she stated it oddly tasted a mix of grilled chicken and pork, by seeing her play a game dubbed as Truth or Dare, with the girls, and only called for him a few times.

"Alright," Runa states while ignoring the way her body moved to sit a bit better as she looked right at Rowana as Ashlyn hid a laugh at her getting picked alongside seeing the sudden gleam in Runa's orbs, "Truth or Dare, Row?" Rowana was not at all hesitant to state her answer to this, much to the slight pout of Runa, "Dare as I plan to show up Ashlyn anyways." Ignoring Ashlyn's glare to Rowana at that, Runa thought for only a moment before seeing something to which the girl then paled by Runa's words, then, "Alright… I Dare you to take a bite of Stoick's Soup he made for Hiccup earlier."

Hiding a light gulp, and not wanting to back out as Stoick wasn't that much of a cook, got up and grabbed a wooden spoon, and ate a bite of said soup... Only to spit it quickly back out while they laughed at how spicy it was before seeing a glass of iced milk in her hands while quickly chugging it down.

Runa looked apologetic at this while thinking Rowana was mad at her for her Dare, and the three saw her face while Rowana quickly waved her hands back and forth to somewhat relieve Runa over, "Its ok Rue, it was just a game after all." Runa sighed to herself gently before she turned to Hiccup as he blinked at seeing Rowana smirk at him while at the same time she was making him nervous as she asked him with her friend looking at her disapprovingly, "Now Hiccup, Truth or Dare?"

"Um… Truth I guess?" Hiccup states before he tinted by Rowana's words as Runa already sensed it was something personal while she was then gently scratching the side of her face with her fingers by feeling awkward, and Ashlyn was as well while she looked upwards, "Is it true you have a crush on Astrid?" Hiccup, from what they saw, looked dodgy while tapping his crossed, left leg a few times while avoiding their gazes, "Um… Can I choose something else?"

Runa was about to state to them that maybe they should let it pass before they jumped at hearing a loud knocking on Hiccup's door.

Now this confused them since they knew Stoick was not due back for a while, not till sunrise that is, and the teen male himself hesitated yet got up, and was confused when he didn't find anyone there. He was about to go back inside before seeing with a few blinks to confuse the teen, a small yet fancy chest with a parchment attached to it, and it was addressed to both him and Runa. He was wary yet shrugged while grabbing the item, and bringing it inside.

"What's that?" Runa decides to ask when he came and was holding the chest while being confused by him giving her the note, and shrugged to make Rowana and her friend glance at each other before looking at them both, "Not actually sure, but it's oddly addressed to us both."

They then sat near Runa while she used her wand as it was slightly dark to detail anything, and was sheepish as she dropped her wand while her right hand emitted said glow instead, while getting more shared looks between both Rowana and Ashlyn at this knowingly. To tell the truth, they were the only ones to see the slight changes in Runa's magic that was slowly changing, and knew sooner or later, her wand would be drained of its magic and right into her for something more… Rare for the girl, and leave it at that.

Runa than began to read it to them as Hiccup held the chest still, "'Dear Lady Potter and Lord Haddock. If you managed to obtain this chest with the agent we sent to you both, know that a few things are within and are the only way we could figured out to transport things. If the agent didn't at all greet you in person, also know that the agent was forcibly sent back through the true time. Inside is an orb that we had no choice but to place your child into, Lady Potter."

At that, Hiccup nearly dropped it while the others gave Runa looks to which she didn't mind outwardly, yet inwardly, she felt rather used on that but she only kept reading the note, "'Merely channel your magic into the orb, and it should break while freeing her… Do note that she was experimented on as we retrieved her so she may not be fully human.'" _Not fully…? What do they mean by that?_ Runa shook her head before she resumed, "Besides that, Lord Haddock, it appears that he has something personal that was required by the King Goblin to hand over, as it wasn't meant to last within our vaults for years on end. It will be beneficial when the time comes as it is known as the Dragonstone.' What is that?"

Hiccup thought he heard of it before, but couldn't recall as to where as not known to them, Rowana nudged Ashlyn when she looked like she was going to state something yet kept her mouth shut on it.

"'Please inform the Chieftain about said child, and due note that everyone is currently being told (the ones that you have your full faith in), and they are relieved as well… But I cannot truly convince them to not come to your time period you ended up at, as such, Lady Potter. Though the same ritual to take place won't be up till nearly a few years or so, and for some reason upon us at first trying to retrieve you… It failed. So due to this odd outcome, but know that if we find a solution, you may have the choice to either return or not.'" Runa states while they saw her default a little at this, and saw her secretly glanced at herself before resuming the last parts of the note, "So with that to note anything you need, there is a pouch within to gain access to your vaults as we can alter objects to do this, but not living things. Signed by the Goblin King.'"

Runa placed the note down before seeing her hand was still lit up, shook it a few times to dismiss the spell before gently taking the trunk and grabbed said pouch mentioned in the letter-based note, and gently tossed Hiccup the odd stone while holding onto the orb that felt soothingly warm.

To describe the Dragonstone is a mystery itself as it was a smooth, black opal shaped stone around the size of a baseball, yet it was easily able to fit into anyone's hands. The outer rim of said stone was silver etched with runes of sorts (either Celtic or some foreign language), and the center has a pure, white, pentagon designed diamond in the center while feeling oddly warm in a gentle way. To also describe to what Runa held, currently, the orb that is that held her child; Serena Maria Potter, was pink in color while the size of a golf ball, and golden runes that was hard to make out was all around it in glowing, circled lines.

"So that _orb_ is supposed to contain your kid?" Hiccup decided to ask to make Runa gently pause in her gently holding the orb itself in her gentle grip as if she was carrying something precious, and shrugged while glancing at her friends unsurely, "That's what they said at least… This is probably something Mia or maybe Aunty Bella would know more about than me." Hiccup only nodded as he did ask about Runa's life in her time tonight before their game, and was rather intrigued by it, especially since he likes some of the things in her home near his own.

"So what're we waiting for?" Ashlyn decided to state before Rowana could, and Runa seeing some reason while being hesitant as well, decided to get it over with and find out what the note meant about her.

Runa then channeled her magic as instructed by seeing the back of the note was instructions on how to do so, before feeling the orb shake and was letting out puffs of silvery smoke and tossed it quickly before they all covered their orbs while coughing from the intense smoke that was let out as from the outside POV, the Vikings were confused as they thought it was a Dragon Attack as out in the distance, said creatures that were on their way as ordered, nearly faltered as the beam of light nearly blinded some of the flock before they shook their heads and continued.

After a few minutes as the smoke dissipated from Hiccup opening and closing the door with Rowana's help, they blinked at seeing a little girl passed out where Runa tossed the orb, and clearly saw she was related to her as such from Hiccup recalling Runa's previous look except a few details.

She looks like a small seven year old girl, especially with her holding a sealed folder of sorts with her name boldly stating it. She has Runa's hair color while showing hints of silver highlights on the sides of her shoulder-length hair with short bangs (four natural highlights on each side of her hair). She also has a cute yet delicate looking, oval shaped face with a button nose, and natural, wide yet angular shaped eyes that were currently closed. She also has a light peach tone of skin, and yet… That's what made her look normal at least. Serena, to see she wasn't human, has jagged yet pointed, elf-like ears within her hairline, cute fangs that showed from her upper delicate lips, clawed fingertips that were jade-green in color, and two dark-purple stripes on each cheek. She also has on her forehead a dark-blue diamond of sorts with a matching dark-purple line around it. Lastly, she also has a slender yet long, raven colored monkey tail with a silver tip.

The child's outfit, to describe it, was merely a light-lavender child's shirt with ripped navy jeans, and black colored, children strapless sneakers for a girl with grey short socks up to her ankles. She wore around her neck, however, a thick string with a fang of sorts.

Runa felt something kick in and nearly knocked Rowana over as she came over to her child and somewhat amused them while Rowana held back a retort when the Dragon girl began to purr gently while quickly holding onto her child, and she had her eyes closed while doing so… Until she suddenly hissed at Hiccup with glazed eyes in sudden protectiveness to still the teen boy while sensing the situation, Rowana told the others very carefully while seeing Runa's instincts were in control at the point with her waving her hands back, "Slowly back away from her very, very, slowly, guys… Bloody Hell, I think she is going into Protective Mama Mode."

Hiccup gave said girl a bemused look while at the same time, glancing at Runa as she was gently rocking her child alongside purring once again, "'Protective Mama Mode'? Seems rather odd for her to be hissing at-" he hushed quickly when they saw Runa's eyes glare at him sternly for a few moments before she resumed her actions with her child while Ashlyn also then explained quietly before Rowana could, in a way that he could understand as they backed up long enough to at least sit down, "It's not since she is a Partial Dragon as her instincts need a while to settle for sometime, and her child being here caused her to go into a 'Motherly Vibe' like those we've seen with newly Mothered Dragons in our time, with their own young."

Hiccup understood that as they remained quiet for a few moments before seeing Runa stopped, shook her head, and gave them confused looks as her eyes returned to normal as can be, "Umm… What happened?" Before Hiccup could say anything, his mouth was covered by Rowana while she hastily tells Runa while making her only puzzled for a moment or two, before accepting it easily while Hiccup was perplexed yet understood by their eyes to not say anything, "You were checking Lil' Serena over and found out she was ok."

They all froze in place while seeing the child's eyes were open alongside they seeing that were light-amber, slitted yet gem-like from the light before she gently yawned and nuzzles more into Runa while the teen then quickly tinted when she couldn't stop herself from naturally purring while holding onto Serena.

"Well, that answers your question if she would be hesitant or not to you, Rue," Ashlyn states while Hiccup silently agreed alongside a less wary Runa, and seeing it was getting late, they decided to turn in with Runa getting a blanket on her since she couldn't lay down at all from her child refusing to let go.

* * *

Runa woke up while clutching her child and seeing the others did the same as they heard roaring and Viking Villagers were doing things outside of the Haddock House.

Hiccup seeing their looks, opened the door to then quickly shut it once again while stating aloud the one word Runa perked up at since the other two girls heard, and saw fire was shooting through the slats of wood, illuminating the teen boy slightly, "Dragons."

He gave them the 'Wait here' motion as he quickly went out the door once he saw the Dragon leave, and Runa while reluctant to part with her child, handed her to the two girls and they got the wordless hint as she took off after him, and Rowana groaned as Ashlyn hummed to her while Serena curled into her with a gentle grip of her clothing, told ya so, and sighed.

With Runa as she was trying to avoid the hustle and bustle of the Vikings putting out fires this early in the morning as the sun wasn't even up yet, nearly knocked into Hiccup as he was piled with a random Viking yelling before stating the word morning, to him, before going to aid the other Vikings. She then helped him up while they went passed other Vikings that despite knowing her, was intimidated as well by her appearance alone.

Hiccup glanced back at her for a few times while they eventually bumped into Stoick himself as he righted the teen male before stating aloud to a mix of talking to him and the others, "Hiccup?! What is he- What are you doing out? Get inside!"

Stoick shoved him in the direction of Gobber, which Runa followed while feeling bad for Hiccup as well, and they briefly saw one quick motion he found wooden cart and hurls it, and knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky as they paused to overhear him talking to a random Villager for a quick report, and perking Runa up by said dragon races names, "What have we got?" The male then states back to his Leader quickly, "Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick then warily asked to puzzle Runa for yet perk up like the teen male was before disappointing Hiccup at briefly for, by that man's answer, "None so far." Stoick nodded while looking relieved, "Good."

A random Viking shouted loudly to get their attention amongst the chaos as they did so, "Hoist the torches!" Massive flaming braziers were then raised on poles, lighting up the morning-like night sky, and revealed swirling dragons of all types as mentioned doing damage and nabbing things before Runa saw Hiccup wasn't there and decided to head quickly to the Gobber's Blacksmith, and was stopped by a lavender colored, Monstrous Nightmare.

It was growling at her before blinking in utter shock as she instinctively opened her mouth and easily ate the dragon's plasma-like flames to even shock her before shaking her head, and then growled out to the female dragon, "I have no time for this… _**Get out of my way!**_" At the end though she accidentally spoke Parseltongue to stun the Dragon over while merely letting her pass, quickly, to catch up to Hiccup, and also shook her head before going after some sheep nearby.

Hiccup managed to get there first while Gobber noticed and stating in a way the teen rolled his orbs at while preparing himself, "Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." It was Gobber's turn after seeing Hiccup was quickly getting his apron on as Gobber's Main Apprentice while also flexing a little as he spoke to demonstrate things, "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." While Gobber worked, he spoke while he did to deflate Hiccup then as he was quickly repairing tools, "They need toothpicks, don't they?"

As Hiccup was getting to work, since he was transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge while the Viking Villagers crowd the counter for replacements, Runa decided to show up at that point while panting in place to amuse the old blacksmith himself while making her nearly hold back a 'Omph' when he placed a few weapons into her hold, "Nice seeing ya Lass… Help Hiccup at least to get things quicker."

While she was helping Hiccup and secretly they were surprised by her being able to withstand the flames of the fire and molten steel with ease, they paused while hearing a small explosion and saw the fire brigade, and was secretly received the flames wasn't near Hiccup's Home mixed with both amused and knowing looks at the teen male at seeing Astrid helping others while guessing the way she was moving did seem to be attractive, as Rowana did tell her (like all the others that knew her even before her change) Runa was gorgeous as an adjusted teen… Yet she still didn't think so as she has doubts on that.

Seeing her look though made both her and Gobber chuckle as Hiccup scoffed at her while he decided to join them and yet... Gobber quickly seeing this, stopped him, "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." He shook his head at the teen while Runa kept busy alongside glancing at them now and then at seeing they were about to either fight or something. "Oh, you've made plenty of marks… All in the wrong places." At those words, Runa felt that this may have occurred before to them.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a Dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup states to Gobber while Runa pondered as to why they have to kill them at all, yet held her tongue as Gobber came over while grabbing some weapons and explaining to him the simple things, "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe…" he then grabs to what Runa learned was a weapon known as a bola (or otherwise known as iron balls attached to rope for eased crippling of the legs), and hands it to the next Viking as they tossed it at a random Gronkle and made them fall into a house, "You can't even throw one of these."

It seems Hiccup was prepared for that and confuse them over while showing the two from behind the stall and as he spoke, to reveal a strange, wheelbarrow-like contraption, "Okay fine, but…" he grunts while setting it up yet hid a wince as one of the bold from it shot off prematurely, and struck the next waiting Viking at the counter while Gobber gave him a look, "This will throw it for me."

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about," Gobber states as he was placing some finished weapons to other Vikings hands while coming over and didn't hear Hiccup mutter to himself to which Runa heard while glancing at her hand, and quickly recoiled at seeing she was eating molten metal, a mild calibration issue, and states, "Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Runa saw Hiccup's look at Gobber gesturing his entire body as he finished, "This."

"But you pointed to all of me?" Hiccup states in a perplexed tone before realization came to him by Gobber's next set of words in a way to know he was right, "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

Runa despite hearing Hiccup's tone being a threat while stopping herself from eating the coal this time (from the small pit for heating the pot), was half-amused and also understanding what he was going through, "Ohhhh…" Gobber quickly mimicked him while also making a statement in secret, "Ohhhhh, yes." Hiccup then was gesturing alongside amusing Runa by his body language as despite him trying to act up, she thought it was funny and Gobber merely not impressed, "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

He let out a secretive 'Omph' when Gobber then tossed someone dull swords into his arms while giving him a look once again mixed with an order by his words, "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup sighed while Runa came over and he gave her a thankful look while helping him as she was placing runes to whose name they belonged to, into each one while resisting on eating some coal again as she doesn't know why she wants to eat it, and saw him fantasizing while he placed another sword while lobbing it into the grinding wheel and was grinding it down, and made him glance at her with hopeful eyes at her then by her words while, in secret, Gobber huffed yet his eyes were hiding amusement mixed with secret hope as well by them while serving another Viking, "I truly don't know why you Vikings need to kill a Dragon… But I hope that you get your chance, Hic."

They saw quite a ruckus still going on near the open windows of the smith shop while serving Vikings by various Dragons, and Hiccup thinking about them, and not seeing Runa was eating some of the scraps of metal before recoiling again and still helping.

Some of the Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._ Hiccup saw the leading Nadder clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart before seeing some sheep pour out and quickly scatter. Elsewhere nearby, they both saw Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

Hiccup blinked while seeing Runa pointing to and seeing a stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney before seeing a matching head click its teeth through the door and lights it while making an explosion. The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipped together to reveal a single body. "What is that one?"

"That's a Zippelback," _Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._ Hiccup states while also thinking as well to himself as not known to them, Stoick saw this at his spot as that Dragon flew over him, and heard something as he shouted out as well while climbing the top of a catapult.

The teen male was then puzzled while giving a mace away to Runa's irritated growl to amuse Gobber secretly at her words while giving three swords and an axe back to their owners, and was perplexed at the end of them, secretly, "Not that type of Dragon again… I can't believe I ate that ones blast earlier." They saw Stoick was shooting the catapult before moving away from a Monstrous Nightmare that was red in color, destroying it in hot, plasma-like fire, _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._ As Hiccup thought that, they saw said Dragon was indeed on fire while Stoick was about to hammer it… Until they heard a loud, ballistic moaning sound that was echoing within the air.

Runa was confused by Hiccup's words as everyone moved when a blue plasma blast of sorts shot the catapults as the red Dragon took off quickly from that, and heard shrieks of 'Move' or 'Get down' while seeing everyone, even Stoick, move away from the area as they were destroyed. "Night Fury."

Hiccup looked to be resolved at this before seeing Gobber grab an axe and replacing his hammer attachment for that while stet in general quickly to the teen quickly, "Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" He paused before glaring and pointing at the teen before yelling and taking off in firm warning, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Runa saw a smirk enter Hiccup's face while giving him a knowing look while not at all knowing she was eating coal again, "Youf plam to go outh?" Hiccup was about to honestly say yes to her before being perplexed at seeing her not only still eating the coal, still, but some leftover scraps, "Umm… Why you eating that?"

Runa saw this, spits it out before warily looking at the actual teeth marks she left as he picked up the half-eaten, former blade while seeing she was looking scared and states quickly, "I don't freaking know Hiccup. I been bloody trying to stop yet I can't…" she paused when she was looking ready to cry but blinked at seeing him showing concern, like a big brother would, as that is what she, in truth, saw both him and Astrid mostly as and stated to her then, "How about you come with me then and see my invention at work to get that Night Fury, as we can find out why later?"

Runa nodded while seeing the Vikings were going after the buildings and whatnot then the shop, and was helping him, or in this case, easily carrying the contraption in her arms while following the teen male.

Eventually while glancing at Runa in secret amazement at how strong she was as he knew well it was heavy yet she held it like it was, from what he has seen before and was told, a soccer ball, and placed it quickly to where he wanted it while he got into position and while positioned to the sights of the downed catapults, and gets everything ready while loading some bola's in it. The bola then drops into a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark morning sky.

They both then listened with his eye pressed to the scope he built into it, his hand poised on the trigger. He then hears the Night Fury just like Runa, and turns his aim to the defense tower. Secretly, said Dragon closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." He states while Runa asked him as he was also multitasking on his current task and then hearing her, at the same time, "What exactly is a Night Fury?"

"It's a Dragon that never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. That's why I'm going to be the first to do it, Runa," Hiccup states before quickly moving as the tower toppled from a sudden blast while at the same time, it illuminated the Dragon briefly as it then flew by as Hiccup quickly aimed, fired, and not only springing the weapon on the ground but they both saw the bola disappeared at said direction… Then they heard a whack followed by a sudden loud screeching sound of shock as Runa saw the Dragon fell into the woods, unlike Hiccup.

Hiccup was surprised that his device worked before he was slowly growing elevated from Runa stating he got the Dragon, and danced a bit while stating loudly, "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

They froze when they saw two Dragons as one they hadn't seen before (mostly to Runa, as Hiccup thought he heard about it before). The first was the same red Monstrous Nightmare that Stoick didn't hit from the catapults that was climbing the cliff nearby while growling, but the other appeared with ease from the cliff side as well as it dispersed the black mist surrounding its body.

It resembled slightly to a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but the Dragon has a more feminine look of sorts to the Dragons form to tell it was a she. She also has purplish, translucent hide mixed with black in a perfectly placed, tiger-like design. The female Dragon also has silver-infused, emerald colored, Smaug-like eyes (1), and she was around the size of two large horses combined.

Both Dragons growled at them while Hiccup states mostly to himself as they took off quickly back to Berk, "Except for you two."

With Stoick, he was easily holding down the nets with the Nadders they caught trying to oddly herd the sheep out of the Village until he looked up from hearing a familiar scream, and saw his son was being chased by not only a Monstrous Nightmare within the Village Plaza, but by a Dragon they hardly know at all as well while Runa was holding the tail of the unknown drake, and shouting to stop as they pursued the teen male.

"Do not let them escape," he told the men as they quickly nodded while piling on, and he went after the two.

In the Plaza, Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight, and the unknown Dragon sent ivory-colored blasts as well that made a sizzling sound with each sent like birds on a large flock, and made holes very easily on the wooden platform while Runa was hanging onto for dear life by firmly latching herself one the tail (which it glanced while huffing) as the female Dragon kept chasing after Hiccup.

Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier; the only shelter available. The Nightmare although blasts it while spraying fire all around him as Runa was then off nearby a few buildings while holding onto the Dragon as she was trying to throw her off at nearly biting her tail, and Hiccup peers around the smoldering post while seeing to his quick relief no sign of the Nightmare.

He then turns back to find it leering at him, and was blocking his escape, and it takes a deep breath while Hiccup felt like this was the end of his life, and closed his eyes to only feel… Nothing. Once he opens his eyes, he sees his Dad (Stoick) was wrestling with the Dragon with ease while it was trying to bite and claw at him as he only stood still in small fear, and they were resuming their earlier fight.

The Nightmare then tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke and looks sheepish as Stoick said while charging at the male Nightmare, "You're all out." He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and tries to leave before it was caught, and was forcibly led to the stables.

Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup as he saw his son's face looked from being relieved, to be wary by seeing his own look, and was about to say something to defend himself until they dodged the unknown Dragon and Runa going right through the burnt brazier pole as it collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders.

The freed Dragons escape... with several sheep in tow, within moments. The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over to know one thing: The Dragons have clearly won.

The murmuring crowd then eyed Stoick, awaiting his response.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup, at this point, states while they also saw Runa oddly growl with that aura once again covering her frame, briefly, and quickly making the female Dragon wary at her then, jumped off while quickly grabbing her tail… And slammed her to the point they thought they saw chibi-versions of Runa floating around the female Dragon's head before the Dragon then passed out.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup states in a way he hoped he pleased his Dad… To only get grabbed by the scruff of his clothing while also ignoring Runa following them warily as she felt the vibe from the man seemed to be irritated mixed with being embarrassed by their actions, and he mostly focused on Hiccup while they headed to the Haddock House, and saw the Vikings began to start fixing up Berk.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" Hiccup states while he was being easily carried by his father before he dropped him at the front door, and Runa went inside and was relieved at seeing her friends and her child was alright while seeing Stoick's raised an eyebrow at the child before getting the note, read it with raised eyebrows before tossing it easily to Rowana in a ball while resuming his task to Hiccup, "STOP! Just... Stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

At that, Hiccup saw eyes are upon him from those fixing near the house itself, and saw Runa was whispering something to Rowana to make her go wide-eyed yet reluctantly nodded with a look while Ashlyn easily took the child from Runa's hold as they went inside with her.

"Between you and me, The Village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Hiccup tried to dissuade on that for him getting into trouble as not known to him, a few nearby round Vikings stir self-consciously at that.

Stoick though, wasn't amused while setting firmly to him then, "This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" He sighed then while holding his head briefly before looking at his son in exasperation, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He sighed while Runa felt awkward being near a family conversation, especially since Hiccup gestured while he spoke to make Stoick sighed once more again after, "I can't stop myself. I see a Dragon and I have to just... Kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Stoick seems to disagree on that while telling his son off and making Hiccup look away, "You are many things, Hiccup. But a Dragon Killer is not one of them." Hiccup sees the fire brigade though, and Astrid looked away while Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout hold back chuckles with Fishlegs only continuing on putting out fires nearby as they heard this while Astrid was the only one to see Runa's eyes glow at them in sudden warning before shaking her head in small confusion while eating (secretly stunning her that is) a broken dagger she grabbed from the house, "Get back into the house."

Stoick then turned to Gobber while firmly telling him as he then left to check the damage the Dragons caused, "Make sure he gets in there. I have his mess to clean up."

Hiccup faulted a little at that while seeing Gobber understood as Runa saw what she was eating then and spat it out while glaring at the weapon to half-lift Hiccup's spirits at that before shaking his head while then glancing at the fire brigade as they began to leave with Runa coming out alongside the girls with Runa's child, and didn't notice Serena at all (except for Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs).

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut states with a snicker while his twin was chuckling as she followed him to make Hiccup's mood even more sour, of sorts, Snotlout then stated to him in a way he was amused mostly then truly impressed, "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" he saw they were out of earshot, yet turned to Astrid by her look and turned to only blink as Runa was once again eating a broken weapon before recoiling to worry Rowana over yet puzzled the group as Gobber picked it up and was rather impressed by the fully chewed markings that cut clean and whistles while stating in a tone to then make Runa tint in embarrassment, and puzzle the teens, "Well now, seems you have a hankering of scrap metal. Aye, Lass?"

Before Runa could open her mouth, she hid a flinch when Fishlegs was inspecting her closely while glancing at the weapon and back to creep her out, and stated in a way to make his words go over her head in small realization, "It seems she might be a mix of a few classes rolled up into one and might be craving metal, or anything earthy to satisfy her Dragon Instincts of her previous actions a few days ago… Mostly impressive from seeing remnants of plasma of a Monstrous Nightmare's Lava Flame on her cheek as well."

Runa gave him a weirded out look while quickly rubbing said cheek of leftover residue from that blast she ate earlier, and Astrid while not fond of Hiccup as such, chose to place her hands on her hips while Hiccup was lead to the back as Gobber decided to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, and looked at the know-it-all on Dragons in puzzlement, "You mean her body is craving steel to eat?"

He was about to state things until they saw Runa's tail elongated to the point it was able to grab some burnt wood nearby and she was subconsciously eating as it went back to normal before blinking with a what-like look, to them, until she spat the object out they pointed while using her fingers of sorts to scrape her tongue by Ashlyn, "You're eating crisped wood, Rue."

_I guess Fishlegs might be right at that as by her reaction, she doesn't know why either_, Astrid thought while she did a double-take at hearing the child purr, and seeing the slight resemblance between the girl and Runa, it clicked quickly yet Rowana states it as Ashlyn was able to get the note and shakes it to them, and Hiccup came back as Gobber patted the teens back before heading back to his shop, "She's Runa's kid."

Runa nodded while hesitant as her two friends then went to Gobber's for a bit yet sighed while glancing at her child in her arms, and at them, and seeing Hiccup was motioning for her to distract the two as she figured he wanted to go see if he downed the Dragon, nodded while leading them into her home behind the Haddock House as he took off.

"Wow… This is rather impressive, in a scientific way," Fishlegs states to Runa as she shrugged while the three ended up in her basic yet fancy-like modern living room she has and sat in a recliner and oddly felt Serena was waking up, eventually, "It's what good amount of gems and other can do."

"You have gems?" Astrid states in small surprise at this while Runa nodded and whistled a little before they jumped back, and was glad he decided to be living in this house alongside a few other of his kind. The male creature that appeared was considered a friend while being known as a House-Elf.

This was Dobby (movie version; 2).

"Yes, what it be, Lady Potter?" Dobby states to make Runa groan while giving him a look and gently stated to him, "Dobby, how many times I have to insist you call me by my first name?" He shrugged before replying to her then to make the two teens amused while glancing at the child, "Many times I'm afraid, as old habits truly die hard, Lady Potter."

He glanced at the two teens before glancing at her by him then quickly nodding, as his head alongside his ears was wiggling as he did, "Well, can you fetch me a bag of gemstones from my sealed Bank-Room here in my home, make some food… And perhaps send my child to my room while having Winky keep an eye on her, as I want her, personally, as her Elf?" Dobby was secretly surprised by this, but quickly popped away silently to quickly carry out his Lady's orders.

They jumped when a female elf that is Winky (again movie version; 3), appeared, gently took the child while popping away to where her room was as they gave her unbelievable looks, and merely told them with a look of later, "It's rather complicated without having to explain it to Stoick or everyone, as their former Elves made into servants long ago in my realm, and I found out they secretly exist as well, still, but are in hiding."

Dobby came back when they slowly nodded in half-understanding with said bag of gems while they also saw coming into the room, strange food they never seen before to light up Runa, as she felt hungry still (despite eating some metal, coal, and that Dragon Flame of sorts). It was chicken stir-fry with sweet and sour sauce, with a side-dish of onion rings baked with a honey glaze and cinnamon.

He smiled at them all before resuming his homely duties as they began to slowly eat, and Fishlegs and Astrid began to enjoy this of sorts before the male perked up by Runa mentioning what her home contained, more-so to the library she built, here, "You have a Library?"

Runa nodded to him while finishing up her food alongside them as they poofed to the kitchens to get washed while telling him the directions, and sweatdropped as he quickly took off before summoning Dobby to make sure Fishlegs wasn't fully distracted and help him to the translation books for the others.

It was silence between the two girls then while Runa was drinking Earl Grey Tea that Dobby brought, gently, before she asked while placing the cup down on her stand close to her and making Astrid give her a bewildering look at, "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Psh, no… Why would you think that?" Astrid states while glancing left and right before seeing her look, and sighed while leaning forwards slightly and not only looking at her while easily seeing Astrid's body language to tell she was not over things, but she was also rubbing the back of her head, "Nothing can get by you, huh?"

Runa only shrugged wordlessly as Astrid decided to confess slightly to her, "I never thought about what Ma told me would be very deep, especially since she was thankfully not in the home upon seeing that it was destroyed from within… But I just can't stop thinking about it being my fault."

Runa understood the weight Astrid currently had on her shoulders from this, and seeing she held back her tears, came over and made her stiffen before she did so in turn as she was awkwardly hugging the blonde teen and Astrid began to let those tears flow, and figured that she could let out her emotions here while still upholding the "Tough Girl" image back within the Village, and even though that Astrid fully knew her mother… _Wish I could have known more about mine_. Runa thought to herself while comforting her "Big Sister" in mind, for a few more minutes.

After that, they pulled away awkwardly as Astrid coughed into her hand and stated to her with a look that wasn't threatening yet Runa nodded in agreement, "That, um… That stays between us, alright Runa?"

Runa confused Astrid then as she got into her bag, and pulled out a beautiful gemstone that looked amazing as a non-glowing star in design, mixed with it being a blue diamond, while shaped as a smoothed out, opal shaped design into her hand, and made her looked at the dragon girl in utter shock before reluctantly placing it into her clothing as a keepsake, "That is one of the few Everdawn Gemstones I kept from my Vaults that is probably worth at least three Villages combined… I want you to have it as maybe a reminder that not everything is bad in life, as despite it being cruel… Things can be turned into something more."

"Um, thanks," was Astrid's only reply to make Runa smile gently at her a few moments before seeing she was then eating without knowing, a Ruby, to make her spit it out to instantly amuse the blonde, "Why the name of Merlin do I have to eat strange things?"

It turns out that Runa was surprised by Fishlegs knowledge of sorts about Dragons, later on, with Astrid present as some of the things went over their heads yet understood some of it: She was a mix of classes alongside a few other types of Dragons they never heard of before, and only one thing they found in both his knowledge and her library, luckily, as to one of the few types she is: An Obsidian Drake (4), and also one of the rare ones dubbed as Worldbreakers.

"At least that can explain my weird habits of eating metal and stuff… But do I really have to eat this large piece of coal?" Runa states in a complaint to Fishlegs as he only gave her a stern look while making her sigh and also amusing Astrid once again, to then make a playful glare at her as she began to reluctantly eat it or try to, "At least it's not raw meat." Runa was then chewing it while oddly tasting not only the minerals, but oddly enough, a spicy-like sweet chocolate of sorts, somehow, swallowed it to make them give her weird yet understandable looks by her statement then, "It tastes good."

"Of course it would, as that type of class of Dragons eat coal and whatnot to replenish their body's when their low on energy or worse, and to heal themselves better." Fishlegs explained while pocketing a book Runa was letting him borrow on Magical Dragons from her time, as he just came back from her impressive library ten minutes ago, and only nodded while taking another bite from it.

Astrid though wondered what the others were, as she hardly knew the other types of Dragons except the one in 'The Book', and knew Fishlegs was a wide source of class-based information on that, and was secretly thankful to use in her training as he was able to eavesdrop on conversations from traders to Berk itself.

The blonde shook her head while gently touching the gem in her pocket, before asking Runa a question then, "Why were you with him earlier though, when you could have stayed behind and cared for your child?" Her response stunned them while glancing at each other before looking to her as she was thinking while chewing the coal piece still, "Well, I was with him when he managed to use his strange device to shoot down something… Not sure if it was a Night Fury or another type of Dragon… But that one I hung onto before blacking out near the end a few moments, felt like it was sent as backup to get rid of him."

"Wait… Hiccup managed to actually down a Dragon? Where?" Fishlegs states while seeing Astrid was still stunned that Hiccup was able to do this while seeing Runa fully swallow the last bite, and then honestly tells them both, "Somewhere deep in those woods I arrived in, but not sure where…" she looked away while they guessed she wasn't concerned about her own being then others at this point, as her words also stated it as well while warily glancing at them in a way to know she truly felt a mix of things, and small fear being one of them, "Would Stoick harm him for what he did within the Plaza?"

"The Chief? I don't think he would, Runa, as he may be the Leader of the Village, but he has the honor and respect amongst everyone here in Berk and wouldn't harm him… At least from how long I lived here." Astrid assured her to make Runa nod before she hiccuped and in Astrid's left hand as her right was touching the gem before recoiling in small surprise, and Fishlegs jaw dropped as a miniature figure of said blonde girl was in her hands as they did see Runa pull out the miniature Opalaye that was running around her home, nibbling on a blue diamond before sending it back on the ground as it scurried with it.

"Ok, she may have some type of Chaos-based breed in her as well…" Fishlegs states before they held back being startled as Winkey appeared, and made Runa go quickly to her room while telling them they can go anywhere, as she went to awoken child at last.

* * *

_**A few hours later within the Woods; Still Morning:**_

On an open notebook Hiccup was using, shown a drawn map of the entire island, and it was covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly and sees... nothing. He then reluctantly adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in sudden frustration at this, snaps his book closed, and then pockets it.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire Dragon." Hiccup states while he resumed walking, to himself, and was secretly grateful of Runa distracting the others teens earlier to let him go- He was then whacked by a stray, low-hanging branch as it snapped back while hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk.

His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth before following it to a downed, black Dragon of sorts, and its body and tail tangled in a bola.

The male Dragon while presumed to Hiccup to be dead, has black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray or even a black panther. The male Dragon also possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is also missing the left side of his tail-fin, to which Hiccup lastly noticed.

Hiccup approaches, beaming while he placed a foot on top of the Dragon while stating in words he thought was of victory, mixed with disbelief at the start, "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He also did a victory pose at the end.

The Dragon suddenly began to shift to startle the teen while he also springs back, terrified. He then turns his small blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded Dragon, dagger poised to strike.

As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him with bright green eyes. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.

With the Dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado. "I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" He declared to the Dragon. Hiccup then raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness.

The Dragon's labored breathing quickly breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration as he then opens an eye, uncertainty starting leaking through with ease as the Dragon holds the stare.

Something profound is exchanged. Hiccup didn't know why, but he couldn't place it at all back then as he did to the current times as a man, but he felt the same exact feelings of himself in those eyes of the Dragon's. Finally, the Night Fury seeing the state of things closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.

Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... Fighting himself... Until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He then looks over the Dragon's chafed rope wounds, and muttered while feeling both ashamed mixed with guilt by what he has done, "I did this."

He began to leave before he glances back at the Dragon, and saw his chest heaving.

Hiccup grumbles to himself as he checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shot open at this with small shock while then silently watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces on him.

In a blur, the Dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him.

Hiccup is paralyzed. The Dragon's breath ruffles his hair as Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange between them both is intense, profound as the Dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing screech instead.

The male Night Fury turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.

Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

Not seen by him the entire time as a witness, amused orbs were shown within a few trees that were yellow with red pupils before glancing at the direction of The Village, and vanished while in the sky itself while witnessing Hiccup's actions as well, was the very same Opalaye that came with Runa, before heading back to her cave on Berk to tend to the eggs that has yet to hatch.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Hiccup came back and blinked with a 'what-the-hell' look at seeing Runa was playing with Serena while Astrid watched alongside Stoick before shaking his head for later as he went inside without their notice.

He paused while blinking at seeing a dark green, fully cloaked person sitting in his father's chair while drinking from a spare mug of theirs, and stated with narrowed eyes to get the person's attention by his tone, and his dagger out while trying to be brave, "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

The person chuckled while glancing at the teen male from under the hood to instantly reveal it was a male by just his voice alone, "Merely overseeing the Village itself, and checking on certain interests within, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third… But more importantly," despite being inwardly stunned this person knew his name, he was wary of this man while he crossed his legs and stared at the teen then while at the same time, made Hiccup falter briefly while quickly placing the weapon of his back in the air by his next set of words, "How is it that one mere boy as such as yourself, would spare a Dragon while knowing he or whatever fortune awaits you, could have been yours?"

"H-How did you-" Hiccup tries to say to the man before he saw him chuckle before interrupting him by his next set of words as if it wasn't any concern, "Not that it matters as I personally have a proposal for you, instead of that _Leader_, in relation."

Wary at this, Hiccup took a few steps back as the person stood while glancing at the exposed arm to reveal golden and green armor of sorts before hiding that, and stated firmly to him as he quickly realized he may be over his head right now, "What is it you want?"

It seems his question pleased the man before him as he spoke in a cool yet impressive tone then while placing his arms behind his back as he stood there, looking right at him as if he can see right into his soul, "A deal as such or more in terms, a unique gift that I rarely bestow upon others since long ago…" he waved his hand to let Hiccup know he was no normal man as a contract of sorts appeared right in front of him in Viking Runes, and he then began to state to him then, "I want you to be a protector of sorts to a personal or particular child in mind, and knowing what _she_ sees as a big brother within her mind, to help her in times of need and in turn, I will bestow upon you a gift or two as this contract once signed by your full name, will be dissolved into yourself. Though note that by any given time, I may follow through with the Contract as well."

_He means Runa…_ Hiccup thought while knowing what was happening, was happening, but he narrowed his eyes while looking at the man to amuse him of sorts while secretly, being impressed once again by Hiccup's intelligence as such, "What does Runa mean to you though? This all seems too good to be true, Sir."

"Bright child you are, Haddock… Let's say it is of personal interest and other meanings, and leave it at that." The man states mysteriously to further Hiccup's wariness while seeing no other option, sighed while blinking as a quill was placed into his hand and while he was writing his name, he hid a wince as he felt a strange burning sensation on his left arm before it faded as the contract indeed dissolved before going right into his body, and he glowed a few moments before it faded.

"Good. Now, I believe that you will be rather surprised by said 'gifts' placed, but do not think that I don't own you, Haddock, as I do not want to have your _Soul_ sent to my youngest child, especially since I also tied the knot even further between you and one other girl you may know by doing something drastic, despite her father's wishes as such."

Hiccup went wide-eyed at that yet before he could say anything, the man snapped his fingers before vanishing into a green mist while within Runa's chambers within her home, a wrapped gift was placed upon her bed by this man, alongside a small note.

Hiccup froze a moment while hearing the man give a warning within his head, then, "_Do not tell anyone unless they find out for themselves, Haddock, or your soul will go to Hel…_" Hiccup shook his head as the door opened to see his father enter and he stopped before glancing at him, and simply closed the door while knowing Runa was alright alongside the other new addition to the Village, and states firmly to his son, "Hiccup."

"Dad. Uh…" Stoick still stands before heading over to his chair and grabbing his weapon he left behind while he takes a deep breath yet didn't get a chance to speak as Hiccup did first while ignoring the burning sensation on his arm, "I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick states while still gathering his things with Hiccup following him, and they straightened at the same moment while within Stoick's Room of their Haddock House, and tell each other then at once, "I've decided I don't want to-" "I think it's time you learn-" "Fight Dragons." "To fight Dragons." They both were confused before Stoick states to his son then with a gesture while carrying a large burlap sack, "You go first." Hiccup shook his head while replying back to his father, "No, you go first."

"Alright," Stoick began with Hiccup looking stunned by his words, "You get your wish. Dragon Training. You and Runa start in the morning."

Despite being surprised by Runa being added to training yet guessed she needs it by her body alone, he quickly scrambled after his father while trying to explain things to him as Stoick wasn't much listening, "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of Dragon-Fighting Vikings, but do we have enough Bread-Making Vikings, or small home-" he hid a wince by his father shoving something onto him as they were back in the living quarters and saw it was one of his axes while he also stated then to him, "You'll need this."

While reluctantly holding it, he began to try and talk his father out of it as he was nearly done packing his sack, "I don't want to fight Dragons." Thinking he was joking, Stoick states while gently shoving him a bit, and nearly toppling his son over by the weight from the axe, "Come on. Yes you do." He faltered only slightly whole packing an extra pair of undies when he heard Hiccup state to him in small hesitation, "Rephrase. Dad I can't kill Dragons." Hiccup heard his father sigh at him while standing up and to look at him, and stated assured that his words were true, "But you will kill Dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Hiccup tried to explain still as not only his actions, but that man reminding him as he held his arm from feeling that burning sensation return briefly, saw his father looked irritable for a moment before telling him firmly, "It's time Hiccup."

Feeling a lecture coming on, Hiccup then states to him with equal irritation mixed with wariness, "Can't you hear me?" Despite that, Stoick began to explain while straightening him out, and gestures to the axe as well while nearly making him topple over from it, "This is serious son! When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of…" he then made Hiccup roll his eyes then by gesturing you his entire form then, "This."

"You just gestured all of me?" Hiccup states before hearing his father stated firmly to him then, "Deal?" Despite the irony of his words, Hiccup then states sarcastically mixed with knowing to his Dad, "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Yet Stoick persisted with an edge to his voice slightly, "Deal?" Hiccup sighed warily yet nodded without words.

Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet as the last item to gather, and heads for the door while telling him without looking back, "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Hiccup in turn despite seeing his father leave, states back in a wary reply, "And I'll be here. Maybe."

Hiccup sighed as he quickly dropped the axe to his right, and guessed that Gobber may have convinced his Dad to get him started before he heard the door, and straightened himself out while stating, "Come in."

It was Runa while holding onto her child who was wordlessly looking around the home, alongside looking sheepish while confusing him over by her words, "I hope you don't mind me staying another night? Dobby is refurbishing some of my home after finding strange things eating my wares in the kitchen, and let's say it was messy."

"No. Not at all…" Hiccup states while seeing Runa's look was relieved before switching to concern by sensing that Hiccup was upset over something, and stated gently while adjusting her child's hold, with ease, "You ok?" She blinked in surprise as Astrid came inside since she was wanting to chat to the teen boy, and equally did the same while closing the door by his words mostly to Runa, "Not entirely… Dad says that you and me have Dragon Training in the morning."

They jumped only a little by Astrid's slight exclamation of still being surprised to them both, but mostly at him, "You and Runa are joining the Training?"

"Ya… But I had little to no choice in that," Hiccup states while unknowingly scratching his left arm to quickly get Runa to see that, and confused Astrid when she handed her the gleeful child at being held by 'Auntie Astrid' while raising his sleeve and was stunned like they were, at seeing glowing Nordic Runes that were etched onto his entire arm (from his elbow to his wrist, and his arm was fully covered in said runes).

Runa then switched to worry while Astrid for once felt worried about Hiccup as he lightly gulped, and looked at his exposed arm by her words then, "Please tell me you didn't make a deal with Loki or some other God recently? These runes are hard to make out yet states a lot of things in one go."

"I, ah… May have done so," Hiccup sighed out while holding back a wince when Astrid hit the back of his head, "What were you thinking? Deals with Gods are treacherous, what if it was Loki?! He's known for his treachery to Deals!" Astrid took a step back while giving Runa a bewildered look by his next set of words, "He said to not tell anyone unless they figured it out… The Deal was for me to be 'Your Protector and Brother' while the rest being too quick, Runa."

"Why me? Why does fucking Fate have to do this to those I care for," Runa sadly states to herself as in said realm she lives in, Fate sneezed at being mentioned while shrugging as she was checking Berk's current and future fates of the citizens and was quickly doing a double take, and then screamed out the name of the God in question, in an irritated way.

Astrid seeing Runa's state alongside Hiccup, didn't know what to do while Serena was only confused within Astrid's hold before scanning Hiccup's arm and blinking as they did to see the runes quickly faded into his skin, and sighed while glancing at them, "I guess we won't know what they say unless they show up again, but I guess I have to see if Rowana or Ashlyn would know anything about some of the details I managed to read."

They only nodded before glancing at Serena while hearing her stomach rumble a little as Runa sighed while gently taking her, and stated to them gently as they looked at each other, "I guess I'll see what Stoick has for food here and maybe make some lunch for us all… That is if your staying for that Astrid?" She looked at the blonde then to only see her shake her head no, and she stated to the Dragon Girl then as Hiccup raised his sleeve back up and decided to head to his room to stew over things, "Not really, as I want to at least practice a few moments or so against a tree. Thor knows that I need it for tomorrow."

Runa nodded before glancing at seeing Hiccup dropped his stone from all of this and picked it up before quickly dropping it and caught herself from dropping Serena, as it somehow bit her, "You ok?" Astrid worried states while seeing her hand was in fact bleeding, "I guess so… I didn't expect a stone like that to actually bite."

Astrid picked it up before she hid a wince as it bitten her hand while not known to them both, her pupils briefly slitted a bit before returning to normal while she also shook her head, and carefully placed the stone on the fireplace for eased reach while she states warily, "I guess I'll see you in the morning… I suggest you eat light or something close to it. With Gobber teaching things… Odin help us."

Runa nodded while she made Astrid stiffen by hugging her, and moving away as she headed to the kitchen while Astrid glances at where Runa headed while unknowingly began to scratch her own left arm before heading out.

* * *

_**The next day in the morning, November 28th, 811 (2014 real time); Dragon Training Pen:**_

Runa was nervous while secretly thankful for Astrid and Hiccup's help of settling her down last night as Astrid decided to stay the night in the Haddock home after she practiced her axe swinging, and she had a nightmare she hardly recalled, and was secretly also grateful of them handling her when she was not aware for at least an hour. Last night as well, Serena was luckily with Rowana as they said they could babysit for her while she trained, and was glad her child didn't see her state of mind to her nightmare.

Besides that, the three were reluctantly waiting with the others as before this, Callie forced them to have a checkup before arriving, they saw them (except for Fishlegs) perplexed of not only her eating some coal once again, but also seeing Hiccup at the Training Area.

To mention it, the arena is carved into the rocky ground, with a wooden platform on the outside. There is also a net covering the arena to keep dragons from flying away. Several Dragon Pens are built underneath the wooden watching platform while outlining the arena… Especially nearby was a large, recently built cage that held the female Dragon that was irritable inside.

Currently, Hiccup felt out of place before turning when Runa gently patted his back with a small smile while he saw she was equally feeling the same thing when Astrid only huffed half-heartedly at this before they all then saw Gobber was at the top of the arena or in this case, near the iron dome-like cage, and shouted to them all, "Welcome to Dragon Training!"

"No turning back." Astrid states while seeing Runa was alone while secretly giving Hiccup a look as he was taking it in, and Runa was shaking in place from being nervous still with slight fear, as to her, this was sorta reminding her of the one incident she had while looking normal back within her Third Year during the storm within Quidditch, but more enclosed in.

While Astrid went over to comfort Runa as her brief stay did make her change only a little bit as she is, but the same tough girl within Berk as Tuffnut decided to state to the other recruits while shrugging his shoulders, just like his twin sister was doing, "I hope I get some serious burns." Ruffnut nodded while she was stretching a bit, "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

Astrid while seeing she managed to calm Runa down stated at her comrades then to get them to look at her briefly while still glancing at the arena once again, as her words were mostly from hearing tales from her mother, and to state it as well, "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Hiccup then noticed everyone stating things out of expectations for what they hoped to have as Runa added mostly to herself while Astrid hid a grain by her words as she flexed her hands at feeling strange energy flowing into them, and go back into her, "I'm just hoping that I manage to at least know why you guys like to kill Dragons that much, and mostly want to be trained to handle myself better."

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup decided to state to make Astrid roll her orbs at his attempt alongside the others giving him looks, before they ducked at seeing Runa sneezed while secretly not knowing the Dragons saw this with wonder alongside the one female drake as she was stunned with a glint in her draconic orbs at finally finding **her**, as Runa sneezed out a golden flame from her mouth as when it also scorched the wall, it left a smokey, rainbow-like mist while it done so.

"Are you guys sure we're safe here?" Snotlout states after moving a few steps away from Runa to make her tint by her actions yet before she could say anything, they all looked up as Gobber (for his age to shock them) managed to maneuver with ease down to them while landing perfectly on his feet.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his or her first Dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber states while heading to the pens before he then paused while adding as he was adjusting his one hook, and added while they gave looks to Runa by his words, "Well… Except Lady Potter there, as she is mostly here to train herself then fight it out."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout states in a way the others began to laugh and chatter in the background with Astrid only doing so to keep up her bravado act while Runa lightly growled a small warning to the teen boy, without knowing, as Hiccup deflated at that.

Hiccup quickly hid being slightly jumpscared suddenly by Gobber by throwing a supportive arm around him and ushers him along as Tuffnut states to the others in a way they, both Snotlout and Ruffnut snickered, by his comment, "Can I transfer to the class with the Cool Vikings?"

"_Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead._" Gobber whispered in a cheery yet in confident mixed tone to Hiccup as he shoved him at the others while wobbling to the cages as roars and whatnot began to emit from them. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." He then told them all.

Runa was sorta freaked out like Astrid as Fishlegs looked excited for some reason by Gobber continuing while tapping said cages as he spoke, and added odd stats after each of the Dragons, "The Deadly Nadder." "Speed eight. Armor sixteen." "The Hideous Zippleback." "Plus eleven stealth. Times two." "The Monstrous Nightmare." "Firepower fifteen." "The Terrible Terror." "Attack eight. Venom twelve-" Gobber then shouted at Fishlegs then to make him embarrassed as the others chuckled at him by Gobber getting after him after arriving at a cage, "Can you stop that?!" He then tapped the cage after going to the lock and pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors and looked to the others like he was going to open it, and stated in a way Runa and they didn't like, "And… The Gronckle."

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout exclaimed in wariness to get them guarded by Gobber's mischievous words to them then, "I believe in learning on the job." He opens it as the Gronckle itself bursts through as they scatter except for Runa as she didn't expect it to look at her briefly before flying into the air a bit and looking at the other teens.

The Gronckle itself is a Dragon that has a large, fourteen feet (4.27 meters) long bumpy body with small eighteen feet wings that emitted a humming sound, a clubbed tail to that of an ankylosaurus, sharp canines, and a blunt nasal horn. The Dragon also has dark brown colors mainly along with being also covered with small spots and bumps that are either pink, purple, or a gradient of the two colors. All in all, it looked like a pit bull-based Dragon, mixed with a crocodile with wings.

While they all were running away from the Gronckle, Gobber was speaking off the sidelines like a teacher as Runa was able to move easily away from it- her, as she saw Snotlout made a rude comment briefly before dodging a large bite from the female Dragon, "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor," Hiccup unsurely states while hiding nearby some piles of weapons and defensive items to make Runa know Gobber didn't truly wanted them dead, "Plus five speed?" Fishlegs suggested to the old man before he pointed right at Astrid as she tossed one to Runa while easily catching it out of reflex, "A shield!"

The Gronckle made Hiccup move away as it ran into the armory stands while scattering the shields and weapons as she took off frantically, "Shields, Go!" Gobber tells them as they began to get said items while making Runa perplexed at their actions when doing so with secretly, Gobber for a few of the questionable teens while she looked at her own shield with wonder as it had the imprint, oddly enough, of a Greek yet green colored Phoenix with blue eyes, and it was swirling next to a Golden Dragon with her eye colors, and the rim was pure silver with copper bolts, and seemed to be made from white birch wood.

Hiccup struggles to lift his as Gobber helps him and sends him running, and gives them all advice as well, "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." He gave a look to Runa when she asked loudly enough for him to be heard, "What about if you use magic while using a shield?" Gobber shrugged then while answering her quickly as she dodged once again while nearly bumping into Astrid with a sheepish look as said blonde female only rolled her eyes in mirth, "Well, that too I guess."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it, and Astrid only shook her head with Runa heading over while they both grab it and was fighting over it as well.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut tells his sister as she shook her head stubbornly while retorting back to her brother, "There are like a million shields!" He shook his head in his own stubbornness while gesturing quickly to a nearby shield, "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." She narrowed her eyes while surprising Tuffnut as she managed to grab the shield then uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face, and yet he doesn't let go. "Oops, now this one has blood on it!"

Runa took it then while they saw the Gronckle blasted the spot yet it stunned them as to see Runa ate the blast before landing on the twins, hard, and making them dazed as Gobber counted this as an out for the twins at least, "Ruff, Tuff, your out!"

Runa looked sheepish while quickly getting up and saw the Gronckle herself wasn't fazed by her action yet scooped some rocks and was quickly eating them in a way she didn't like, while at the same time, she and the others not out began to quickly gather at the far side of the ring itself.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a Dragon's aim," Gobber states while Runa hid a wince yet did like the other teens done as they scooped up some weapons provided and begin hammering on their shields.

The Gronckle shakes her head at the clatter while trying to figure things out as she flew in place and on her POV, she began seeing hazed images as they did so to throw her senses off as to Runa, she was secretly blinking as her body was slowly adjusting to the sound waves she oddly saw from their shield bashing yet kept at it.

They paused for a moment to which all it was able to take when the Gronckle herself quickly moved away while angered at the trick, and Runa even her the words somehow as she saw her left hand was somehow numbed with it also feeling slowly returning to her when Gobber states to them then, "All Dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

Fishlegs easily shouted loudly in correction to him as the others scattered at seeing the Dragon was aware again, and after Snotlout said five, unsurely, "Six!" And Gobber made the large teen nervous by his response to them all in glee, "Correct, six, for all but one of ya!" Fishlegs then states unsurely, "I really don't think my parents-" he then gotten his shield blasted away by the female Gronckle as he took off quickly as Gobber states he was out.

Astrid was near Runa and was bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast from the female Dragon… Until Snotlout appears next to her, and began trying to hit on her. "So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" Runa moved away from them as Astrid cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield as he was then blasted onto his back. "Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber states to the teen.

Runa then ran right into a nearby cage while Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool as he spoke to her. "So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" Astrid seeing the Dragon, states quickly to confuse him then as she rolled away, "No. Just you."

While a split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm as he became exposed, Runa was shakily getting up while grabbing the bars and was then blasted by green smog of sorts from the Zippleback Cage, and coughed while feeling woozy when Gobber states to Hiccup then, aloud, "One shot left!" Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the female Gronckle chasing after him, and leaving Astrid in the clear as they all saw this.

"Hiccup!" Gobber worriedly states to shake Runa's hazed head slightly as she ran right to his direction with others seeing this alongside the female Gronckle driving right straight towards Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank… Before Runa used her body to shove the female Dragon away from him as she let out a blast near the teen male alongside Gobber secretly giving Runa a thankful look, grabbed the Gronckle's mouth with a hook while being rattled yet easily hid it from the teens, "And that's six!"

Runa hid a wince while seeing her bruises on her right arm began to slowly heal up as Astrid came over to check and was astonished while seeing Runa's labored breathing to know she may have inhaled Zippleback Gas, and they glanced at seeing Gobber wrestles the irated female Gronckle back into her pen. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

While Runa coughed up some leftover gas from her mouth to which most of them didn't see yet Gobber gestured to them all once he locked the cage with a pouting female Gronckle inside, and was on his way to a stunned Hiccup, "Remember… A Dragon will always," here he gave a stern look to Hiccup while helping him up slightly, "Always go for the kill." After that he walks off after stating that the next lesson would be tomorrow.

Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall, and lightly gulped at first before pondering something that didn't make sense until Runa came over to amuse the others while she did see him as a big brother, him, Astrid, and a select few guessed she was a caring person despite all she went through as she made sure he was ok before he wavered her off while stating that 'He was fine'... Until she whacked him gently on the back of his head yet nearly toppled him over, "What in Merlin's Name was that for?"

Seeing Runa was upset, things became awkward as she ended up picking him up while also hugging him within her bosom as the others either looked away awkwardly, or whistled to themselves.

Astrid understood a little by her reaction, and she blinked in place while tinting in mixed of embarrassment with awkwardly placing him down and coughed into her hand as Astrid blinked as her eyes slitted once again, before blinking again at seeing the leftover gas still coming out of her mouth, and states a quiet sorry, to him, and quickly leaves as the one Dragon in her cage saw this while plotting.

"Man, what's eating her?" Snotlout states while they all grouped up with Fishlegs thinking deeply while Tuffnut randomly states, without thinking, "Maybe she has a crush on the stick." Ruffnut slapped her brother's head while Astrid gotten the attention as Hiccup went after Runa, "Not possible since she sees me and him like elder siblings then a crush."

Now it was their turn to blink in small surprise at her while Fishlegs then realized something about her behavior from secretly observing everyone, and making them ponder this as well, "Is it me or she was acting dizzy a few moments ago being near the Zippleback Cage?"

Gobber overheard this as he was, despite his age, easily lifting the fallen racks and made the teens turn with Astrid glancing where Runa went from the Arena in worry as by the old man's words, he wasn't bothered, alongside by his tone, it was a random chance, "Maybe the Lass was havin' a reaction of sorts… Burla the Butcher did inhale enough gas to be dizzy for nearly sunset a few years back, before catching a fever or simple cold within the morn."

* * *

With Runa, she was within the woods still near the Village, and above a spot that was also upon overseeing the cliffs, and a true perfect view of Berk itself as she was then sitting on a log that she found and easily placed.

She felt mixed emotions as she thought she may have lost Hiccup, and embarrassed by her reaction to that in front of not only Astrid, but to the others she hardly knew, and was thinking about her moments on her first day. _It's like with Mia in Second Year all over again, even Sally._ Runa sadly thought with a shiver of fear coursing throughout her body, once again.

During the aftermath of her fight with the Basilisk, Mia and Sally was taken by a cloaked person and since Fawkes healed her she was able to be not hospitalized, and was going to harm them while they were under the Petrify Spell, and nearly lost them both while sending the nightmarish person away, somehow, by wishing it as the person was sucked into a golden vortex.

She randomly encountered that person as well, secretly, as in Third Year at one of her late nights she got excused for a detention she didn't earn, she faced that person once again while nearly bleeding to death from the odd blade the person has, and within the time jump back to save her Godparents (Sirius and Bella), she faced that person while stunned at taking the darkness from the Dementors and empowering the person's own being. Then she and her future self in which she was perplexed at that time until she done so, sent the person packing once again into another vortex made of a golden hue.

She even received deadly threats within normal mail by this person also, to which the Wizards couldn't track them down.

Runa shook her head as despite her caring nature to others, she felt like she was nearly useless as well. _**Maybe they will hate you… Avoid you from your actions.**_ When she was little, she kept hearing said voice as it discouraged her on things, and it states to her within her mind while Runa also shook her head, and thought back to herself as she hugged her sides while gazing at Berk. _Hiccup and Astrid won't do that… Would they?_ _**They will… You will be alone, in the dark, and be punished by mere actions alone… Always alone-**_ Runa jumped while turning to a concerned Hiccup as he asked her gently, "You ok?"

Runa blinked as she didn't know she was about to cry to herself, and stated while seeing Hiccup didn't believe her, yet he sighed after, "I-I'm fine."

"You're not good at lying to yourself though Ru-Ru," Hiccup states to slightly perk Runa at him using her name like that as that's the first time anyone has done so, and sighed while glancing back at Berk while he decided to sit next to her while listening, "Alright… I was scared of losing you and the others back at the Arena."

Hiccup was oddly touched by that yet seeing her state, patted her back in the center, gently, while making her look to him as he assured Runa then, "Nothing was going to happen… I think, as Gobber would have stopped the Dragon from harming me." He paused before making Runa let out a sad laugh a little to know he was indeed cheering her up, "Maybe he would have made me do more weapon refinery back at his Shop if he was that worried, but I trust him at least to keep us safe."

Runa nodded before she curiously glanced at him while feeling less sad and that dark, nagging voice silenced itself from her mind to make him shifty then, "Why did you react puzzled though after what he stated to mostly you when he helped you up, Hic?" Despite liking the shorter version of his nickname still, he sighed while glancing left and right to see no one was watching, yet secretly the same pair of yellow with red pupiled eyes was, and quickly made Runa excited over this, "I may have found the Dragon I shot down and, um, well… Spared his life."

"So you plan to find him again?" Runa then asked as he was used to her body sometimes jiggling while he was also secretly irked she doesn't know this, since he guessed Rowana was right about her being oblivious of her body, and nodded while he helped her up only slightly without trying to trip over himself, "Yes."

Soon they were within the forest once again and Runa saw the damage and to Hiccup while he was using his tracking skills to locate the male Dragon, was worried from figuring the Dragon might be hurt or something, especially since Rowana didn't mind watching Serena a bit more as they were, in secret, testing her in a few "Specific Tests" their Boss wanted done (especially since they read the folder before Runa did) as it was currently getting close to dusk time, and near a hidden cove of sorts from the spot.

"So why didn't he attack you like that female Gronckle then?" Runa asked while Hiccup was surveying the damage and yet paused to glance at her in puzzlement while he shrugged in honesty, to her, "Not really sure… Maybe because I spared him he decided to do the same?" He then drops the bola he was holding once he answered Runa as they pressed on in the direction it flew off.

He then drops into a rocky crevice alongside her with ease, and follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool.

To mention this, The Hidden Cove is a tranquil spot in the outskirts of Berk, near Raven Point (which Runa has yet to see). It is also covered with lush and dense foliage and surrounded by rock faces on all sides, only bridged to the outside world by a small gap between two rock faces. The rock faces are covered with vines, moss and thick roots from older trees that sit at the edge of the rock faces. There is also an inland freshwater lake sits in the middle of the area, which is fed via a small waterfall. The Cove is littered with mossy rocks which forms the occasional stack. There are several taller trees like pine in the Cove.

Hiccup then scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

"Well this was stupid." Hiccup states as he handed the scale to Runa as he blinked like she did when she had it within her right hand, it went right into her skin as if absorbing it while seeing a strange mark appear on top of it as it sorta resembles mostly a curled image (like a spiral) of said Night Fury. "And now this has gone weird," he added with Runa only staring at her hand in confused wonder before suddenly, the Night Fury blasts past them both while trying to glide while the scale quickly came back out of her, and into the same hand.

Hiccup recoils alongside Runa with them watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. He flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing to realize one thing: The Dragon is trapped. Hiccup then grins with Runa being mixed in concern and excitement, and the teen male being secretly excited to see him again, and slips closer. They watched as the Dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily.

As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page while Runa saw him (while impressed) was sketching the Dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.

The Fury, meanwhile, was using his claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings as the male Night Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... But comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

_Poor guy, I wouldn't like it if I was in that bloody position_, Runa thought while observing this entire time in mixed concern as Hiccup finished his drawing while mostly asking to himself, "Why don't you just… Fly away?" He then spots the problem while adjusting his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the Dragon's tail to which Runa noticed with worry while recalling some things about specific parts of Dragons, but cannot at all think about this.

Without warning, she hid being jumpscared when Hiccup accidentally drops his charcoal stick he used to draw the Dragon.

It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove while making tink-like sounds until it landed on the ground as The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup and much to his surprise, a female, human-like Dragon (to his own mind) was with the teen male. Runa looked between the Dragon and Hiccup while seeing they were exchanging a profound, unflinching stare to one another before they ducked while the Night Fury went wide-eyed from his previous spot as she held a sheepish look of her sneezing that same flame once again from her mouth.

"Sorry," she states as they saw the Night Fury then hid himself behind the one large tree to get Hiccup to sigh while seeing she was indeed sorry, made her be relieved by his words as they reluctantly heads back to the Village then, "It's alright… We need to get back as getting lost in the dark is a no-go within Berk."

They managed to make it back in time while meeting with Rowana, Ashlyn, and Runa cuddling Serena while going quickly to the Great Hall before a sudden storm hits Berk.

They then saw Gobber was doing an overview to the others while he then states mostly about Astrid to them, as they were all sitting down, "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" The teens were also eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit to which Runa managed to gather for herself and Serena, and so did the three others as they were approaching the group.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy and it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid states to the Viking while eyes rolled from the group at her for her words as she was truly trying to be perfect at this as despite her bravado attitude, she tends to take things like this seriously.

"Ya, we noticed," Ruffnut sarcastically states to her while Astrid seeing Runa and the others, moved a seat for Runa to sit down as Hiccup was nearing the place, and Snotlout made Astrid nearly balk as Snotlout grabbed her hand and tries to butter her up, "No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

Runa rolled her orbs while actually agreeing with her friends and the others at his kiss-up behavior to her while seeing Hiccup approach alongside seeing Gobber also narrowed his eyes at him yet stated to them all about what Astrid states firstly, before including him, "She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves… Now, where did Hiccup go wrong?"

While he was trying to sit with them, he rolled his orbs while hiding a flinch at them trying to make it where he couldn't as they spoke, "He showed up." Ruffnut tells them as the other twin then states to them all then, "He didn't get eaten." Yet Astrid received a stunned look by Runa by Astrid's words about Hiccup while she glanced at him to see he was actually showing stunned eyes, "He's never where he should be."

Despite Gobber nodding his head, he didn't hold spite for the boy yet he was trying to teach them all a lesson while the group saw Runa get up to confuse Astrid over as she headed over to the vacant table next to him while at the same time, placing Serena in between them both, "Thank you, Astrid."

Gobber then stood up while he saw Hiccup was looking grateful to at least Runa sitting with him, and stated to them all while grabbing something from the sack he carried tonight, "You need to live and breathe this stuff." He then placed a giant book of sorts on the center of the table to perk Runa at whole amusing both Rowana and Ashlyn at this knowingly, and Hiccup at knowing what it was yet didn't get a chance to read it.

The book itself seems to be well taken care of while being old from being a leather book, as it was also made by palpable pages perfectly done, and had a design of a Dragon in a spiral with its maw open in the center, and at the corners of both sides of the book were fancy, designs of sorts with an outline on the edges.

"The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know of," Gobber states as he added in the details for those not knowing about it, "And made by my own ancestor and still in use to our tribe, by Bork the Bold." Runa then jumped a little as she was eating a leg of mutton while Serena was eating some leftover food from her alongside some chicken, and potatoes, as a rumble of thunder shakes the hall while rain still pours down outside, but heavy.

Gobber sensing his idea for the night changed, made the group dissatisfied while looking at the book in disbelief (except for Fishlegs) by his words then as he left while dragging both Rowana and Ashlyn, much to their protests, by his words in a serious tone with humor bear the end at the two girls, "No extra class attacks tonight. Study up. And these two need to aid me on cleaning the hut."

Tuffnut then had a 'You gotta be kidding me' look on his face to the others while he states to them, "Wait, you mean read?" Ruffnut then added after hearing her twin state that, "While we're still alive?" Snotlout agreed while making a statement to the group as those that agreed, nodded to him briefly at that, "Why read words when you can just kill stuff the words tell you about?"

Fishlegs though made them all look at him not only boredly, but also felt awkward mixed with freaked out by his answer to them, mixed with some personal things of a statement, "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this Water Dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…" as he drabbled on, they were bored with looks except for Runa and a thinking Hiccup, on them.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut trailer off as the other twin states to Fishlegs, "But now…" they began to get up with Snotlout stating to them all as he was going home to practice stuff, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." While Fishlegs was still telling the others what was going on from the book, still, Astrid was the last one getting ready to leave- "Astrid, wait." Runa states to her while glancing at her child and doing a 'Stay here' motion to which her child distractedly nodded while eating her food, still, and Astrid annoyed about today's events, hid a wince by her firm question to Runa since she knew Gobber was going to make them train tonight as well, "What do you want?"

Runa sighed while giving her a look, and made Astrid blinked in a huh-like look before looking away briefly, "Why were you avoiding Hiccup?"

Hiccup was distracted long enough by Serena trying to wordlessly ask "Why" questions then by pointing things out, to see Runa truly wanted to know, and explained the best she could to her, "Well, it's complicated since he is, well, not much liked in Berk despite him being the Leader's Child. From that, anyone hanging out with him is considered by the word, uncool as such."

Now that made Runa blink while giving her a look as that didn't make any lick of sense, and states in a way to make Astrid ponder over a few seconds or so, "Does that make me like that for hanging out with you and him, then?"

"No. No, it… Uh, it doesn't." Astrid quickly replied back to Runa while seeing she crossed her arms like she didn't believe that, yet sighed at seeing or guessing that even in this timeframe, popularity is a thing, and only states to get Astrid to glance at Hiccup while seeing he was answering Serena's innocent questions as much as he could, "Well, you hurt his feelings, especially since he likes you." Astrid blinked at Runa at that while stating in a way she didn't know, "He does?"

Runa realizing what she said, laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head a little yet by her eyes alone, Astrid saw she was telling the truth and decided to think about this for later yet saw she was trying on changing the subject, and states quickly to her, "Um, do you want to come to my home and maybe, um… Maybe you could-" without warning to disturb the four, the doors opened as to stiffen Runa, she was shocked to even see that very cloaked person being here as well, and confused while worrying Astrid and even Hiccup as he was holding a quickly scared Serena as she didn't like the thud noise, and states distractingly to herself, "No… Not you."

The person sounded like they were using a voice changer of sorts to hide their identity, and states to her in a way they didn't like, as a barrier made from the person themself was quickly covering the walls and only entrance into the Great Hall of Berk, "Yes… And I plan to do more then I stated this time as I plan to torture you way more then before."

Hiccup and Astrid not knowing who this was, yet seeing Runa so fearful made them wary by this person as she subconsciously held her heart area, surprised her alongside the person as they stood in front of her while telling Serena to hide, and made the person let out a half-amused and irritated chuckle, "So I see you have allies then? Well, maybe it's time I revealed myself after all these years, especially since I no longer need you to be 'Whole' again, Sister."

At the word, sister, they were stunned to see a female while taking off a voice modulator and saw she was what Runa looked like when she was normal, but more devilish in skin color with black sclera and red pupils within her emerald eyes, and her rigid yet twisted, half-medium sized horns was easily going through her platinum-white hair as she wore black, leathery armor of sorts that was not only styled to be punk-like, but was mixed with chainmail-like mithril underneath, and fully revealed her arms, bare stomach, and legs. She also had flame-like tribal tattoos on her arms and legs, however, and while she laughed outright a few moments, to show sharper teeth then Runa's own.

"Heh. Surprised?" The female states while gesturing to her body as Runa was only frozen in shock mixed with fear as taking her form, she continued without abandoned and brushed her hair out of the way of her face as it was shoulder length, "I am what your supposed to be. I am your Darkness and despair, alongside lost hope made into an actual entity that would pester you till something occurs between us, Sister… You may call me Kala: The former extra Horcrux made anew from your heart, which I managed to at least adjust when I attacked you last to give me my own."

Runa felt like she couldn't breathe while feeling dizzy as the gas was secretly still within her system and was suddenly making her numb as well, and the two saw this while Astrid growled out in warning to secretly surprise Hiccup by seeing her eyes did slit as she spoke, "What do you want with her besides what you stated?"

Kala scoffed at her words as if she wasn't impressive as Astrid wielded her personal axe and was in a threatening position against her as she was slowly walking, her boots echoing slightly from the hall itself, "As I stated, I plan to torture in ways that in due time, she would be not able to comprehend things… But not at this time, and yet," she made them wary when a sudden, crimson aura covered her frame while her eyes glowed an eerie green color while pointing to her, "I think something unexpected would work in my favor until she accepts the final duel to when she is ready, by cursing one of you."

Runa snapped out of her daze while glancing at both Astrid and Hiccup as they were being brave yet knew or felt this female of Runa's own self, would overshadow themselves with ease, and made Kala glare at her, "No, I won't let you do that as Sally back home is still getting used to being half-human due to you and your accomplice during the summer."

"Always the caring person, Runa: The Golden Dragon, while I, Kala: The Anti-Dragon of your Heart, wouldn't give bloody shit about how anyone feels as long as it doesn't bother my own goals," Kala states to stun Astrid as she thought of hearing tales from her own mother on both types, and seeing her look at Hiccup, shoved him out of the way alongside Runa being sent back as she let out a skull-like spell of sorts right at her instead while instantly feeling her entire body was on fire.

Kala let out a surprised growl when she glanced down at feeling her leg was being firmly clamped on by teeth yet blinked, before grinning and worrying Runa over as she grabbed Serena by her hair and gestured to her in a way they didn't like as Astrid panted while struggling to stand at this point, "Oh how sweet… This is possibly my Niece, isn't it? Seems like that whoever her mother is, is going to be sad if I waste her, wouldn't she?"

Despite feeling dizzy and sluggish, Runa felt something unexpected snap within her at seeing her child being threatened, and her eyes went red, truly, as Hiccup, Astrid, and a suddenly wary Kala, was quickly seeing and hearing her roar loud enough to get the attention of the entire isle and out within the sea, and her hands shifted to claws while suddenly charging right at Kala as she began to defend herself (after dropping Serena).

While Kala and Runa began wrestling as Runa's draconian nature was fully taking her over as the urge to 'End the one that threatens her hatchling must be gone', Astrid shook her head once again while not known to them, the curse made a mark around her left wrist in a fire-like vine, tribal mark as in the front, was the symbol for 'Dragon' written in a Latin Rune within a pentagram. "Stop it now, Sister! As your better, I order you to- Ouch! Let go!" Runa clamped down on Kala's right arm while refusing to budge as they were then rendered immobile as Runa was on top and Kala (who was forced down), was not approving of this situation.

Hiccup helped Astrid up, much to the knees mixed ire and gratefulness at that, as they walked over to Serena before Hiccup seeing Runa was in a strange state of mind, decided to ask some quick questions then, "Alright, how were you made?"

Astrid was confused before recalling a few things Fishlegs earlier told her about rituals, and widened her eyes while looking at Kala before blinking as she looked at a hazed Runa in sadness, and Kala grunted out in a growl back in frustration, "Fine. I was made firstly when she suffered a fatal heart virus that was cured by her secretive mother, and made real by a person that was responsible for her true upbringing besides the Old Fossil, as I also Hitched… Hitched a ride with the Golden Girl."

Runa refused to let go as she was fully hazed and acting wildly to scare them a bit as Kala saw this and grinned while hiding her pain, "Seems the Golden Girl here cant handle her basic needs as of yet I perfected mine within a few years… Pathetic- Fuck just let go already!" Kala felt Runa chomping her arm again to show some blood a little as it was oddly blue instead of red, and Hiccup saw Astrid nod to him while they saw his arm glowed with those runes, and hesitantly let Astrid go while he walked carefully over to Runa.

Serena was confused while Astrid, in small pain around her hard thumping heart, held her while Hiccup began to try and snap Runa out of her state.

"Runa… Runa, stop, come on let go," Hiccup states while getting frustrated without anger as Runa was still clamping onto the apparent doppelgänger's arm while to worry Hiccup she started to look pale of sorts while blinking as his eyes saw a hidden glyph slowly appear on her neck and out of curiosity he touched it… To see Runa suddenly pass out while letting Kala go, and the girl herself scuttled a bit away from them before quickly getting up, and froze at seeing another person appear from a swirling rainbow vortex to still Hiccup over alongside Astrid, as he was cloaked in a different one to tell he was not the same man Hiccup made a deal with, but it was also a girl of sorts.

As mentioned, she was a cute young preteen with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes also have reptilian slitted pupils. She wore, however, a provocative black gothic lolita dress which exposes her breasts (around a large B-Cup), albeit with black cross-shaped tape covering her nipples.

This is her one hidden mother as the man before her managed to persuade her that it would be worth her time to come, and she did find things suddenly interesting as she felt the bond from long ago call or rather, sing to her in an inward melody while glancing at Runa, then glanced at the doppelgänger with narrowed slits as she had a gift that was wrapped up within her hands: A box filled with gems otherwise known as the Lost Gemstones, and to explain them a bit is a mystery itself but they contain the lost souls of those within their own realms, were lost or taken by a source that was not to be used, likely.

She gave the gift to the man as he was sharing equal feelings while seeing her calmly walk over to the swearing Kala at realizing who this girl was, before Hiccup and even Astrid was astonished at seeing her in untold speed as she held Kala by her neck, narrowed her Grey eyes at her while firmly stating in what was considered an order, "Leave her be, Anti-Drake."

Kala quickly nodded before she was encased in a barrier-like bubble by the man as he nodded at the lolita to which she only nodded, once, while mostly looking at Runa, and left with a swearing Kala in the orb while also stating (even though she knew she wouldn't be heard) she would be back.

Once it closes up, the girl looked at the Viking teens and Astrid hid a yelp as she was sent right into Runa's Mansion by a strange sigil they never seen before while walking calmly to Hiccup, and tensed at thinking she would harm him and yet she gently looked to a curious Serena that when she came over, did a wordless grabbing motion as she easily picked up the child while pointing to Runa, and stated in a way it wasn't advice, but a direct tone of either do it, or else, "Take her home before you decide to do anything. I will see to her health and other things… The female will be given a three-hour treatment for that curse has poisoned effects of sorts."

With that, the female vanished in a Sigil that disintegrated away alongside Hiccup seeing that barrier was gone, yet still sighed while glancing at Runa.

* * *

While seeing Astrid was passed out and was glad she would be alright within the morning, alongside Runa as the strange lolita (from what Rowana states) while also pondering the name, "Ophis" that Ashlyn blurted out by accident did something to her, he was back in the Great Hall with the Book, and was then going through it and muttering to himself, and was also pouring through the pages of the Dragons the Holligan Clan knew by the writer himself.

"Dragon Classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class, there it is." While Hiccup spoke, he didn't see once again those one set of eyes watching him within the darkness of the Hall in small amusement before deciding to cause some chaotic pranks of sorts around to some Berk citizens, and continued after encountering the image and information of the "Thunderdrum". "This reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." At the end of his words he winced at seeing said drawings of said actions before turning the page.

"Timberjack… This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees… Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup states while hiding another wince at the drawings while turning the page, as by some odd force, each page was showing the images moving on its own from the dim candlelight. "Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous-" he jumped by the loud boom near the doors yet continued on, "Changewing. Even newly hatched Dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

He began to get flustered as he was not only reading aloud, but was not at all looking for said particular Dragon he wanted to know more about, "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…" he was then stunned to see some pages were stuck together, and gently pulled them apart to see several pages of Dragons and one of which he and Runa, encountered.

"The Shadowkaku Drake or the Dragon of Black Death. Not much is known about this Dragon except it is rumored to have hailed by the creation of not only Hel, but two other Non-Norse Gods themselves as well known kindred protectors to those that they are told, by an ancient vow to protect by forming bonds with. Said vow is not known yet only those destined to be "bonded" with would recite it after having true "eye-to-eye" contact with said Dragon. They are also dangerous for those found in the wild by the sneak-like tactics, despite their build, and powers yet recorded to fight. Avoid with caution unless wounded, Kill on sight by only true means. It is also a cousin-like race to the Red Dragon of Black Armor to which, was dubbed by a local, the Red Darkness or the Black Wraith to Vikings."

He was secretly shook up on that before he began turning pages again while seeing the mentioned cousin, which was oddly in relation to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (5) and few others while also freeing some more stuck pages until… he finally found it.

"Night Fury… Wait, it's not filled entirely?" Hiccup states perplexed while he saw the page as it was showing no image or any description of what he saw at all, but read on as to what it merely states, "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup then placed his notebook with the image open besides the book, and considered what he was going to do while he took them both and left.


	3. 1st Movie: Part Two

Hiccup woke up earlier the next day (November 29th, 811/2014 real time for Runa and Co.), and was at least glad Runa and Astrid was alright yet he was astonished by her pupils being slanted, fully, like a Dragon, and they walked in awkward silence as before they left, Runa was being led by the girl as she refused to leave her side while Rowana and Ashlyn… Was babysitting once again.

Callie did visit them in odd house-call timing and making Runa drink medicine to settle her stomach from overuse of coal, to amuse and disgust them as you to those that are reading, would not want to know at all.

Anyways, Runa decided to break the silence while seeing the girl she was told to call Mother, Ma, or merely Mama (instead of Ophis), was silently observing them from behind, "Are you two ok from last night?" Astrid felt better than ever while it bugged her about her eyes or the odd markings on her wrist, she truly understood like Hiccup was, and quickly assured her they were ok while also trying to get along with each other for her sake.

Runa sighed though when her two, non-blooded, big brother and sister went their separate ways when they arrived to the arena while she also glanced at Ophis as she in turn, plainly looked back along with Runa being the only one to see her emotions in her orbs and states to her softly while pointing to the stands, "That's where you go to watch, as I don't know what Gobber has planned for us for today."

Ophis looked at the stand while seeing this was in fact a fighting arena, only nodded without words while calmly walking to the area as Runa was the last person entering the arena while not at all seeing Gobber was confused as to where the girl came from yet shrugged it off as he began his lesson for the day.

Eventually, Runa was panting while being near Astrid as she saw and heard Hiccup being distracted by his own thoughts since Gobber allowed them a small break until he finished, which they were also in a homemade maze that had a good advantage for the Dragon above them, and everyone else was scurrying as well within the maze by said Dragon.

To mention it, the Dragon was also a female. She is a very beautiful and bird-like bipedal Dragon with winged-forelimbs that are about the same size as a medium-sized tetrapod dinosaur and small yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Her body is also combination of blue, gold, red, purple and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body color is blue, a bright and light turquoise. Her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is also the colors of blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of her wing joints, and in front of her eyes is a curved nasal horn. Her lower jaw is shorter and wider than the upper, which gives her an overbite (setting her race apart from all the other Dragons since, with the exception of one particular Night Fury, they all have underbites).

Around the Deadly Nadder females skull is a set of spikes and coating the tail is a series of spines that can be used as projectiles. When relaxed, her head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they shoot upwards to intimidate her foe. She has small black feathering on the back of her legs and four black claws on her feet. Lastly, she was 30ft (9.14m) tall, 42ft (12.8m) wingspan.

Runa, to mention this, also told Astrid that she could speak to reptiles or even Dragons (since she has yet to know, and if they choose to speak with or without knowing), and states that this Dragon oddly has her behavior while they dodged a few spikes to make said blonde teen surprised at that, before dodging another set while they heard the female Dragon just lightly chuckle in sport at being out and also pestering them above the homemade maze.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asked loudly to Gobber before a sudden blast above takes the axe head off of Hiccup's borrowable hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs at this while Gobber shook his head at the teen and states aloud, in return, "Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying."

Gobber calls orders from above his personal, movable maze as the Nadder was still pestering them, and Ophis was mixed while observing his teachings of seeing her only known child being taught like this, "Today... Is all about attack." The female Nadder then hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying as Runa told her big sister that she was trying to figure them out, "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job for this lesson is to be quicker and lighter."

The teens all move in, with all but Runa stumbling over Hiccup and his unyielding shield he was carrying. The Nadder, however, spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes while Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall (to impress Runa as she didn't know he was that strong) to shield himself from the spray of needles.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Fishlegs states a few seconds later as they dodged more spikes while Gobber ignored that, and continued to give them hints while speaking, "Look for its blind spot. Every Dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Ophis huffed at that in secret as some of what he said was true yet she didn't have one, at least to her knowledge.

Runa as Astrid was away from her alongside the others, was near Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they rushed in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The female Nadder sniffs the air while being perplexed as she can't see them since both Tuffnut and Ruffnut are smashed together, and too close for comfort.

Runa was amused though at Ruffnut stating to her twin with a disgusted look on her face, briefly, in a hushed yet quick whisper, "_Do you ever bathe?_" Tuffnut though glared are his twin at while retorting back as she narrowed her own eyes as they were about to begin a sibling squabble, "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Ruffnut though glowered at him as they began a shoving match right in front of the Nadder, "How about I give you one!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept shoving each other, till their movement and noise finally gives them away. The Nadder attacks, and was snapping at both of them. Runa dodged although as the female Nadder leapt over her time her at the twins.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber states with a brief laugh as he wanted to observe more below a bit yet Hiccup came up to him while still asking away, and Runa winced as she tripped and apologized by landing on Snotlout before they resumed running like the twins before they hid, "Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber though shoves him back into the maze with a brief answer that didn't leave Hiccup satisfied, "None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…" Hiccup insists while bear hearing range within the mage to Gobber yet froze when he saw Astrid whispers loudly his name as she puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide as Runa nearly gave him a heart attack from gently tapping his shoulder yet Astrid and him looked upwards as the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprise them by landing in front of the blonde teenager.

Astrid then quickly somersaults into its blind spot, confusing the female Nadder yet as she rears back to strike, Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him while not hearing herself growl of sorts like a Dragon in frustration at this as she didn't know why, but she felt like she was wanted to prove herself in front of others more than normal. "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."

Astrid held back the odd urge to slap him as not known to her, her fingertips glinted to know they changed to claws before going back to normal, and said, hey, to him rudely as Snotlout missed to make her glare at him, "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout defended himself as they were on the move again while the Nadder from Runa's POV, looked like it was fully after Astrid as the Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit.

Runa felt a sudden, dread-like feeling of something about to happen yet went with what her gut was telling her and went after her big sister. Astrid, meanwhile felt like she was energized while she leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast as she didn't even think of how more flexible she was as she did so, then usual.

Hiccup, not known to them, wanders up to Gobber again to make the old Viking groan, "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" While Gobber states in a way to get Hiccup to go back to training by his name, he turned while he spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess, mixed with an awkward position while she hid a wince at feeling the Nadder sent a spike right on her one hand, semi-deep.

Runa growls at the others as they chuckled except for Fishlegs as he was thinking while glancing at Runa blocking the Nadder so it wouldn't do any harm to her non-blooded, big siblings with an oddly tone of a low warning growl. "_**I was just messing around, sheesh, Kid.**_" The female Nadder states in a way she thought Runa was like the other Vikings yet hid her own surprise by Runa unknowingly growled out back, shortly, in Parseltongue by Draconian Instinct, once again, "_**Then don't threaten what's Kindred Pack.**_"

Runa then shoves the female Nadder away as Gobber saw the Dragon shake a few moments before everyone was confused at seeing the Dragon oddly huff at Runa, and then went to the cage, willingly, to stew as the other Dragons seeing this hissed in quiet laughter.

It was then Runa shook her head while glancing at her big siblings as they scurry off each other by the twins comments at them, "Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut states as Ruffnut had her arms crossed while stating back to her comrades and brother, "She could do better."

She went over to try and help them yet Astrid had her unharmed hand out to tell her to wait as they managed to get unstuck by normal means, and glared at Hiccup then while Runa understood the situation yet she didn't think he deserved the harsh treatment as well, and saw the Nadder Spike glowed before falling off her healing hand, "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She spots her weapon and then grabs her axe before stomping off, and nearly knocked over Snotlout to get Runa's heart to feel dread once again while picking up the spike as it was still dimly glowing.

Hiccup, however, watches like the others as he was stung by her words, yet seeing the task at hand was over with, Gobber tells them that was it for the day yet to meet them later tonight for bonfire stories.

Runa looked at the stands yet blinked in confusion as to see her mother was gone yet she hid a wince from Gobber, in his own way, patting her back as she watched Hiccup leave, "Well done so far Lass, I have a feeling that you may improve the longer you train." He left while the four other teens came to her and made her blink as Snotlout crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look, "So… What was that?"

"What was what?" Runa dumbly asked as Fishlegs helped her out while trying to explain what Snotlout meant, "What were you speaking as that's something we never heard at all before."

Now understanding while she didn't see the lecherous eyes of Snotlout and Tuffnut looking at her body as she stretched a bit while speaking, states in a way she knew more than they did, "You mean Parstletongue? I sometimes speak it without meaning to, and to other reptiles or Dragons as they speak it as well."

Now to them, this truly impressed them as Ruffnut did a woah-like gesture at Runa as they began to walk alongside her then, "So you can speak to them?"

Runa shrugged as she was not used to a crowd like this, or to the point, being followed for something that catches others interests as she told them, "It mostly depends on if they want to do so or not, as Dragons have two languages. One is what I mentioned, and another, is a far more ancient language they themselves made… I looked it up within my Magical School back in my time when I was getting ready for my task in a tournament."

The four nodded as they knew about the task of sorts by Rowana stating things to them and yet, "For a school, they didn't teach you how to defend yourself better by your moves alone." Fishlegs mentioned to get his three comrades to wordlessly agree as Runa saw Hiccup with a basket, by mere scent (unlike them), filled with an assortment of fish and holding back some saliva, some smoked eel.

"I guess… Say, maybe I can tell you guys some tales of my world on stories later at the bonfire tonight, I, ummm… Gotta check on Serena." Runa states before they could ask anything else, quickly left with Snotlout getting looks as he nudged Tuffnut, "Nice yet clueless girl, huh?"

Meanwhile with Astrid, she was wondering what had gotten into her back at the arena while scratching the healed hand a few times as she was currently on her way to Runa's Home before getting suddenly dragged by a strong grip, and right into an alleyway, and was then frozen at seeing Ophis was the one that nabbed her.

She was unsettled, however, by her dulled looks as she was inspecting her and even checking her mouth, teeth and eyes before Astrid waved her off and stated in a sudden growl to her of a sudden burst of anger, "What's your deal?" She took a quick step back at seeing Ophis' eyes glaring while she responded plainly to her with a hinted bite to her words, in order, "Hold still, Mortal, otherwise I cannot diagnose your condition that was mixed with one other by that Anti-Dragon."

Astrid stiffened once again at the mention of Kala as while she slept, without telling anyone, dreamt that she was not herself and was harming others, and even was perplexed at her eating raw fish alongside hunting other animals along the while a black and white version of herself was covered in blood, and lastly was laughing maniacally at her and the words, Tribe Killer, was repeated.

Ophis kept touching and prodding her before she lastly, to make Astrid gulp, was showing purplish fire from her right hand and hid a wince while stunned in horrified shock at seeing her affected hand shifted into a human-like, Dragon-based clawed hand to that of a Nadder yet it was pale white in color with black clawed tips, before shifting back to her normal hand and was flexing it and everything while perplexed as to what- "It seems you have indeed been cursed by Kala… That curse was forbidden as it turns a person into a…" she paused before thinking, blinked, and nearly made Astrid falter in place by her words, "To what you Mortals say, Monstrous Person or a Hybrid once the first full moon hits, and onwards each night."

Astrid gulped at that while she didn't believe it but recalls her dream and paled, and backed up before Ophis grabbed her to keep her in place with serious eyes for once, and saw them shift to a draconic, grey version of her eyes before shifting back, "To the curse itself, it can be controlled by training… Cured by what most tales have as endings of happiness. But you will be always a Dragon… And those that this curse falls under I have seen been killed or the killer themselves, after suffering great loss they have caused."

Astrid then has a small flashback to her nightmarish self before shaking her head, and states firmly once in utter fear that caught Ophis' attention, and then to have brief soft eyes at the blonde female before her, "W-What can I do? I don't want to do that!"

Astrid then held her cheek while getting slapped gently yet hard by the lolita herself as she firmly told her in a plain voice, "Calm yourself, Youngling... The curse is not avoidable and yet can be conquered, after your first change. Lycanthropy of Mortals can do this as well, but to you… You will need support by one who cares, and one who understands…" she paused before glancing at a random direction with sudden interest before looking back at her, "Training in your ways may curb your energy you get… Yet I would, if I was you, would seek your Elder Healer for more… I would have to look into this more."

Ophis then turned calmly and walked away from Astrid a few steps before she paused and looked behind her with a glint in her orbs, "Tell her **Ophis** is here, and is protective of what she considers her property... Berk, and several isles are mine by right, and making my firstborn child personally… Happy." Astrid was in feared shock while nearly falling down as she saw Ophis grew draconic wings from behind her back that matched her outfit before gracefully taking off.

* * *

_**Within the Berk Woods (which I'm calling it from now on) near the Hidden Cove, at this point and time:**_

Runa was following the scent of the fish mostly as if she didn't, she would have ended up lost as she pursued Hiccup, and she couldn't help but have the odd feeling she was being watched as she did so.

She tripped while confused as she found a black burlap bag of sorts filled with odd gems, and shrugged while glancing left and right before pocketing the gems into what Ophis taught her, with ease, a Chaotic Storage Space, to which reference is sorta a cousin to the storage terms known as a "Hammerspace", but it can store anything from anywhere without setbacks.

Eventually Runa managed to catch up to Hiccup to make him pause while she panted, and gave him a sheepish look at first to see he wanted to be alone yet sighed by her curious look and tone at guessing his plan, "You plan to see the Dragon again, right, Big Brother?" Despite liking the title, he just nodded as she walked with him to the entrance and into the cove, and was also helping him down before she followed suite… Although did wonder where his basket of fish went as he was carrying only one now.

A random fish then being thrown into the cove while it quickly hits the ground and slides, and Runa only rolled her orbs at Hiccup then as she oddly sensed the Night Fury was currently passive, and a moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously and saw… Nothing.

Hiccup then squeezes through and enters the cove while Runa struggled a bit yet she managed to get through the gap, secretly, to her magic.

They froze when they heard a sudden beat of swift wing flaps, then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him, turns, and they both easily see the male Night Fury was crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce.

Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish he picked up yet doing so reveals the dagger at his waist and to that, this made Runa a little nervous as the dragon sees it and quickly hisses. Hiccup then seeing this quickly reaches for it, eliciting a growl from the Dragon, pauses, and then carefully lifts it by the handle while also tossing it away. The Dragon calms then at this, and as it approaches the offered fish, Hiccup alongside Runa notices that it's missing teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had…" without warning, a set of razor sharp teeth emerge from his gums to grab the fish while the Night Fury, to which they dubbed Toothless due to this, snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it. "Teeth." He finished.

It was then Runa quietly asked him to which he only gave her a sheepish look, "What happened to the others?" After seeing his look while Toothless was licking the remains from his retractable teeth, Runa went wide with small, hidden shock by his response, "I may have got tricked by a White Dragon I didn't know about while leaving me that only fish, as I… Umm, was distracted of sorts." _I truly don't want to tell her why though_, Hiccup added as an afterthought.

_So she's still around this area?_ Runa also thought then to the First Task Dragon, the Opalaye, before seeing Toothless was done while pressing closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously while giving a look at Runa holding back laughter at this, "Uh, no. No, I don't have any more."

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself in the same position as before. The Dragon closes in over him, and staring blankly. A tense moment passes... Until Toothless did something interesting that Runa heard some Dragons of her time tend to do: He regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.

They then exchange stares while Runa twitched in place and saw some fish fall into the water while at the same time, ignoring her sudden craving for it to only watch these twos actions.

Hiccup then realizes what Toothless wants him to do, and crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The male dragon waits expectantly as Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish before he forces a smile, Toothless then mimics him without showing his teeth to amaze him.

Still amazed with Runa thinking Toothless' actions was cute, Hiccup then sits up and tries to touch him until Toothless saw this and hisses, and then flaps off only to crash on the other side of the cove. He then blasts with his energy the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature… and curls up on it like a giant dog.

He then turns to find Hiccup seated beside him, and Toothless tolerates his persistent presence until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail, and snaps at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves before seeing, like him as they blinked in equal perplexed states of seeing Runa diving into the water and easily grabbing a fish between her teeth, and then tinted by their stares at her and ducked in the water as the fish escaped, and Hiccup turned to the Night Fury as Toothless was letting out a low, hidden hiss of laughter at her.

Hiccup then gently grabbed Runa while seeing the Night Fury was watching them as they left the cove, and blinked at seeing a minor flash and some fish appeared when Hiccup heard Runa let out a small sneeze before the teen backed away as she then shook herself like a dog, easily, and got rid of the water before being sheepish again at seeing he was wet.

* * *

Runa and Hiccup came back but this time with Serena, as Rowana and Ashlyn were held up by Gobber helping him make some meals, and Runa giving the Viking Teens alongside Astrid a small gift: Their Birthstones in an adjustable wristband alongside Hiccup from her storage within her home, and had given the task of Dobby to look up those odd gems within the bag she obtained as a side mission as well.

Ophis, however, left to go prepare something and told Runa she would be bringing a gift or two to make her happy, to Runa's confusion, and wouldn't be alone when she officially returns in a secretive sigil to her own true time.

Serena was currently, back to them at this point and time, being carried on top of Runa's shoulders as Hiccup held his amusement at seeing the child glee while amazed at how quickly Runa was taking as a mother, and it was as if she was born to do this or something, and placed her down while they helped each other into the cove since they wanted to hang out with Toothless until it was too late in the day, since the bonfire was around that time.

Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree near his one spot he called his resting place and shook his head a bit before he spots Hiccup, a few moments later to them, as he was sitting on the other side of the cove.

Toothless also spotted Runa and blinked while his smell easily detected the Youngling (Serena) was her natural hatchling as he then saw Hiccup was drawing something within the sand with a stick.

Sketching in the sand while doing the sketch of Toothless, still, Hiccup was using the stick, minding his own business until Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off… Until Toothless walks off and a moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand.

Runa and Hiccup watched as he rushed here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work as he seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.

Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless as he snorts.

Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the Dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded as he want to his rock yet hissed out a yelp while playfully glaring at Serena as she was tugging his wings a rather too strong.

"No. No Serena, be nice. You wouldn't want your tail pulled do you?" Runa asked her daughter gently while picking her up and the child also letting go of the wing as Hiccup was amused by this yet he hid back a facepalm at forgetting Runa could do this while then seeing her hissing in apology, in Parseltongue, back to Toothless, "_**I am sorry my Child had done that, O great Fury. She is young and curious, despite her being experimented with until she came back into my care.**_" Toothless blinked, and blinked again before glancing at Serena with a fake glare with mirth in his orbs, along with hints of puzzlement by what she meant, "_**Make sure the Hatchling doesn't do that again as wings are sensitive to Dragons as such as I.**_"

Runa blinked at how young he sounded yet she couldn't figure out his age while Serena tried to gently bite her arm in playfulness as she was worried if or when she would speak, while knowing she is technically younger, her body is otherwise.

"_**Of course, but you prefer the name Toothless, or some other name of your own?**_" Runa asked while placing her daughter on her hip, firmly, so she wouldn't go after his tail next, and the Night Fury blinked before he did a Dragon-like shrug while glancing at the teen Viking that was observing them, "_**I was never dubbed a name upon hatching as alone… Toothless is fine.**_"

"Hey Hiccup, he prefers Toothless as a name for himself," Runa told him regularly to get the male to nod at that with Toothless perking up at quickly figuring out where the scent on Runa was, and secretly, was a mix of being fearful and excited… And a little irritated as his younger adopted sibling was amongst them, somewhere, and that one scent of the White Dragon he doesn't know as well of her being a child of not only Nothingness, but her being scented as The Chosen.

"That's good to know," Hiccup states while he glanced at how darker it was getting and told the mother and child with ease, "We should probably be heading back, don't want them to worry about us."

Runa regrettably nodded like she knew how he was feeling, and stated to Toothless to make him merely, if he could, raise an eyebrow of interest at, "_**We will be back and maybe bring more food as I plan to be with him, this time, as the Opalaye that came with me lives on Berk somewhere, Sir Toothless.**_" Toothless was puzzled by her term she called him for yet only nodded, while glancing as the child sneezed and let out green lightning to make Hiccup wary in that, and they left.

Once they were out of sight, Toothless stiffened before looking at the top of the wall to his left to easily see it was the Opalaye herself, and she then landed gracefully to the bottom while glancing at Toothless in a way, to listen, "_**I do not know what your intentions are with the Golden Dragon, but know this: If she falls under harm, then it will be upon your head as indeed your scent is correct as to whom her parents are, Titan Wing Night Fury, and Lady Runa will require aid as she has yet to know about her 'Periods' and one other I overheard from a source secretly spying within this Human Isle, a sister-pack figure of hers is cursed.**_" Toothless pondered this while laying still before seeing the Opalaye regurgitate some fish for him to know she didn't want to be enemies, and he states back with his tail flocking a few times, "_**So she knows she is a Dragon Child, but she doesn't fully know as well? And is it the other female scent I smelled from the Human Teen the cursed?**_"

Only seeing the Opalaye nod to him once in confirmation, caused him to sigh while stating to her while also seeing amused orbs as she looked passively at him, "_**Do I have to explain it to her as it was embarrassing when I was told some of it by a few older Dragons back at the Nest?**_" He sighed once again while getting comfortable at her amused nod then before she glanced upwards and then back to him, "_**You will eventually get out, as to what Mother of Life has given me as a vision, but they are aware of the Golden Dragon's existence and would eventually deal with her into our ways in due course, and see to what her other bonded are as they are not aware yet at the same time, are… Yet I have foreseen a few arriving in due time, and a few others from being sealed for safety, given a new chance.**_"

She quickly perked up as if hearing something, and sighed while stating to him while getting ready to take off, "_**Due take care, Toothless, as things are progressing in ways this world to be changed furthermore.**_" She then left to make him ponder things.

* * *

Gobber and the recruits (Hiccup, Runa and the others as Runa's friends were sent home to watch Serena) are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.

They had meat, and thanks to Runa alongside the kitchen House-Elf, Shell (named after my niece to honor her), had sweets alongside what she explained, were s'mores, and currently, it was Gobber telling and finishing a true story to them as Runa sat next to Astrid with rapt attention, "And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face that 'I was delicious'. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." At that he gestured to it.

They all turned, even Hiccup, to Fishlegs as he made a stated theory after Gobber was done to amuse the old Viking, even Snotlout gave a 'What the fuck' look to the large teen male, "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a Dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the Dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

Snotlout shook his head and made Runa jump with Astrid secretly hiding her hand as it shifted to a darker blue clawed, human-like hand this time to know that she gotten Nadder in her, by Snotlout's sudden outburst as she turned after coughing to herself, "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every Dragon I fight with my face." He then postures to Astrid while the blonde female rolls only her eyes while seeing Runa shrugged in a way that she knew he was still trying to flirt with her with failed attempts before she popped her fifth s'more into her mouth.

Gobber, however, pointed right at Snotlout while telling them all as Runa and Hiccup shared secretive, equal looks of mixed feelings at this as he was eating a whole chicken in his fork-like hook he was using, with his mouth full yet was able to be understood of food and made a point by taking a wing from it and pointing around with it as well, "Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon." He stretched a bit after before standing up, "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare." He then paused before he playfully taunted, "But who'll win the honor of killing it besides Lady Runa?" He then hobbles off.

The teens reflect on this before they turned to Tuffnut as he boasted to them, "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut then rolls up his sleeve to reveal a Red Dragon on his arm "Your Mom let your get a tattoo?" Fishlegs then gasped out after they saw it with Hiccup only thinking about what Gobber said while staying as he was Runa's escort, and Tuffnut nodded with a proud smirk while stating it, "It's not a tattoo, it's a Birthmark."

Ruffnut was puzzled before she stated to him in a 'I don't believe you' tone, "Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Tuffnut disagrees with his twin as he stated to her then, "Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." Snotlout then disagreed while Runa saw Hiccup's conflicted face and gotten up as Astrid was too distracted by the others to see her do so, "It wasn't there yesterday. Is it actually a birthmark or a today-mark?"

While they conversed on that, Runa interrupted Hiccup's thoughts by making him blink in unsure surprise by her words, "You can go as I can get one of the others to escort me." Still not convinced at her words, he decided to ask in a way to make sure while getting up, "You positive on that?" Seeing Runa's nod, Hiccup didn't hesitate to hug her quickly before he gets up and walks away from the group, and Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire while Runa came back to sit next to her.

"Where is he going?" Astrid asked while wanting to know as the four other Vikings were busy talking to themselves as Runa shrugged wordlessly to get Astrid not bothered by this, yet she then saw Runa looked to be thinking about something to then make Astrid ask her then in small curiosity, "What is it?"

Her innocence to Astrid secretly astounded her despite them knowing she was abused and other things, and yet she was also surprised while she understood them as well since she isn't really from their time period. "I haven't felt like this for a long while as the last time I hung out with anyone around my age, was during the rare moments I had with Mia and the others, especially not trying to solve Hogwarts or anything." While she spoke, she didn't know that the others heard her and quickly made Runa looked surprisingly at Ruffnut as it seems Fishlegs was about to ask yet she beat him to it, "It was truly that bad?"

"At times," Runa admitted while she uncrossed her legs and moved them to her chest while sitting with awkward ease as she spoke somewhat of her time, there, "Most was due to my upbringing, while others, was ridiculed moments and even focusing on saving the day of sorts back home in England… Yet I do miss the others that truly cared for me, and wondered what their up to while I'm away."

It was silence for a few moments before Fishlegs recalled something while Astrid gave him a secret look of a wordless 'thank you' for changing the subject, and perking up the other three teens, "Didn't you state you share some stories from your time to us within a Bonfire?"

Runa blinked while glancing at them all before recalling, and she then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while being oblivious of Snotlout secretly checking her out, "I did, didn't I?"

So she began to tell them some stories, some scary like tales of creepypastas in which in her own time, they sneezed at being mentioned alongside one particular, long, fully white in a black suit, entity as he was checking over a now active contract from the Potters, and for once was irked and sighed before glancing at a hidden phone to said entity, and called.

Runa even told them some brief fairy tales like Aladdin or what she recalled from reading from a book Mia gave her, The Tale of the Three Brothers.

It was then Astrid's hand she had covered as halfway through the tale, it shifted again, began to twitch a little while glancing at the others in secret relief since their focus was on Runa then her at this moment, and it was then Runa blinked when Astrid stiffened as if she was found out yet quickly relaxed when Snotlout states to a tale she knew, "Say Astrid, didn't your mother told you that one tale of sorts? The tale of the silvery man?"

Now seeing she had Runa's interest, sighed as she began to tell it, despite her secretly holding back a wince at the mention of her missing mother, "Ok. Long ago, from what was told by others, a silvery man arrived through the spires and came to Berk searching for something that was promised of sorts, yet he was tricked by a dark sorcerer that thankfully is dead by our ancestors as he transformed into a ferocious Dragon of tainted black, yet he alongside the small separate groups of two he came with, got sealed away into an object after defeating said for that was misplaced and yet, the true search was in fact his betrothed he was assigned to. It was said that the betrothed married yet she had children and children's children, and was never seen as they left."

"Wow… Wait, weren't they Elves, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked to make Runa blink to that as well, and she shrugged while stating in a way she didn't know yet was still sure about, "I guess. No one truly knew what races both parties were anyways."

Seeing it was late, they were astonished from Runa sucking the fire into herself and hid a tint at seeing them looking at her in either awe or amazed looks while they looked at Fishlegs to know he was right about her a bit, before they went their alternate ways while Astrid, reluctantly, escorted Runa home as she was still under the effects of the gas.

Runa seems to be going on and off with the effects it had on her body as if it were fighting something like poison, at times, but minor. Secretly though, her body is keeping it in her bloodstream while trying to gain immunity to said types of things in relation.

As they were in the plaza, Runa grew worried as Astrid suddenly clenched her stomach as the moon showed it was a black thumbnail from the dense clouds moving away (idk how to describe it in terms) as it was slowly being shown from the darkness of the clouds as well, and she shook while feeling she was feverish as Runa gasped at seeing Astrid's eyes glowing.

Astrid then grunted while to shock Runa at seeing clawed tips easily through her one of several boots she has, and her skin slowly changing to the same Nadder Color before returning back to normal, alongside her feet as she collapsed on top of Runa, and she shook her head. "What the fuck is happening to you, Big Sis?" Runa states in a panicked tone to Astrid that said blonde knew she was truly worried for her, as her mouth oddly felt really dry while letting out the word, curse, and nearly passed out on her while Runa's mind went blank before she blinked again at seeing she was holding onto Astrid in confusion before she shook her head and entered her home.

She placed Astrid in her bed without seeing the one package from earlier that Dobby placed under her bed before she nearly jumped at seeing her mother was here besides her, and gave her a pleading look to which Ophis' eyes softened at seeing her child's worry over her Pack-Sister, yet saw hope dwindle a little in her orbs.

Ophis then she plainly stated with a hint of sadness to her, "The curse she is under cannot be undone in a few nights… She will transform and go by mere instinct alone before the nights after, to be in control with instincts added… The Draconiaci Faciant Maledicite Terrae or Draconic Curse, is terrible to anyone of any race. Only true love can break the curse or other unknown means yet looked into and yet, the price is that she will have traces left of the Dragon within her, and will pass that of Random Dragons onto her children and their children's children, evermore."

Ophis was never really this talkative to most people, especially to a particular group she has yet to bring while secretly enjoying their faces at not only knowing she had a child, but of finding out by a certain duo of Nekotama Siblings, that the youngest was under a non-breakable marriage contract and knew by her child's limited knowledge (as secretly she was given her list) that it was hidden by their magic for safety reasons, and planned to bring a few here next time.

But if it was her child within her presence, she would feel long, forgotten emotions she bottled up for eons began to surface even more than usual. Like her old self before everything and her own past that she had to suffer, happened.

Runa deflates in defeat at this while glancing at Astrid to see she was feverish yet stable, and Ophis awkwardly patted her child's back in what she deemed as supportive by her sad, stated question then, and with Ophis sensing a few things as well by smelling her scent, "Is there nothing else that can be done? I don't… I just don't want to see anyone else harmed again."

Seeing her mother not speak, made Runa sink into a small emotional state that Ophis was worried then about while she easily managed to catch her child while seeing a brief aura of sorts that was crimson mixed with grey, alongside her true one as well as she laid her on the spare recliner she gave Astrid, the female hid her anger of what her child's aura meant.

Let's say that she is not happy as by its meaning, as it meant Runa is holding back some emotions to the point that it's harming her, and from her entire life up to this point, sensed that there is more than what she told the others (her time and the teen Vikings) that she let on.

Ophis hesitated yet she grabbed to what she managed to obtain in case this occurred, a few, small, odd beans that were lima bean shaped yet slightly bigger, and made Runa forcibly chew one as these were secretly dipped into certain healing potions and sighed as she glanced at Astrid before doing the same.

The Nothingness Dragon pondered their situation before she decided to remain for a while longer and managed to find a spare blanket as she knew the beans would heal then up, physically yet mentally to her child, she held back a low growl at that as it was probably the main cause of "Kala" existing as her child somehow died while young, and was somehow brought back with unknown meaning by someone, and used the entity as a tool.

She decided to sleep then as Ophis wasn't prepared for Runa to have several episodes that night.

* * *

Back with Hiccup, he enters a small room at the back of the stall within the Blacksmith Shop, and it revealed drawings of weaponry and scale models.

He then lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Later, a creaking leather bellows as the stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals while they're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel by him alone.

The pieces are then carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic as it's a sketch of a mechanical fin, a matching fin resembling Toothless' missing fin in design.

* * *

_**The next day (November 30th, 811 (2014)), nearly dawn over Berk:**_

Runa was thankful that Ophis stayed at least the night before she left while leaving a Supposed Servant for her that she was somewhat surprised at seeing, within the home and easily making breakfast as Astrid to sees her.

It turned out she was one of many gifts for her to have, and was taken from the Land of In-Between or the realm that's dubbed as Limbo, and was considered in her mother's debt as such… Though Astrid was wary due to her mother being a monster-like girl, since they were going to eat a light breakfast before heading out.

To mention the "Gift", she was around twenty-two, tall (5'7 in height), beautiful, and slender woman with long light blue hair, and dark blue delicate-square eyes while having a delicate yet narrowed, heart-shaped face. She also has an odd tattoo on her chest (around a large E-Cup), and appears to have a porcelain skin color. She also wore a beige-like white colored general's apparel with black trimming with a matching cap that had a black plus sign on it that was on the table near her, and wore long sleeves with dulled-silver buttons on her upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and matching high-heeled boots to her apparel.

This was Esdeath, and she took Ophis' deal at thinking she would be reunited with her crush yet to disappoint her with sadness, she wasn't aloud to be brought back to her world yet she was intrigued by her being offered as a tutor for the entities child, alongside other things with her debt transferred to the child to be her willed servant. And as such, she would decide when Runa was ready to learn.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

Runa was silent while glancing at Esdeath, shyly, to amuse Astrid while she ate the apple and cream cheese turnovers she made (which Ophis bestowed to said blue-haired woman a talent or two, as cooking is one), and nudged her to make Runa tint while feeling weird below in both areas a brief moment yet they blinked once they heard Esdeath state to them while she was making her food, "It is rather rude to not stare and state anything in return." Her voice sounded like (to let others know) of the voice actress named Christine McPeters-Auten.

"Well… You look pretty," was what Runa states without thinking before she tinted even further as she saw Esdeath calmly glanced at her while holding back small surprise at that as she resumed and Astrid was secretly smirking at Runa then, "To one's mind is to one's self I suppose, although I plan to train you in the way of the blade further then what I was told of your rookie mistakes, after your training in this Village is done." Esdeath then states mostly to Runa as she flipped the turnover over on the frying pan.

Runa turned to an ashen-like deep red at this point as she gave Astrid a betrayed look, playfully, by her agreeing words with Esdeath, "She does have a point as despite seeing you using a blade, you could do some things to improve that as you can't always rely on your luck all the time." Runa nodded wordlessly as she finished her second turnover before they gotten up and around, yet she paused while making Esceath raise a wordless, curious eyebrow by her words, "If you call Dobby, he can give you a brief tour of our home I guess, and maybe he can get stuff around for you, for your own room here like he did for Astrid."

Runa then separated from Astrid as she wanted to go train at the arena while she went to Hiccup's house and knocked on the door, and she felt that odd feeling down below once again yet shook it off while seeing she may have woken him up, and eventually, she went with him while getting her child since Gobber, unfortunately, assigned both Rowana and Ashlyn to sheep herding duty.

While they were walking back to the Hidden Cove with her easily carrying Serena, she noticed the fin while he also carried the fish basket, and seeing her look, Hiccup states before she could ask, "You have to wait and see as it's supposed to help him." Seeing that he was still struggling with the basket, she took it from him before he could protest and gave her a grateful look as he felt winded by the time they arrived.

He then clicks the scale he was given back by Runa while she was secretly amused at her child going to play in the sand the cove has (using the scale like a jar top), and Toothless then approaches, mostly sniffing him while glancing at her child for a few seconds for amusement. "Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast with Runa's help, so I hope you're hungry." He told them Fury to which he managed to at least top the basket with his feet (after a few attempts) as fish easily fell out.

"Okay, that's disgusting." He states to himself while they saw Toothless approaching the fallen fish basket, settling in to devour the feast as he began to list off the things to the male Dragon, " Uh.. We've got some Salmon…" Toothless swallows it, "Some nice Icelandic Cod…" he swallows those too, "And a whole Smoked Eel." Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand yet gave Runa a look like Hiccup was as she picked up and was eating it a few moments before giving them a silent 'What' look, and at the same time, made a note to himself to not feed Toothless that again.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either besides Runa," he agrees with Toothless as the male Dragon snorted in agreement before he was then focusing on the remainder of the fish. With the Dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

As Runa was halfway done while sharing her food with her child and saw she was equally eating it in glee, they both watched with Runa understanding as she figured he would make something for the male Dragon out of being not only sorry, but maybe more while he was stating things quietly to himself alongside he was approaching the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

Hiccup then drops a knee on top of the tail and while he did that, Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt. The male Dragon tenses, checking his weight and looked to be stunned before gaining a look upwards, and was slowly spreading his wings to make Runa merely watch while seeing her child was innocently playing with her toy she gave her from her storage space (a black dog) as Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps while admiring his work on the back of the male Dragon's tail.

Toothless suddenly bolts! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him. "Woah! No! No! No!" Hiccup was then struggling to hold onto the tail as the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately tips into an uncontrolled bank and dive... for only Hiccup to see the folded fin was rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.

Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and yanked it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail. Excited yet also at the same time he was terrified from Runa's POV on the ground while secretly worried for them both as Serena cuddled next to her Mama, and played with her toy wordlessly, still, states aloud, "It's working!" Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs high into the air. "Yes! Yes, I did it."

Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on and they realized one thing: They're going to crash, and Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming as Toothless appears seconds later, and shots loudly in excitement, "Yeah!"

It was then Runa shook her head before she was puzzled by seeing something that her child was oddly chewing from the ground she found nearby by her distraction of watching Hiccup and Toothless as while Serena was digging, both male Dragon and Viking was distracted as well while Runa was coming over, "Sweetie, no. Don't chew on whatever..." she suddenly froze once she touched the top of the revealed object as Hiccup came out while feeling good, and he was confused when he saw Toothless was looking at their direction and headed to the mother and child before he saw the state Runa was in.

It seems she was touching the end-like jewel of a weapon of sorts as it was black as night, and Hiccup was worried as she was frozen in place while seeing Serena was confused before she was looking like she was going to cry, until Toothless reluctantly allowed her to begin gently chewing on his offered front-left leg while he was quickly giving Hiccup a look as if to state, hurry up, and he touched Runa on her arm before he was in another location.

He was within a strange location of sorts that was within a large cave, and it was showing deposits of many ores and also metal and rock, and lava ponds and falls… The strangest thing is that he wasn't boiling hot at all from wondering where the obvious heat was.

_Ok, not one of the strangest things I've ever seen or done yet_, Hiccup thought to himself as he quickly turned while glancing at a formerly sealed wall that went inward to reveal a pathway of sorts, and he reluctantly followed it.

After some time, he realized that somehow he was "Inside" Runa as he was seeing some memories of her life to which he held his tongue at, especially her abused ones, until he came to a more spacious area filled with swirling water in the center alongside several platforms on the outer edge (which his was one), and odd energy of sorts going to each one of them.

However, within the center was- "Runa!" Hiccup shouts in shock along with instant worry over her. The reason was that she was suspended in the center of what he could only surmise as a maelstrom, and was aware yet she was bound by mouth as well with some type of plating without harming her, and she wore her one armor as well. Her arms and legs fully spread out while she was struggling in place to no avail.

He was about to come over to her yet he heard sudden flapping of large wings, and hid behind the oddest of luck, a boulder that would easily hide him as he was stunned at seeing a dragon easily coming out of the maelstrom and he was in a mix of awe and fear as well by the site of the male Dragon.

To mention said Dragon was that he was huge, and in terms of a total-like guessing of humans, up to one-hundred humans long. He was also black from the hide that was also plated with tarnished yet strong metal (adamantium), and with fiery veins running across his body and scales. The head, lastly, is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel, draconic red, glowing eyes that truly shine with a frightening malevolence.

"**It would do no good to see my jailer with no voice of her own, especially since I, Deathwing the Destroyer, would rather have a decent conversation with a child borne alongside borned as well, of my own, powerful creation**," the large Dragon, Deathwing states while Hiccup hid a gulp as he saw Deathwing flicked his tail in a small snap and the mouthpiece was gone from Runa while she gave a wary look at Deathwing in terms to what he stated, "W-What do you mean 'Jailer'? I'm no prison!"

Hiccup saw his arm glow a few times before dimming while also seeing if the large wyrm could, would have rolled his orbs while flapping his large wings and stated in a way she didn't like, "**You, former human, are a fool to not at all noticed you gaining your current form, you're current armor-based skin tone in relation to the form of the most powerful Black Wyrm that ever existed, and one that sought out the Cataclysm of the world I originated from? You were made my Jailer to host my own essence and soul as everything you see around yourself, Hatchling, is my own personal punishment for my own deeds. The Maelstrom Heart is what this place is dubbed within yourself.**" Deathwing did gestured all around them as Hiccup then saw on each platform were entrances that was unique, alongside the one that he come out of appear after the large black wyrm spoke.

Runa didn't like that either if her struggling when he came up to her bodily form had anything to wordlessly say about it, and Hiccup decided to try and sneak closer as there was some decent boulders on the platforms themselves.

"**You may not like this more than I do as I still have hatred for the Mortals that defeated me,**" Deathwing then began while seeing her look as he was slowly circling her while flapping those wings of his as Hiccup was slowly yet surely nearly close enough, "**And yet when you found my weapon that was stolen from my own, Humanoid Forme long ago during the Second War within my former world, secretly, you provided the means of communication at last between us… Despite your former, Personal Darkness being free of this confined location.**"

Seeing Runa's perplexed face while he hid a sigh by her next question to him in wariness, still, mixed with him being irked by her question as well, "You mean… I stopped Serena from chewing on your weapon?"

"**Yes, but I rather that to not happen at all again, as that weapon was one of my most expensive designs besides the Dragon Soul itself…**" Deathwing states before he paused and made Runa shocked as he flew by Hiccup when he was exposed, grabbed him, and tossed him into his mouth while he was going to say something before blinking dumbly at her firm words for, "Let him go, now..." while amused, he didn't see her eyes glow briefly while he spoke with Hiccup trying to hang onto dear life while at the same time, grossed out he was in a Dragon mouth as thankfully, he didn't hit any lava-like spit, "**Let the intruder go? It is rather rude for a delicate meal to go to waste.**"

That did it as everything went too fast.

Firstly, Runa was glowing that aura once again while shouting in a roar as she was finally free. Second, Deathwing was in utter shock mixed with pain when she sped-charged right at his chest area while at the same time, spitting Hiccup out. And lastly, she managed to catch him as she landed and Deathwing fell onto his side with a glare right at her on a farther away platform.

_Damn that brat_, Deathwing angrily thought while glaring at her before blinking as she was helping the mortal while recognizing said runes on Hiccup's arms while at the same time, getting a glint to show within his orbs as he recognized the Deal Marks. _Seems like things are more interesting by the Hatchling's presence per second._

"You ok?" Runa states while checking him over as he waved her off with stating in a way she was relieved at, "Yes, but I would rather eat smoked eel then be in that Dragon's mouth again." At that, Runa seemed to be powering down while giggling at first, before laughing right at him as she finally took notice how spiky his hair became from the remains of salvia once his hair which made him confused until he touched the top of his head, and then states in a sarcastic tone back as she only grinned a little, "Ha ha, very funny."

They jumped then by seeing Deathwing now close to them on their platform as she glared protectively to secretly impress him over while finally seeing who the mortal was, to her, and made her falter a little before resuming her stance, "**Very well… I will spare this small 'Hiccup' of a meal, if…**" while he prolonged the word as he landed, he made them wary as Runa states to him then with a hidden gulp mixed with her being brave, "If what?" What he stated next, stunned them while glancing at each other, "**We make a deal.**"

"What if I don't want to do this deal you want?" She then asked while Hiccup didn't like the glint within the large wyrm's orbs as he responded in a way she glanced back at him, before glaring right at the male Dragon, "**Then those you care for will suffer if or when you decide to use me. I only want to at least 'Feel' sensations of the world once again… The way the wind blows, the way the water churns, and many other things.**" He tells her while starting a conversation of sorts in a business tone, "**I merely want to feel your senses as such, Hatchling, and due turn, I will provide you with… Gifts as such, and the use of my powers when called upon. Despite myself disliking the fact you care for these… Mortals.**"

Deathwing then did something out of déjà vu to Hiccup yet instead of the previous, Runa held back a startled yelp as a contract made of stone appeared with etched-in details (some written in another language with hidden details on that, purposely) while Runa reluctantly grabbed it as Hiccup was reading the fine print with ease.

"**This contract is binding if you so choose to, Golden Dragon of the Reborned Dragon Soul,**" he tells her in a firm yet specific tone to know he was serious, "**With this, I will be able to have all senses of your body to feel, except certain ones as such. In due turn, you will be a more productive Host then you are as I will bestow **_**My Power**_ **into you, but a small percentage as you will have to earn it within my blazing eyes.**"

Hiccup oddly felt there was more to it then that as he saw the odd parchment had, secretly, added words to it while Runa saw the hungered look on Deathwing's face at Hiccup, and made them both blink by her words then, "Well, since I don't want you to eat my Big Brother, I would like to state that if I want to add anything, I could, within a notice by a meeting between us, and for you to not harm those I cherish as Family and Friends. I'll take the Deal if you stop trying to eat him."

Hiccup thought Runa lost her mind while not known to her, Deathwing, for once, added something in particular while knowing the child's gender to the Deal as many sigil-like words kept being added in an odd kanji of sorts, and stated firmly to her in a way Hiccup felt this was going to be bad, of sorts, "**I will spare the Mortal Snack and those you cherish if the food you devoured, allowed to be shared as well by me, and among other things within the Deal to be binding, and unbroken till the end of your days… Except your personal dealings in your private life.**"

Hiccup was confused at seeing two odd names thanks to his arm before Runa reluctantly took the contract while tinting at knowing what "Private Time" Deathwing meant before she let out a sudden yelp as it extracted some of her magic into it while at the same time, automatically signing her full name, and pleasing Deathwing while, secretly, he chuckled as the extra wording he added, would be interesting to certain parties that would see him officially die, then what he done as the Deal was instantly made.

Runa yelled as it disintegrated right into her body as she glowed a fiery aura for mere moments before panting in place, and Deathwing let out an amused snort from his nostrils before stating to them lastly as he roared and they were blinded by a sudden, light-based force, "**Now I expect you to hold your end of the deal, Hatchling, as I have a feeling your **_**Mother**_ **would be amused also.**"

* * *

_**Training Grounds (The Arena), Morning; A few hours later on December 1st of 811/2014 True Time:**_

Runa was sighing while glancing at the others as she still felt slightly drained while at the same time, playing with her child as Rowana managed to come this time alongside Esdeath standing by to watch. Ashlyn was punished by Gobber earlier and was currently cleaning out the sheep stalls… Let's say he didn't like her prank that she set up for him, and leave it at that.

Runa by mere suggestions as Hiccup still thought her making a deal with the large drake within her was a bad one, gotten another eel and hid it within his outfit (despite being amused by his face from the slimy part on his skin a bit). Plus seeing it was a particular Dragon, Gobber thought it be best for Runa to sit out on this one, especially since she had gotten the minor cold symptoms of said Zippleback Gas, and was another reason why Esdeath was here since Rowana was merely watching things.

Gobber was once again close by while near Runa this time, within the large arena, as he tells them with him using a string to open he one, double-wide door cage, "Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive, and since Lady Runa here displays these skills already from observing, she can sit this one out."

Gas currently seeps through the cracks from Gobber unlocking the specific cage they were doing today, for only for the doors to blast open, and a cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. To mention this, Astrid was with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut, and Fishlegs with Hiccup, and they were all carrying buckets of water, poised to throw them… Let's say Runa made it easier for their pairings by drawing straws, or in this case, string as such.

"Now, a wet Dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky," Gobber began to instruct the group, and moving around the outer edge of the arena, "One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other as the teens listen and watch for any sign of the Dragon.

While Runa was watching, she was hearing Fishlegs mutter while she tended to her child as she shook her head only slightly for, "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its…" Hiccup though was tense yet he states to Fishlegs while the large teen was then sheepish, "Will you please stop that?"

At where both Snotlout and Tuffnut are, they are moving nervously through the fog, back to back… With Runa hiding a snort as she saw her child head over to Esdeath to play a game of questions with her by merely pointing at things, Snotlout was secretly singing to himself to calm his nerves. "If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-" spotting an approaching shape, Snotlout was secretly terrified before pointing and shouting, "There!"

Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog only for the two forms of Astrid and Ruffnut appearing while drenched, and annoying the blonde at the teen male's mistake, "Hey!" Astrid states while holding back a growl before being secretly amused by hearing Runa snort as she figured she could hear them, "It's us, idiots." Ruffnut added while glaring at the two male teens.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a Dragon." Tuffnut states to them in relief mixed with mirth while not seeing Astrid's eyes glower at that with thin slits before she sharply turned with Ruffnut stating, oh geez, at Snotlout adding his own input while gazing at Astrid's wet body frame, "Not that there's anything wrong with a Dragon-esque figure." Astrid then elbows Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut with a punch to the throat. Astrid and the other two then saw Tuffnut get dragged away into the green, dense smog, and held up her hand, "Wait."

A tail suddenly sweeps out of the fog, and taking them down while spilling their buckets, as Fishlegs and Hiccup was coming over without knowing and they then see the spilled water, and Tuffnut ran passed while holding onto his arm and stated quickly as he went past, "Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt."

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…" Fishlegs mostly stated to himself while they ducked as Runa let out a small ball of flame when she sneezed and shouted a loud, sorry, before Hiccup noticed one of the Zippleback's heads emerged, "Look out!"

Fishlegs quickly hurls his water out of fear completely dousing the head before leering at mostly him while it opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area. "Oh. Wrong head." Gas flows around their legs as Fishlegs flees in a panic.

Despite Gobber stating the large teen's name aloud as he left Hiccup by himself, a clicking sound indeed came from behind them as the other head was revealed, dorks flashing from said head on the smoke with luci being on his side of it not being lit.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber loudly states to the teen as the head was getting closer to him, Hiccup hurls the bucket for only it to arc and drop short of the second-head's mouth while amusing the Dragon before it was savoring to what it both knew was going to be an easy kill.

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup states in mixed emotions while ignoring the fact that the others couldn't see it well, and Hobber telling him to run while covering his eyes, Runa got up and was about to head over to her brother until she saw Astrid puzzled over her from a glance while looking at Hiccup's position to see the Zippleback hesitated while sniffing him, and recoiled as they got to their feet from seeing then that the Zippleback was backing away from Hiccup.

He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it, and Runa hid the urge to facepalm as even her big sister fell for his trick or hypothesis of most Dragons hating eel, "Back! Back! Back! Now don't you make me tell you again!" They all saw with Rowana giving an obvious look to Runa as it seems she knew something they didn't, the Zippleback retreating through its door and into its Viking made cave within the Arena, hissing at the teen male. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel he managed to get again very cheaply as he tosses it inside the door, then slams it shut as the Zippleback cowers from it, "Now think about what you've done."

Once Hiccup turns, he saw most of the teens and Gobber staring at him in disbelief with a few slack-jawed, and he awkwardly rushed while stating to them, "Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…" Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group, "Yep… See you tomorrow." He shouts out to them while they watched him leave.

They secretly hid themselves at being jumped a little and before Astrid could sneer at Hiccup before recollecting herself, turned to Runa as she was laughing alongside Rowana as while Hiccup caused a distraction, told her what she knew in brief words, and stated to them while holding back a sneeze as well, "You should see your faces!" Rowana nodded while adding to Runa's words as she sneezed right at the one cage's locks and getting said female Dragon to notice with a hidden, draconic grin within the cage, "Yes, as it's like you lot were actually stunned he could do that."

They shrugged before they turned to Gobber while they were sighing yet only nodded to him, "Today be a busy day for us. I tend to take you all to the one part of Berk's Carven we have for some downtime lessons-" they ducked from seeing Runa sniffed as she quickly sneezed once again while they didn't see those very pair of yellowish orbs widen while glancing warily at her as it almost struck whatever was camouflage's spot, and he too warily added to them, "Well, after we seek the Elder for Lady Runa, firstly, and maybe a wee bit later of the day once she settles."

* * *

With Hiccup, he was at the Blacksmith while cutting and stitching leather and also drawing shapes of steel as he worked by the candlelight. Overhead, it was revealed that he was building something that would be interesting and never done at all for any Viking: He was making a Dragon Harness, and it was complete with handles and foot pedals.

He stiffened though while turning to see it was that cloaked man again, and he was casually leaning against the Shop's banisters while oddly eating one of the apples he saw in the Hall earlier, and commented to then make Hiccup wary, "Very well done on making something worth my watch, Haddock. But will it possibly work, is the exact details in the question itself?"

"It will, I know it." Hiccup states firmly with hints of annoyance while he resumed working to not see the cloaked male shrugged it off while giving him an intrigued look before making Hiccup confused when he placed a bracelet on the workbench near him that's made with some type of bronze, and was designed in a way of a mix of Egyptian and Greek, while holding a delicate touch to being simple as the top sides indeed held runes of Greek as the bottom held Egyptian, and matched in secret wording, but the center was a long, silver designed, spiraling Eastern Dragon that the head at the top was holding a rare, Star Ruby that was perfectly cut within its maw.

"Give that when your alone to the one you fancy as I did state, it was part of our contract and I perhaps have a soft spot of the beginning of things to come," the man told him before he paused as he was about to leave, and turned to state to him in the way he briefly confused him over, "Continue to impress me, and I may have something worth of your utter interest that even your father kept from both the tribe and thyself, and was taken during your youth."

Hiccup appears later on during the day before Toothless while he paused those thoughts of what the male states on hold, for now, while holding the new prosthetic before seeing Toothless runs off as Hiccup then chases him down.

They are then flying together for the first time, of sorts, and zooming over the ocean… Before the tail breaks free and sends Hiccup flying as despite being excited, he huffed to himself as well as he was alone once again at the Blacksmith, and adjusted the harness while fixing the clamp to affix to the saddle to which he was surprised it was easy to do, returned nearly or close to twenty minutes later as they were over a field, this time.

As they were zipping through the sky a bit, the controls were working yet they still end up crashing into said field.

Hiccup sighed while he recovered and was instantly thinking on how to improve it before he was perplexed at seeing Toothless roll around in bliss near some tall grass, and realized it was Dragon Nip, after obtaining some.

"Rather surprising this is growing here," Hiccup tells himself as he managed to gather at least a few full or half-duffel bags worth before seeing it was close to lunch time, to his minor surprise at that from the sky measurements, and sighed while getting Toothless' attention as he adjusted the harness, and they took off.

As they did, however, they didn't see a revealed person wearing a beige cloak with golden, vine-like accents imbued around the rims as the person chuckled to themselves before glancing at the grouped-up grass and waved as it dissolved into a strange apple made of gold, and sighed while glancing behind to see a familiar figure appear as well while not at all looking happy to see this person, and the cloaked person was in fact a female by the way her voice sounded, "I take it that I have to do things to further things along then?"

The entity that she was talking to has the appearance of a tall skeleton (around 15 feet tall) and is dressed in attire worn by high priests, and also gave off a creepy aura. Despite having no eyes, his eye sockets seemed to be glowing and to also give the appearance of "eyes" itself.

"Correct my Niece, as it would rather be interesting how The Child reacts to Dragon Nip that old Pan designed long ago for said draconian race to relax... But I need you to get things moving as Ophis must not be aware of our doings to _Test_ her as such. If she is the Golden Dragon, then I will have to be sure she could handle the events that will end up testing her even more, as after all… I, Hades, spared her life alongside a few other Gods," here he paused before adding shortly with a gesture, "Twice."

The woman only nodded under her hood before seeing he tossed an orb at her to confuse her for a few moments, and realized what it was and states in a shocked tone, "Are you crazy, Uncle? This Orb is the concealed host of a hero and the-" she faltered by the supposed glare he gave her then while firmly telling her, "It is as wagered, Eris. One person has been 'changed' in a way that after or even if she defeated them, something to even amuse you would occur as I did promise her Mother, my Secondary Wife, a gift as such to her child… So why not something to make her life more interesting for them both, especially since I made it the one person obtained all their memories while in the entities mixed from as her 'Lancer' and 'Saber' Class? The other was a punishment I was told by the entities God to do so… So no lip at all of my actions."

Eris only nodded as he saw she understood before seeing him leaving in a misty-like, large yet not burning blue flame of teleportation, and knowing like he did they were breaking the law of time to come back to do this, especially using an Orb of Souls, and pockets the orb while getting a sudden idea, and vanished.

* * *

Once Hiccup came back and stowed the Dragon Nip away within his house in Berk, he was able to catch up to the others while glancing at Runa's disgusted look, still, as she finished an odd drink made for her before being amused by hearing Astrid say behind them while they all entered the Berk Caverns, "The Elder gave her an odd drink that Callie made for her to finish as its suppose to make her get better… Though I think she hates the taste."

To mention this (if I may), The Elder was rather pleased at how Callie was going on with her Healing Treatments while knowing Gobber, in secret, knew some, the mother-to-be was rather good at making others feel better… Especially since she, personally, was cured of her previous aching back by a homemade pain reliever Callie made from simple ingredients she managed to 'con' the boat salesman out of, and indeed made Runa's "Special" Medicine via Ophis' Orders.

Anyways, back to the others in this current time.

Seeing her look still, Hiccup only nodded before glancing at seeing that Serena wanted to hold his hand, and he reluctantly did so as they made it, as a small group.

Despite being a large cavern, it was also rather small as well but large enough for possibly the whole village to fit through. There were many minerals and ores exposed, however, to get Runa to know what materials they used as Rowana did state she came down here yesterday. But to where Gobber led them to make them all blink in small surprise at as it was old drawings that seemed older than they appear, alongside some fresh ones.

"Welcome to the Drawings of Warriors. Here, we would see Berk's accomplished Vikings over the years as they faced Dragons that left an impressive mark, alongside you all to see if perhaps previous settlers before us also tend to by leaving their own mark." Gobber states while gesturing to them, as they were in awe by this as Runa shook her head though at the northern part of the area as she saw a glowing sigil of sorts, and turned to Astrid while seeing Serena was with Hiccup as she was near Astrid alongside Ruffnut as well, "What is it?"

Runa gestured to where the sigil was, and saw an odd drawing of a silvery man facing against a large, black drake of sorts with a small group, and she barely touched it before she hid a small, startled yelp as it gave an obvious glow to quickly catch everyone's attention as a large open space revealed itself while going downwards, and saw it was pitch black inside with torches ready to be burned.

"Well, fancy that… Well, get to it then." Gobber states before making them all blink as he was the one holding the torch, as within the cavern was only little sunlight and Snotlout states to him in bafflement, "You seriously want us to go in there?"

Seeing the older male shrug made them all but Serena sigh while they were confused as they saw Runa go on ahead of them without the aid of the torches, and they reluctantly began to follow her while Gobber being last, lit the torches behind them while being rather surprised about more different drawings being shown and other things… Especially since some of the drawings were mostly different images of hand drawn Dragons, wars of odd sorts, and other things.

They managed to catch up to Runa with Serena holding Astrid's hand at this point while they also saw they were in a large chamber of sorts with the walls showing older drawings of very large, intimidating or amazing looking Dragons as one image Hiccup gulped at as said image was Deathwing himself, and Astrid shivered as one image was of Ophis's own Dragon look as she faced an even larger, red drake of sorts in a void-like part of the many images.

"Fancy that Lads and Lasses, it seems we found something unexpected," Gobber states while he was massaging his mustache a bit in wonder while gazing at a tower with specific sigils of Dragons while the others gazed at others as well. Hiccup, however, saw Runa was looking over an odd alter nearby that held an odd, mirror or sorts that the rim team led to that of designed bone in etchings of Dragons, and he came over while the others were distracted and secretly spooked her while she looked at him by lightly tapping her back, "What is it?"

Runa shrugged while glancing at the group behind them, before debating whether or not to take it, but she went over and grabbed it while they didn't hear a clicking sound go off.

"It's rather interesting to say the least, Hic," Runa states as the teen male only nodded before they all froze as the area shook without warning, and they all turned to look behind them as another passageway opened, and it led downstairs even deeper.

Runa pocketed the odd mirror while not noticing the surface glowed a bit, and once again went forward as Gobber states that they would remain here while Astrid and Hiccup went with her while to Snotlout's reluctantly given the task of watching Serena, especially since she was biting again.

As they were going downwards from a constructed spiral staircase, they saw runes suddenly give light to them by Runa's mere touch, and allowed the three to see more images as they went.

Soon or nearly several moments later, they came to a very large, oddly decently aired, cavern that Runa was in slight déjà vu over by the similarities to the Chamber of Secrets within Hogwarts, but instead of the large statue of Salazar Slytherin's head from polished old marble and stone, was that of a full-bodied, Golden Dragon of sorts, and working waterways that don't leave a puddle on the walls, and even more images as well.

To mention the large golden statue, as such, is that it is a quadrupedal yellow dragon of sorts with a long tail and neck, three toes on each foot, and a claw on each toe. Its body is covered in scales of some strange ore. It also has eight red eyes (three on each side of the head, and two on its top), has two long horns on the back of its head, and six large tusks on its back. It also carries twelve more strange cores on its back. Oddly it sorta resembles the Yellow Dragon in Chinese Lore, yet not, as it was sitting down in a position of sorts that made it more authoritative in posture or one close to a powerful entity would have been designed as such (6).

"Well, seems like there could have been something more to Berk after all." Hiccup states as they went further into the area as Astrid for once was in agreement, "Ya, and it seems all too much work to leave this place all forgotten." She agrees while adding her own input as Runa had the nagging feeling she seen this place before, but can't recall where while gazing at the statue as to her, she felt those very eyes of the statue's was watching them.

It was then Runa saw something interesting in the center of sorts and went over to it as it was a Nordic Rune Tablet that was placed on the Dragon's stomach-like hide and she called then over while they were looking at an image of a large, shadowy image of sorts facing against an image of a golden person, "Astrid, Hiccup, can you guys come here please?"

After seeing what she wanted, they saw it was olden runes for Norse, and Hiccup blinked twice at being surprised he was able to read them and seeing his look, saw him began to read what it states while not seeing the eyes of the statue glimmer with each word he spoke aloud on, "'For those that have the power of Gold, take heed over where you roam. Time and time you be tested true, and above all else while seeing it through, consequences occur to you or those you knew. The Power of Gold is not one to be misused as a curse or a blessing could occur, and Prophecies of Old and New would be known while an Ancient Threat will you face, several threats on the begists of Fate, and face the one that has confined your life as it was before going through time. Darkness and Light is one single thing, as Tainted would obscure your path as the enemy is clever yet powerful, but weak to your own. Beware to those that have the Power of Gold, as it is both a Blessing and a Curse.'"

The three glanced at each other before Hiccup puzzled by seeing an odd glowing sigil he could see slowly appear at the bottom, touched it before they took a step backwards at feeling the area shake only slightly before then seeing mixed runes of Norse and few other languages began to light up in neon colors of a rainbow in a way, that they were pulsing, and at the same time, the teens backed up even more as the tablet began to turn to dust before going right into the statue itself.

Runa became guarded as Deathwing suddenly stated to her in a way even he was wary, for once in a long while within her mind, at seeing the statue began to give off a glowing hue of sorts alongside the eyes glowing even more, "_**I suggest that you perhaps see to your safety as that is no ordinary statue.**_" And he was right before seeing the shine of the statue began to look like actual skin and to freeze them in place as they knew they should run, but a sudden barrier blocked their escape as the statue was alive, and it roared at them before looking at them one by one, and stilled before looking right at Runa and she then ran from them while the former statue was chasing her all around the area.

"What do we do Hiccup?" Astrid stated before they were somehow forced to join Runa on running and avoiding the statue's maw as it was chomping left and right since, somehow, it was missing them, and he truly didn't know at all before tripping, and falling face first into the ground to make Runa and Astrid pause a few or so feet away as the statue was about to call this victory over him until Runa snapped, and charged with jaw dropping speed by Deathwing giving her a boost by grabbing its maw, with ease, and making her let out a protective growl as she struggled to hold it back.

It was Astrid blinking while not knowing what she was seeing as her eyes shifted to thermal vision, and saw the center of the statue was letting out a warm pulse of energy while also at the same time was seeing Runa's was oddly a light hue of gold along with an odd aura of red easily covering her frame, and Hiccup's oddly was a silvery aura covering his own as she stated out loud, to them, "It's chest is it's weak spot!"

Hearing her, Runa managed while struggling as Hiccup saw something after, kicked the chest area quickly while backing away as that sigil showed once again, but larger.

"Strike it there!" Hiccup states loudly as Runa growled while ramming right at where the fading sigil was and causing the statue to tremble in slight surprise before they blinked aware as a sudden flash occurred, and in its place was another tablet yet it was oddly made of silver. Runa then hesitantly picked it up while glancing at Hiccup as it was those runes again, and he sighed as Astrid's vision went back to normal as she came over with a wince, and he blinked in surprise before confusing them as he kept looking at the surprising light tablet and the walls.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Astrid states while Runa pondered this before they came in front of a mural of what appeared to be a graveyard of sorts. To briefly mention it as well, was basically a mural of large badlands with numerous images of designed weapons stabbed right into the ground; a mix of some being keys, and others being awe or confusing weapons.

"So it's stating right here is where the hidden object is," Hiccup tells then to make the female teens to blink at him for while Runa blinked at seeing one weapon stood out then all the others, and lightly touched it before they jumped back as the mural glowed as the wall sank down and in place of the wall, was what appeared to be a western or Japanese katana-like sword of sorts.

Runa had the odd urge to grab it, which she did as the two Viking teens saw it gently pulsed as she held it in her right hand while glancing at them as she held it before making Astrid give them a suspicious look while she also pulled out the weapon Deathwing states was Runa's alone.

Said weapon was in fact a slimmer version of an engraved katana-like broadsword with the metal being a mix of three, off world materials with hints of a mix of all three scales added, and was delicately designed to be reversed of sorts. It was around the same length as the other sword (around 70 cm) and the metal was in color to bronze-like gold while the runes carved into it was pure silver. The handle was, as mentioned, the fallen scales of certain Drakes (which included Deathwing himself) to make it a grayish color of sorts while at the end was the black jewel-like orb that was attached to a metal-designed claw.

She pocketed her weapons while seeing before they could, a preserved slip of paper she carefully picked up, and realized it was Latin, and read it without meaning to aloud as the walls without their notice, glowed, "Et haec quidem ut absolvo "destructio vitae" in quo anima unius sineretque eaque civitatibus conflator perpetuo teneatur Magistri, comes et fratrem datum. Sic fiat semper in lege veteres (I free upon these words the one known as the "Destruction of Life", and allow his one True Soul to be brought into where this Spell states, and be forever bound to the caster as Teacher, as a comrade, and as empowered sibling. So mote it be by the law of ancients)."

The paper disintegrated before they held strong against Runa as a sudden burst of untold wind came out of nowhere while it quickly traveled upwards and for two specific people, things have occurred as of now by Runa's misfortuned habits once again.

* * *

_**Unknown Island that's one-hundred thousand and seventy two miles away from Berk, near the Galapagos:**_

On this isle, it seems to have been once inhabited by people, but appeared abandoned for years. Inside this seemingly large village, was a shrine in the center. Inside, it was filled with bones of old shrine keepers and whatever didn't make it to a sudden yet sad attack long ago, and in the bowels of the shrine's center was a dark-blue orb calmly floating in midair.

The same gust of wind that traveled by how powerful Runa's Magic was, swirled within the shrine as an old chant was being heard within while the orb then began to glow along with the words themselves.

As it was glowing, cracks could easily be seen while at the same time, the wind began actually showing a golden hue of sorts before being sucked right into the orb, and with that, it burst while two figures laid side-by-side with each other before the one figure, a male, swiftly woke up.

He appears handsome and frail-looking and at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender young man in his early twenties. He also has fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He wore armor of sorts, however, which is a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash had a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He also wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder was a tail that matched his hair color.

This was the one on Berk the tales were about as the Silver Man, and a Lord as well. This is Sesshōmaru.

The other was that of a typical young peasant girl (around Serena's age or close to it in body). She was a very small child who has fair skin, bright brown eyes (which was revealed after she awake then a few moments later), and long, dark hair. She also has bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She wore, however, a yellow and orange checkered kosode that extended to her ankles as she was barefoot, and a green obi sash which tied at her back.

This was Sesshōmaru's Ward and unofficial Daughter by Blood, Rin, as she forgotten her last name,

"Papa, where are we?" Rin innocently states to him as Sesshōmaru didn't say a word while helping her up, and seeing the state of things knew that they were trapped for a long time while irked he was missing his one blade before he then stated to her, calmly, while she stuck to him while they were moving, "We are still here in that village, Rin. We must go."

As they left the shrine, they were near the central part of the village when out of nowhere, they blinked at seeing an object of sorts was steadily heading to them while at the same time, Sesshōmaru moved with his charge as they got nearly toppled over by a Dragon that was being ridden bareback by a female… Especially since said Dragon was trying to throw the crazed female off it.

The Dragon, to mention, has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and a large lower jaw, a battle axe-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. All in all, it looks like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle axe, and a scarab beetle while oddly pure white with baby-blue and crimson mixed, dragon eyes to know it was an albino of its race.

The girl, however, had wild yet styled ebony-black hair with a rabbit-styled pink bow on top, with bangs that clearly showed her eyes with a few strands hanging from the sides. She also has pointed ears that go upward within her poofy hair, a natural tan skin tone with a petite figure, and was not only around 4'3 in height while looking to be twelve or thirteen, she wore a red sleeveless tank tube top that covered mostly her chest area, blue jean stretchy shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides (with a pink thick string tied up front as a belt), and black thigh high stockings with two white stripes at the top, and lastly red sneakers with black shoelaces meant for outdoors.

Sesshōmaru merely shook his head as despite the girl looking familiar to him, he looked towards the direction Berk was and decided to head in said direction. Rin sensing this, however as she saw her Papa's eyes change to red, knew what he intended to do while backing away as he easily transformed into his other form.

He was changed into a giant silvery-white dog with markings similar to the ones he has in his human form. His eyes, as mentioned, became red with blue irises; the yokai marks on his body widen and become more apparent as the stripes on his cheeks (which are usually smooth) become jagged and change into a somewhat fiercer color while his mokomoko which is also the thing within his human) wraps around his body and extends into his tail.

He lets out a slight growl in a way for letting know his charge to climb up while lowering, and she did so with a few times nearly tripping as he channeled energy into his feet before rubbing and then run-flying into the sky with the girl on what was raced as a Rumblehorn, and was named Zillanette, was sucked into a shadowy vortex of sorts as on the ground, a cloaked person chuckled before leaving on their own.

* * *

_**The Arena or Training Grounds of Berk, the next day within the Morning (December 2nd, 811/2014 Runa's Time):**_

Runa was reluctantly wielding her two weapons as suggested by Rowana and even Deathwing himself onto her sides of an adjustable leather strap belt Gobber and her friends made as to her secretive surprise, both shrank to the size of her wand (which was also on her right side).

Serena was currently on Gobber's lap while excitedly watching over her as she trained today with the others against the same female Gronckle, as they were doing as told.

Despite Runa talking over with the remaining Dragons last night, secretly, they were stunned to find the one cage that contained the female Dragon that Runa fought a while back, was gone.

As mentioned, they were still training while Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of Dragon Nip and presses it up to the Gronckle's nose. She immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup then drops the handful of Dragon Nip to the ground as the female Gronckle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.

From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronckle with no more than a limp arm.

Though Runa sniffed the area and sneezed while feeling woozy, and light headed, a few moments before shaking her head as she easily picked up the dazed Gronckle and gently placed her back into her cage as she unknowingly smelled the Dragon Nip and used her bare hands to touch it, and saw Gobber was impressed by him before they all groaned as he easily carried a giggling Serena over to the Nadder Cage, and opened it to get said female Nadder gleeful while giving them a glinted look they all didn't like before she charged right at them with spikes ready.

It was Runa that took the blunt of the spikes this time while seeing to the other Vikings sudden knowing at this time, she is protective of them, while some struck her skin and stayed along with seeing that they didn't make her bleed at all, and Astrid was able to send the female Nadder a glare that was responded (impressing everyone in secret) by quickly going back to the cage as not known to them all, her eyes glowed an ethereal look for only a few brief moments.

In a place in another dimension of sorts that's connected to all death and, well, Hell, a particular blonde woman sneezed while oddly feeling proud of sorts while she was in a meeting with the other embodiments of Man's Sins, alongside a sudden connection in three particular ways as she kissed her lover that was on her lap (7).

Back to the Arena, Gobber then dismissed them while he decided to personally watch little Serena as it was now the late afternoon while the recruits walked home together, surrounding Hiccup and bombarding him with questions, despite Astrid being mixed of curiosity and having suspicions of what occurred, "Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before." Fishlegs tells him in honesty while the Twins then converged to make Hiccup uncomfortably aware how close they were to him as Tuffnut asked, "How'd you do that?" And Ruffnut nodded while stating, "It was really cool."

He squirms and invents an excuse, "I left my axe back in the ring." He turns and hurries back before adding onto his words, "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you."

Astrid still watched on, suspicious, as he left them before they turned to Runa as she suddenly collapsed while feeling light headed once again, and Astrid's mood shifted from Hiccup to her in sudden concern as her eyes seemed hazed, a little, "Is she ok?" Snotlout for once asked in actual concern.

Before she could reply with an answer, they saw Runa had a sudden goofy grin on her face while making them confused, mixed with being awkward as she stated in a drunken-like, blissful tone of voice to them as within her, Deathwing was actually for once laughing his Dragon Ass off as he easily detected why she began acting like this, "Hey guys… Lets go get a bite to eat and maybe catch some flying pixies in the Mess Hall… Oh! There goes one, Shirely!" She randomly points to nothing after she said that while making things awkward as she roughly grabbed Tuffnut at that (to amuse his twin for).

Weirded out by her words and actions, however Astrid for once smelled something off on her unofficial little sister's hands and didn't know what it was, but sighed as Runa began to hum a random song to herself while they helped her out, as the song was not known at all to them, but to us, it was the "Little Teacup" song, "Let's get her back to the House first, as I think she's affected with something."

It seems that Astrid was right about that as Runa was acting strange while then talking gibberish, and they didn't question the way some of the Vikings cleaning supplies began to work by themselves, or the fact Ruffnut and Snotlout's own hair suddenly changed to either blue or green colors before going back to normal, or the fact that Astrid's axe was turned quickly and permanently monochrome, in color, as they made it to the house before Runa collapsed.

The familiar pair of eyes once again appeared from a painting that oddly looked like a goat towering over a troll under a bridge, with utter glee at this outcome and knowing that Runa was indeed worthy, before deciding to cause some mischief near the docks and would be observing her more as this entity arrived at the same time as she did.

An hour later, Runa was looking at everyone who entered her home and was also within her room as Ophis was touching her forehead while at the same time, Runa had a wicked headache while she slowly got up and asked raspily to perk the others in odd relief of Runa acting fine, "What happened?"

Ophis though looked irritated yet responds in kind while also shooing the Viking Teens out of Runa's Room, and made her blink by her mother's words as she was doing the finishing touches of her checkup, "You were drugged by Dragon Nip, My Youngling. It seems your Magic ran amok while you were affected and I was forcibly summoned by that former Drake of Earth, to you."

Runa stilled before seeing her mother wasn't at all upset at this as Runa easily accepted her as a Mom, and by Deathwing for once showing partial compassion as secretly, he was going through her memories and other types of memories that (if she knew) she would be stunned by, "_**Indeed. Since you are a Hatchling in Dragon Terms, you could not handle the effects of Dragon Nip at all, or in our kinds words, the Blissful Grass. Many of us, including myself before I even became The Destroyer, had tried and many outcomes came to be upon effected.**_"

Runa paused before curiously asking while giving her mother a grateful look to make Ophis pause when she placed a cool cloth on her forehead, "But how did I use it though? I mean, I don't use drugs… Unless you count healing potions that."

Ophis hid her anger at this as she secretly found things out in Runa's true time and didn't like what she learned, but she placed a half-true small smile on her face while her eyes did show amusement with hidden anger by her knowledge as she then told her, and also making Runa groaning to herself after, "You thankfully didn't have the full effects of the Nip… But you will have to be bed ridden for the rest of the day to fully get it out of your system."

Seeing her child's dejected look as she has similar traces of the one teen boy she knew at her equally disliked of being bedridden, perked her up as Ophis helped her as well by channeling some of her power into her to speed things up, only a little, "Perhaps you will be able to at least watch the other Mortals train, but you cannot participate… An hour at least to regain control."

Ophis hid a secret surprise of being stunned before reluctantly accepting Runa's strong yet gentle hug before walking gracefully without knowing out of her room as Ophis shook her head before noticing the present under her bed, and merely placed it on the stand before she left the room with her child's weapons that she forgot to grab.

Later on, back at the Arena as Gobber wanted another lesson or two for the day and Esdeath became Serena's nanny for the day as well as both Rowana and Ashlyn left, after a made-up reason, Hiccup was holding fast against the angered female Nadder as she didn't see what he did, like the others as Astrid was about to whack the female Dragon away with slitted eyes before stilling once in shock as he managed to send the Nadder down.

Runa came over and Ophis followed her as despite telling her she couldn't do anything, she needed to stay by her side for her child's own safety as her few other gifts would be ready soon, especially since one came from the essence of a card she "borrowed" from another realm.

The other teens were conversing alongside Astrid, despite being even more suspicious of Hiccup, nearly knocked him down while looking sheepish, briefly, by Runa stating in amazement, "That was impressive… How did you do that Big Brother?"

Hiccup told her some of the details he done with Toothless earlier, then.

* * *

_**Minor Flashback, with Hiccup in the Hidden Cove:**_

Hiccup was rubbing Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over before seeing him relax even more from a specific spot on his hide, before later, he was using a mirror-like object while bored before he was intrigued as Toothless was then chasing after it like a cat to a laser pointer, to amuse him.

Without warning though, they heard a familiar roar as to Hiccup's shock, that very female Dragon that escaped the Arena, was in the Cove while lowly growling at him before blinking back in small surprise at Toothless as he bared his teeth at her with a few roars and hisses, and some back to him from her in return before oddly rolling her draconic orbs as she glowed before stunning Hiccup, to see a human in place.

She was close to at least twelve in looks while having a mid B-Cup, and slender in development curves as her skin was also her Dragon Forme, but her eyes were human-based in wide yet angular-narrow design, trimmed eyebrows, and cute fangs showing from her upper lip from her ovaled face as she has silvery mixed with platinum blonde hair that was a hime short cut style with curled bangs on the sides, and her horns easily showed (like her pointed ears) through her hair. She also has her wings (around or close to five feet long in length and Gargoyle like) and clawed hands also resembling her Dragon Forme, and wore a simple dark-grey, strapless dress meant for eased movement while barefoot.

"Brother, tell me you are not serious about protecting this… Human," the girl gestured to Hiccup while he felt slightly offended at that, but held his tongue at guessing quickly by her words, they were brother and sister as Toothless let out a few more light hisses and rumbles to make the girl blink while looking at Hiccup curiously for before she debated, and then reluctantly sighed while glancing at Toothless, "Alright… But you better not get yourself killed, Brother, as I have to go back to my Personal Isle then the other for grabbing things, if I have to keep an eye on things in the Human Village due to the Golden Drake."

Hiccup was flabbergasted then as Toothless gurgled a little in small laughter by the girls serious look to him, "You better watch out for that one girl, as she is important. When I return, I have no choice but to fulfill my oath I did long ago as a Hatchling to the child as her Protector… And also to not be around your stench anymore as you smell of eel.." _And perhaps get in contact with __**her**_ _as such_. The girl mentally added to herself while getting ready to take off before pausing, and hacked up a fishbone to amuse the male Viking and Dragon as she tinted, and left without a word.

Hiccup did sniff and recoiled as his clothes did indeed smell like smoked eel, still.

* * *

_**Flashback over, Present:**_

Runa had a flabbergasted look that amused Ophis and inwardly, Deathwing, as she was about to ask before the two teens blinked at Ophis as she calmly shrugged while stating plainly to them in small explanation, "Some many types of Dragons, if they were either blessed or borne, can shift into any type of sentient, Mortal Forme… Only one though as such, and they will grow or adjust to said form as well."

Ophis didn't mind her child but she slowly blinked at the teen male while glancing at the others to see, thankfully, they were distracted still, by his puzzled question, "But what makes you so different then?" Seeing her plain look, he quickly coughed and refrazed his question, "I mean, would you be considered, um… Sorta in resemblance to what you said?"

Seeing her child was curious as well by the teen male's question, sighed while glancing at Runa as she spoke before fully looking at him at the end, in a brief way to know it was, in fact, not at all secretive. "I am the Ouroboros Dragon… The Infinite Dragon God… The Dragon of Infinity… And to my child's hectics of minor Magic, the Nothing Dragon God. I am born as a Humanized Dragon, and if it is able, die as one."

Now this stunned Hiccup to realize there are more Gods or Goddesses, by Ophis brief words, out there then he knew in knowledge while Runa blinked and asked curiously to show mirth in her mother's orbs mostly at her question, "Wait… Does that mean your genderless?"

"Indeed, and I can choose which I can be, especially since I was a man before I became what you see… Which I truly like being to terms… Female, then Male." Ophis tells her child in a plain tone yet they knew it was mostly Ophis being honest to her child, only, and wordlessly nodded as it seems it was time to go eat yet before they could leave, they all turned to Ophis as she had mirth in her orbs once again as she saw their shock as a table randomly appeared with a large feast of sorts, and states plainly to them a few words while heading over in calmed steps to the food, "Go eat."

A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen, after they ate and asked mostly Ophis odd questions mixed with what Runa knew, and thankfully, take the heat off Hiccup, as they resumed their training.

Gobber grinned as he stated to them all as they blinked when the cage opened to reveal a small Dragon he told them, "Meet the Terrible Terror." A tiny, pint-sized Dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.

To mention it, it has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Its large yellow eyes and small size make it one of the most adorable species of dragons, especially since Runa thought it was cute to amuse Ophis as this one was jade-green mostly with a tannish underbelly hide, and black-ivory horns.

Tuffnut then tells them in amusement while not seeing the Terror was smelling something interesting on him, "Ha. It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut is taken down in a sudden blur to make the other teens move a bit from him as he continued while at the same time, getting the Dragon off him, "Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Hiccup decided to stop the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny Dragon retreats back to its cage… Or tried too as the teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion before making Gobber and her see Runa, and jaw drop slightly as she was cuddling the Tiny Dragon easily to eventually get the other teens to notice with their own looks of shock while in the pens, said Dragons were amused by their looks.

"Can I take this cutie home with me? Please Gobber?" Runa asked the old Viking with a hinted begging tone to her voice as he was about to object to that before he hid a gulp from Ophis sharply looking at him and he quickly nodded while Runa gently hugged the Terrible Terror while at the same time, finding it was a female, "S-Sure Lass, go ahead… We can easily get more into the tiny pen by any means."

It was later on that Astrid was furiously hurling her monochrome axe at a nearby tree in slight frustration of mixed feelings, and sighed to herself while she grabbed the axe with ease while also glancing at the sky, and guessed it would be tomorrow night or so.

She then suddenly noticed both Hiccup and Runa as Ophis left to go get her gifts, and her new pet went to the Mansion as (in odd terms) a in-home housecat, and a surprise of sorts of walking by in the distance, and Hiccup carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but she was stopped by Runa while Hiccup gave her a wordless yet thankful look by seeing her concerned face while Hiccup left, "You alright Big Sister?"

Astrid sighed while for once she rarely cursed to herself as she began to shake a bit while holding a hand to Runa and blinked as the blonde's hand was humanized as a Nadder before painfully going back to normal, "No, I'm fucking not for once Rue. This curse is taking its toll on me, and I just want to get it done and over with."

Runa sighed while she picked up Astrid's axe with her left hand while giving it back to her as the blonde was shaking yet she persisted at swinging the weapon on her personal swinging tree, and she still struggled over to it yet collapsed while panting as her body shook and trembled while secretly, she was grateful of Runa while she helped her up and from her skills mixed with The Elder and Callie, gave her a small vial to which she drank and sighed to herself while feeling the pain go away, mixed with her body stopping its trembling.

"Thank you, Rue… I just don't know what I would do if you didn't know about those odd elixirs of yours." Astrid gratefully told her while feeling fatigued as she sat on a nearby log, and nearly toppled over from Runa sitting next to her as they gazed at the sky a few moments before Astrid glanced at her hand before stating to the Dragon Girl, "Would you let me use your sealed room you have when I change?"

Runa glanced at Astrid then while feeling guilty as this was her own fault that she was cursed, yet the nagging dark voice does slip while secretly, Deathwing was dealing with it at times, of her many faults over her life, especially over Astrid, but shook her head with soft eyes while telling her then to relieve the blonde teen, "Sure. Especially since I talked it over with Ma, and she thinks that she may have eventually found a way for you to be yourself… But she states you have to change, firstly, before it could happen."

Astrid perked up suddenly at this while giving Runa a hopeful look as she decided enough was enough for the night while heading back into Berk with her, as it was getting late, "You think she can do so?" Runa didn't want to give up Astrid's hopes up, so she told her with a nod and stated to her, then, "Maybe she can."

They were then walking by the Blacksmith Shop as Astrid felt fine as the Elixir was doing its job yet they froze by hearing someone making a racket inside the Shop itself, and realized as it was late, she decided to ask the obvious name as he could be inside working late, "Hiccup?"

Inside it was indeed him as Hiccup freezes in place since earlier his adjustment to the harness, unfortunately, made him and Toothless stuck to each other as he was trying to free them, but hearing her voice he was then frantically trying to pry the ring off the saddle hook and yet, it won't budge.

"Are you there?" Astrid asked again while right outside with Runa stiffening and quickly turned with small confusion, not known to the blonde girl, as she felt once again she was being watched with Deathwing inside her, amused yet not saying a word as he knew who it was.

While they were walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's, Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind him and Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle. "Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." He states to confuse the two females over before Runa saw Toothless and hid the urge to facepalm to herself over this.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Astrid states as she saw movement behind Hiccup then before she added to the inwardly, freakin our teen male, "Well, weirder."

Toothless, without warning, spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate... then gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.

In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen while Astrid resumed walking with Runa back to her house, but they stilled at hearing an odd sound coming from behind them and turn to see once again, nothing, and they picked up the pace as those orbs of yellow once again shown themselves with mixed amusement with relief as they vanished.

Once inside, Runa was confused over the odd green wrapped present on her bed, she hesitated before reading the note while seeing there was no charms or anything, of being a gift for her.

She opened it to blink in small awe while waving at her child as she was being carried by Esdeath past her door to her child's room they, the house elves, recently refurbished, of an odd stone that easily fitted within her palm.

The stone oddly was made of rare blue diamond with it also holding the kanji sigils, "リン" on it yet it also showed below that the "III" sigil, and was lastly encased around the sides a silver lining with a leaf-like sigil engraved; making the gem itself being encased within a ring without a ring (if that makes sense).

Runa shrugged while she placed her wand, the swords, and her new gem on the nearby stand as she got ready to go to sleep, and was unaware the gem itself was glowing.


	4. 1st Movie: Part Three

_**Berk Docks, Dawn; A week later (December 10th, 811/2014 true time):**_

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked.

Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick being last to disembark, and was glowering with battered pride.

"Where are the other ships?" A random Viking asked before Spitelout, Snotlout's father, stated to him in a way they all sighed at, "You don't want to know." It seems though they were not alone as a small cloaked figure in the shape of a young girl, stumbled out of the ruined ship of sorts, and followed the others while Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.

"Well, I trust you found The Nest at least?" Gobber asked Stoick as he huffed at that while walking on the Docks, "Not even close." Gobber only nodded before he follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, and was sharing the burden, "Ah. Excellent."

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick says to Gobber as they walked still while still baring many emotions as this attack was somehow planned by the Dragons before he stopped and turned to him in utter worry mixed with being perplexed by his old friends words, "Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... Yes."

A group of merry villagers rush past them then while oddly giving him compliments to confuse him even more, "Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved." "Out with the old and in with the new, right?!" "No one will miss that old nuisance!" "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick is of course stunned, and even overwhelmed by the insensitivity of what he was hearing before he turns to Gobber in secretive worry, "He's... Gone?"

"Yeah… Most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through The Village without being swarmed by his new fans." Gobber states while telling him in a way to doubly confused and stopped his friend while stating in disbelief, "Hiccup?"

Gobber was beaming at his friend while glancing at him in bursting pride over himself of his teachings, "Who would've thought, eh? He has this… Way with the beasts."

Stoick was as pondering this information as when they eventually entered the Plaza, they froze at seeing Ophis waiting for them in odd expectancy, and Gobber warily states to Stoick to nearly make the Leader of Berk and the Hooligan Clan for once wary by what he quietly heard, "Stoick, ah… This is Lady Runa's mother, and apparently the oddest female I ever met for the past few weeks as well."

Seeing her passive look to them, she wordlessly walked onwards a few steps before glancing behind them while getting the two to quickly get the wordless message to follow, and they did while she led them in an odd coincidence, at the Pillars as she stood patiently while they were confused as to what they were- Without warning, each pillar glowed within moments as three people came from the center of the central, area-based vortex, that briefly appeared before vanishing and the Pillars began dimming.

The first is a petite girl (4'6 inches tall) around fifteen years of age with not only white hair and hazel eyes, but she has a low B-Cup. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore, however, a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The second was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure (a large E-Cup close to a basic F-Cup). Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore, however, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer, as they brought bags as well) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

The last appeared to be a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils, and around 5'3 inches tall. She wore, however, a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads and ornately detailed headband. The kimono has a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, exposing her large breasts (a large FF-Cup).

These were in order: Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, and Kuroka Toujou (Koneko or in this case, Shirone's Big Sister).

The redhead though gave Ophis a look while Koneko glanced the area with Kuroka amused by the two males before them, tinted by her look as she plainly stated only a few words, "You are late."

"Traversing through time is tricky, you should very well know that, Ophis," Rias states in retort while making the Nothing Dragon look passive still yet her orbs also held amusement by her words while she also, at the same time, glanced at the male Vikings, and told them in a firm tone this was non-negotiable, "It is time to officially discuss things."

* * *

_**Within Runa's home, at this point and time**_:

"Bloody Hell, Rue! Take it easy on us especially Astrid just learning the card game." Rowana states as Runa looked sheepish as she won the second card game dubbed as War, against Astrid, and the blonde teen was only amused while glancing at Ashlyn holding Serena as she dozed off once again within the female teens lap by the slightly bigger lunch they had, and Astrid was told last night on onwards to relax and stuff by Ophis, as she indeed managed to find a slight surprise solution of sorts that she drank during lunch, but she shivered from the taste still being in her mouth (despite eating double portions of delectable food).

Things have been progressing smoothly as Runa and the others were still training in the Arena, Hiccup and sometimes Runa would sneak to see Toothless alongside Little Serena (who has yet to talk but would gesture), Ophis would randomly come and go, and Callie was sorta friends with Runa and the teens at this point while setting up her own Potion Brewery for mostly household things and, secretly, whatever anyone needed while The Elder was the Main Healer… For now.

Though, there have been random things not caused by Runa as to what seemed like harmless pranks that no one could solve, left unsolved as they were either fixed or cleaned up within the night, and some thefts to their supplies for food with twice the amount as well.

Runa also met and to the teen's ire from what Hiccup showed them from the book, bonded with the one girl that was dubbed (to only Runa and Hiccup's knowledge) as Toothless' little bonded sister while also allowing her free roam without setbacks, but she has yet decided to name herself... Plus Callie was the one personally, and at the times the Elder, giving her the prescribed yet disgusting drinks in case she overdoes it.

Anyways, back to what was currently going on.

"Sorry about that… I truly was trying to make it easy on you Big Sister, but my odd winning streak is at it again." Runa tells Astrid to which she replied back without a care as she was merely enjoying her time, and waved her off, "It's fine. The War Game though is interesting… Are there others?"

They all turned to Ashlyn as it seems she knew what Astrid wanted to know, then, "There are a lot of ways to play with Cards, especially since they could be used to gamble." Ashlyn though gave a half-glare then at Rowana as she lightly chucked a few moments before she retorted to quickly amuse the other girls, "You would know that due to your addiction on Gamble Games."

After their small laugh, Astrid though asked Runa then as she recalled Hiccup was supposed to be here, and Runa pondered to herself after, "Where's Hiccup though? Didn't he say he had an idea for a way to get Serena to speak?" Runa then shrugged while responding in kind as she gotten up and gently grabbed her child while then placing her on her bed, and used her bedding to cover her up with, "Not sure but maybe he's still at the Blacksmith."

Before Astrid could reply in a half-retort to that as his activities seemed strange as of late, they froze while Serena was still deeply sleeping as a sudden crashing sound came from within her home.

Ashlyn states she would wait here while Runa, Rowana, and Astrid took off and was rather surprised at seeing the hole that Dobby was currently fixing with his House-Elf Magic, of a albino Rumblehorn (from what Runa knew from the Dragon Book that very day), and to their shock, an Elf Girl.

The girl groaned while shaking her head as to confuse them, the Rumblehorn has small, chibi-looking versions of herself (as it was a female) being crazily ridden by the elf girl (the same elf mentioned before), and blinked while seeing them and sheepishly laughed as not known to them, the vortex from the outside quickly closed up, as she began to introduce herself, "Sorry about that. The names Zilanette (#; **Ormigoden**'s OC) or Zila, and it was not what I had in mind for crashing in the first place."

Weirded out by her words while Runa whispered gently to the blonde girl before she spoke that she was an Elf, Astrid puzzledly asked her in which they all gave her strange looks of her answer, "What were you doing with that Dragon?" While looking at them as she brushed herself off, Zilanette responded to get Runa to look after the Dragon, "Well, I was merely having fun and riding her of course… Though I did scare her when I hopped onto her back when I was in those ruins." Not known to her, she was trapped within the Vortex that they didn't see, for a week, and said Demon lord they have yet to meet, kept getting distracted by other things and caring for his Charge.

_This girl has issues_, was the shared thoughts of Rowana and Astrid before glancing at Runa using some conjured medical tape to cover some of the female Rumblehorn's scraps she gotten before telling Dobby to place her within the Animal Stabes- "Wait, Animal Stables?" Astrid asked to perk Zilanette at this before Runa decided to lead them to the stables, and did wonder what Hiccup is doing at the moment while they didn't see a certain draconic girl was inside and decided to scope out her new home as she snuck in, stealthily, before the hole was fixed.

* * *

With said teen mentioned by Runa, few hours or so later in the afternoon, he and Toothless are currently soaring through a perfect blue sky, and billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground also seems miles below them.

He knew he forgot to tell Runa as she wanted to see his first official flight test with Toothless, but he knew she was busy at home as well while he was preparing things the entire morning, and stated to Toothless while checking to what he dubbed, a leather cheat sheet of sorts, "Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Inscribed upon said sheer are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents he himself written down.

"Here we go. Here we go… Position three, no four." He then tells Toothless while they still soared, and he presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They then rolled off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck at this point, and was thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls are also making the tail appendage quick and responsive while at the same time, he was watching Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.

Hiccup sizes up a target, as it was a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea before telling the male Dragon, "Alright, it's go time. It's go time." They then dived toward it, lining up to pass through the arch. "Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!" They both then zip through the arch while also making perfect maneuver. "Yeah! Yes, it worked!"

The triumph was short-lived when they smacked into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns, and sheepishly states in apology while Toothless was irked yet kept flying, "Sorry." They then hurtle into another rock pillar as Toothless grumbles to himself. "My fault…" Toothless then, if Runa was here she would have laughed, swats him with his 'ear' plate.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He states while looking at his cheat sheet and was maneuvering the saddle to aid them in flying once more, "Position four, no three."

They were then piercing the clouds and for the first time, Hiccup can truly see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second.

He then swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles not knowing Runa was currently at a spot to easily see them while stunned yet secretly excited to see the two was riding together, and was at least thankful of her mother distracting her child and Astrid over an odd surprise, for her, and shooed her away and followed her nose once again to Hiccup.

In the sky, however, Hiccup shouted in awe-like glee as Toothless was secretly feeling it as well, "Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my…" He quickly trailed off as he spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence. Panicked, Hiccup shouts to worry Runa down below to Toothless mixed with himself, "CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet while stating a loud no, and nabs it before it's carried out of reach.

Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings on his vest float off of the harness hooks, and Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling. "Oh gods!/Oh no!" Hiccup states while free falling in the air alongside Toothless and Runa not knowing what to do down below, could only watch in horror as without Hiccup, the tail loses control.

Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward as Toothless fights within the air to get back under Hiccup as at the same time, Hiccup was trying to calm down Toothless, "Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no… Come back down towards me. Come back down-" Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can.

He managed to angle back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon whacks Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs hold of the harness and manages to lock in the nick of time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.

Hiccup quickly pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.

Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split-second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed to have Runa have mixed feelings on this as they didn't notice her yet on the ground nearby as Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them, and then he beams to himself, relieved.

He sits back and throws his arms up in victory while excitedly shouting loudly to himself as Runa cheered him on as well below, "YEEAHHH!"

Toothless concurs with a happy squeal and a fireball while at the time then, turning Hiccup's glee to dread as they fly directly into it, and he had an equal look on his face as well from it. "Ah, come on."

Later at a black sandy beach as it was sunset, and Toothless giving a sorta easy ride to Runa behind Hiccup, they were lounging on a sprawling, deserted isle's beach while snacking on freshly caught fish (thanks to all three of them). As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head to amuse Runa over as she was doing the same to hers but with her hand easily over the flames.

Hiccup smirks with forced politeness to Toothless at this while telling him then, "Uh.. No thanks." He gestured to his fish on a stick before continuing, "I'm good."

They then saw several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish.

One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away while another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and cast fireballs at each other to settle the fight.

Hiccup, Runa and Toothless watched in amusement until Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief before the two Dragons tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth.

He swallows it back tauntingly to irate the little Dragon as it paws at the ground and prepares to blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas was easily being shown before Toothless quickly fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little Dragon as it coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.

Hiccup then laughs while Runa was mixed and giving Toothless a half-from look to make him sheepish while Hiccup states mostly to himself, "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish. "Here you go." The appreciative little Dragon gulps down the meal and then approaches Hiccup cautiously, and then curls up next to him.

Hiccup is amazed while Runa thought it was cute as he stated once again to himself while being pensive, and gently rubbing the Dragon's underbelly as Toothless gave Runa a grateful look as she gave him her third fish while observing her big brother, "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

"Well, I finally get a chance to tell you guys that your ways were wrong in the first place," Runa states to him in a way he looked at her with a bewildered mixed with suspicious look, "You knew?"

She only nodded before she responded as Runa looked at the scenery before them while ignoring the dark voice that appeared within her mind again, and was telling her he would be angry with her, and raised a leg up to her large chest while also holding it, and made Hiccup think on this, "Yes. Dragons tend to have their own way of life, Hiccup, but not all of them are evil. If they were, they would have to either be raised or born that way, or they would have to be forced." Seeing his look though alongside Toothless' own, she added while feeding her leftovers to the remaining Terrors nearby her with her left hand easily, "It's what I read about mostly while preparing for my First Task."

He nodded while seeing her eyes glaze a bit, he secretly startled her when he asked in sudden understanding with Toothless, secretly, was the same, "You truly miss those back in your time, Ru-Ru?"

Seeing her nod wordlessly while gazing at the setting sun, made him sigh while not going to push it, and gotten up as Toothless easily doused the fire with sand from his left wing on the fire, and tells them while the Terrors getting the hint, took off, "Well, we best get back to Berk before it starts to get late."

Runa nodded while holding a wince as not known to her, Toothless looked mixed at suddenly smelling her to know a certain topic would have to be brought up as she held her stomach area briefly, and the stench from her genders as well, she would need to be isolated or something, soon.

Later on and back at the Hidden Cove, Toothless stopped Runa from leaving to confuse Hiccup and her as he garbled in Parseltongue to make her blink, and related what she heard to Hiccup to confuse them, "He said he needs to talk to me about something, I don't know what though… I'll follow your smoked eel and coal scent to get back." Hiccup while irked he smelled like eel to her, only nodded as he left The Cove.

Runa turned to a hesitating Toothless and asked him curiously, "_**What is that you wanted to speaketh to me about, Toothless?**_"

As more time passed, Hiccup was currently within the Blacksmith Stall or Gobber's Blacksmith within his personal closet, and was lost in his thoughts about earlier while his head laid on his desk filled with drawings of Toothless and was feeling he was bearing the burden of the weight of the world.

Suddenly, Stoick appears in the doorway to surprise and make Hiccup jump and quickly covers up his desk before he replied back, "Dad! You're back!" He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings. "Gobber's not here, so…" He was striking an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick states to his son in a way to make Hiccup a little nervous and knew he was also caught, tells him warily, "You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick sternly began to Hiccup as his legs give out, slides, and dragging the table's contents with him. "I… Have?" Stoick just continued onwards while ignoring Hiccup's actions, "Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

In vain, Hiccup began to question-state to his father then, "I don't know what you're…" Stoick interrupts his son as he firmly told him then, "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." "Oh?" Hiccup responded with Stoick still acting like he stern father as Hiccup's heart dropped while the blood drained from his face by his words, "So… Let's talk about that Dragon."

"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" Hiccup began to apologize while explaining himself before Stoick suddenly without warning, starts laughing. Big, and booming as Hiccup stares, baffled by his father before he asked warily once again, "You're not… Upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick tells his son in odd pride with excitement to puzzle Hiccup as he asked in, well, puzzlement, "Uh… You were?"

"And believe me, it only gets better!" Stoick began, "Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time." Hiccup's elated expression sinks at quickly guessing what his father meant, "And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" Stoick laughs once again as he smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall. "You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking that Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!" Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all mixed with guilt. "And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!"

Stoick then grabs a stool and sits as his massive frame nearly fills the tiny room, and despite that, looked relieved as he spoke once more to his son, "Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

Hiccup averts his eyes nervously while Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat at the rare situation he placed themselves into, and after a long, uncomfortable silence… "Oh, I... brought you something." He presents a horned helmet to Hiccup as he blinked in slight surprise at this, while admiring it as his father continued, "To keep you safe in the ring." Hiccup for once in his life, felt special to his father and then stated sincerely to him, "Wow. Thanks." Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it." Stoick states from the heart while telling him as Hiccup eyed the mismatched helmets and hid a grimace by his father's words as he tapped his own helm as well, "It's half of her breast plate." Stoick then softly smiled as if recalling something, "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?" Hiccup despite this still felt guilt while hiding it as his father continued while beaming in pride at him, "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Hiccup squirms at this before he forces a yawn, and tells him quickly, "I should really get to bed."

They were then talking over each other while trying to get around, "Yes! Good!" "Okay. Good talk." "See you back at the house." "We should do this again." "I'm Great." "Thanks for stopping." "Glad I stopped by, I hope you bye." "And for the… The uh, like the hat- Breast hat."

Stoick paused before he made Hiccup blink as he then made him go wide in the eyes, secretly, "I was told about Lady Runa's mother as well… She isn't what I expected her to be, but I think Runa's Future Bride would be interestin' to say the least, alongside the surprise when she returns." _She's not back yet?!_ Hiccup thought in small panic while keeping a straight face before feeling burdened then ever again as he told him goodnight, and leaves the room awkwardly.

It was a few moments later he held his hand to his chest by a familiar cloaked figure making a stray comment to the teen male, and eating what appeared to be a recently peeled mango, "Seems the Leader of Berk has returned, and things are getting more interesting by the time."

"Gods! Don't do that!" Hiccup tells the man to which amused him, before blinking as he was puzzled, "Um… How in Thor's name you came in without Dad seeing you?" The man merely gestured to the back entrance the shop secretly had to make Hiccup nod reluctantly in acceptance at that, before quickly getting around when the man made a stray comment to him before he quickly left the Blacksmith, "Weren't you about to fetch the Golden Dragon back to her home, Haddock?"

Right as Hiccup comes out and not seeing the man vanished, he bumps into Astrid and another odd girl he never met before while the girl helped him and Astrid up easily, Astrid asked him in puzzlement as she was ordered to fetch him anyways by Ophis' demanded order for her child's surprise late birthday party she decided to do, "Where you off too?"

What he stated worried her then as he told a half-truth, "I forgot to fetch Runa from the woods earlier and well…" he hid a wince from Astrid's look while Koneko looked at them both plainly with secretive worry as the three took off, and in said woods was rather interesting or in Runa's terms, irksome.

Runa felt flushed while glancing everywhere as she felt truly lost since her nose was somehow not smelling her big brother's scent as the clear sky easily shown from the forest to at least give her moonlight to see, and she didn't know why she was twitching and stuff while moving, but she was only told to be isolated by Toothless earlier once she gotten back.

Runa stilled while feeling weak as she nearly tripped over herself by gently holding the gem she secretly took with her, in odd comfort, as it oddly vibrated within her right hand as she thought she heard something, and stilled in place.

Despite the way as she was, she still had fears that even Deathwing partially understood as well as how insecure she was, as well.

She held in place a few moments before trying to sniff the air again, but groaned while feeling her body shake once more, randomly, with small muscle spasms around her pelvis and legs until she nearly tripped over herself as her mind was oddly silent since, secretly, Deathwing was being blocked by whatever was ailing her.

Runa blinked as she did trip over a fallen log, a few moments later, that was, in fact, recent, and had glazed orbs while trying to then see her surroundings as her eyesight was suddenly blurry. She then felt she was in pain mixed with something else she never experienced before while feeling herself, to her mind, pee herself in sticky liquid alongside her other part of herself be in utter pain while constricted, and held her sides as while this was all going down, tears easily fell from her eyes while her pain suddenly intensified and with her not hearing clawed step by steps, was approaching her spot.

It was in fact a Dragon of sorts that was concealed and stalking Runa like prey, and it was mostly cat-like in body without fur as the hide was in resemblance to that of a black panther, and the head of the Dragon was in the shape of a boomerang for the horns on the sides of its head, up to four (two large ones up top and two half ones on the sides of its head) that curled outwards in lavender-based color. It's tail was oddly scorpion-like as the tail was also flexible yet slender of sorts. It's body was fit yet slim, and was the size of a mustang with silvery teeth that were sharp with saber tooth fangs. It's head, however, was that of a velociraptor with red, draconic eyes with hints of amber in them, and it had four set of medium sized wings in resemblance to a Nadder, mixed with a bat as they were on the top in an X-formation, perfectly, while the Dragon also has while also revealing from the sides as they were flexible, two sharp sickle-like arms on the sides as extra limbs.

The reason it was here was that it smelled Runa, and wanted to either hunt her down or have its way with her from mere scent alone. That and it already put the Night Fury in a brief paralzied state that would wear off in an hour while it did as wanted.

Runa, however, was shaking in place without knowing why as she felt her entire body feel flushed with more of that sticky stuff slowly gushing from her lower region, and her chest felt oddly full and was also hurting, alongside her heart was heavily thumping within her chest.

As the mysterious Dragon approached the weak Runa, it opened its maw to reveal green insides as the saber teeth began leaking red liquid of sorts since it was about to bite her until it let out a shocked, shrill-like roar from it quickly turning its head sharply at seeing Astrid's axe sticking to its somewhat thick hide near its behind while using its tail to easily extract it and then made the three teens move quickly away, otherwise, they would have been instantly killed as they regrouped themselves while seeing the Dragon hissed raspily at them in a way to know it was telling them to back off.

Astrid and Hiccup though blinked at Koneko as she looked firmly at the unknown Dragon and calmly stated with hints of anger at recognizing what was ailing Runa, quickly, but didn't mention it, "Go to My Mate while I lead this _Beast _away from her."

Without a chance to speak their minds, Koneko took off while her body was briefly covered in an odd aura, and made the Dragon roar before deciding to follow after her in utter rage as the two heard small explosions and whatnot further away while they checked Runa over while trying to not blush at knowing that she was gushing liquid from her feminine area with Astrid covering her nose from the scent being strange to her as she too, felt something weird below her yet ignored it in favor of helping Hiccup out… To only fail as Runa's body twitched severely while gushing again as if she was having a seizure, to scare the two Viking teens.

"Runa, Rue! Stay with us! Focus on me, please." Astrid states with mixed emotions of worry, fear, and was holding Runa's trembling face while seeing her eyes were fully glazed over along with tears still leaking from them as for once in their lives, as they gazed at each other, they didn't know what to do.

"What do we do Hiccup… She's getting worse," Astrid told him moments later as he was thinking of many ways to try and get Runa out of the woods and back to Berk without harming themselves as her constant shaking was less now, but Runa's body felt decently hot while sweating, alongside a small puddle formed from her gushing as such. "I truly can't think of anything-" they froze when they turned to see a skeletal man appear out of nowhere while glancing mostly at Runa to make them wary.

"So it seems she has the worst type of heat periods then." Was all he stated to himself with his skeletal fingers touching his bony chin in loud thinking as Astrid and Hiccup was guarded then while he put up a brave front since the entities aura before them both screamed for them to run, "W-Who are you?"

The skeletal male blinked before glancing at him then and stated in a way Hiccup regretted his decision after easily seeing those marks on his arm, "So… He was here then, and marked you down for further, amusing things to come? Interesting… I am known as Hades: The Greek Death God and Partial Ruler over the Realm of Limbo and parts of Hell, amongst others."

Astrid paled as she secretly heard about this man by her mother's tales when she was younger, and made her blink back tears of emotion about Runa from her eyes as they were turned to utter shock by his words when he gazed at her, next, "Oh? Your that _Woman's_ child? I truly don't blame Lucifer at all as after all, I and a few others did send her as a man long ago as punishment for her one prank, and another time as a vassal to help this child to exist within her own father… Maybe making you and this girl, Half-Sisters..." he seems to be not bothered while approaching Runa's ill form, and not seeing Astrid's shocked brief face at his last set of words, and was half-amused when they stopped him before getting suddenly blasted by small rings of fire from behind.

He glanced to see it was Koneko and wondered why she was here, yet stated firmly to make Koneko nearly drop her cold facade of sorts by his ordered words, and also confusing the two teens by what he called her, "Rook. I suggest you allow me to do as I intended or your Soulmate would have a hard chance of surviving her first of many heated periods her type as a rare drake has, and caused, from her not being pure."

Koneko that they saw, was reluctant yet she channeled her energy back while making them reluctantly move away as he then touched Runa's forehead while they were amazed as he channeled an icy-like energy right into her as she then sighed in sudden relief and slumped unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Hiccup asked to make Hades glance to him while saying nothing at first while knowing the Nekotama and the blonde teen female was wary of him, plainly stated to make Koneko blink in utter surprise, mixed with hints of puzzled suspicions as to why he did so, "I merely settled her body down as this type of first heat only occurs to those that are not pure, as I mentioned, but it would be just the same onwards until she is indeed mated, truly."

They didn't see Koneko clenched a fist at this as despite her own embarrassing heat a long while ago for her eventual brother figure, she accepted her King's (Rias) boyfriend and eventual mate, Issei, but this… This was truly upsetting to her as she isn't pure either but at least hers was able to regrow back until her true mate (which Runa truly was via a test by what Ophis brought back home) would officially break it, all thanks to her father's experiments that her elder told her, eventually and finally, before their arrival.

Hades snapped his fingers as Runa glowed an ethereal blue for a few brief moments before seeing her levitate and the aura faded as she nearly fell on Koneko before the Nekotama, to stun the teens, easily had her within a decent hold despite her petite size as Hades stated to her while she only gave a curt nod sharply at him, as he left, "Make sure she is well cared for during the Pained Heats… Even as the Chosen, she could die by it, and to which I do not want to save her a third- Excuse my words, fourth time from Death wanting some personal time with her."

Koneko paled at that though, secretly, while glancing in sad understanding to Runa and wondered why she had that odd scythe-like sigil on her neck (which appeared a long time ago from Hiccup's actions back with the golden statue), and wordlessly walked with Runa in a bridal carry.

While slowly following Koneko as Runa did twitch a few times while avoiding her liquid, Astrid and Hiccup were silent as they shivered from seeing the corpse of that Dragon still dissolved into a pile of goo of sorts while they also thought about what the Greek God said, within their minds, as well.

If they were paying attention though, and once the odd Dragon was fully dissolved thanks to Koneko purifying the Beast, a shadowy figure revealed itself while glancing at the hoop and then held out a clawed, grayish hand as the goop began to gather and confuldge into a dark emerald colored gem of sorts and with a brief cold chuckle, vanished into swirls of shadow once it picked it up.

Koneko held her breath as Astrid no longer had that odd, tingly feeling the entire way to the Mansion of Runa, and everyone inside was either confused, perplexed, or in few others case, worried as they all quickly moved away from Ophis as she sped right to the Nekotama with Kuroka holding and moving her sister quickly away at realizing what she was smelling while impressed with her will as Ophis firmly told the two Viking teens as everyone was even more confused except for Rias as she reluctantly came over by the odd feeling that Ophis may want her, "How long?"

Seeing something serious was going on, Stoick ushered the other teens and everyone out of the large hall and into a spare room as Astrid shivered by how powerful Ophis' look was to know she was angry at them, and mostly worried over Runa as while unconscious, she moaned in pain while still leaking, "Sh-She was twitching and everything until this tall, skeletal man came and touched her." Was all Astrid could get out before they were stunned at seeing Ophis easily lifting her child up in an awkward situation of carrying within her arms, and sped right to Runa's chambers.

Rias though saw Koneko finally began to pant and breathe, turned to the two teens and stated firmly while they glanced at each other, "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

_**The Next Day within the Afternoon (December 11th, 811/2014 True time):**_

Runa was currently sitting on the sidelines while finished drinking a disgusting beverage that both her mother and Rias had been making her drink for the last few hours (despite Callie giving them the ingredients that were more potent) as she felt awkward as to why she had to as she had to take it for the next one.

It turned out she gained the Painful Heated Periods as such, and to explain that in detail, she would each and every time of the second full moon or from other sources forcing it, would go into a pained yet blissful state to where she would be vulnerable to attack or worse, and the only cure to that since it was caused by her loss of womanhood when young and also before her first heat, would be Mated, fully, with those she truly loved as a lover, wife, and of course, mate as to be dubbed in Mated Terms, the Beta Mate.

Last night it took the combined strength of both her mother, Rias, and even Kuroka as she was somehow immune to her scent she gave off while they also had to explain things to the Vikings, to snap her body out of its harsh state and even Deathwing was sorta ticked that the Night Fury didn't fully explain it yet knew that the male was limited to True Heats, in knowledge, when he told her yet did give the talk of how to well, about sex, but not the body's ways of things as to why she was confused from leaking juices last night.

Serena was within the stands alongside her mother (Ophis), Rias, Kuroka, Rowana, Zilanette (for support as she was Runa's Official House Guest), Koneko and Ashlyn to observe her at the stands of the Arena for today, as it was full of expected Vikings, even Gobber, The Elder, and even Stoick was watching.

Runa though as she ate the metal the drink came from, was glancing to Astrid in small worry as she knew that the first official full moon for her change was tonight as the Leader of Berk (Stoick) decided instead of today, to give them all three full days to truly decide which one of the Vikings would end up slaying the Monstrous Nightmare.

Astrid though felt more energetic and oddly hostile as she did apologize to Runa afterwards this morning for randomly snapping and crushing her metallic cup with ease at breakfast, and knew she was on a thin line of emotions while she was looking forward to at least getting this curse adjusted by what she was told when she secretly, was aiding Ophis and Rias last night.

Hiccup yawned as he stated over at Runa's home while pondering what Hades meant about saving Runa, twice he recalled, of her life, and the current tasks ahead while wearing his adjusted Viking Hat thanks to Rowana doing so this morning as they all waited as to what they were going to face.

A random Viking lowered the door as to surprise them, it was a different Dragon altogether as secretly, they managed to capture two different Dragons that oddly enough, got along with each other, especially since the other was much larger while looking at them and scoffed before laying down.

The Dragon that came out made Fishlegs wary as he knew what it was while glancing right at the leader in bewilderment as he stated then to make the others blink while seeing Ophis places a sound proof enchantment of sorts on the outer edge for everyone at hearing what it was, quickly, "A Grapple Grounder! They gotten a Grapple Grounder!"

To mention this, this Grapple Grounder was red, with golden or yellow spots or rings of sorts on its body. It has four horns and its body is long and slender. The tail is also shaped like an arrow and it has larger wings, compared to its body, than other Dragons of what Runa and those in knowledge, knew, was part of the Boulder Class thanks to the Book. However, this snake-like Dragon also has a tiger-based purple markings of sorts on its hide as well, and the horns were black ivory in color with amber-green draconic eyes.

It was then looking at them for a few moments before they dodged the Grapple Grounder while it tried to wrap them up before glancing at Runa when she accidentally sneezed on it to make the Dragon glare at her before glancing right at Astrid as she sent her axe at it while stunned the weapon merely bounced off as it hissed angrily at her, and then it randomly began to spit out dark blue, rapid, baseball sized plasma blasts at them.

While they dodged, the Dragon quickly slithered of sorts right at Astrid before she was quickly shoved out of the way, and Astrid was stunned while seeing Hiccup was the one wrapped up as he blinked from seeing the Dragon glance at Runa in mock challenge before they suddenly heard the door get banged on until it fell over, and revealed the other Dragon that decided it was time to act.

It has a long neck, stubby arms being mostly black in color with yellow tips on its wings, which they were big or close to sixty-three feet long. It also has a pair of golden horns on its head, as well as spikes on its chin, back, and tail while being around the size of fifty-five feet long and nine or so feet in length (due to the tail) as it oddly resembled a scythe only slightly.

The Viking teens didn't know what Dragon this was yet Stoick sharply gave Spitelout a firm look as he stated within his seat, and Ophis secretly hearing this as the male only shrugged while gazing at the Arena as the Ground Grabber let go of Hiccup while chasing alongside the new Dragon against Astrid and Runa, "You managed to obtain the rare, Devilish Dervish? You mad for Odin's sake?!"

Meanwhile in the Arena, Runa tripped alongside Astrid as they both suddenly hid a yelp as they were then, to embarrass themselves, tossed back and forth with the two Dragon's tails with ease, back at each other like in the game of catch as both Dragons hissed at themselves in amusement, and the other teens could only watch in bafflement.

Soon though, the Dragons tossed the two girls right at the teens as they fell into each other, before scrambling and moving as the larger Dragon sent a blast of multiple plasma balls at them while Runa saw the blast sent the others off their feet while she was suddenly wrapped, tightly, by the Ground Grabber, and couldn't move.

Ophis was upset that these Viking Mortals indeed places a Dragon her child, and those other younger teens, were not at all prepared for while she easily held back Koneko from going right into the Arena in a firm grip before her look was changed to intrigued like a few others at seeing the aura cover Runa's frame once again with Rias sharply giving the Dragon God of Nothing a shocked yet knowing look, as she wasn't told Runa was the Golden Dragon, as Runa chomped on the neck of the Ground Grabber, and making it quickly let go in sudden surprise while rushing over to her big sister as she was twitching a bit in place, while at the same time, mentally cursing to herself of her curse affecting today's performance.

She closed her orbs though expecting the worse as Hiccup gapped like most of the Vikings as Astrid opened her eyes and was instantly stunned at seeing Runa was struggling in place while easily holding the Devilish Dervish's jaws from snapping at her, in utter rage.

Deathwing was secretly surprised at how stupid his Jailer was at being heroic while at the same time, understanding, as one of her Pack was being threatened so as such, he knew her instincts were mostly at play then herself, and shook his head while glancing at a smaller version of Runa's previous, human form next to him as she was eating popcorn yet she was recently formed by last night's events due to his Jailer being close to death, if it wasn't for the Greek God.

The only difference, to mention the girl, is that she was still green eyed in color, but was monochrome in outfit design to be sorta gothic, and wore a collar around her neck with two particular sigils on it, on the sides.

Plus a dark-like mist was sitting next to said girl, reluctantly, and sharing the imagined popcorn while they observed from Runa's orbs.

Back to Runa as Hiccup grabbed Astrid and the other teens moved to the side as Runa and the Devilish Dervish was facing each other for dominance, the Ground Grabber was sneaking around the sides of the two before striking as it clamped onto Runa's right arm to get her distracted enough to glance and let her guard down as the Devilish Dervish took this chance to use its tail to swipe her under the legs and knock her down before placing a firm foot on top of her abdomen while she struggled to move.

The teens looked at each other while Hiccup quickly gotten an idea that Astrid saw on his face while gesturing with his head at the knocked over rack, and they nodded as they went over to it and grabbed a shield and weapon, randomly, while the two Dragons hissed at each other in equal, amused glee at Runa.

Runa was wide-eyed in utter fear at seeing the Dragon opened up its maw as the familiar shade of a particular green from long, long ago, and within most of her nightmares, showed, to still her in feared shock.

The Devilish Dervish was about to fire the blast that shifted to a brighter green color as blue flames escaped its maw before dismissing it quickly while sharply moving its head at the teen Vikings as they used their shields (secretly impressing Gobber as his lesson was working) to make it distracted, while at the same time, the Ground Grabber was hissing and backing away while Runa was still frozen in shocking fear… Although both Dragons didn't like how Snotlout made a rude comment to them as afterward, chased him, Ruff and Tuff, and Fishlegs around The Arena, "Hey Lizards! You're mothers were a ugly cross of a goat and an eel!"

Astrid and Hiccup, with the two mentally thanking Snotlout for once, was checking Runa over as to their stunned surprise, she was not responding to them and had fully, glazed orbs while whimpering to herself in her state, still, and they quickly ducked as the teens ran past while the angered Dragons pursues Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"She isn't responding," was all Hiccup had to say before they heard a commotion from within the stands as Ophis let Koneko go, and the younger of the two Nekotama easily sped right into The Arena with some objections of other Vikings until they saw Ophis' look and quickly shut up.

"She is in feared shock…" Koneko states after quickly checking her over while glancing at the Dragons before firmly looking at both Astrid and Hiccup as they warily nodded while watching her slowly get up, and head over there, "Watch her."

Ophis hid for once an amused smile while glancing at the Nekotama's King as Rias held the urge to facepalm to herself alongside them all seeing Kuroka chuckling and stated to intrigue Zilanette and the other girls as they continued to observe the younger of the Neko Sisters, walking calmly over to the Dragons, "She's pissed off… Seems you girls get to see what would a pissed Neko would do."

Next thing everyone knew was that a sudden yelp from Dragons was heard while some mysterious fog rolled into The Arena, at the same time, and heard odd cartoonish sounds mixed with small blasts that was illuminated from the fog itself before the crowd in the center jumped back as the ring was busted through by the two Dragons quickly fleeing in fear while the fog lifted, and the creator of said fog smirked from his hidden spot before leaving by seeing Koneko dismiss her energy before heading over to Runa.

Stoick decided to call it after that as it would take, oddly enough, a few days to repair for the final exam as this was merely a warm up, and Koneko took Runa with ease while perplexing most Vikings of a petite girl easily carrying a bigger female like Runa as such, and Astrid hid a wince at the sudden, sharp-like pricking she felt in her right arm for a moment before that went away as it came, while Hiccup reluctantly went to work as the others did their own thing, she headed to Runa's home and blinked when she arrived thirty minutes later, of the odd things she saw while closing the door.

Zilanette, Rias, and even Kuroka were holding Koneko back with seeing Ophis not here to know she was with Runa, again, and saw Ashlyn and Rowana were contemplating over something until they saw her arrival.

"So she's still not out of it?" Astrid asked the two girls while heading over to them and holding back the odd urge to want to fight Koneko while she was in this state, and didn't like the looks that they gave her as Astrid glanced in the direction where she knew Runa's Room was while seeing Esdeath was chasing down an unaware Serena as well, within the Hall, "Yes, as she was under a sudden panic attack by whatever that Dragon done." Rowana states while crossing her arms.

Astrid now ignores the needle-like tingling feeling within her spine while she and Rowana looked at Ashlyn as if by her face, she figured it out while she was gazing where the way Runa's Room was up those stairs, "Probably has to do how oddly similar to the color of the flame was to the one curse she keeps seeing in her nightmares."

Astrid instantly understands what Ashlyn meant while ignoring the urge to scowl when Rowana blinked at her friend and stated to make Ashlyn nearly fault downwards while Serena was finally caught by Esdeath, and was taking the tired child to her bedroom, "That has to be one of the smarter things I heard you state recently."

Astrid left the two while she followed Koneko and the others to Runa's Room, and was suddenly held back alongside them by a burst of raw power escaping and quickly leaving the home and spreading farther and farther away from Berk as to a certain, silver haired male while once again in his true form, he shifted course while seeing Rin was enjoying her cooked shark as they lost track to Berk's direction for a long while, while on a specific isle from long ago, the one that was deep within it blinked at sensing the energy and hid a smirk before going back to sleep.

Koneko though got up shakily and was the first to enter the room followed by Astrid and the others, and saw Ophis was knocked out by the sudden outburst against the wall as Runa was silently screaming from instantly seeing her body was covered in a dense aura while her eyes were glowing pure white, with unawareness, and her markings were glowing a blood red as her body was also twitching in pain.

Astrid and those in the room quickly followed Rias' orders as she was placed to Runa's left alongside Zilanette, Rowana and Ashlyn to her right, and Rias at the bottom of the bed as she was quickly channeling energy and sent a constant warm yet blood red beam right at Runa's prone form.

While Runa struggled along with Rias nearly spent from last night was about to collapse, they all had brief looks of surprise as the gem in Runa's now opened hand fully shined before glancing away, and when they looked back where Rias was they were stunned at seeing another person was aiding her on keeping her steady as Rias continued her task.

She was a young teen of thirteen, light-grey yet fair skin and of average height (4'9). She has straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her oval face with a pointed chin, and her wide and expressive brown eyes. She also has a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She also wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts on her slender yet slim figure (with a basic B-Cup). She also wore a standard forehead protector with a strange lead symbol of sorts, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. The only strange things about her, however, was the one odd, shrimp-like tail that was matching her skin color from her backside, and her pupils being amber in color.

This was Rin Nohara from the world she was, truthfully, sent from right as she was near the sweet embrace of death, with remnants of her what her tail represented as from a "Powerful Beast" as such. All she could recall was thinking about maybe escaping her prison she was placed into by Yami and a Death God named Anubis into said gem, and thanks to Runa's magic secretly aiding the escape, saw what was going on and decided to help the caster to what she felt was healing energy into the Dragon Girl.

Astrid winced as her fingernails extended, painfully, into claws and back while she could only watch as a few or so minutes later, Runa lowered onto the bed while looking content, and was then sleeping.

They placed Ophis into the spare chair Runa had while Rias covered Runa up, and they were about to leave by her stating it until they turned to see Ophis was quickly awake and seemed relieved of sorts while plainly stating to her as they saw an odd, black pearl within her left hand, "Once again I owe you a debt, Rias…" she turned to Astrid while she understood yet those in the room didn't, "It is best we prepare you, Youngling, for the Ritual. By her actions for the few days of observation… It needs to be altered as she changes, not after."

Astrid was surprised as to why Ophis decided to change it up while Rias glanced at the blonde in sudden understanding before glancing at the others and stated as Ophis personally yet firmly in a gentle yet still firm grip, led her out as she was, at the same time, drinking an Elixir of sorts to replace her lost energy spent, told the others while they reluctantly nodded, "We need to be secluded from you in order to prevent any harm to you when we do the odd ritual Lady Ophis sets up… So keep an eye on Runa for us."

It was later on as Astrid was to her embarrassment, was naked while within the center of a pentagram of sorts with the sigils of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water in the corners based on direction (North for Air, Fire for West, Water for East, and South for Earth) while Rias wore a simple red robe over her outfit and Ophis was placing four different mixtures she personally made into four odd jars in the shape of four different animals, at said spots made for them while also lighting up special candles she made as well, in the spaces between the directions.

Rin oddly refused to leave Runa (to Koneko's ire and also Kuroka's amusement at that) as the others roamed or played with Serena within Runa's home… Or more like trying to make sure that Serena's curiosity doesn't get the best of her as it was night time and soon, Astrid would be affected by the curse.

"Are you sure this will work?" Astrid states while feeling vulnerable as Ophis easily avoided the lines on the ground she used from Sheep Blood, secretly, mixed with other things as it was close to a dark-reddish brown in color to not ruin the ritual, and gave her a short nod of a wordless yes, and the blonde teen looked to Rias as she stated to Ophis in a puzzled tone while seeing the tune work, "This is supposed to cure her, right?"

What Ophis plainly told them made Astrid want to get out of this yet her eyes saw the barrier keeping her inside, and Rias giving the younger teen a sad look, briefly, over. "No, it is supposed to force her to become that of an Aspect of herself, fused with the curse as an Actual Mortal Dragon, then mere Mortal Human… The curse will have effects still… Not sure about other things."

Astrid was fearful at this yet before she could open her mouth, she shivered in place while her hands were twitching while the three saw from the small window, the moon revealed itself as she gritted her teeth as her body was suddenly on fire while not hearing both Rias and Ophis began to chant within moments as Astrid was horrified at seeing her skin turn to the Nadder color to that of the one within The Arena firstly before seeing her hands reshaping into clawed, human-like hands with Nadder clawed fingertips as an aura surrounded her frame.

Astrid then felt tremendous pain as her behind grew a mix of a Nadder tail and something else as it appeared her skin color around her head, and central torso turned to an ashen color alongside her nipples being dark grey in color, as her torso looked mostly human as the ashen color then overtook the Nadder coloration as she couldn't move at all… Before blanking out while lastly seeing those solutions escaped from the jars and entered her opened mouth.

Later on, Astrid awoke sharply in a bed while seeing Runa was holding onto her hand while in the covers, and guessed that she was brought out of her state sooner if she was, to what Astrid realized, was her own room within Runa's Home.

She though felt nature calling, and reluctantly let go of Runa while heading to the bathroom while not noticing anything at first as she took care of business until she wiped her face, and held back a small scream of feared shock and surprise.

She wore a nightgown that was plain for decency, but she also saw she was mostly the same except her screla was now pitch black, her ears were pointed, and she had ashen-like porcelain skin color with some black highlights within her hair, and her nails, she took notice, were claws alongside her feet, and twirling for a moment while easily grabbing it, was a slim yet slender tail tipped with a scorpion-like stinger. Her skin though was also showing, to which her mother would think she was rebellious (if she was found), rune-like, tribal tattoos on her arms in dark-blue colors to a Nadder (think of the same markings as Revy from Black Lagoon Anime, but with the style being flames), and she had horns showing from within her hair in relation to a Nadder as well, two of them within the side-front of her foreheads hairline to make her look like she had devil horns, yet they were small and at least cute looking.

"Your awake." Astrid heard as she turned to see Runa looking on in small concern while Astrid guesses this was one of Runa's nightgowns as she adjusted the strap and wordlessly nodded while glancing at herself in the mirror, and blinked as Runa wordlessly led her out while she made them both sit in her bed, and sighed while looking at her with an understanding smile that was small, "Mom stated she tried to do the best she could to make you appear normal but the way you were changing, forced something into you as well… I'm not sure though but my test changed to state were half-sisters now, and you being the eldest."

That made Astrid blink back her bodily worries before glancing at herself and stated to make Runa give her a more concerned look as she tried to make it as a joke, yet failed while wiping some of her hair out of her face, since it seemed to have grown a little more, "Well, at least I can try to tell the others we're true sisters now."

They both sighed while Astrid was then confused when Runa placed an odd, black bracelet of sorts into her hands before making Astrid touched with once again at being surprised at her, as Runa looked nervous as indeed on the bracelet was the Potter Crest, "I've been wanting to give this to you for a while as I was secretly working on this at times when I wasn't with Hiccup or anywhere else, and Mom had a hand in it as well since it would be awhile before we could explain to everyone what happened."

Confused, Runa helped her place the object next to her one other gift, and touched the crest as within moments, Astrid hid a sudden yelp as she felt a brief energy going through her before seeing her skin and everything (except her ears and hair, and her tail forcibly wrapped around her waist) was fine until she touched it twice as she returns to her new look.

"I know what everyone thinks of me in Berk as a monster… By their whispers behind my back alone," Runa confessed to make Astrid astonished at these words coming from the girl who done things to aid Berk alongside her, as she saw Runa was closed within herself at this while looking away, "I didn't choose to be like this as it was forced upon me… But I mostly didn't want anyone to think that of you-" Runa stiffened while then relaxing as Astrid hugged her.

"You're not a monster, Rue. Don't ever think about that ever again," Astrid then tells her in a way it was a mix of being truthful with honesty, and hints of caring scolding to get Runa to look at her with a wordless nod, "It's those who treated you wrong are the monsters. Not you, them. So I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a monster again… Got it?" Astrid then lets go of Runa while making the latter chuckle a bit yet she nodded with a small smile while ignoring the dark voice once again stating Astrid was lying, and that she was a Beast.

"Alright… But I was thinking maybe-" Runa began before they glanced at Astrid's door and heard to what Runa knew and Astrid didn't, was Rin, "Is it alright if I come in? I sensed you're awake?" Runa sighed while giving Astrid a bewildered look of what, on her face when she quietly told her the reason Rin stated it, "She's my other girl besides Koneko." She looked at the door and stated to Rin on the other side, "Come in."

Astrid was still not used to the situation that she was labeled as a Monster Girl, at this point, but she held back the inner question when she saw briefly two golden lines that easily passed through the walls and not touchable, between Runa, this girl, and (not known to her) to Koneko.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and the blonde girl here was ok." Rin states with Runa and Astrid indeed seeing she may have saw death before and other things while they allowed her to sit before glancing at the door once again as the door knocked and Runa just stated the words, come in, and it was Koneko looking relieved while glancing, secretly, at Rin with a rivaled look to her before setting calmly with secretive emotion only Runa picked up on, "So you're ok then, Mate?"

Runa hid urge to sigh as she was awake a few hours earlier and told the Nekotama to call her by her name instead, but she responded that she had to earn the right to do so, in which it was rather odd to Runa, but not to Deathwing within her as he told her the embarrassing things Toothless forgot to mention.

"Yes, but I was thinking about maybe instead of Astrid and myself… Why not have a girls night as it's still night." Runa states as Astrid didn't know it was the same night at all, and figured it was a few days or so after by the way she felt, but wordlessly shrugged as it was fine by her as the other two did the same.

* * *

_**The Arena or dubbed as The Training Grounds in the Afternoon, a few days later (December 14th, 811/2014 True Time):**_

Runa sighed while glancing at the others as she was within the Royal Stand, by Stoick's words, as the others were within the stands nearby: Ophis, Rias, Koneko, Zilanette, Esdeath while holding Serena, her two friends (Rowana and Ashlyn), Rin, and Kuroka as she was witnessing the other teen Vikings compete for the final day before the exam as to see who it would be the one to slay a Dragon, as the last Dragon as they did them all except for the Nightmare, was the Gronckle (despite many objections).

Astrid though was told her competition streak would have odd consequences of her behavior, yet she chose to ignore it while Hiccup was shown a day earlier what she went through in trust, and oddly accepted her with ease as Tuna done, and she ducked behind the barrel near him as the female Gronckle was within the air and trying to decide who to attack… She forces her axe at his throat, however.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." She told him without knowing that she was doing this as she was blinded by trying to win, and Hiccup hid a gulp while telling her (despite them being slightly tired as well) as she then darts off, and someone cheering her on while closing in on the Dragon, "Please, by all means."

Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride, while Runa with holding herself in place as the urge to protect who she cares about was sneaking in. Stoick although locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement as Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the female Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.

Back to Astrid as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls at where the Dragon was heading and focused, determined, she stated while lightly gripping her monochrome axe within her hands, "This time. This time for sure." With a fierce battle cry, she leaps from cover, axe cocked to throw. "Aaaaaaaaaa…" and as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the female Gronckle out as he was sheepish since he forgot to switch gloves from smelling Dragon Nip on them.

"No! No!" Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is while Astrid ranted and Esdeath placed her hands quickly over Serena's confused face when she began ranting and thrown her axe as it stuck on a nearby barrel near Tuffnut who hid a gulp at how close to getting sliced, "NO! NO! SON OF HALF TROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

Without warning, Runa and everyone turned as a loud clacking sound rang out, and from the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder or otherwise known as The Elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly except a select few as Stoick tells everyone, "Wait! Wait!"

"So, later." Hiccup states as Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave, and was told to be within The Arena for the final judgement of the teens, "Not so fast."

Hiccup though disagreed while trying to make an excuse as he knew Runa was going to meet him later for, "I'm kinda late for-" Astrid couldn't help herself as it was her and him next to Gobber as she states in a livid tone to him, "What? Late for what exactly?"

Stoick, however, holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd. "Okay quiet down. The Elder has decided." Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid as he first pointed to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'No'. The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The Elder nods an affirmative 'Yes' as the crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid quickly turns while giving the teen boy a seething, deadly glare.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the Dragon!" Gobber cheered out as he was hoisted onto the recruit's shoulders with Stoick not seeing Runa quickly leave at this alongside Rin and Koneko, after Ophis nodded my sharply as she gazed into the situation she knew her child was under while glancing at one particular spot of the arena at seeing the green cloaked man in disguise gazed at her way and nodded before he left, and began talking to Rias quietly while Rowana, Ashlyn and Esdeath headed back to Runa's home.

Zilanette although followed Kuroka as she decided to follow her sister as Esdeath held Serena while they left.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick states in pride to crowd as not known to him, Hiccup was masking his panic to this, "Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so excited."

Later on at the Hidden Cove at dusk, he stated to himself mostly as he wanted to say goodbye to Runa yet she wasn't there at all, "We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever."

Toothless is nowhere in sight, however, as Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles. "Oh.. Man…" Without warning a sudden "Shink" sound was made as Hiccup looks up to the sound of seeing Astrid, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.

"Aggh! What the-" Hiccup states in shock before recomposing himself, "What are you doing here?" Astrid hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly as Hiccup's eyes darted around nervously, searching for Toothless. "I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?" She accused him. "Uh… Training?" He then states in question to her as she then grabs him by his odd-looking harness. "It better not involve… This."

"I know this looks really bad, but you see… This is, uh…" Hiccup tried to explain until they heard a rustle coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid then drops Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate as he began to panic while he was following her, and even gestures to himself, "You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... Outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go-" he puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'Drag him back' as Astrid suddenly bends Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down. "AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!"

"That's for the lies." She began as Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body. "And that's for everything else." Hiccup's yelp was answered with a growl easily coming from the other side of the cove to confuse the blonde.

Astrid looks up to see to her stunned shock a Night Fury, or in this case, Toothless, as he pounces toward them, snarling.

"Oh man." Hiccup said to himself in a feeble tone as she dives onto Hiccup. "Get down! Run! Run!" Astrid tells him as pulls her axe out, and ready to take on Toothless.

"No!" Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her. "No. It's okay! It's okay…" Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, spraying Astrid with sand. "She's a friend." Hiccup states to the male Dragon calmly as Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen while Toothless only looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.

"You just scared him." He told Astrid to make her shake her head and state in exclamation back to her mind, the crazed Viking teen before her, "I scared him!?" Hiccup makes a slight motion when Astrid then intensely whispered to him, "Who is him?"

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup states while introducing the blonde to the male Night Fury as he only rolled his orbs at her as Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust before she turns and runs for The Village.

"We're dead." Hiccup states to himself as he glanced at seeing Toothless was satisfied with Astrid's departure, turns away as Hiccup went after him while stating, "Where do you think you're going?"

Moments later within Berk's Woods, Astrid races through the trees as a sudden large shadow overtakes heras she is suddenly snatched into the air, and screams. "Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!" Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid merely dangles a hundred feet in the air. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup tells her before holding back a sigh as she states to him while hanging on to the pine, "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." He tells her as he also extends a hand. "Please, Astrid." She eyes him and the Dragon while being curious of his tone, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness as she settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible. "Now get me down."

"Toothless? Down. Gently." Hiccup tells the male Dragon as Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly and with a whop, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and hovers in place. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup tells Astrid before Toothless suddenly launched straight upward as Astrid screams. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She screams and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad Dragon!" He then tells Astrid in a mortified tone as she was still afraid, "He's not usually like this. Oh no…" Toothless then rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below as Astrid screams again. Toothless then rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth. "Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Toothless only rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail. "And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile."

Astrid quickly clamps her hand over her eyes in fear still as her disguise fell away to secretly surprise Toothless yet made them decision for him by her next set of words in mixed fear and defeat, and her aggressive energy gine. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing."

Satisfied, Toothless relents while they level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder.

She grins, despite herself and her true self showing as Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds and levels off under a starry sky a few hours later.

They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking.

Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder as the moment is not lost on either of them while Hiccup smiles nervously to himself.

Toothless then climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.

"Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's… Amazing." Astrid tells Hiccup while gently holding onto him before she paused and reaches down and gently pats Toothless' side. "He's amazing."

"So what now?" She then asked Hiccup as he Hiccup groans as it's a problem without an answer. "Hiccup, your Final Exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill…" Astrid began to explain to him before glancing at Toothless and whispered the last part to the teen male, "_Kill a Dragon._"

"Don't remind me." Hiccup sighed in reply to her as he knew he had to come up with- A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover. "Toothless! What's happening? What is it?"

Toothless, if Hiccup or Astrid could understand barks at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges. "Get down!" Hiccup tells Astrid as they both ducked to not be seen. The Nightmare calls out as a Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.

"What's going on?" Astrid warily tells him as he only responded back to her equally wary with confusion, "I don't know." Hiccup then quietly tells the male Night Fury, "Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Toothless only hissed in reply as other Dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. Hundreds of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons. "_It looks like they're hauling in their kill._" He whispers to Astrid as a nearby Zippleback eyes them ravenously. "What does that make us?" She replayed quietly back to him.

The Dragons then bank and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They then emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of Dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves.

Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes as the arriving Dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist to which Hiccup is amazed. "What my Dad wouldn't give to find this." Toothless then peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile as Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit. "It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole."

Astrid though was puzzled and tells him quietly, "They're not eating any of it." And it would seem they're about to get their answer as the last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution, a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible, sudden roar rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan Dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified. "What is that?"

They were stunned to hear the Dragon actually speak to the others while the entire horde is in fear by the large, female Dragon's words, "**The next to leave me a weak offering is to be devoured with post haste to my hunger… Especially since I was hoping you bring me something new as such.**" The monstrous female beast sniffs the air, seemingly aware of them. She nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and roars. Several Dragons take flight in fear.

"Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!" Hiccup frantically tells Toothless as he takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of Dragons flee the caldera in fear.

The Dragon herself raised her head and glanced at a black cloaked figure not at all afraid of her, and she stated with intrigued orbs, "**What is it that you desire this time?**"

Back at the Hidden Cove, Toothless glides into the cove, later on, and touches down on the moonlit beach.

The two teens were unsettled still as to what they saw within the supposed Nest that their ancestors were looking for, and while her mind was still reeling, was talking Hiccup's ear off. "No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... And that's their Queen. It controls them." She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village to which Hiccup saw, "Let's find your Dad."

"No, no! Not yet. They'll... Kill Toothless." Hiccup states while stopping her as he got off said Dragon, and made Astrid blink in small surprise at him as he continued while trying to think, "Astrid, we have to think about this through carefully."

Astrid, however, eyes him, incredulous and stated in bewilderment, "Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest… The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your Pet Dragon? Are you serious?" She was taken aback when she saw his face while he stood firm, and resolute, as he only stated to her, "Yes."

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Astrid asked as she was secretly impressed by him and didn't know why as her heart oddly thumped once within her chest as well as he merely told her while looking to be thinking, still, "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." Without warning, Astrid then punches Hiccup in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me." She began as Hiccup looks to Toothless for support yet held in a sweatdrop as Toothless only snorts, and was dismissive. Astrid then grabs him as he braces for another hit… Until she kisses him gently on the cheek to stun him as she finished, "That's for everything else." In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off while leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek and still stunned, as he saw her activate her bracelet Runa gave her as she did.

Toothless then hobbles up, eyeing him in expectancy, "What are you looking at?" He tells the Dragon who oddly shrugged somehow before suddenly they stiffened and turned to see the green cloaked male was sitting on a rock while gazing at the sky, but was really looking at him under the hood, "Seems young love is a truly remarkable moment when it occurs… Don't you agree, Haddock?"

Toothless quickly got in front of Hiccup while growling at the man but was confused when Hiccup gave an irritated groan before eyeing the man, "What do you want this time?"

Oddly taking a moment to be satisfied by Hiccup's words, Hiccup and even Toothless blinked by the man then, "I do wonder what the fair Lady Runa would rather think about if she knew… Or better yet, where is she?" To that, Hiccup felt the odd feeling of déjà vu when they heard a loud scream that came from said girl that even gotten Astrid's attention as she was close to entering the village, hesitated, and left to where the sound was.

"What did you do?" Hiccup states as the man raised his hands up in defense while making them blink as he only stated while making a green vortex big enough for them to go into as Hiccup quickly got into Toothless and took off into it without knowing where he ends up, "I suggest post haste to the girl is in order, as she would need your assistance."

* * *

_**Few hours earlier, with Runa and Co. within Berks Woods:**_

"Are you sure we are not lost?" Rin states to Runa as she was next to Koneko, and her big sister (Kuroka) while Zilanette was on the other side while they were deep into the woods.

"I'm sure… Mostly." Runa states while not seeing Koneko secretly checking her out to amuse her sister without words as Rin saw this and didn't say anything while feeling mixed with what she knew, and what she was feeling for her as well as it seems Runa was oblivious to her body, before they paused and saw Zilanette head over to the right while curious and decided to follow her.

It seems it was an odd choice as they blinked at seeing her going into a small opening that led to a garden of sorts within a nearby rock formation.

"Wow… Look at this place. It's immense," Runa states to them in awe as they held in their own words as they were secretly awed by it as well, but also cautious as this seems too fishy of sorts.

The garden they were in was huge, and had some things familiar and things that were not, especially odd fruit trees as well. Most of the garden seems to be onwards to no end except it did, as it was around the size of two football fields. The ceiling although was illuminated by some type of spell Runa recalled Hogwarts had to show the sky on clear detail.

"Hey, you guys want some?" Zilanette states as she had in her hand a few odd yet same fruit as such. They resembled a bright yellow, five-pointed star with blue and red lines on each end connecting to the center (with a gem-like pit showing)... Well a perfect star wasn't the best way to describe it as it was slightly rounder on the tips and having a dark, fleshy looking "lips" with a button-like thing near the edge. The feeling of the fruit itself was also soft yet firm, and was squishy within (with some juices easily leaking from the tips). It also was at least the size of a regular grapefruit, and had hair on some parts that seemed removable (near the bottom).

The reason they knew this was that she placed them in each of their hands with Runa oddly smelling chocolate and cinnamon as a scent from hers, and glanced as the others were not that brave as they were cautioned about where or how this place came to be, while at the same time, seeing the entrance was still there.

Runa felt the odd feeling of seeing this fruit somewhere before, but she didn't recall it as they then left the garden as Zilanette ate hers with ease, followed by Rin as Koneko took the pit out as not known to them, the one in charge of the garden in a separate dimension chuckled as they were sending the same fruits, randomly, to those that needed it, especially since the person did recently sent a grower to grow them in Runa's Verse, as ordered by their Boss, as the fruit either is instant or takes a while to have it's effect upon those that ate it… With side effects randomly.

Anyways, they were then dissatisfied as Runa swallows hers whole and blinked as it seems they were now entirely lost way deeper than before from seeing that they were transferred to somewhere else on Berk. They also noticed the entrance to that bizarre garden, which not known to Runa, that person placed seeds with instructions into her storage space her mother increased as such, was gone.

"Ok…" Rin states at first as Runa sighed while admitting, and not seeing Kuroka handing her sister a gem at winning the bet they made when they encountered each other, "We're lost."

"Well, perhaps we can split up?" Kuroka suggested while making Koneko sharply look at her in a way to be suspicious of, as Zilanette nodded while finishing her fruit up and tossing the pit randomly away from her, "Ya. We won't be able to find anything else at this rate to get back to the Village… Maybe we go by ourselves?"

Rin shook her head as Runa didn't get a chance to say anything else, word wise that is, as she told the girls then with Koneko oddly agreeing with her as her shrimp-like tail wavered a bit, "Not a good idea but maybe we could meet back here after say… An hour, with me, Koneko, and Runa going one way- Hey! Where are you going?" They saw Zilanette already leaving with Kuroka shrugging and followed her to get the ninja girl to sigh as she, in secret, was retraining herself as she found out she had to start all her progress all over again, and had the current skills of a Genin, and wordlessly left with Runa and Koneko to the right.

Not known to them, a vortex appeared out of nowhere and an armored male in black, skull-like demonic, Dragon gear of sorts with glowing amber eyes at Runa's direction, and then to where the other two went as well with a glint, and gotten a blade out of his sheath thy looked powerful yet demonic in matching metal, and channeled energy into the weapon while slicing and ripping open a void of sorts as a pair of red eyes looked at him before whatever it was, took off to Runa's direction as another did the same to other way.

He then trudged onwards while the rip to who knows where sealed up, quickly, and proceeded to what Kala failed to do.

With Zilanette and Kuroka, twenty minutes later, they were not faring well as they were stunned at seeing they had encountered a cliff and glanced at each other while knowing they had to head back. They froze though at seeing something and couldn't respond as it was too quick while knocking them out cold and taking them somewhere else to where the armored man was.

With Runa and the others, she felt like she was going to puke as the odd fruit she ate was, secretly, forcing something within her as such to when she awakens, after true sleep, would be shocked at, but they still trudged to the slight worry of Koneko and Rin as the three have yet to encounter the Village at all.

Seeing there was a resting place, they decided to settle down for a moment as Runa indeed puked out the pit of the fruit and saw it was oddly glowing and Rin pocketed it (despite Runa shaking a bit).

"Maybe we should go back to the one spot and go together this time?" Runa suggested after a few moments with Koneko was about to say something but confused them when she got up quickly and got into a stance before Rin did as well, "What?" Runa states to then turn around after Koneko states in a half-calm and half-wary tone to her, "Do not turn around."

Runa was frozen in place at looking at a black, shadowy figure of a Dragon of sorts as it had glowing red eyes, and resembled a skeletal-like version of a Night Fury except it had a scorpion tail at the end, with the so-called bones being the armor of said Dragon while the skin looked more to crocodiles.

It hissed at her while Runa slowly gotten up before it suddenly breathed gas at them to which they passed out and when they came back to awareness, they were upside down, it was night time, and they were in some sort of chasm of sorts with the rock formation detailing it was still Berk and saw that one man carving actual bone from the ground into a dagger of sorts before seeing they were awake.

"Ah… The Sister of Kala is awake at last." He began while making Runa lightly gulp as he swiftly tossed the hand made weapon near her head on the right side as the select few girls glared at him for that, and Kuroka was merely observing what was going to be not at all good, and Zilanette was tired looking yet she was fearful for once as well. "I was rather hoping for my pupil to finish you off yet that foolish man, Aeroza, had to spoil her official training as a Shadow Lord to Be… So I decided to take it upon my own deeds to secure you as you are needed for things to come, Golden Dragon."

"F-For what?" Runa asked before they all were stunned at how fast he was from wearing heavy armor as he easily gripped her face and made her look at him right in the eyes, as he glanced at them first before looking right at her as if seeing right to her soul, "For what is to come as such, as this world will be brought into the knowing of things to come… In due time. Even though I am cryptic of my words, the knowledge of worlds has been hidden upon thy sight for years and onwards to your time, it seems." He then let go of Runa while taking a few steps back while gazing at her friends and two Soulmates then, while at the same time, he easily reached and grab his sword and pointed it at her as the runes glowed. "Perhaps a demonstration of thy true power will suffice."

Without warning, he sent black and red lightning right at her as the others glared in anger and was telling him to stop, while at the same time, Runa began to scream bloody murder as within her, Deathwing was also in anger as what this fool was trying to do was force her to use her untrained power to his benefit and force it out… Which was hurting her in the process, and was trying yet failing to stop it alongside the monochrome version of her.

"I will have the power of the Golden Dragon under thy heels. Nothing will-" suddenly he was bombarded by a blur of two figures to stop what he was doing and sent him at least into a few trees as to receive them while seeing a green vortex disapperated, was Hiccup and Toothless while the latter was hissing at the armored man as he slowly got up.

"So, her so-called protectors have arrived as foretold," the man stated to the two while glancing at the dagger and with a snap of sorts, Runa began to scream as it was then sending the same energy right into her as Hiccup glared as they were drowned out by Runa's screaming to feel for once, anger, at this person.

"Oh? Did I get thy Protectors in anger over thy own actions?" The man taunted at them as Toothless spat out a plasma blast to stun them that he deflected the blast as in secret, Astrid was nearly toasted if it wasn't for an unforeseen force blocking the attack and teleported her right to Runa's spot, and seeing what was harming her little sister, decided to untie the others while the man was distracted with Hiccup and Toothless, and Runa saw her apologetic look and understood while holding back screaming as Astrid figured that they would know how to stop it.

"The plasma bolt did nothing…" Hiccup states to himself while near an equally stunned Night Fury as the armored man chuckled, and stated while pointing his weapon at them as not known to them, a quick shadow covered their forms while quietly landing nearby, "Of course. Thy armor is constructed of the most powerful metal there ever is… It seems I get to kill off thy Protectors after all." Hiccup closed his eyes alongside Toothless as they couldn't move yet before a blast could be aimed, the man let out a startled yelp for once as when they looked while the others either jaw dropped or for Zilanette's case, hearts in her eyes, at seeing a silvery haired man glaring right at him as his charge was sent over by mere head motion and quickly was aiding Astrid on freeing the others.

"So… You have returned for thy rematch then, Lord Sesshōmaru?" The man states while they jumped back from blocking blades, and the Inu Youkai Lord said nothing but got into a stance, and glanced at the others before amusing the armored male as he took off and then chased after him while the bone dagger disintegrated and made Runa pass out from exhaustion.

Hiccup for once sighed with relief before finishing untying the others as Runa was easily being carried by Koneko, and they then saw Rin do odd hand signs before placing her glowing hands in her as she was then quickly healed.

Without warning, the one Dragon came back with a twin Dragon as they hissed at them before they were then confused as they were suddenly encased in a bubble, followed by a sudden gust of wind that blew them away to who knows where and took this chance to leave.

If they were paying attention, they would have seen Eris chuckling to herself alongside gazing at the familiar pair of orbs that held amusement as she told the entity to which vanish, "I suggest if you want your Student aware of yourself… Then reveal yourself soon."


	5. 1st Movie: Finale, and Things to Come

_**The next day (December 15, 811/2014 True Time), in the late afternoon within the Arena:**_

A lot of things occurred in the morning earlier as Lord Sesshōmaru and his charge was vouched by Ophis herself before Stoick could say anything, as they did see the aftermath of the small battle between him and the one man at the far side of Berk.

Zilanette was passed out, deeply, within Runa's Home as Rin was studying the fruit itself they obtained. Kuroka went back with Rias to Runa's true time as the female demoness understood her Rook's emotions and was going to bring back something unexpected as such, later on, as she decided to stay.

Serena was currently sitting next to Runa as it was her mostly as Rowana and Ashlyn went with Rias, as she was sad about it, but couldn't understand why the Pillars refused her entrance at all to head home when offered a chance alongside her child.

Ophis was called for a meeting by a mysterious person earlier this morning, and has yet to come back.

Sesshōmaru was with his own charge next to her in the stands as he smelled a familiar stench from not only her, but to her offspring and one who the child's mother was while at the same time, was told by Ophis to hold back anger for as she indeed was gone yet under her care within a coma after being brought back, by her, as one of the few gifts to her child.

Speaking of Runa, she underwent a minor growth of sorts with an even slightly enhanced figure, overnight, due to what Rin guessed when asked, was the odd fruit she, Zillanete, Rin herself, and Koneko ate.

She was a few inches taller (around fifteen and a half feet tall, now), and her body changed to truly become strong, better in thickness yet more sexy looking with an evenly matched hourglass. In better terms, her waist was only tucked a little more while still considered a perfect hourglass combined with her perfect thick volumes for perfect curves, and mixed with the perfect amount of muscle for her frame, alongside her bust went up to an I-Cup due to size as she, in secret, had an issue she settled that morning as well (which Serena innocently burped once again for) as her body in terms of describing (to what everyone would see her as), was the same, but due to her size was like that to a slender-based, bodybuilding in perfection of an Amazon with slender yet sculpted arms and legs in the right ways, and perfect curves.

Runa cursed Fate for her figure while oddly mixed of hating and loving her muscles as Fate herself, secretly, cursed at another person altering things once again for her to clean up, within her domain.

Currently, Runa was here for support for Hiccup and the others as despite being weak from being shocked by that strange lightning and currently eating coal once again, she knew well that he didn't want to truly do this but she pondered what he had planned.

The grounds of the Arena was, to mention this, transformed as banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered while all of Berk, besides Runa and the Demon Lord, has turned out for the event.

Stoick then get everyone's attention as he stated aloud to the entire crowd, "Well, I can show my face in public again." Runa rolled her orbs while Sesshōmaru oddly agreed with what he kept at bay, his Sister-In-Law as such as the Leader of Berk continued in a playful tone, "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training… I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!" The crowd cheered at this as at the entrance, Hiccup was standing there, listening, and looking burdened by this, "But here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

Astrid who was silent with her disguise up, approached Hiccup and stated to him in a way she didn't want him harmed, "Be careful with that Dragon." Hiccup heard the roaring crowd that was still going on, and tells her to worry Astrid over, "It's not the Dragon I'm worried about." Still worried about him, as she didn't know why but her heart hurt to see him harmed, "What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this." He tells her as she eyed him, dubious, "I have to try." He then placed them green cloaked man's gift a while ago into her then confused hands with hints of awe at them before she pocketed it while seeing he was in true fear yet was indeed planning on doing something drastic, "I got that for you to have as I don't know what is going to happen, but I figured I give it to you now then…" he shook his head then before he changed his words to which Astrid understood, "Astrid. If something goes wrong… Just make sure they don't find Toothless or use Runa to their advantage as we found out why she is the Golden Dragon."

Grim and understanding even more as they were approached by a cloaked man that gave them an envelope of sorts, and despite knowing about Sernea's details (which Runa found out and let's say she raged for nearly thirty minutes at the abusive details on that day) and understood why Runa was blessed and cursed as the Golden Dragon more than they did earlier. But she stated then while briefly stunning the teen boy by lightly kissing his cheek once again, "I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Hiccup was about to say something before they saw Gobber approach them as he tells Hiccup then in an encouraging tone, "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring as Tuna saw nearby the Viking teens were hooting and hollering from the stands at him with Tuna holding back the odd urge to protect with hearing Tuffnut shouting loudly to him, "Show 'em how it's done, my man!"

Hiccup while within the Arena, locked eyes with Stoick as he only nods with a smile to which Hiccup returns a half-smile while thinking this would change things. He then takes a deep breath before he hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many, he grabbed a small dagger.

Stoick though mutters to himself in thought to which Runa heard alongside those who can, "Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer."

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door as Runa knew it was the one that hoisted all those nights ago, the same red Nightmare that Stoick sent here, and takes a deep breath before stating loud enough to be heard while wary, "I'm ready."

The door bolt is raised as the crowd along side Runa grew quiet as Sesshōmaru easily glanced and heard her heart thump nervously, by what he guessed, was her fellow pack member being in the ring as his own unofficial child hugged him within his hold of equal nervousness as Serena did the same to Runa.

Without warning, the doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire followed by the Monstrous Nightmare, coated in his own flames. He then tears out of his man-made cave like an irate bull as the crowd roars and jeers. climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire until he spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from his lips.

The crowd grows silent with Runa quickly understanding by Hiccup's look he planned to do something, and they, the crowd of Holligan Vikings, were bracing for the big fight.

With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger while stepping away from them to then make the male Dragon pause in place before looking on in confusion, which Stoick also was confused. "What is he doing?"

The male Dragon presses closer, snorting at Hiccup as he extends his open hand while snarling at his unknown actions, and Runa glanced at Stoick warily as he was still perplexed by his son's actions, and Hiccup within the Arena, only whispered back to the male Monstrous Nightmare with his hand still out, "_It's okay. It's okay._"

The Dragon continues to pace, and was mostly focused on Hiccup's Helmet to which he realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground in a silent, slight banging noise within the Arena like that of foreboding silence. "I'm not one of them."

Gasps and murmurs race through the crowd while Runa glanced between her big brother and Stoick as Sesshōmaru surprised her as he kept her down while seeing the situation like the others, and saw her untrained instincts to defend was up as the Vikings eyes were on Stoick, as he's welling with anger while Hiccup only avoids Stoick's glare, and remains focused on the male Nightmare, holding his hand out. The male Dragon paces around him, as Hiccup was calming him down.

"Stop the fight." He states firmly to them in quick decision while Hiccup below disagreed as he stated to them all loudly enough to not startle their male Dragon before him, "No. I need you all to see this." The crowd gets restless between the Leader and his Son at what was going on as some were understanding and some were not, "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Runa tried to get up as flashback of Vernon obscured her vision as Deathwing was not the cause of the dark aura briefly showing on her frame as Serena was moved to Rin within moments as both Sesshōmaru and Koneko held her down with ease by his angered, shout to everyone on mostly his son, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick while he did shout, whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.

Spooked while Runa was dazed in Protection Mode on what was going on, the male Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand as he quickly yelps and springs backward from what he was trying to prove, was broken as within the crowd, secretly, few cloaked figures (one being Eris and another being the green cloaked man) shook their head mostly at Stoick at this before vanishing.

The male Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire as Hiccup screams and barely dives out of reach.

At the cove, Toothless perked up as his sister was with him before she stopped her swimming and perked up as well, alongside feeling Runa was upset, gave her big brother a look while in her Dragon Forme, as equal panic was shared between them.

Back with Hiccup, he scrambles around the ring as the crazed male Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway as Runa was making things difficult for both Demon Lord and Koneko, secretly making them wary and impressing them by how much power she was slowly growing the longer she felt the need to protect overcame her to be blinded. "Out of my way!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts loudly to get his attention as she wedges her monochrome axe under the Arena Gate and squeezes through before Stoick could stop her as she helped Hiccup and began running with him as within the stands, some of the crowd backed away from Runa as she began to let out steam from her mouth and some parts of her body as her armor magically appeared on her.

Back at the Hidden Cove, Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation as his sister was encouraging him at the top as it seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible burst of effort he hooks a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.

Back at the Arena, a narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup and Astrid as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the crazed Monstrous Nightmare as Astrid was tailswiped to the wall and hid a wince while oddly tonher surprise, she was fine yet felt suddenly weak as they didn't see a brief, spider-like string of sorts snapping from her neck, and near her spine as the person doing so, fled after gaining what they needed of her hidden potential.

Desperate with Astrid helpless and Runa getting harder to control, Hiccup goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the male Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.

Back with Toothless, he was tearing through the woods, bounding like a panther and taking to the air in short bursts as his little sister was within the sky while quickly seeing someone in monkey fur of sorts fleeing The Village, debated, and took off after the entity instead.

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup at this point as Astrid did struggle but she gets his attention while picking up a hammer and hurls it at the male Monstrous Nightmare, hitting him in the head. The male Dragon's then quickly turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her.

Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it. "This way!" Astrid despite being drained still makes it through, but the male Nightmare blasts the doorway while cutting Hiccup off. The male Dragon pounces on him and prepares to finish him off- Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din. "Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber shouts.

Toothless bounds over the crowd and blasts a hole through the chain enclosure. He then flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke.

The Vikings rush to railings in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke as Toothless and the male Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the male Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and him. The male Nightmare only snarls, circling them as Toothless lunges and roars... causing the male Nightmare to relent and back away.

To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless, protectively.

Hiccup then panicked at realizing the situation and quickly tells the male Dragon, "Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!" The crowd is only gob-smacked, and they were also growing livid as one shouted Toothless' racial term as Hiccup's kept trying to get shoo Toothless away yet all was in vain.

Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring. "Go! GO!" Someone shouted something as Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena, and Astrid calls out to Berk's Leader in panic and knowing he didn't understand like a select few did, panicked "Stoick no!"

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup states loudly to him as the other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He only tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick. "No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Stoick was raising his hammer as he charges for Toothless as in turn, Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end. "Toothless! STOP!" Toothless ignored Hiccup as he pins Stoick and inhales while the familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces- "NO!" Hiccup shouts as Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.

The crowd then rushes the male Night Fury, piling on, and taking Toothless down as Astrid only holds Hiccup back when he desperately tells them as Runa was near her limit and both Nekotama and for once, The Demon Lord of the West, was starting to worry and sensing this, Rin took both his charge and Serena quickly away from the arena as that darkness of a most kept forming around Runa's frame. "No! Please… Just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him."

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, and shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands. "Put it with the others!" He barks at the nearby Vikings as he was giving a burning glare to Hiccup- "_**ROAR!**_" Runa suddenly let out an echoing roar to make the crowd back up further as Hiccup, Stoick, and even Astrid was afraid of her as she blasted those that was holding her down away and parts of the stand being ruined as a sudden energy blast made a dent along the while, seeing her emotionless eyes locking right at Stoick.

Everyone scrambled as with bursting speed, she grabbed Stoick and pinned him down in which no one could approach them, as a barrier of sorts was preventing anyone access as she had him pinned on a nearby wall, and the wary Vikings did as was told for Toothless as a few others used weapons or whatnot to try and enter it.

Stoick though was secretly widened his eyes in true fear while gazing into her orbs of anguish and other emotions he only saw within those blank eyes of hers, while at the same time, he only heard her state the one word he was confused over, protect, over and over again.

"Runa, STOP!/Stop it Runa!" Were the combined voices of Hiccup and Astrid with Toothless understanding more as so did the other Dragons in their pens as she ignored them while her emotions overtook her.

They all then saw her open her mouth as it began to glow an eerie golden yet green hue- "Enough." Was a familiar female voice as she calmly whacked the back of her child's head somewhat hard and knocked her out, and that aura fading away from her to have Stoick reach for his shoulder a bit and breathed heavily while at the same moment, staring at Ophis with shock as she was showing her draconic wings.

She gazed firstly at the Demon Lord as he nodded while getting Koneko to her feet, and left quickly back to the Mansion as she then gazed firmly at the Leader of Berk to stun them all as she grabbed her child, "It is your fault she Enraged… You are warned." She then flapped with the unconscious Runa away to where she knew she needed to fix the issue that Kala left behind.

It was later on in the day while being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall, massive doors rattle and echo as it was Hiccup while Stoick pushes past him. He then paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars, a legacy of heroes, and if they could, would all peering down in angered judgement.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick states as he paced with Hiccup trying to reason with him yet it wasn't working, "We had a deal!" Stoick then pauses as if to say something, but stops short, snorts in anger and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.

Flustered, Hiccup began to try and reason with his father again, "I know we did... But that was before... Ughh, it's all so messed up-" Stoick stomps towards your Hiccup while stopping him and stated firmly in anger, still, "So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?" Stoick also stops short and points, fighting back words.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please… Just don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup tells him to flabbergasted his father as he replies back with a standing gesture, "The Dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." Hiccup then tells his father while Stoick counters with anger still in his tone, "They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!" Stoick though held back his surprise as his anger was clouding his judgement by Hiccup countering back on defense, "And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!" As Stoick paced, Hiccup continued, "They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves." Stoick still paced as Hiccup tried to explain once again the reason why, still, "There's something else on their island Dad… it's a Dragon like-" Stoick huffs before realizing what he said, "Their island?" He then stomps back, pointing an accusing finger. "So you've been to the Nest."

"Did I say Nest?" Hiccup states in a way he knew he said too much before Stoick backed him up a few steps as he demands his son then, "How did you find it?!" Feeling cornered, Hiccup let out what he shouldn't have to his father as he was being fearful of him, "No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a Dragon can find the island." Hiccup saw his father glare at him for a moment, then an idea takes form on his face while at the same time, the Leader's eyes flare as this point, Hiccup watches, realizing the situation as Stoick stomps toward the doorway. "Oh no. No, Dad. No." Hiccup chases after him, panicked and fearful of what his father's idea may be, "Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." He then grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might as it had no effect whatsoever. "Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing. No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" As Hiccup shouted at him his last words, Stoick throws Hiccup off of him, swatting him to the icy floor and Hiccup stares back, stunned.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking…" Stoick states in true disappointment and anger at him while not seeing Hiccup briefly widen his eyes in shocked hurt by his next words, "You're not my Son." Stoick then pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated as Stoick called out, "Ready the ships!" He staggers on the steps, breaking inside when the doors shut as to Hiccup, he held back tears while not seeing the images of past heroes were not satisfied with the father then the son before going back to normal.

* * *

**It was once again later on of the day as at the Docks with the Open Sea, broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors, and Callie felt that things would be bad and decided to leave and go get in contact with a particular someone.**

Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring as he looks exhausted, miserable. Stoick then crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.

Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He then turns West and glares at the horizon with cold determination. "Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." It was then he noticed Hiccup watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the Village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret as Hiccup slowly shakes his head in wordless warning, Stoick only breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming. "Lead us home, Devil." Watching, Hiccup is powerless to stop what is happening, but he won't leave.

Later on once again, Hiccup was still standing there as the ships have cleared the horizon, and Runa was with him this time while she already apologized for her actions as Sesshōmaru decided to oversee something with her child and his charge while Ophis randomly took Koneko somewhere else, without warning, and Zilanette (the last she heard), was with the Demon Lord by what Esdeath states, was to see if what that man stated was right from her dreams… Especially she didn't know things occurred when her friend awoke.

Astrid is standing behind them while revealing her true self, and approaches cautiously and stands beside Hiccup in silence. "It's a mess." She began as he doesn't respond, "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend."

Runa gave her a wordless look that she understood while getting up and needing to stretch as her back was tingling as of late while hearing Hiccup sigh to himself and states to Astrid, "Thank you for summing that up." Then he stated in a way that Astrid understood more with Runa only a little, "Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it." Astrid agreed with him before she questioned him then as Runa decided to only watch the two on passive silence as she knew her mother was at the Pillars and doing something without her knowing, "So why didn't you?"

Hiccup just shakes his head as really doesn't know, but Astrid's eyes only glimmer as she wants something. "Why didn't you?" She repeated, "I don't know. I couldn't." She shook her head as she pointed out to him, "That's not an answer." Becoming irritated, he stated to her then, "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." She told him as he grew angry and stated aloud as they stood up and he gestured to the sky, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon."

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." She pointed its out as he then blows up, and admits to her alongside Runa, "Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a Dragon!"

He turned away from her as Astrid saw Runa's encouraging look while watching and shrugging her shoulder blades as that pinching feeling was coming back, as Astrid made Hiccup blink while seeing things to the point he never looked at it that way before, "First to ride one, though."

"So…" she then egged him on as he sighed while showing he realized things even more and talked mostly to her yet still glanced at his little sister, despite how tall she was, to include her, "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was." Runa saw his face like Astrid did as he continued, "I looked at him and I saw myself."

Astrid turns to face the open sea and stared for a moment before she told him then, "I bet he's really frightened now." She then turned while half-provoking Hiccup then while secretly encouraging also, "What are you going to do about it?"

Hiccup looked like he had an idea while he told her as he shrugged his shoulders, "Probably something stupid." Astrid nodded while she then told him in the way he did so, "Good. But you've already done that." He then pointed at her as Runa hid a small smile while crossing her arms in a way she was proud of him for, "Then something crazy." Astrid smiles as he took off and the two followed him, "That's more like it."

* * *

_**The Open Sea near Dragon's Isle or otherwise known as The Nest, twenty or so minutes later:**_

The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky, and the ships enter, one by one while at the same time, the visibility drops immediately. It was like the fog itself was flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada then disappears through, drawn into the blinding mist, and a complete whiteout as nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood of all the ships upon water.

Stoick was currently at the bow of his ship, he taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently as the male Night Fury was still weighed down with chains, and Toothless seems unresponsive. "Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." He shouts as shouts from the other Vikings was then heard throughout the dank and hard-to-see fog.

Straining into the fog as the calls continue, massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds as Gobber wobbles as he approaches Stoick, speaking under his breath. "Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-" seeing his look, he adjusted his words quickly to his old friend, "Not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan… But some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"

"Find the Nest and take it." Was he stated to Gobber as he nodded with quick understanding, "Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple-" "Shhh." Stoick shushed his friend as they noticed that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick then crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way. "Step aside." Stoick then pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.

"Bear to port." The former stirring Viking calls out to the others as it went from ship to ship- The bow barely makes it past another sea stack with a slight crunching sound as Stoick only continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.

If they were able to see it, the one figure that spoke to the one large Dragon, and was secretly made a deal of sorts with, was easily standing on top of a sea stack with a struck ship on it, and quietly chuckled to themselves as the person revealed to be a man with dark-aqua colored hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, and shown to have amber colored, square shaped yet slitted eyes to that of a tiger, and tribal lines on his handsome face before he vanished.

* * *

_**Training Grounds or within The Arena, at this point and time:**_

Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen with Runa doing the same as he asked for help before they stilled and turned at seeing the other teen Vikings being here, and Fislegs stated to mostly Hiccup as they knew Runa could handle herself… Despite still wary of her outburst earlier, "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

Tuffnut then steps forward with a scowl on his face while making Runa hid a sweatdrop as he boasted, "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon," he then hit his chest a few times to try and prove a point, "It's me." Hiccup was perplexed by that statement as he was about to say something until declared loudly to them all in randomness, "I love this plan!" Then Ruffnut decided to state to him while getting close and personal, "You're crazy…" Runa and Astrid narrowed their orbs at her then as she spoke in a sultry tone then in admiration to him while at the same time, making him nervous, "I like that."

Astrid amused Runa as she shoved the other girl away from Hiccup while telling him with ease, "So? What is the plan?" Hiccup then smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.

* * *

Back with Stoick and the other Holligan Vikings, the ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship- A Dragon Head looms out of the fog to make the Viking men and some women to quickly recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Gobber states while plucking a few bags that was leftover from the last raid to those on the ship, oddly enough, was some of their missing belongings as a sudden clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction.

Stoick sniffs the air and states to them, "Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick's ship suddenly jerks to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand as Stoick then hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The buzzing suddenly stops as above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom... "We're here." Stoick states to his brethren as behind him, several Dragon-Headed Bows pierce the fog.

* * *

Back with Runa and the others, Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the same male Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. The male Nightmare snorts, and easily stepping into the ring, and was at last calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand as the male Dragon's focus was on him.

The other teen Vikings were either bewildered, or in awe at this before Runa looked wordlessly and saw Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot until Astrid stops him, and she then amused her and Hiccup, secretly, at hearing her correcting the teen male, "Uh-uh."

Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the male Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He then reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand and states in bewilderment, "Wait! What are you…" Hiccup saw his face and quickly yet calmly told him to ease him up a bit, "Relax. It's okay... It's okay." Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The male Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously as it's, all at once, both terrifying and amazing as the others only watch, spellbound.

Hiccup turns and suddenly walks away. To get Snotlout wary to amuse Astrid and Runa while they saw him pull a bundle of rope from a supply box, and Runa finishing her task of unlocking the cages "Where are you going?!" His only response was telling not only him, but all of them, "You're going to need something to help you hold on." Thee teens eye each other apprehensively at this even Astrid, and they all looked up to reveal… All the Dragons now standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

Runa was suddenly in pain as within her, Deathwing was oddly proud as she managed to conquer with the Nothing Dragon her first steps of many on becoming the Golden Dragon as she faced her fears within herself, and even befriended the lingering darkness of what Kala, at the time she thought she gathered all of it, the last remains of her darkness in a form of another entity, and accepting her friendship and others from the Vikings aided it as well… Much to the Destroyer's inner ire at that.

The teens were suddenly confused as the Dragons oddly bowed to her without a word as with a ear-splitting scream of pain, alongside the teens covering their ears as they were instantly stunned afterward, wings grew out from her back within moments in a glittering, ruby-like dust as it was, in secret, her body instantly healing itself over from the wounds it would have caused from forming.

They were matching her skin tone with ease while easily being the same size as Toothless' own wings in wingspan, and resembled that of Deathwing's very own wings with hints of the bone structure of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the membrane being black as night with silvery runes that was hard to describe on them with the odd detail of feathers (which was part of the membrane making an illusion as such), and her claws and the claws also on her wings shifted to a golden color, alongside her sclera lastly shifting to that of molten gold.

Runa was confused until Astrid wordlessly pointed it out, and she hid back a sudden yelp as she let out one massive flap with them both and flew right into the wall, with a wince, and saw the amused looks of the Dragons while seeing then her wings in honest shock, before a matching grin was followed when she gazed right at Hiccup then.

* * *

_**Dragon Isle, AKA, The Nest, twenty more minutes later:**_

Tree trunks that they brought were being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets, and a war plan being scratched in the sand.

Stoick looms over it, looking determined as his generals are at his sides while he gestures to it and pointed things out in clear detail, and finished while saying to them, "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Gobber decided to add a little humor to slightly lift their spirits, alongside Stoick, "In my undies. Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick then turned to face the Viking men and women from Berk that came, "No matter how this ends, it ends today." He then walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors as he then raises his arm and drops it. Then a line of catapults unleash their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away as several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within as it was then utter silence.

Stoick raises his hand, then makes a wordless gesture as a flaming bushel is quickly launched into the dark, lighting the wall as it was fully choked with Dragons.

Stoick then pulls out his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen with a warcry and slashing efforts yet in a chaotic flurry, the Dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. They quickly take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus as at this point, the battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused by this unexpected turn of events.

"Is that it?" Gobber states in a perplexed tone as above the island, Dragons pour from every crevice, fleeing to the sky as the sound of screeching Dragons fades… Until the Vikings cheered as one, "We've done it!" Spitelout states to everyone as they cheered onwards.

Stoick, however, doesn't celebrate. _Something is not right._ He mentally thought in wariness as he then hears something while he then turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern- A deep, rumbling roar echoes from the cavern itself without warning as the ground underfoot trembles, and the ships rock along with their sails filled with a blast of sudden, hot air.

The cheering stops as Stoick's expression sinks as he shouts to them all as the Vikings scrambled to organize themselves, "This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" The ground cracks as stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche with Stoick turning tail back to his Viking brethren by shouting loudly, "Get clear!" And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a Gargantuan Dragon emerges as she stirred and was furious.

She was a Gigantic Dragon (four-hundred feet long and ninety-nine feet by tail) as her head is heavily armed with a nasal horn, a coral-shaped frill, and with jaws that are lined up with huge, sword-like teeth. She also possesses three pairs of eyes that gives her little to no blind spot. Her coloration is mainly blue with an orange underside, and her enormous body sports coral-like spines as well as red spikes that gives her titled name (by what Stoick randomly heard from a Viking shouting it in random fear from mere sight alone): The Red Death. The tail of the Red Death is tipped with an ankylosaur-like bludgeon that can be used as a devastating weapon, and despite her gargantuan size, the wings of the Red Death are more than large and strong enough to give this Dragon a full-powered flight, from the massive wind she let out before closing them up (with them being five-hundred and fifty feet long).

"Beard of Thor… What is that?" Gobber states while backing up in wobbled steps in utter shock as Stoick was aghast as that title Stuart the Cowardly stated was true, but only told himself aloud for Gobber to hear him state it, "Odin help us."

Once the female Dragon roared again, Stoick shouted loudly to his clan, "Catapults!" The Vikings score direct hits as the burning stones, to stun them, only bounce off the Dragon's skin before The Red Death focuses on the catapults. She crushes the first one while easily smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot while Stoick races toward the second catapult. He then leaps and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the Dragon crushes him under her forepaw.

The Vikings then scramble in all directions as a random male stated loudly to which most headed to, afterward, "Get to the ships!" Stoick indeed heard that as he didn't like the sudden gleam the Dragon somehow had in all those eyes she has, and shouted while waving to them all, "No! NO!" The Red Death indeed was then blasting the ships like a mile-long flamethrower as the sails are torched alongside most of the Vikings dive overboard and masts come down.

Gobber than wobbles over to join Stoick in place as he stated in an impressed tone, "Heh. Smart, that one." Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer, and was suddenly guilt-ridden at not heading his own offspring's warning, "I was a fool." The monster then raises her head to the sky and bellows as the sound shakes the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet to know one thing: This island is hers.

Stoick quickly stops a Viking General, and it was Spitelout, "Lead the others to the far side of the island." Spitelout quickly nodded with narrowed eyes of seriousness, "Right." He then turns to the others as they shared what she spoke to the rest, "Everybody to the far side of the island!" The Vikings then scatter into the rocks like ants.

Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns her attention back to the Vikings, and was puzzled as they seem to have vanished before she then sniffs the air, and began searching for their scent.

Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench as fire suddenly blasts over head, causing them to duck from a Frustrated Dragon, and Stoick tells his old friend, "Gobber, go with the men." He only shook his head no as he tells him with mirth within his orbs, "I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Stoick then grabs him while emphatic and tells him with a pointed thumb, briefly, as the searching Red Death, "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." Gobber removes Stoick's hand to surprise him before Stoick grinned as it seems it was friends to the bitter end for them both, and clenches his forearm, determined. "Then I can double that time."

They then break cover and dash into the open, splitting up as Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face. "HERE!" Gobber then disagreed while also gaining the Red Death's focus as he shouted as well, "NO, HERE!" She was then fueling up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men until her focus was mainly on Stoick. Gobber seeing this tried to get the female behemoth of a Dragon to refocus on him, taunting as he spoke, "Come on! Fight me!" It did work until Stoick got her focus again as he shouted loudly, "No, me!"

The Red Death remains focused on Stoick as his life flashed quickly before his orbs while knowing this was it, as the female Dragon was rearing back and inhales along with the gas beginning to amass, when out of the blue, a sudden, random blast explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. She turns in perplexed distraction, as it was... A Nadder was then shown while punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle, and they were the same ones from The Arena. They then rolled in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist… And behind them, was Runa as she was flying with grace, mixed with trying to not crash as well as she was a rookie and, at the same time, was adjusting to her wings, still.

Both Viking men watched on while slack-jawed, in awe, alongside the others hidden behind rocks and stone, and secretly, that one man scowled at their arrival as he thought it was time for Plan B, while hiding still near the entrance Stoick and his Clan made, and went deeper inside to look for something in particular.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup tells his friends while glancing and making Runa nod quickly while picking up air as she flapped her wings harder, "Keep up Runa!" The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake as Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way, and they climb out of reach and circle each other as Tuffnut shouted loudly for them to all hear, "Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us!"

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup tells them as Runa pushed her wings harder as they flew and climbed past the confused Red Death as she scented a fellow Dragon in sorta equal status nearby, but couldn't pinpoint as to where, and was also mixed on who blasted her, still.

On the ground, however, Gobber hobbles over to Stoick who was speechless, only stated to him about his recruits while they were secretly stunned Astrid's disguise fell while not knowing to them all, she wore her gift from Hiccup on her right wrist, as his words also were meant for his son as well, "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were."

The group then circles over the female Dragon's head head as Hiccup stated while gazing at the Red Death, to Hiccup in a wanting-to-know tone, "Fishlegs, break it down." Fishlegs quickly observed the Dragon and from his knowledge of The Book of Dragons, quickly stated to them all as they were paying rapt attention, "Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing-" they saw the female Red Death indeed do so by a few ships nearby as he continued, "Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

Hiccup nodded with seeing Runa besides them with a determined look equally as him as he began telling them orders, "Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." Runa rolled her orbs as Astrid equally agreed with her little sister figure alongside Hiccup as the Ruffnut boasted on her part of the Zippleback, "That's my specialty." Tuffnut though asked her in a half-perplexed and disbelieving tone, "Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See." He then was upside down while making irritating sounds to only make Ruffnut roll her orbs at him.

Hiccup was exasperated yet told them quickly as they circled once again the female Dragon for the third time, "Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tuffnut though stated to Hiccup with a determined tone while boasting, "Don't worry, we got it covered!" Runa heard Fishlegs agreed as they peeled off and she knew what was the situation, and made Astrid and Hiccup wary by her question to them, "What's my role, Big Brother?"

"Um… Have our backs in case something wrong happens, and aid us as best as you can alongside the others." Runa made them laugh only a little as she gave them a mock salute before side-diving away from them as she flew by the others as the teens themselves bank and dive toward the female Red Death, and splitting up while Hiccup and Astrid peeled away from them.

The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it to which the Red Death was indeed getting mad by their taunts, as Runa instantly saw this Dragon may be smarter than she seemed while at the same time, gliding and flying past them, "Troll!" "Butt Elf!" "Bride of Grendel!" The Red Death while angered, unloads a spray of fire at the twins in which they barely dodge it.

Runa then flew past both Fishlegs and Snotlout as they hung behind the female Dragon's eyes, banging away at their shields, and making a racket until they saw the The Red Death opens all six of her eyes, spotting them, and most of all, Runa. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot."

With Hiccup and Astrid as Runa began taunting the female Dragon in Parseltongue… To which if they knew, would have laughed as the Red Death was then shooting at her for, Hatchling or not, by her swearing tones as they were currently searching for Toothless until Hiccup finally spots him among the burning ships.

"There!" Hiccup tells Astrid as she only nodded while he then steers the female Nadder over the deck and also hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump, and then hops off alongside guarding his face from the flames, and finally he lands on the burning deck before looking at Astrid as she and the female Nadder took off, "Go help the others!" As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckled the muzzle, Toothless shrieks. "Okay, hold on. Hold on." He starts to get to work on the chains.

With Snotlout and Fishlegs, they were still clanging their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince at last as Snotlout shouted, "It's working." The huge beast starts to sway her head dizzy as Runa avoided getting tail-swiped from the sky as despite the situation, she was secretly enjoying the thrill of flying as she didn't realize she was at all affected by their battering of the shields, this entire time as Fishlegs agreed, "Yeah! It's working."

It was working… Until a revelation showed that the noise is also confusing the the female Gronckle and the male Monstrous Nightmare until both Dragons suddenly lose their bearings. The Red Death then thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his Dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop while he held in the urge to scream.

Runa then saw Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion. "I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!" He did do something as he hurls his hammer while the female Gronckle crashes and skids to a stop… "I'm okay!" Then the female Gronckle flips over, crushing Fishlegs. "Less okay."

Back to Snotlout, he eyed the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer and states while hammering away at the female Dragon's orbs while in odd, twisted sense, of the game, Whack-A-Mole, "I can't miss! What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?"

Astrid at the oddest of times, flies by on her Nadder, and was catching Snotlout in all his heroics, and stated in friendly banter of encouragement, "Yeah! You're the Viking!" Snotlout eventually grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, however, the female Red Death let out an angered hiss in Parseltongue to which Runa winced over as he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines while clinging precariously, and making it a close call. "Whoa!"

On the ground once again, the monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs as it crashes onto a deck, revealing, to Runa's horror as she was blindsided by the tail the Red Death has as on the deck itself was both Hiccup and Toothless while still working at the chains to realize he can't budge them. Fire quickly licks at his clothes, until he heard Runa shout his name loudly and looks up to see… The Red Death blasting at the teens, enraged, and the monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight.

Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging, and Astrid caught Runa while hiding some discomfort alongside the female Nadder by her weight before seeing she was alright, by seeing her sheepish look, before they gazed at where Hiccup and Toothless was in equal worry over.

Underwater, Hiccup swims toward Toothless as they're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor as Toothless has stopped struggling while Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains to the point he was almost out of air- Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.

On the surface, Stoick explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris as he lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock. Hiccup was overwhelmed by what just occurred, "Dad…" and saw his father dive right back into the water between the flaming flotsam. Back underwater, Toothless was drowning and nearly gave up before stilling as Stoick appears in front of himToothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. It was momentary stillness as they eyed each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless then lunges out of the bars, grabbing Stoick. Within an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him.

Hiccup is awed as the ground suddenly rumbles underfoot, and the Red Death screeched as Runa was up once again alongside Astrid as like the others, they avoided her attacks while the female Dragon's massive claws also stomp around in the smoke.

Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock then and raises his wings. Then to Hiccup and snorts to secretly surprise Hiccup as he understood him as he stated, Let's go, in Parseltongue, he nodded as he got up and quickly came over to him, "You got it, bud."

Once Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in, Stoick quickly grabs his arm and states in a tone of apology, "Hiccup. I'm sorry… For everything." Hiccup understood as he stated equally to his father with a small smile while feeling the bond between them was fixed, "Yeah… Me too." Stoick then stated to him in a way he cared about him, mixed with knowing in his orbs, "You don't have to go up there." Hiccup kept the smile while honestly telling him in small humor as they exchanged smiles, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

"I'm proud to call you My Son." Stoick tells him in parting as Hiccup beams, taken aback while fully knowing their bond as family was healed, and he states to him then while looking determined from glancing at the Red Death, "Thanks dad." Stoick then lets go of Hiccup's arm as Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They then rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.

Within the air, Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude while Runa blinked back in utter surprise as she blasted the hide of the Red Death while at the same time, getting a left-sided, six-eyed glare aimed at her then by her somehow letting out a short beam from her right hand in a neon color of sorts, before doing so again and again to distract the female Dragon, "He's up!" She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguing and throwing punches at each other. "Get Snotlout out of there!"

In mid-punch, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head as they eyed each other, "**I'm on it!**" They both stated at the same time, before Tuffnut stated to his twin, "I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you." The twins spot Snotlout on the Giant Dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction. "Hey! Let me drive!" Ruffnut then told her twin as the twins peel off, arguing as they race each other to the monster.

Snotlout then sees the Zippleback diving toward him and dashes down the female Red Death's head before he runs up the end of its horns… As the twins sweep past, both missing him... But perfectly snatching him where the necks merge, and both Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed. "I can't believe that worked." Tuffnut told Ruffnut then.

Without warning as Runa saw this, the Red Death spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast before Astrid was stunned as Runa dive-bombed right into them… To only shove them out of the way as she was, instead, caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth, and the female blonde knew there was nothing she or any of them could do. The Vikings on the ground, could only watch with dread... Until they all hear the familiar whir of the- "Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber shouted to them all.

A massive blast jolts the Red Death's head sideways while also sucking up Astrid as Runa managed to get away but... Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth, and her Nadder. She was then tumbling through the air as the ground races toward her, when… She's suddenly caught by the leg, and she looks up to see with relief it was Toothless as he gave her a gummy smile while, secretly, grunting from the lower weight, "Did you get her?" Was Hiccup's question in which Runa flew by them while shaken up (which they saw) and stated assuredly to him, "He did."

They fly over the crowd of Vikings on the ground and quickly set Astrid down, mid-run. They circle back to re-engage as a black speck against the clouds, and an odd golden shine from Runa as she decided to aid her Big Brother. "Go." Astrid stated breathlessly as her heart thumped in a way she knew what she was feeling, for Hiccup and recalled Runa's previous words, but felt odd dread as well as like her, the others watched on.

In the air, Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head with Runa managing her wings, kept up as she was a quick learner to specific things while also holding her one sword The Demon Lord of the West allowed her to keep (which she unshrunk), and her wand, and climbed higher and higher.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup stated mostly to Toothless with Runa narrowing her orbs from what Deathwing was detailing her more of from the consent scent he picked up from the female Dragon, "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Runa remained within the air while deciding to meet her big brother within the clouds as Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They then plummet, gaining tremendous speed as the wind buffets them while they target the Red Death at supersonic speed- Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head, and secretly shocking the female Dragon as she goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.

Back on the ground, the Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster as, in rage by this attack, her wings began to fully unfold and extend as back in the air, Runa caught up with her big brother as Hiccup looks back like she warily did when they both placed distance between them. "Do you think that did it?" He asked them both until suddenly, the enraged behemoth rises into the sky behind them... flapping its wings furiously to make a daunting sight. "Well, he can fly." Hiccup though gave a bewildered look briefly when Runa quickly corrected him as she followed them in sync of their flight patterns to know she was secretly watching them fly most of the time, "She can fly!"

Hiccup and Toothless, alongside Runa, all dived into the tangled sea stacks as they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death snaps at them, but cannot reach them as well. Hiccup and Toothless pull ahead while Runa sent a blast of a bombarda (to her irked ire) as it bounced off the scales with ease to know that spell was not effective. The Red Death then smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind both Runa and Toothless as she bursts through fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.

Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup, Runa, and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks in opposite yet in-sync locations to keep up with each other while hearing the cheers of not only the Vikings, but the fellow teens themselves… Until a moment later the Red Death smashes sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit, and making the Vikings mood be quenched.

Back within the air, Runa, Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down before Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless before gazing at Runa to which she nodded and was willing to follow him, "Okay you two, time to disappear." Toothless then pulls into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds with Runa struggling yet she kept at it in determination as Deathwing gave her a boost, and didn't see her wand at last, go into her and was slowly merging with her core. "Come on bud! Ru-Ru, keep going!"

The Red Death follows, closing in fast and both teens were quickly hearing the sound of gas, "Here it comes!" Hiccup shouts as they narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They then reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them as the monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.

She then roared at them irritable while shouting at them in utter rage, and secretly stunning down below as all but Astrid knew this Dragon could speak, "**Where are you Mortals at!? Come out and face me, with me roasting you both to death!**" From out of nowhere, Toothless dives at the huge female Dragon, blasting and puncturing a hole in her wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the female Dragon can get a shot at them as Runa sent a beam right at another spot to do the same.

One the ground, the Vikings stare up at the sky and listening to the resounding booms and watching flashes light up the clouds from what they could guess was between both Runa and Toothless while Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

In the air, Hiccup and Toothless dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings alongside Runa as she used her beam until she felt sorta drained and kept dodging and distracting the female Red Death then as she suddenly bellows in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions.

Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them and shouted to them all as Runa didn't have a way to dodge it in time, and worried him as he maneuvered with Toothless, "Watch out!" The random blast clips Toothless' tail as it was heavily damaged while he was mixed with relief and shock like Runa was as her sword projected a barrier around her and shielded her from said blast before seeing his situation and was about to head over as he was fully distracted before feeling frozen in place and was failing right downwards into a spiral. Her sword shrank and quickly attached to her belt, and she was then caught by a sudden black mass that everyone saw go right into the dead yet dormant volcano.

With Hiccup, he saw not Runa but the Red Death while seeing the tail was slowly disintegrating, and tells Toothless, "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." He pulls Toothless into a turn. They then fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it. "Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive as the angered and insulted Red Death pursues. Toothless was then pumping his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before.

Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death while no longer trying to evade it, and Hiccup glances back to check the tail as it's disintegrating even more. "Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady while allowing the monster to set her sights on them as she also narrows her dozen of eyes she has. "Hold, Toothless." Hiccup states as The Red Death opens her mouth and the familiar gas hiss emanates from her throat as the ignition is coming- "NOW!" He shouts.

Hiccup hits the pedals hard as Toothless extends one wing and they pivot in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless quickly fires a point blank blast down the monster's throat while her amassing gas is ignited, backfiring into the monster as she went all eyes wide while erupting in a chain of blasts throughout her body.

Hiccup and Toothless burst from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within as she glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. In an attempt to stop this she tries throwing open her wings attempting to put on the brakes as mentioned, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, she sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past her head. The Red Death then quickly hits the ground, head-first and in terms of exploding objects or things, was like the Hindenburg.

Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs as a high-speed recall of the free fall slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them as they manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back as they're outrunning the fireball, and he looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them.

He tries to shift their direction as the last shred of Toothless' tail tear away, and making Hiccup's pedals go dead. "No. No." Hiccup states as they can't maneuver as they're dead in the air. The giant club tail quickly clips Toothless, tearing Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.

Toothless struggles with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup… But the fireball swallows them both.

On the ground, the Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.

A few moments later, the area was letting out nothing but a whiteout of ash. And through it comes… "Hiccup? Hiccup!?" Stoick firstly appears, searching desperately as everything is scorched, even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat. "Hiccup!? Son!?" Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless and seeing this he was suddenly grave, "Hiccup."

He hurries to the Dragon's side as Toothless is roughed up, but conscious yet his scorched saddle, however, is vacant.

Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss as the others found him and find the site as well, "Oh son… I did this…" Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up, followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of Wild Dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings.

Toothless then stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick as their eyes meet, and he states mostly to his son, but also to him as well in a truly sorrowful yet apologetic tone, "I'm so sorry…" Toothless seeing the honesty within those misted eyes, unfolds his wings, and was then revealing Hiccup, unconscious, and clutched safely against his chest.

Stoick's eyes widen at this as he said his son's name as they didn't see a flash of a familiar sigil appear way behind them as Koneko and Ophis arrived while puzzled as to why they were transported here as they moved through the mixed crowd of Viking and Dragon while Stoick scoops Hiccup into his arms, listens to his heart, and then Bursts into relieved laughter. "He's alive!" He looked to Toothless in utter gratitude, "You brought him back alive!" The crowd the. roars followed by the Dragons and made the Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded as Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye while then privately saying to the male Night Fury, "Thank you... For saving my son."

Gobber although looks Hiccup up and down, and states then, "Well, you know... Most of him." Stoick glances back at him as Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward his son's missing part of his leg- "Where is my _child_?!" Ophis growled out to startle them all and even the Wild Dragons as they all cowered at knowing, quickly, who this was.

Toothless quickly had his ears perked up and they saw him turn his head right to the dormant and dead volcano to worry everyone as they recalled a black mass entering the small cavern they made, and eventually, they all were at the place while Gobber was using some spare parts of the leftover ships to make materials of a peg-leg for Hiccup while the teen was still out.

Ophis hid a shocked wince of true pain as she touched the darkened barrier that was covering the only way inside as the Wild Dragons were then sheepishly looking at each other as they all when leaving, blocked the other ways they knew, inside. Toothless also looked worried as if he has seen this before, to Astrid. "The way is blocked by something my power has no control over… For once."

Astrid and everyone, even Koneko was shocked by this while the blonde still concerned about Hiccup, warily asked Runa's mother as despite fearing her, she would know more than they did about this barrier as Stoick was currently over with Hiccup as Spitelout was near them, and was temporarily in charge, "What can we do?"

Ophis pondered something while glancing at the barrier, before glancing at a random male Nadder near her and made it blink with a step back when she firmly told the Dragon, "You… Enter."

While reluctantly doing so, it expected death but… It went through as that stunned them as they had been trying for the last few minutes or so to enter, especially Ophis as a last resort, and he came back out without harm.

"Seems this barrier was made for only Dragons of this isle to enter… The person responsible for taking what is mine is fearful of me." Ophis states calmly yet with hidden anger while glancing at Koneko, Astrid, and those Runa befriended with a look they didn't like as moments later as it was a success, they touched the Wild Dragons alongside the Arena Dragons (and Toothless) as they entered and Ophis tried this yet was still repelled while her Wild Dragon, was easily accepted.

"It seems we have no choice but to go on without her." Astrid states to make the others give her the what-the-hell looks yet grudgingly went forward as they eventually came to the center of the Nest… Which they quickly hid while the Wild Dragons took off back where they came while they saw in utter shock, the one Dragon Girl they have been seeing within Runa's Home, and also Runa herself passed out- Toothless was about to go to save them yet stopped and have a puzzled look to Astrid when she shook her head no while they stilled and hid more as two figures were approaching the passed out forms of Tuna and the girl.

Astrid though realized who one of them and hid the urge to growl as the armored man was there, alongside to what they thought, was a tiger-like man with his eyes, "So you managed to get her without the Mortals notice then, Alikazar," the armored male states to the recently named tiger man as he nodded, and states firmly with only a passive look, "Yes… This isle would be useful to gather those souls outside these very, dormant walls as the bones of the formerly alive, Red Death's Mate could be useful to do so, Marvis: the Tainted Black Dragonknight of the Shadowlords."

The teens turned to Astrid by seeing her face somehow paled to a brief white as they got used to her new look, and she stated quietly in utter horror about the last person named, "Ma's stories are indeed true… He is back."

"Who the heck is he?" Snotlout quietly asked as them seeing Astrid's face like this, knew this was bad as the Dragons they bonded with, alongside Toothless, glowered as in hidden truth, they were told in the dragon way about this man as well, and let's say it wasn't something to the point of racial hate to this armored man. Fishlegs, however, realized what she stated to make the others slack jawed by what he states to their friend, in realization, "No way, that's the one that Demon Lord faced alongside the group, long ago… But I thought he was vanquished?"

"Apparently not, if they have My Mate and servant within their grasp." Koenko responded firmly in a way they shivered by her burning look of rage as she gazed at both men, and knew not to piss off the girl as they were the ones to secretly see what an Angry Nekotama would do, on that particular day.

Tuffnut was held back by Astrid and giving him a look of wordless no as he stated to her while getting upset at not merely charging at them, but stilled with Ruffnut inwardly relieved at Astrid stopping him for, "If Marvis is working with this odd man, that took Runa and Toothless Younger Sister," they blinked and briefly glanced at Toothless with him giving them a perplexed look of what before gazing back at her as she corrected her words, "His Non-Blooded Sister, then we need to think of something like Hiccup would do."

They stilled before slowly turning alongside the Dragons being wary at recognizing the entity that appeared before them, as secretly, he snuck with them like they did, cloaked, while entering the place, "Perhaps I can be that plan, Little Humans and Dragons."

His head is horse-like of sorts while he also has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake or a better term, he bears a resemblance to a Chinese Dragon, a creature often depicted with a serpentine body, facial hair, feline claws, and antlers, but messed up.

This, everyone, was Discord (Yes I decided to add him, otherwise he would have pranked me silly for not adding him into a Dragon-Based Story), and as stated, he was summoned alongside a few others in both Runa's true time, and to this timeline as well, by an unforeseen entity changing things (which Fate was severely overworked on while her twin, Destiny, only laughed yet aided her, still), and knew the child needed a teacher for the "Chaos Magic" she has in similarities to him and curbing her Dragon Instincts better, and things way later on to come.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

The teens were stilled in place at the mere sight of him before he quickly slapped them with a floating rubber chicken, before dismissing it to realize it was this creature that was doing all those pranks within Berk, and states with a hand out to them while making them shake up and down, to each one of them, as thankfully, Marvis and Alikazar was not aware at the moment while prepping things. "Well, what it be folks?"

Astrid had a sudden idea, and Discord seeing her look as the others, and a few short minutes later while Marvis gave an odd knife to Alikazar as he cut Runa on her exposed arm as blood was drawn into the blade, they stilled as the area suddenly dimmed, before in the oddest of ways, a spotlight was shown as Discord revealed himself to the perplexed men.

He was tap dancing alongside to easily fool them as the teens were setting up things he provided for them, and Astrid was on top of Toothless while the other Dragons aided them, as well, in a cartoonish way with him also using props, and managed to get Runa and the one girl down and was nearly scot free- "Halt!" Marvis states as he glanced back at feeling his silent rune of alarm, active, and froze Discord, the Night Fury, and Astrid in place.

The teens riding on their Dragon's while using the female Nadder's tail spikes as part of their plan, stilled as well yet quickly resumed by wordless hand gestures to each other as Alikazar gazed at Astrid mostly then what Marvis was thinking about while Discord poofed and vanished (annoying strid at that), "So… The Twin of Rana is in my presence then?"

That perplexed Astrid before she hid a yelp while stunned and they gave each other side glances as they sent a charged blast of blue flames and black and red lightning at the four only for it to be blocked by a sudden barrier of sorts as Sesshōmaru was here thanks to Discord giving a quick wave before poofing away to realize he could have 'poofed' them out at any given time, and to Astrid's shock and the others as, secretly, Snotlout and Tuffnut was checking Zilanette out as she looked truly different then the last time they saw her.

She now looked to be around her early twenties while at least six and a half feet tall, has a decently slender but perfectly top-hourglass figure with decently supple thighs and behind, a perfectly curved-in waist, along with a large bust (around an average G-Cup) and wore the same outfit that was redesigned to fit her decently yet show off her curves, at the same time, and she too had a mallet out that looked homemade, and hard to describe as it was covered in an odd, red aura of sorts that was dense.

"You handle the troublemakers, Alikazar, while I prepare the ritual." Marvis states as he reached out and with his power, to stun them, took the dagger, the skull the Red Death's mate that quickly shrunk into a cat's sized skull, and the other ingredients while he left into a vortex as Alikazar saw the Demon Lord glanced at the leaving rival/enemy before gazing at him for.

"So I get to try and fight against Humans, a Demon Lord, a High-Dark Elf from that child's time, and Dragons?" Alikazar states as he glowed an eerie, dark-like blue aura the teens didn't at all liked while he held out his hand and summoned a large, demonic-looking, katana that quickly emitted blue flames as he suddenly gave a crazed grin as his aura grew dense and looked more feral, "THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE ME!"

He then charged while Toothless seeing it was pointless, made Astrid yelp as he took the three on him away from the fight and into the cave system as The Demon Lord of the West blocked his sudden attack to impress the crazed man while dodging a swing from Zilanette as the two fought while the teens were not prepared to see the black mass with large, demonic, red orbs that was summoned by him and kidnapped Runa in the first place, hissed at them in a wicked chuckle before recoiling as they tossed the smoke bombs and Nadder spikes at it.

They then went into the cave systems as well while the mass shook and then split up into several, smaller versions of itself before going after them all.

With Sesshōmaru and Zilanette, the two faced the crazed Alikazar still while avoiding the burning hot blade he used each time after them, and the Demon Lord then had glowing claws of green before sending a green lash right on Alikazar's arm alongside Zilanette bashing it with her mallet, hard as it vanished before being replaced with a dagger she tossed yet to her misfortune, it was caught by him and he pulled the Demon Lord and kicked him away to the point that Sesshōmaru was sent a few feet into a wall before dodging a sudden, speedy slash by the monster of a man.

Zilanette, however, quickly grabbed her dropped weapon by the crazed man and changed it to a katana and Alikazar easily blocked both her and Sesshōmaru's one weapon he was using with that crazed grin on his face at how interesting this fight was turning out to be before they resumed.

With the teens, they managed to defeat, one by one, that is, the smaller parts of what appeared to be possessed Terrible Terrors as such by oddly throwing water balloons that Discord gave them as "In Case", and were grouped up in another larger aspect of this isle's caverns with Astrid trying yet failing to wake Runa up at all.

"Seems I cannot trust thy current acquaintance to keep his task at thy hand," a familiar voice states and they quickly turned in fright at seeing, while backing up, Marvis as he had his blade pointed at them, but not materials to which they noticed and chuckled coldly while stating then to them, "I gave thy materials away to someone better than I can while I settle a score between thyself, and thy foes."

Before he could send a bolt of lightning at them, he paused like they did at hearing an odd, whistling sound and turned before they quickly moved as an automatic, rail-setting, train (which they didn't know at all what it was) somehow appeared and rammed right into him and sent him into a vortex of green that appeared before it closed up. They all then yelped as they, alongside the people outside and even Ophis, who for once cursed out the so-called God's name, as they were sent off the isle alongside all the Wild Dragons and on the Isle of Berk, with little to no injuries, alongside the surviving ships placed neatly within their docks.

Back with The Demon Lord and the Elfin Girl, they still were fighting against Alikazar as he was then shoved back to what was like the fifth time, and panted like Zilanette was with Sesshōmaru not showing it, but was slightly worn while holding his blade in his stance with the Elfin Girl seeing her weapon change back into a white orb without the red aura, and pocketed it as he states to her with Alikazar wordlessly powering up even more, "Go. I will return after he is defeated."

She was about to reject but her heart oddly thumped within her eyes at his gaze to her and she nodded since she, in truth, was nervous about this crazed male as his aura grew denser if possible and secretly stunned the Demon Lord, inwardly, as he glanced at her retreating form when she kissed him on the cheek.

"LET'S TAKE THIS UP TO THE NEXT LEVEL! Shin no keitai: Kakusei mōdo (True Form: Awaken Mode)!" Alikazar states as his aura then suddenly dispersed into him before keeping Sesshōmaru standing in place as the energy he let out, was immense, and his features were then more Nekotama-like yet feral with glowing, tiger-like eyes, clawed tips, and demonic markings showing on his forehead in the word, Tiger, alongside his blade now looking to be even sinister looking before he breathed out blue flames, and charged in sudden sped at the silvery-haired male as they clashed with a sudden explosion occurring between them both.

* * *

_**Within the Haddock Home, December 17th of 811/2014 True Time; A few days later:**_

Hiccup, asleep, his head on a pillow while showing some healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed except thanks to Ophis' reluctance at doing so, and mixed with some book knowledge on healing potions Runa gave Callie before all of it went down, he was healed within a few days (which Gothi also kept said notes as well to add into her own concoctions).

Anyways, back to the matter at hand, besides that tiny bit of info.

Toothless hovers over him, whining and grumbling impatiently as he sensed he was going to wake up as indeed Hiccup stirs before he slowly opens his eyes. He was of course very groggy after his ordeal, and saw he was oddly downstairs within his bed, and wasn't perplexed as to how Toothless was in his home due to some leftover healing potions still within him, mixed with some pain killer plants Callie used slightly, and thinking it was mostly a odd dream he was having, "Oh, hey Toothless."

Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup at seeing he was finally up and around, and Hiccup hid a smile despite his state as he was quickly becoming aware, and tells him then, "Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-" Toothless then accidentally steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit bolt upright with a yelp as he looks around, confounded to indeed know he wasn't dreaming as he was indeed in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house. "I'm in my house." he states as he sees Toothless, leaning over him, excited even, "You're in my house." He states while realizing things as Toothless tears around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.

"Uh… Does my Dad know you're in here?!" Hiccup states in a mix of panic and distress as Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He then eyes the rafters... and leaps up onto them, brimming with, an odd sense, 'happy dog' energy.

"Okay, okay- No Toothless! Aw, come on…" Hiccup began while distressed at knowing how angry his Dad would be if he finds Toothless here and things, and Hiccup shifts to get out of bed to try and get the Night Fury down before he pauses, and sensing that something is wrong. He then peels back the covers slowly for him to be startled, horrified, and even overwhelmed, all at once. On the floor, to mention this, his booted foot touches down... Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second, left leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.

Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg as he raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, and seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup then braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it until he winces and stifles the pain, as the pain killers were mostly focused his upper body at the moment, and not his lower, yet, "Okay… Okay…" he muttered to himself but he still stumbles with the first step. Toothless, however, quickly catches Hiccup's fall with his head, and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup gratefully tells Toothless as Hiccup leans on him like a crutch, and they take a few steps together, and their missing parts formed an odd poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup then pries it open as an odd case of déjà vu as the outside quickly revealed a Monstrous Nightmare to his unawareness at the time as he was nearly alert at this, was supposed to be familiar and was flapping outside the door.

Hiccup yelped then as he quickly slams the door closed before he turns to Toothless, alarmed. "Toothless? Stay here, bud." Hiccup pauses, and cracks the door open again while he peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows the door to swing open, revealing it was the same male Monstrous Nightmare from the Arena, and was carrying Snotlout on his back.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" A class of newbie Dragon Riders follow him through a line on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which was a huge yet marvelous sight to behold: Vikings and Dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the Plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a massive barn, a random Nadder blasts fire onto a metal brace before it then steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a random Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth before seeing it was a male, shows a Viking what he's found while, at the same time, thee Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. All in all, it was perfect harmony between Viking and Dragon.

Hiccup takes a step outside, and finding Stoick waiting for him on the step. "I knew it. I'm dead." At his words though, Stoick laughs at him merrily with relief at seeing his son up and around, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him before he then gestures to the transformed village. "So? What do you think?" Hiccup just shrugs, as in honesty, he was truly amazed.

Below, the Plaza, villagers take notice that he was around as well, and a random Viking caused all the others to notice also by his loud words and pointing, "Hey look! It's Hiccup!" They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome as other Vikings gave their input as well, "Hiccup, how you doin' mate?" "It's great to see you up and about." And many more compliments or words that oddly warmed his heart at.

Hiccup turned to his father as he sweetly spoke to him then, "Turns out all we needed was a little more of…" he then gestures non-specifically at his son before finishing, "This." Hiccup, however, was playing along as he replied back to his father, "You just gestured to all of me."

Gobber then was pushing through the large crowd while he spoke, "Well. Most of you." he was beaming proudly at the teen male before gesturing to Hiccup's prosthetic leg, "That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?"

Hiccup was bittersweet at that as he was coming to terms about missing his leg, and he knew the price of saving the others back on that isle, but he still replied in kind gesture to Gobber, "I might make a few tweaks." The other Vikings alongside his father and Gobber lightly chuckled at his words.

Astrid then appears from the crowd as her true self to stun Hiccup by before she suddenly jabs Hiccup in the arm, to which he recoils with a grumble. "That's for scaring me." she began before Hiccup was then protesting to her, "What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I…" she then grabs him aggressively before she then kisses him as the Vikings blinked at oddly seeing a golden aura cover their frames as the runes they didn't notice, secretly, reshaped themselves to add Astrid into the mix before fading to know in terms of soul, they were true soulmates as when it faded, hoots and hollers follow as to when they pulled aware, Hiccup stated in a brief daze of bliss to amuse Astrid by, "I could get used to it."

Gobber then presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle that he finally took noticed he carried all the way from his Blacksmith here within Berk, alongside the rigging and tail. "Welcome home." he tells Hiccup to make the teen smile before suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight. "Night Fury, get down!" A random viking stated as Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging.

Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin before long. Hiccup's prosthetic foot was easily snapping into the modified stirrup as the two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again before he rotates the pedal, and saw the new tail opens while revealing bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it, and to which Hiccup approves. Eventually Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly before seeing Astrid backs her Nadder, Stormfly she told him, into position.

"You ready?" He tells Toothless in which he heard the snorted response of an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world. _This... Is Berk._ Hiccup thought to himself as they leapt into the bright blue sky, and together as one. _It snows nine months of the year… And hails the other three._ Astrid follows, giving chase. _Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._ Hiccup and Astrid race their Dragons through the village. Under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts. _The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have..._ Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky rocketing far above the Village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun as Hiccup thought lastly in being proud of the way things went, _Dragons_.

After flying for several more minutes, it was then he noticed someone was missing, and asked Astrid to which the others decided to continue flying as both teens and their respective Dragons landed back at his home's left side, "Where's Runa?"

With Runa, she was currently sitting alone on a familiar cliffside overlooking the improved Village of Berk as earlier, she hid a wince at how mixed of being awesome and stern both Esdeath and Sesshōmaru were as swordmasters as her two, full-sized weapons were laying next to her as her daughter was currently being watched by her future brides-to-be and soulmates, Koneko Toujuo (which she personally gotten the privilege to call her by her true name) and Rin Nohara, alongside the Demon Lord's unofficial child.

Her mother reconstructed the Dragon Isle of the Former Nest of the Red Death, and managed to design it to something more to what true Wild Dragon's needed, alongside searching for the summoned, Undead Version of a Red Death-Based Boneknapper or mostly a demonic looking, deceased boned fusion of a Dragon that the two men, a few days ago, tried yet failed to control, and would still come to her aid when needed be or anything.

Speaking as such, Sesshōmaru was also training Zilanette with Runa and a few others, quickly guessing she had developed a crush over said Demon Lord of the West, and maybe was the very reason why she also took up the offer of training, and was currently overseeing her as we speak. And he was fully recovered from Alikazar's assault on the Isle itself, but the two still got away.

Callie, to mention her, was still training under Gothi and to much of Runa's surprise as also from Rin's past, she was a medical person of sorts, took up the offer as well to learn some new techniques she could maybe add to her own arsenal of skills.

Rias came back and aided in the reconstruction of Berk, as she also brought, to what she termed them as her peerage and comrades-in-arms, but left after overhearing things about Runa missing certain folk, and stated to puzzle them that she would be back before the true terms of X-Mas comes, alongside her boyfriend (which Runa met and liked as another brother figure while seeing Rias as a sister, despite his tendencies of things).

Runa herself, she kept her attention on the reconstruction of Berk for the Dragons that decided to stay, and mostly trained the last few days of her body, and her swordsmanship to distract herself from the lingering thoughts of her big brother, Hiccup, and how he would coupe when he awakens to all the things that occurred, and the doubts of herself being dubbed as a freak and monster.

Even though Hiccup told her she wasn't, she was told by Astrid on that day (which she couldn't recall) on Hiccup's Exam to what she almost did to Stoick, which she shivered once again for.

"_**Personally, I would have roasted the supposed leader of this tribe of Vrykul to his actions… But seeing your life from your mind, tends to say otherwise, and understandment, Hatchling.**_" Deathwing stated within her as Runa sighed before she thought back, and felt her wings twitch as in secretive surprise, they could grow and shrink on command without aches of pain, and currently, they were small, _I believe you as such… But it felt like I wasn't myself at all, to be honest when that happened. _She then suddenly oddly felt the warmth within her, in a way, was awkward-like comfort, and heard Deathwing replied back to her then, "_**That is why you are training to prevent that as despite myself love the feeling of destruction and agony of others, you are young and need guidance to do so.**_"

Before Runa could reply back in thought as she gazed at the site of Berk, still, she stilled when she turned to her right quickly to only see her other teacher (for her Dragon part of herself and Magic), Discord, appeared out of nowhere and give her in wordless gesture, some cinnamon chocolate bars filled with cookies and cream filling (one of her secretive sweets she can't resist) and reluctantly took hers as he easily swallowed his and states in a way he was trying to cheer her up, and also to amuse himself as after all, he was in relation to Chaotic Drakes, "Seems your still down and about about that teen within this Village, hmm?"

Runa didn't say anything as she chewed slowly on her treat, swallowed the bite, and glanced at Discord while she stated softly in a way, he knew that she was hiding more than she let on, "Maybe… It just feels like everything I do or say leads to someone I care for, to get hurt or worse." Discord though saw the two individuals that arrived behind them, quietly, heard this, and decided to continue talking to her, despite this as they listened, "From experience then?"

Discord was taken aback with Deathwing mentally thinking, idiot, to the entity as she looked at him then with tears forming in her eyes, "More than that… It feels every time I try and help those I care for, or even befriended, end up getting killed, harmed, or worse to my own imagination as even my nightmares make me think that all of this,``she then gestured to Berk and lastly to herself as tears did slowly started to fall on her face, "Could be easily taken from me and at times, I feel like harming myself because of everything I put up with back home, and here."

Discord pondered this while he created without effort, a polka dotted tissue rag to which Runa took and gently blew her nose and also wiped her eyes on and he dismissed it before stating, "Well on the bright side of things, you did find solace upon your tasks at hand, correct?" She nodded while blinking back tears while at the same time, wondering where he was going with this, "Then forget the harmful things from the past, and push forward then, Little Drake, and besides… Anything could be possible if shown."

Runa was confused by what he meant until she felt a sudden tapping on her shoulder, and quickly turned in utter surprise at seeing Hiccup was here, awake, and… He let out an 'Oomph' sound to sadly amuse Astrid as she personally knew what Runa was going through, as she hugged him hard without realizing his head was once again in the center of her chest to tint him, and then amuse the others when she then tinted when realizing this, and reluctantly pulled away from him as he brushed himself off.

"When did you wake up?" Runa asked softly as Hiccup understood while seeing Runa looked on with knowing eyes at Astrid then placing her left hand with his right, "Not too long ago… But I'm amazed at how much Berk progressed so far." Runa gazed at Berk once again before she puzzled them all except for Discord at using somehow making a small hole of sorts in front of her before she was digging into it, but wasn't at all expecting for her to pull up two eggs to which showed some remains of blood droplets on it, with ease.

The first egg was large and oval shaped, with scale patterns all over it. It is red in color, with dark blue, almost black, circular stripes. The other was only larger by a few inches (as both eggs were close to the size of a watermelon) and had harder shell than the other, and was mixed with red, green and pale grey-like hide speckles.

"I don't know where these came from, but they were on me when I woke up after the adventure we all had," was all Runa told them as she allowed them to carefully examine the two eggs, and made Hiccup's mind wonder as to what race they were before they suddenly stilled, and turned to see in utter shock and to Runa's hidden surprise, the Opalaye landing gracefully with Baby Dragon's behind her.

The newly made teen couple held the eggs, awkwardly to amuse Discord at while Toothless sniffed the eggs and realized what race they were but they smelt… Odd as if they were altered somehow, and Stormfly amused them as she stood behind Toothless in mixed fear and curiosity of sorts of the Pure White Dragon before them.

"So this is what you've been bloody up to this entire time, huh?" Runa states while the two teens heard the Opalaye croon to her with Runa gently petting the various Dragon Babies from the First Task, and Discord decided to be the interpreter of the two teens as they began to speak in Parseltongue, "Since it seems you two are out of the loop, let me lay it down… That White Drake stated she would have come and speak to Runa sooner, but wanted to make sure the Hatchlings was alright and ready to take off before anything else could occur."

Hiccup was irked as Discord was also using hand puppets of both the Dragon and Runa to do so, before seeing Runa was surprised by something the Opalye stated while giving Toothless a perplexed look and responded back in kind with sudden interest, and made Discord blink at least twice while then stating to them, "'So you managed to make a home for yourself on Berk within a cave?'" Discord mimicked Runa to them in a bad impersonation of her voice before switching to what Astrid rolled her eyes at the bad impersonation of the Dragon's, "'Why yes, Little One, as I know what you are and wanted to raise these other little ones close to you, despite sensing Ophis'-" Discord ducked as the Dragon sent a small fireball above his head and stated to the teens as the two resumed speaking, "Well, what a temper that one has… Mmmhmm."

Astrid only shook her head once Discord poofed away before appearing with fish sticks for the Baby Dragons as she then saw Hiccup's look to her while at the same time, glancing at Runa in small amusement by petting the Opalaye on the sides of her head, and allowed Toothless and Stormfly be near the odd Baby Dragons that they would need to look up within Runa's Home, and asked him curiously as they lastly held hands once again, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what will happen now." He tells her as when they kissed, they didn't see Runa hold back a small smile before glancing at Discord with a look as he had puppets of her big brother and sister kissing, and then stuck out his tongue childishly at her before proofing away while making them jump and within their spare hands, was chocolate milk in a glass alongside a crazy straw.

* * *

_**On an unknown island near some old ruins, and truly far, far away from Berk, and near Africa:**_

Two familiar individuals were glancing at each other while seeing their decent attempt at obtaining the empowered version of Runa's Blood, was currently within the dagger as they approached while walking on some mossy or vine stairs to a large temple of sorts that was around the size of two fancy mansions or in logical terms, around the same size as the "Jungle Book" Temple (Cartoon); but each brick was made out of obsidian-based material to have a grey or dark as night appearance, and seems to haven't been used in centuries.

"So, despite our ritual we were given to allow use of the Golden Dragon's own Blood, we had an unforeseen circumstance to the resurrection of a Shadow Dragon of sorts, and was messed up by the source you trusted with the eased ritual." Alikazar states to his partner as Marvis held back the urge to use his weapon on this foolish Tiger-Raced, male Nekotama of sorts, and calmly stated with a glint within his helms orbs at him while Alikazar merely shrugged in wordless reply, "It was an unforeseen circumstance to thy task at hand… But thy shouldn't complain about your own failure of the way your handled thyself against my rivaled foe."

"It was my own way of handling things, Dragon Killer, and you know that." Alikazar then points out to the armored man as they were inside the temple while going downwards to a long hallway within the earth itself, "Besides, how was I supposed to know the Demon Lord would pull a new trick against my one attack that, unfortunately, blew me away to your spot in odd circumstances of Fate herself."

Marvis didn't say anything as they were then entering into a large, and ancient chamber of sorts as it looked like rituals and whatnot have took place in constant times within the past, and old murals were also placed on parts of the walls as well of demonic looking entities and other creatures that haven't been seen for so long. Within the center of the large, old chamber is something recently placed as it was a crimson-like obsidian orb of sorts casually floating without support whatsoever, and it was the size of a yoga ball.

The two glanced at each other before they bowed on their knees near the orb itself, and Marvis then states to the orb in a way of utter respect and wariness, "Master… We have partially succeeded with the few parts of thy plan, but with slight hiccups were developed for this part of thy time."

The orb began to lightly pulse and hum within moments as dark energy was collected into it before it was glowing to a crimson color of sorts within the center of the orb's core as a dark, deep, and powerful voice came through it while speaking to them, "**It matters not as to how much time is needed… This is only the beginning of things to come. As long as things go according to my plans, the Vikings would cease to be, and the current plan ahead would suffice to my, knowledgeable desires.**"

Marvis though glanced quickly at Alikazar while inwardly cursing as lightning mixed of darkness and energy surrounded the orb for a few moments by his words, in anger of sorts, "Yes… But the problem is that the Golden Dragon is here, My Lord. She also has the one of few Dragons that stopped you before, as her mother, and is here within this timeframe." The orb then settled down before they heard a brief chuckle from it, and heard their Lord or Master states to them, and also catching their attention as well, "**Perhaps… Yes… I believe in due time, I will have my vengeance on the Nothing Dragon by a timed moment to reveal something of that foolish Dragon's Past, and maybe more.**"

Intrigued by what he said, they did a chest salute to the orb as it then states to them in dismissal, "**Go… See to my Will and continue with our plans… Soon, I will return, and when I do, nothing will stand in my path of devastation of this world by the powers of Tainted Shadow.**"

Once they were out of sight, the orb pulsed a few times in small thought before energy began collecting around it, and a jolt of lightning was then sent throughout the temple and went into a stone tablet of sorts. Said tablet was actually a sealed prison of one of many within this temple, and activated it and a small explosion of darkness occurred as the entity within was then sent alongside everything else, randomly, on timed awakenings within the world except one fully revealed a cloaked entity of sorts, and the entity was teleported to the orb, and was then forced to bow before the orb by the power it holds.

"**I want you to test the Golden Dragon and setup a task of retrieval as such… Do whatever it takes to accomplish this task, and in turn… Your freedom will be earned as you are under my power.**" Seeing the person struggle in anger at being used, stated firmly to him in a dismissal order, "**Now go.**" The person was then sent away while the orb chuckled in humorless glee to itself as a pair of demonic yellow, draconic eyes were showing with ease.

* * *

Well, that's it for now as I personally decided to add the entire movie within two chapters for you guys, as the rest would be random until a certain point from here on out. I am also sorry for not posting or sending more stories to the site but I had to deal with real life, the holidays, and also at times, sickness.

Now until I think of random plot to make the next chapter to this, I will also be working on the others and maybe… Future Projects, hehe. If you guys have suggestions or whatever, leave them within the review/comments as such. I also spliced it up into 4 Chapters as originally, it was close to 162 Pages long! Wow, that is indeed aloud of words, if you think about it.

But there are also a few reasons, as I added Discord for later-on plot with the MLP Character, plus if you think about it, he is a useful aspect of magic, after all… Well, Chaos Magic, and I may or may not in the future (when it comes to the time that is) may add certain other characters as well.

I also wanted for you guys to personally wonder as to which two entities are within the "Orb" Eris has, as they are (to my mind) would be perfect for this story.

There is also the aspect of who this mysterious, "Green Cloaked Man" may be, and I have a feeling that a few may already know whom he is, but I won't reveal him until an important matter of time. Also to the point of the one person near the end, as it is going to be interesting as I figured said person would fit well into the story as such, once I figure out how to add them. And if you were wondering about if or when "Kala" will return… She will, but not in the way you would think as such.

I also mentioned at the beginning I would be adding Other Types of Dragons from other franchises, and also I decided to add particular things as well; but most won't be mentioned until a later, later time of chapters as such. But so you know, the characters from Highschool DxD Anime (which they are as such) is the aftermath as such, so all the events have already occurred, but with slight twists for a later date as to why.

I would also like to thank the people that indeed let me borrow their characters as such (not just this Story, but all of them, and even future content (who knows, #shrug)), and even suggestions or whatnot as well. I was also wondering if you guys would have suggestions of the name for Toothless' Unofficial and Non-Blood yet Raised Besides, sister as such, as I wanted to see which would be great from you all and maybe mention who said so as well within the next chapter.

Now, here are the numbers guys:

**1:** Yes I mentioned said Dragon Male from the LOTR Franchise, The Hobbit, for a particular reason in the future… Who knows, maybe said Dragon, would end up gaining a second chance?

**2 + 3:** I couldn't fully describe them to my knowing details, so… Sorry, #Sweatdrop.

**4:** It is what I decided to call all the World of Warcraft Black Dragons, well within my stories that is… They are originally classified as the Black Aspects of The Earth or Black Dragonflight, and well, for the 15th Anniversary (which is over now since Jan 7th of 2020, and yes, I am a World of Warcraft Player as well… FOR THE HORDE, #Smile), and figured perhaps other types of Dragons in relation, or moreover, other Factions of the Dragonflight might come into play later on… But I might have one particular, former Blue Dragonflight Aspect in mind for the 1st to appear.

**5:** As I mentioned, yes, there is a possibility I plan to add certain Dragons from many franchises as such into this fic to either my knowledge, or to what I personally look up as such. So yes, I plan to add those Dragons from said franchise as well.

**6:** Yes, it is a Divine-Based, Mega Digimon; but said Digimon is in relation via the lore as mentioned, and is also a Dragon Race of sorts… But there might be a particular reason as to maybe add said Dragon, or otherwise known as Huanglonmon, for a later date.

**7:** If the names and stuff didn't mention it, it is indeed from an Anime, and I figured, why not add them as well?

With that being said, I hope you all enjoyed what I posted as I plan to add more chapters to my other stories (and this one, in due time), and hope you like reading them as well. Until then, peace out guys and merely wait for the next exciting chapter!


End file.
